Rise of Wraith
by TheExaltedAngel
Summary: So when I died, being the brother of John Shepard in Mass effect was not how I expected death to be. Self insert. Best thing to do when you know the plot... Mess it up.
1. Prologue The Beginning

**So I hope you enjoy this, as it has been annoying me for a while, enough to write a story, I hope you enjoy as much as I will. It will be sort of a Self-insert.**

 **Some aspects will, of course, be different.**

 **(Okay this was edited and updated on 2 2 20)**

* * *

It was another dull day, heading home from university, back to my house. It was an alright place but it would never be my home. I wasn't abused, deprived, hated. It was something worse. I was forgotten, not cared about, never felt love.

I was quite good with science and computers, Though because for some unknown reason no-one would hire me. I never understood that.

If I wasn't there in the morning they wouldn't have noticed a thing, just continued doing whatever they did while I went to Uni and back.

They forgot everything about me, my birthday, special days at Uni and everything.

Sighing I walked through the door and up to my room, from the silence of the whole place they weren't here.

Getting changed I headed out again for work, the only way I could survive.

Nothing special just a simple cashier, the owner of the place let me have a discount if I bought from here after I told him the situation with my parents.

Sighing again, something I was doing more and more lately I waited for a customer to come to pay for something.

It had been an hour and still no one, people must have come earlier on during the week for their shopping. Just as I had finished that thought a guy walked in.

Looking around the place before he finally came to me. "Hello, what would you like to buy?" I asked but he just looked behind me.

"Hello?" I asked again starting to get annoyed.

At that he then pulled a gun from his jacket, putting it against my head. "You should've kept your mouth shut, you might've lasted longer in this world." He said pulling the trigger, everything feeling numb as I saw myself falling to the ground.

Looking at him a bit longer I then saw him vault over the counter and presumably to get the money as the world faded to black.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Year 2166)**

Waking up was something I was not expecting for well... Ever, yet here I was waking up from what seemed to be a nightmare in a room that seemed much nicer than the one I normally had.

Well, first things first figure out where I am. I thought looking around the room, it seemed to be quite confined, almost like a cupboard would.

The next thing to catch my eye was the window on the right side of the room, a window and being able to see stars, lots of them.

Moving on with the observation of the room he saw that it was quite bare though it was quite nice to see his favourite colour, Black. On the back wall above my bed a couple of knives in a stylised fashion.

"Ryvern get up, we finally get to go on a planet at last." Someone called out from the other side of his door.

"Erh, okay," I said trying to gather where I was.

It was safe to say that it was a space-faring universe, maybe it was one that I knew.

"Um this might sound stupid but... who are you, who am I?" I asked, not sure if it was the best idea.

"Are you okay?" The voice said sort of familiar now that I thought about it.

"I just can't remember who I am or who you are," I said thinking of an excuse to make me not overly suspicious than I was already.

A few seconds silence before a reply came "Okay." "Look open the door and I'll see what I can clear up your memory." The voice said as I got up to open the door.

"Now that's done could you tell me who you are?" I asked looking forward to some answers.

"I'll start with my name then, My name is John Shepard, and the year is 2166 and you're my younger brother Ryvern." John Shepard said which means that... I'm IN MASS EFFECT.

Getting up to what looked like a mirror I looked at my reflection.

I had black and purple hair, was around 160cm and had mostly black clothes on.

"We're heading to Mindoir right," I said more calmly.

"Yeah good to see, maybe you stayed up to late last night then." Twelve-year-old Shepard said.

"Yeah probably... So what are you going to do when you grow up then?" I asked after a few seconds putting my plan into action.

"Probably captain a ship, maybe join the Alliance navy to follow in our parent's footsteps." He said. "I've not given it much thought."

He looked at me again. "Are you okay now after that bout of amnesia?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine I must've not had enough to drink or eat or something, I had a nightmare as well so that might be it." I continued turning to look out at the stars.

"If you say so." He answered deciding to stay with me for a little longer, losing myself in my mind thinking over what would happen in the coming years.

Time to mess up the timeline. I thought to myself, first would be to gain some experience in fighting and making a name for myself, then take over the shadow broker's network, get Mordin to help with things requiring scientific knowledge.

"Ryvern!" A voice pulled me out of my musing for the future of this galaxy.

"Yeah?" I asked wondering what he was talking about now.

"You sure alright, you just spaced out for a second." He asked looking concerned, making me feel unsure and surprised, not used to being cared about.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I said a little angrily.

"Well, you just seem different lately." He said not paying attention to my tone.

"Do I," I said not paying much more attention, instead of focusing on my plans.

"You seem more grown-up, less carefree." He said making me freeze I was different from his original brother.

"Never mind." He continued "Anyway better prepare we aren't going to get this opportunity for a while." He said leaving me to my musing.

After he left the room I turned my attention to the knives on the wall, they would probably come in handy.

 **(Mindoir one day later)**

"You know when we said we were going to a planet I expected it to be more, well foreign," I said disappointed, contrary to John's reaction.

"What are you talking about, we are actually on another planet." He said running off, making me sigh at his childishness, apparently, he hadn't been on Earth too long.

"You don't seem as happy as him." Hannah Shepard said as she walked up to me.

"You seem surprised," I countered making both of my parents look at each other in a slight shock.

"We have been meaning to talk to you, Lately you have been acting more mature, even more than your older brother." Alex Shepard said as I turned around an instinct telling me it's time to become what is needed to help John.

After a few seconds of silence between us, I spoke. "Take John and leave now," I said not stopping as they froze before they noticed I was still walking away.

"What!? Ryvern come back where are you going?" Hannah shouted as she ran to me and tried to grab my shoulder. Shaking her off I kept walking.

"Just take John and Leave," I repeated as now both of them came trying to stop me at least until I pulled the knives out from my sleeves that I had sharpened and practised with making both freeze in their tracks.

"Ryvern?" Hannah asked shakily.

Just as I was about to speak a noise distracted me, making me look to the left for a second before I looked back, instead of John's parents they were mine. Freezing I took a few seconds before I shook my head and threw the knives. The one aimed at John's dad missed barely, The one for Hannah however instead of striking her in the head, missed and gave her a cut on her cheek before flying off behind her.

When her scream of pain reached me the image of my old parents shattered and was replaced with John's, Hannah holding her face as blood flowed down it.

Taking a few seconds to compose myself I pulled out my hidden knife I had in case I lost the other two or they noticed before this moment. "Look just take John and leave while you still can," I said my face hardening after each word.

"You're coming with us," Hannah shouted again with both conviction and pain, this made me pause for a couple of seconds before looking over my shoulder.

"If you love me then you will do as I say," I said continuing on my path.

"No! You are coming with us as well." She said firmly just making me stop and sigh.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..." I said trailing off as I took my shirt off. "If you do love me as you might think then maybe this will," I said raising the knife.

"What are you-." She asked as I plunged it into my shoulder, only releasing a gasp at the pain.

At first, they did nothing just looking in shock. Waiting a few seconds for them to indicate them to follow what I had told them to do. "Are you going to do what I say?" I asked as they still didn't do anything.

Okay well, they asked for it. Dragging the knife diagonally down my chest when it was halfway down Hannah cried out. "Stop, we'll take him and go, just stop."

Not stopping until it was on the other side of my torso before I stopped. "Leave Now!" I shouted not playing around anymore, if they didn't go soon then we all would be dead. They took a few seconds to look at the blood dripping down my chest staining it and the ground around me red.

Waiting until they were out of sight I pulled a couple of Medi-gel syringes and stabbed them into my chest, the wound shrinking until all that was left was a scar.

-o0o-

A few minutes later it happened Batarian slavers. The unprepared colonists on Mindoir stood no chance most people relaxing not having seen anything on sensors.

Making my way to the armoury, I soon found what I was looking for, Weapons assault rifles and pistols.

Sneaking towards the outskirts of the colony perimeter, towards one of their unsuspecting shuttles.

The surprise on the poor Batarian slaver was too good to see, the surprise of seeing a ten-year-old boy holding an assault rifle.

"You are taking me to your ship, if not tell me now and I'll put you out of your misery as a slaver," I spoke in a cold tone, not one a ten-year-old child should be able to make and be taken seriously.

"You son of a b-" I didn't bother letting him continue, he made his choice, pulling the trigger the un-armoured pilot soon fell dead.

Looking around I saw a locker filled with more weapons. "Well, no use... I will need some credits now won't I," I said thinking more logically.

Looking around at the flight control panel, I saw it was clearly labelled, taking off while looking at the sensors to see where their ship was, happy to see that the ship that we arrived on was gone.

"Well John, Live to fight another day, live to fight another day," I said sort of sad as I prepared for the takeover of their ship, which might not let me see him again.

 **(POV John Shepard ten minutes earlier)**

"Why do we have to leave, we just got here." I wined as they boarded their ship again, my anger blinding me of the fact that his brother wasn't present and the fact that his mother's cheek was bleeding.

"Because we are," Father spoke, leaving no room for argument.

Not saying anything I went to my room that was slightly larger than Ryvern's brothers.

 **(No-ones POV Ten minutes later)**

Ten minutes later they started receiving distress calls from Mindoir talking of Batarian slavers, attacking all who resisted and capturing all who could.

John's parents soon realised something. Their youngest son had saved their lives, almost certainly sacrificing his life in the process, though not knowing how he knew they were coming.

Out of his room came John still slightly annoyed about the planet trip being cut short. "Where's Ryvern, I want to play with him." He asked making both parents freeze.

Sighing they decided it was best, to tell the truth. "John, do you know why we cut our trip short." Hannah Shepard started making John confused.

"No, why?"

"It was because Ryvern told us, before running off." She continued, John still not seeing the point.

"He's still on the planet when Batarian slavers attacked." Will Shepard continued, it finally getting through to him what happened.

"He's either dead or taken..." He said quietly with his parents nodding.

"I'll be in my room." He said quietly walking off slowly to his room neither of them mentioning what had happened while he was exploring.

* * *

 **Ok a little short, but this was only meant to be a prologue, the last one I did was at least 3000 words long when it was meant to be 1000.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, probably a few days before it starts.**

 **Through Death I get My Silence...**


	2. Ch 1 First Year part 1

**So first official chapter of this story hope you enjoy it, any questions, ideas or suggestions that you might have please PM or review to let me know.**

 **(Edited and updated 16 11 19)**

* * *

The trip to the Batarian ship was a quiet one, just me looking over my limited equipment, familiarizing myself with the Omni-tool and basically non-existent armour...

At this, it finally clicked and I started laughing hysterically. Going into battle with no armour, it was victory or death.

"Hopefully they sent most of the combat able down to the planet," I muttered, checking the heat sink, looking around the shuttle cargo locker, for any mods that could be there.

With luck it seemed there was a few, armour piercing rounds, Heat sink efficiency was a couple among them.

The Batarian ship was now able to be seen clearly, not as big as it could be, but still big enough to hold a few hundred slaves and their 'Masters'.

"Well, the biggest weapons I have is my ten-year-old figure," I mutter, the silence and the lack of other people making me need something to keep me sane through talking to myself might not be considered sane.

Looking over everything one last time, I made sure everything was where it needed to be, I wanted to make sure as much of it remained intact to sell later.

Having to find a way to get someone to buy from a ten-year-old kid, hopefully, a gun would help.

The pilot's omni-tool seemed to have a layout of the ship too handily.

The first step would be going to engineering to turn off the lights to make it harder to find me.

Heading for hangar the ship docked silently, the sound of prisoners, hoping and praying to whatever they believed in filled the ship.

Apparently, the Batarian's liked the sound as it was clear as day to hear.

Walking off the ship, a Batarian was looking at a manifest, not seeing the child looking at him with a rifle.

Lining him up, I saw him look up at the noise, making me smile slightly, these slavers were going to get what they deserved.

Firing, the look of surprise on his face was priceless as he fell to the floor. Continuing on my to the engine room it seemed that I had to go through the hold/cells for their 'slaves'.

Opening the door the sound all the prisoners were making went silent, ignoring them for the time being.

Another door opened, much closer to the prisoners.

"Alright which one of you wants a turn before you get sold." A Batarian said making me disgusted at hearing the lust in his tone. The Batarian looking around the cages, before settling on one.

"You will be the lucky one." He said laughing, as he opened the cage holding a woman with white hair, and in a dishevelled state of dress.

"Please choose someone else." She pleaded, making the Batarian smile more.

Making up my mind I followed where he went, passing some cells on the way past, a few captives noticing the ten-year-old boy holding an assault rifle.

Smart enough though not to comment on it, making it to the centre of the cells I saw that they were all in poor shape, they needed help medical and physiological too.

Walking to where the Batarian left I made my way hoping he would want to torment her first.

As I got closer to the end of the corridor I started to hear whimpering.

Opening the door I looked around, the slaver to preoccupied to notice my entrance.

"Now time to feel your ins..." He never got to finish the sentence as my pistol went off, silencing the scum.

The woman started to notice something different as she opened her eyes, the first a Batarian face down on the bed, a pool of blood growing around his head, the next a ten-year-old boy holding a pistol and finally, she was still half-naked.

"Aagh." Crying she tried to jump up only to get stopped by the restraints he had put on her earlier.

"Hey," I call trying to get her to calm down. "It's alright, you are going to be fine," I said more soothingly moving to where she was bound.

Releasing her she then cautiously sat up looking at her saviour.

"Umm thank you, Mr..." She started nervously.

Holding out my hand I said. "Call me Devil." as she extended her hand and gently shook mine. "And you are?" I now asked.

"Sayoka, my name is Sayoka Crystona." She said still nervous about what I would do.

"Well, you can either go back to your cell or help me take this ship, cause I have plans and I need credits, selling this ship would be easiest," I said making her surprised.

"I think I'll go back to my cell then, I'm not a fighter." I nodded but then said, "OK, But look at me." I said as she did. "I'm a ten-year-old boy when you get off this ship, think about it if you put your mind to it there's not anything you can't accomplish," I said continuing my journey to the engine room.

Leaving the stunned girl behind.

Entering the engine room I found only four workers, looking at screens, and the drive core.

"Ah, we are nearly ready sir, the modifications are nearly complete." A worker said assuming I was someone else.

"Excellent then you won't be needed," I said making them look up in surprise, before falling to the ground dead as I looked at the controls available to me.

Looking for the hanger controls, I soon closed them before locking down the system so they couldn't open without my authorisation code.

Turning off the lights I then locked that system too.

Locking the start-up of the FTL drive to so I could make sure they were where I wanted them.

Making my way to the ships cargo hold, I found a ton of weapons and armour. "Some people will need this when I drop them off," I muttered slightly annoyed as it was fewer credits for me.

Sighing I made my way to the bridge, hoping to find the rest of the crew.

When I got there I found it was quite chaotic, as, with the light dimmed, people were having a hard time finding there way around.

Deciding to make my appearance I started shooting all the Batarian's I could see noticing a few figures lying on the ground looking naked, but it was hard to tell in the poor light.

A few seconds later all the slavers were dead except for the captain, walking up to him I asked. "How many more crew members are there?" He looked about to resist.

"If you don't tell me truthfully or at all, I have no use for you," I said raising my rifle.

"Alright, there is only ten of us, five here, four in engineering and two in cargo." He said making me pull the trigger.

"I told you not to lie to me slaver," I said walking over to pick up his Omni-tool.

The figures I saw on the ground started to speak.

"Who are you?" One asked sounding familiar from somewhere.

I stay silent figuring out how many are left on the ship when the sensors start to light up the shuttles were getting closer to us.

"Can you help us." The figures call again.

I then notice something a button near the captain's chair was flashing, when the door started to groan.

"Open up, come out with your hands up." A voice calls out making me sigh.

The list of crew members showed only five more people were still on the ship, the five right outside the door.

Walking over to the figures, I grab and move them behind a console, gasping as I touch them, the skin feeling foreign, withing seconds the door burst open, revealing five Batarian's in combat gear... very poor gear.

The lights still off giving me my only advantage.

Lining up the first one I noticed that they had mismatched armour, combining different armour and different protections of armour.

Starting my assault quickly bringing down the shields of two of them, filling their chest with mass accelerated rounds.

The third one looking from where my shots came from found too late as I tore through him too.

The final two, however, seemed to have some combat experience, ducking behind the nearest console.

Standing up I failed to notice one lying on the ground, giving me the reward of two rounds to the left side of my chest, making me grunt.

Jumping over my cover I soon found him watching the angle I had previously appeared.

Surprising him by landing on him, filling his back with rounds.

My instincts flaring to life I turned my head to the right and back, making the round meant for my brain to graze my eye, making me cry out, quickly regaining my bearings.

Lifting my hand I see a blue glow appear through my good eye, pushing my hand forward I create a circular field of energy in front of me.

Standing up, walking to where the round was shot, the shield following me, I found the attacker, firing into my shield in desperation did nothing as my shield barely flickered.

Dropping it when his weapon overheated, filling him with rounds.

Now with all the crew dead, I made my way to a console that had survived the firefight and turned the lights on again.

Looking to where the figures I had grabbed were I was greatly surprised.

They were Asari, And naked Asari too, walking over to them, I saw them looking away slightly in fear for some reason.

"Um, hello?" I spoke to them making them look at me.

Surprise flickering through their eyes.

"Your not Batarian." One says, making me roll my eyes.

"Why are you telling me that." I point out making them look away in embarrassment.

"Who are you?" The one that spoke first asked.

"You can call me Devil for the time being," I said as I release them, giving them a proper chance to look at me.

Before looking for too long I cough, removing my hand I saw something that made me growl.

"Do you know where any medigel is?" I ask they look about to ask why when they see two bloody holes in my shirt and some blood forming in my left eye.

"What's your name?" I ask the first Asari.

"Tela Vasir." Making me freeze slightly.

"Mind telling me why a spectre and probably Asari commandos are doing being prisoners on this ship then," I said realising why the voice sounded familiar.

"You know who we are." One asks, Looking at me more closely.

"How old are you?" One asks, as my vision starts going black.

"Around ten or so." My vision soon starting to fade.

Collapsing to my hands and knees I call out. "Take me anywhere, anywhere but the citadel and the alliance and humans. And this is my ship now." I get out before fading into blackness.

 **(POV Tela Vasir)**

When the ten-year-old boy collapsed it was quite worrying, one thing was for sure though, he was not the average boy.

Quickly checking on him, we found he had been shot in the chest and a round grazing his eye.

For some reason he didn't want to go back to humans, alliance and the citadel, he didn't seem to be a criminal, so what was he running from.

Giving him the ship as his was quite easy as he had rescued them and dealt with all the slavers.

One of my fellow Asari commandos sent to help me with my mission alerted me to something interesting.

"Spectre, the FTL drive is offline and reactivating it has been locked out by a code." She said making me after checking on the boy come over.

"It looks like our saviour could be the cause of this." They said making me look at the boy again, his Omni-tool lighting up.

Looking at it showed the code used.

 _Live, live to fight another day._

When looking at the message it seemed as though he expected this to be a suicide task, I could see why too, he appeared to have no armour and only was ten, he shouldn't have been able to win.

'For a ten-year-old boy, he doesn't look that bad.' She thought for a second making her cheeks turn bluer, the other commandos doing the same.

Inputting the code the FTL lockout, went off making it able to use it.

"Spectre where should we go?" The commando asked

"Head to Nevos, We can see what this boy wants to do then." She said after thinking of his request.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

The pain in my chest that I felt was now just a dull throb, the pain in my eye a slight sting every so often.

Opening my eyes, which my left one felt kinda weird, I saw white, sitting up I saw I was in what looked like a hospital.

Looking around I saw a couple of Asari speaking to each other when they noticed me looking at them.

"Ah good, you're awake." The first one says walking over to me.

"Where am I?" I ask stretching my arms.

"You're on Nevos." The second one says, as I go over all the planets I could remember, this didn't seem to be in the alliance.

Nodding I ask "How long was I out." "Only a few days" came the first one's response.

"Since you seem to be fine, we were told to put you in a shuttle to take you to a destination, from someone who called them T.V." One says making me suspicious until I hear the initials.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?" I wondered as my left eye felt slightly weird.

"Your eye was damaged and would've been blind in that eye, but we replaced it with an artificial one." They said making me slightly surprised.

"Okay, well lead on," I said standing up much to their surprise.

"You know, you are a strange ten-year-old." One says as they lead me to the shuttle.

"So I have been told." As I climbed in, hitting the controls taking off, leaving the surprised Asari doctors.

Walking back to their stations they then received a message.

 _Thank you for helping me, if you ever need help let me know._

 _Devil._

A link to my Omni-tool popped up Making them smile slightly.

Looking at the pre-programmed route taking me out to the outskirts of the city.

A few minutes later I saw what could be described as a mansion, come into view, nothing else in the immediate area.

Landing out the back of it, I soon saw a figure appear from a door, as I got out of the shuttle.

"Hello, I assume that this is the residence for Tela Vasir," I say making one of the commandos I saw on the ship blink in surprise.

"Yes but what are you doing here, the damage you sustained should have kept you in bed for at least another week." The surprised Asari said slightly sad.

"You sound sad, don't get to touch me without me knowing?" I ask jokingly only to have my jaw plant on the ground when the Asari nods slightly, blushes and looks away.

"Okay then, I wasn't being serious but I guess... Err, whatever let's just go meet Tela." I said thinking it best just to continue this at another time.

On the way, a thought occurred to me.

"Why were you touching a ten-year-old's body anyway, that is slightly weird." Making the Commando blush harder turning her cheeks and neck an interesting purple colour.

"..."

"Okay then guess we'll talk about this later, you were the only one right?" I ask hopefully.

"..."

Well, this day just got more complicated.

Apparently, they were all still sleeping, the commando I met took me to the room where they had all collapsed before joining them.

Sighing I spoke to myself something that had been happening lately. "Guess I'll wait for the morning then." As I opened my Omni-tool and started playing with things.

The time flew by as I perfected my programs both legal and illegal after looking up some laws.

Of course, that doesn't matter unless someone catches you hehe.

About five hours later the sound of groaning Asari filled the room making me watch in amusement as they looked around where they were.

Tela Vasir soon spotted me, judging by the way she looked she didn't expect to see me either.

"Well hello, Tela," I said laughing at the expression on her face, my laughing waking the other Asari.

"So how many of you 'touched' me while I was asleep and injured then," I said knowing that at least two did hopefully that was all.

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view all of them blushed and looked away.

"Okay, first things first, one how do you know I'm not a xenophobe or whatever the term is," I say making some of them look worried.

"Secondly I expected... well no I didn't but if I did the commandos sure maybe but the Asari spectre." Making her look down sadly sort of. The commandos looking slightly insulted.

"Thirdly why would you touch a ten-year-old kid," I said making a few of them hide their faces. The looks they were doing was providing me with no end of amusement.

"We're..." Tela starts only to be interrupted by my laughing.

"Ok stop right there with that apology," I said after calming down making them look at me in shock as I smile.

"I was only being half-serious." I said, "I'm not a xenophobe, two I wasn't expecting anyone caring about me at all even if it was touching me so... thanks and third if you want to touch me just hug me alright." I said making me the centre of a group hug.

My voice muffled I spoke again with some difficulty. "I still didn't expect this behaviour from a Spectre." Making said Asari blush again while the commandos laugh.

After the group hug the interrogation, I mean worried for my well being questioning begun.

"Ok, so what were you doing on that ship?" Tela asked as I sighed.

"Well they were attacking Mindoir, I was on it when I decided to hijack the ship," I said getting a few surprised looks.

"Are you really ten years old, you sound much more knowledgeable." A commando called Lyilnea V'doala asked.

"As far as I know," I said.

"Where did you get your combat experience then, you didn't have any armour and you took down the slavers easily." a commando called Le'nosa Vatora asked one of the question a lot of them wondered on.

"Video games," I replied shrugging, it was true never been in anything except a fistfight before coming to Mass Effect.

"Oh-kay." She said not sounding like she believed me.

"It's true never held a gun before then," I said.

"Why did you say that you wanted to go away from the Citadel, the Alliance and humans?" Tela asked again.

"Because I well..." I pause.

"Well?" She asked again.

"I wanted to go to Omega, and if my parents found me they probably wouldn't want me going there," I said making all the Asari stare at me in shock.

"You a ten-year-old child wanted to go to Omega, voluntarily." She stated incredulously.

"Eh pretty much." Making them all looked shocked.

"What about why you wanted the ship?" Another commando asked after a few minutes of processing my answer.

"Well, I need some way of getting credits," I spoke I mean how else would I live in a place like Omega without a few credits to bribe a few people.

"Why do you want to go Omega specifically." The commando called Kashyxma D'kyro I believe asked.

At this, I hesitated, not sure I could trust them.

"That depends..." I said finally making the Asari look at me.

"On what?"

"If I can trust you guys," I said carefully.

"... Do you promise you won't tell anyone who isn't in this room then." I spoke after a few seconds of thought.

"We do." They said as one making me jump slightly.

"Very well, You know how you have that Prothean beacon on Thessia?" I said making Tela's eyes widen.

"In around 17 years a new enemy will appear, greater than anything ever before." I pause taking in the looks of all the others, from shock and anger to disbelief present on all of them.

"They are called the Reapers, a race of Biological and synthetic hybrids, their goal, erasing each advanced civilisation every 50,000 years, that time will be upon us again." I finished.

"I plan to stop that," I said making the Asari go quiet.

"How do we know that it is true what you say." Moli V'moria spoke making the others nod.

"Well, I know that there was a beacon on Thessia, besides if I'm right do you want to test it?" I asked them shaking their heads.

"I guess now that you know what I'm asking is will you join me in my quest," I say shakily not use in putting trust in other people.

After looking at each other for a second they nodded with Tela speaking for the group. "Okay." At this, I fall to the ground holding myself.

"What's wrong Devil." They ask.

Looking up I reply by just hugging them.

"I... I've never really had anyone there for me." Making them look at me in sympathy we just staying there for a while.

"Ryvern," I say making Tela look at me.

"What's that?" She asks.

"That's... My name." I say after a few more minutes we finally separate.

"So what do we do now?" Kashyxma asked now putting us in professional mode.

"Well despite my apparent ability against Batarian slavers that were taken by surprise, I guess I could use some training," I said looking towards Tela pointedly.

"That sounds reasonable, after that if it is as bad as you say then we need some more people and resources." She said making me nod.

"I know, part of the reason why I wanted to go to Omega, I want to recruit Aria T'Loak." Making the others look surprised.

"Why, and what could she help us with?" Lyilnea asked confused, quite understandable.

"Because I have an incentive, She's the queen of Omega right," I asked getting nods.

"Well how about taking into the Shadow Broker's network," I said making their jaws fall to the ground in surprise, the inside me laughing at how funny it looked.

"I also know where and who he is, so we can prepare for a hostile takeover, think that's enough to convince her to leave Omega?" I asked still getting shocked expressions.

"Cool," I said smiling.

"Also can we go meet Councillor Tevos," I said Standing up, The Asari friends I made lost the ability to look surprised anymore as they called for the shuttle to take us to the Batarian ship.

 **(POV Councillor or Tevos)**

"Councillor, You have Spectre Tela wanting to meet with you privately at some point soon." Her assistant said, making her look up from the datapad in her hands.

"Did she say what about?" I wondered looking ta my now slightly nervous assistant.

"She said that it was urgent, that's all and that she had to make sure it was completely confidential." She said leaving when the councillor dismissed her.

"I suppose I could do that, it has been a while since we chat." She muttered to herself, calling her assistant on her omni-tool.

"Tell her to meet me at my residence as soon as she gets back on the Citadel, She'll know where it is," I said going back to my work waiting to hear of her arrival.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

When we arrived at the Citadel, we were instantly told to halt our progress since it used to be a Batarian slave-trading vessel.

We were going to have to go through C-sec customs but thanks to having a spectre the process was quickly resolved.

Now the only problem was how to get me to the meeting with the councillor without anyone I didn't want seeing me.

"What about you dress up in some armour?" Moli suggested the first good idea I had heard all today. Some previous ones were just attempting to 'Protect' me but in reality, let me have my body touching them. The mind of a twenty-year-old in the body of a ten-year-old, the only reason why I didn't tell them off in the first place.

"Do we have any, small enough?" Tela then pointed out.

"We should if not you can go get some Tela." Le'nosa said making a valid point, and so we began our search looking through the cargo the slaver's had accumulated.

"Here we go." Le'nosa called out holding a set of armour, mostly black, with a white stripe here and there.

"Perfect," I said walking over to her to put on the armour.

 **(Time skip 25 minutes)**

When we finally got everything ready we made quite the sight, the four commandos, with the spectre leading and me in the middle. If we wanted attention then this is what to do.

The whole way to the shuttle car that we would take to the councillor's residence people watched with mixed thoughts, some of fear, lust, hatred and some of curiosity.

 **(POV Tevos)**

This morning I soon got word of a Batarian ship with spectre Tela on board having relieved it from the slavers.

Making my way to my home, it was only another two hours before a shuttle approached.

Walking outside to the landing pad, I saw Tela get out of the shuttle.

"Tela good to see you again," I said greeting her warmly when the grim look that appeared on her face after what was previously a small smile.

"Yes it is, but I may have misled you a bit." She said as more figures appeared from the shuttle.

What surprised her was the small figure in black armour. "What's going on?" I asked worried as they were all armed.

"Let's go inside first," Tela said as the group moved inside.

Once inside all the people still wearing helmets removed them except the smallest one.

"It's good to see you again in a setting like this." Tela greeted her warmly as the small one brought up his omni-tool.

"Yes it is, but what happened that made you bring back some commandos?" I asked confused.

"Last I knew you were taking down a Batarian slave ring," I said again, she looked at the small figure as it tapped their omni-tool and sounds of small explosions greeted my ears.

"What did you do," I ask at them standing up when Tela stands in front of me.

"Tevos, he was just getting rid of any bugs in the room so it is completely confidential." She said making me think that this place wasn't as secure as it could.

"Now I was dealing with the slaving ring, I still am, but was set back by being caught unaware by them leading me to be a prisoner on that ship we arrived in along with the commandos that had joined me." She started nodding to the small figure to remove his helmet.

When he took it off, I was given a shock of my life, seeing about a ten-year-old human under the helmet with black and purple hair.

"Hello, Councillor Tevos." He greeted, his voice sounding quite mature.

"This, for the time being, is Devil, Tevos." Tela continued making me look at her in surprise.

"Continuing, Devil here is the reason why we were able to return here today, taking on the Batarian's with no armour and no real-life combat experience." She said making me look at the boy again with some respect.

"I see then thank you for saving her Devil," I said making him smile slightly.

"Ah that's fine," he said looking down nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried I said something wrong.

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm still getting used to receiving praise, usually I'm just ignored and taken for granted." He said making me look at him.

"Anyway." He continued breaking me out of my pondering "I'm here to give you a proposition." He said making me look at him surprised.

"There is a threat coming, one that will either be stopped or erase every sentient thing and structure that has been built by them." He said making me look at him in shock.

"How I know this is the same way I know there is a Prothean beacon on Thessia." He said making my jaw drop to the floor.

"How, how... do you know." I stuttered, making everyone else laugh.

"In time I will divulge, but first I need to know whether you will join my cause to stop it." He said making me think what would I have to do.

"What would I have to do if I did?" I asked voicing my thoughts I didn't want to kill innocents.

"Ah well, we are going to be working in the dark, no one outside our group will even know, your role in this is to help us with the council we'll be ghosts, we need to get resources but that will be taken care of in a few years after taking over the Shadow Broker." He said making my jaw plant itself in the ground.

"So we wouldn't do anything like murder?" I asked if I was going to support him I wanted to make sure it was for good.

"Only those that need it like slavers and pirates." He said making sigh if Tela agreed then it can't be too bad.

"I'll help," I said making him smile again, making me feel slightly weird.

"Excellent, now that we have sorted this all out." He held out his hand. "Call me Ryvern." I smiled at that, it showed that he trusted me, something I would be happy to reciprocate.

"Well, then we need a place where we can meet without anyone, caring, knowing or finding out." He continued.

"Well me being a councillor and Tela being a spectre should help with the secrecy," I said him nodding in agreement.

"Good then officially the Council of Wraith rise." He said, I now invested in this plan of his.

* * *

 **Well, the first official chapter hope you enjoyed it, another chapter might come out in a week or two.**

 **If anyone is against the part where he was being 'touched' it will be cleared up in the next chapter, he has the mind of a twenty-year-old before he died, so them touching him is not so much a problem... at least in my mind.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	3. Ch 1 First Year Part 2

**I realised the first year I put up really was just an extension of the prologue soo... whoops any way this is going to start new things.**

 **Includes some training, truths and more entertainment.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **(Edited 24 11 19)**

* * *

 **(POV Ryvern 2166 May)**

It had been two months since I met with Tevos and got her to agree with our quest I suppose you could call it and also since I started training with Tela.

"Do you always do this to anyone who asks to train with you." I tiredly asked since we were doing close combat fighting, secretly I think she just chose to do this so she can touch me more.

"Well you are the first person to be trained by me, consider it an honour." She said charging back towards me.

This continued on for the rest of the day. Taking only five minute breaks every hour or two. I think someone wise or something once said that the best teachers are also the hardest, and if someone didn't say it then I am.

This evening however I remembered something that I had forgotten with all the training of my body and ability.

"Tela can you train me with biotics?" I ask making her look at me for a second.

"Do you have an implant?" She asked I wondered what she was getting at.

"Not that I know of, why?" When she said. "Then you can't use biotics..." She starts when I raise my arm and concentrate on making a sphere.

Within a few moments, a sphere of black energy now appeared, shocking both me and Tela.

"How can you, why is it black?" She asked rapidly as I just look in shock, it was previously blue when I first used them though one of my eyes was shot so maybe that explained it.

"Well, can you train me then," I said slightly smugly, hoping it would make a change of pace from the feeli... close combat training.

"Sure, the others could probably help too." She suggested making me slightly suspicious, making a mental note to read up on how to use biotics, in case they used it as another excuse to get close to me.

"Well enough rest back to training." She said a bit too cheerfully as I whimpered slightly.

So far she had won every single match, me only landing one or two hits on her arm or leg which made her falter slightly each time.

Getting in position on each side of our makeshift ring, we got into our stances before she signalled to start.

This time I had a plan, one that would probably only work on her and the other commandos who were now my friends.

Waiting for her to come closer I then fell to the ground, reaching forward before reaching out to touch her leg much closer to her torso this time. Just like I predicted it made her falter.

Taking this opportunity I then swung my legs at hers making her fall to the ground before jumping on her and pinning her down.

Panting from the exertion, still being in a ten-year-old body, I then looked up and saw her face, scaring me slightly as her face was flushed and the look in her eyes made me want to run from the dilated pupils.

"You're getting bold Ryvie." She said lust dripping from her voice as she said making me realise that this probably wasn't the best strategy to win in the long run as I quickly got up and started running, hoping for some sanity in the building/warehouse that we called home.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Tela had told them what I did because they now wanted it too.

And as soon as I walked in they appeared with hurt and lustful expressions, and so started my now normal run which was several miles long to outrun lustful Asari.

After doing this for an hour they calmed down enough or me to be safe being within close proximity of them.

 **(The next day)**

On the single day of the week that I was allowed reprieve, I went into my workshop section in the warehouse to work on projects to help, or at least I would when I finished making sure that our home was secure.

"So watcha working on now Ryvern?" Kash asked me now making herself known.

"I'm making sure that if we are compromised all data here is erased and may even level the building leaving no evidence to be found," I said making some last changes before activating it.

"So what brings you here." I wonder as she asks.

"For a ten-year-old, you don't seem to mind it when we tease you, by 'touching' you." She said making me sigh.

"If my mind was that of a ten-year-old then yes I probably would mind, or ask why you were doing it," I said hoping she wouldn't pick it up too quickly sadly...

"What do you mean IF you had a ten-year-old mind?" She asked curiously.

"For some reason, I have twenty years of experience thus making my mind twenty years old," I said making who look at me again.

"Anything else," I asked hoping to stop this conversation, as she shook head starting to leave.

"Kash." I started stopping her from leaving completely, surprising her with a hug.

"I will tell you guys how I know it, just not yet, and thank you," I said surprising her quickly leaving as the others might get jealous.

Poor Kash, however, was going an interesting shade of blue as she realised I just hugged her.

 **(Two months later July 2166)**

Training had been proceeding quite well, I was starting weapon training being quite the sharpshooter as my surprised friends found out when they were having lunch one day, and a bullet shot through a glass in Tela's hands.

That was from over 15 kilometres away, safe to say when they got back they decided I should test how well my endurance had progressed by threatening to touch me if they caught up.

"Why aren't you impressed?" I shouted back to them as we ran through our warehouse, me tripping the occasional chair I found.

"We are, we're trying to give you a reward, just let's catch you!" They returned making me pale, the lust-filled look in their eyes again making me shiver.

There was just one downside, compared to two months ago they now started using biotics to, apparently, I was too good at running, lucky me.

So now dodging low powered biotic shots and other assorted techniques, now becoming the norm.

Five hours later they finally calmed down to be safe near once again.

"Now that we have had that exercise we need to make some more plans for our future operations." I started, Tevos on a hologram listening in.

"I think we should start making some moves against the Batarian, pirate and slave trade, making them a bit more humble," I suggested making Tevos and Tela nod.

"That should work, less need of having to worry about losing people or cargo, unfortunately, it would take a collective agreement for me and the council to ever do something about it," Tevos said making the others grimace.

"And why wouldn't they agree?" I ask annoyed that it wouldn't be taken care of already.

"Because they have friends who need it or they themselves use it, I myself never saw the need especially since it is mostly Asari that get forced into slavery." She said anger visible on her face. "Not that it helps that the other races would probably keep it that way too." She said all the Asari's faces contorting in anger.

"Very well, then we can do it, for later along the line..." I start only to notice confusion in the Asari.

"It's means later on." I sigh as the look disappeared.

"Anyway, I need to make a name for myself," I said making the others look slightly in shock.

"Why?" One Lyilnea asked what they all were wondering.

"To be sort after out later on, besides it will bring in a bit more income, how does going by Engel des Todes." Making the other look at me in confusion again.

"It means Angel of Death, in a language on earth," I say making one of them blush strangely, this time the councillor.

"Are you alright Tevos?" I ask as everyone now looks at her.

"Yea... Yeah, I got to... To go yeah see you." She stuttered turning off her holo-transmitter leaving us stunned.

"Well then, I'll go see if she has any information then," Tela says getting up to head to one of our shuttle cars we acquired, through legal means of course. Taking them from criminals that weren't... needing them anymore.

"So anyone of you want to go get some gear than the second rate stuff we borrowed from the Batarian cargo hold?" I ask, then getting a smile.

It was nice having people to talk with, that listened to what I said.

Now we just had to wait for Tela to get back with the equipment, then we would start our strikes against piracy and slavery.

-o0o-

"So they decided to head to an outlying colony in Asari space?" I asked as I prepped my weapon, I had been doing training for several months but the only way to know it worked was to use it.

"Yeah, probably for the sex slave trade." Making me annoyed.

"Well then, let's show them what happens then," I said putting on my new helmet. **(Think Reaper hood/mask from Overwatch or something similar).**

"Right!" They called out, as we got closer to the ship they were using to transport the Asari they caught.

Heading to the open hangar, landing preparing to take out the Batarian's still on the ship. "I'll head to engineering, you secure any slaves they already have in the hold," I said as they nodded carrying out what I said.

"When the lights go out head to the bridge, I'll go to the crew quarters," I said as I ran to my objective.

-o0o-

As expected there were a couple of Batarians working away unaware of our intrusion with us having jammed their sensors before entering.

Shooting the engineers working away at their consoles, not seeing their death approaching them.

Walking over to the console uploading one of the programs I made in my spare time, to save me having to find all the individual systems and lock them out.

Opening my omni-tool I then hit the lights, making it almost impossible to see without a light or night vision tech.

Making my way over to the crew's quarters I soon heard a noise that made harden my expression, the sound of someone begging, and impacting flesh against each other.

Opening the door I saw the Batarian well, raping the Asari under him.

Giving him no time to react I hit him over the head, before dragging him with me, locking the room with the naked and most likely traumatised Asari keeping her safe and secure while I dealt with the scum I was dragging.

Walking to the nearest airlock I then shot him in the leg again, waking him up with a yell before he noticed his surroundings.

"You are now facing what your prisoners face, each time you have your way with them they feel helpless," I spoke my voice more demonic now.

"Now here you are," I said as I walked out of the airlock, cycling it before opening the outer one, sending him flying into space, the look of terror on his face.

Heading back to find the Asari I left to see how she was.

-o0o-

Unlocking the door I saw the Asari curled up in a ball in a corner looking terrified at everything thing in the room.

Trying to make herself smaller as she saw me enter the room.

Turning to her I tried to calm her down. "Hey... It's alright." I said walking towards her slowly with my arms in front of me.

"Stay away." She sobbed, making me angry at the Batarians but still didn't stop walking towards her.

Stopping half a metre away I then encouraged her towards me. "Look come to me, I can get you out of here." I tried again, the Asari looking up now as I had stopped.

After a few minutes, she finally uncurled herself moving towards me slowly in case I did anything, once close to me I brought her in for a hug as she started crying.

"Come on, you safe with me," I said making her look at my helmeted face.

Standing up I went to the door. "You want to come with me?" I said as she immediately jumped up and hug me from behind.

"Well, this is going to annoy them," I muttered to myself given the reactions I had had from them as I and the girl made our way to the bridge.

Knocking on the door twice before we entered, so we don't get shot at which might hurt my feelings if they did. "Okay, I'm back. " I said making the girl who was walking behind and off to the side of me, now hide directly behind me.

"Ah good, what took you so long, we found out where they base most of their illegal operations," Tela said turning around noticing the blue appendages holding onto my sides.

"And who do you have there?" She asked as she approached only to get shocked when the Asari cried out hugging me even tighter, making me gasp.

"This is, well I don't know but she was getting raped by a Batarian until I stopped it and blew him out an airlock," I said as she let her death grip go a bit.

"I see," Tela said in understanding as the rest of the Asari came in.

"No more Batarians left on the ship, At least not alive anyway," Moli said as she took off her helmet noticing the blue arms around my body.

About to speak when I interrupted her. "Okay, this is someone I still don't know who is but was rescued from being raped so no jealous comments alright," I said not wanting to go through this again, the faces went from indignation to sympathy.

"Let me know when the shuttles return with their occupants," I said walking into what seemed to be the captain's quarters.

Closing the door behind me I then lead the Asari towards a chair while I sat on what appeared to be his bed. The girl still shy looking away but calmer. "Can you tell me your name?" I ask gently.

"Nasfinta Matozea." She said softly. "You can call me Engel," I said making her look at me, now holding eye contact.

"Now what do you want to do now, you seemed to enjoy holding onto my back," I said as she immediately broke eye contact and looked away, dark purple appearing on her face.

Moving towards her I lifted her head so she was looking at me again. "It's okay, if you want to do that then you can," I said making her smile slightly.

"Now if you want you can join me and my friends that you saw earlier in our quest to save the galaxy," I said making her think for a moment before nodding. "Good, just know that it might be dangerous, and we'll probably make some enemies along the way," I state making sure she knew the risks.

"I want to stay with you, at least for a while." She said.

"Well then, when we get back to our home you can join training with me, you won't feel as powerless ever again," I said making her smile.

"Also since your part of my group..." I start taking off my helmet "Call me Ryvern." I said noticing the surprise that spread across her face when she saw how young I looked.

"Wondering how old I am," I asked as she nodded not that I was surprised it was a quite common wondering. "I'm ten." Much to her astonishment.

"Your... You... wha how?" She says incoherently trying to understand how a ten-year-old is doing what he is.

"Well, we're probably heading back to our base now, dropping off all the prisoners that want to in their destinations," I said as I left leaving the still stunned girl behind trying to work out how I did what I did at my age.

Chuckling I soon found myself the stunned one when I came out of the quarters seeing fifty or so Asari and one or two humans.

Tela guessing what I was about to ask then spoke. "They want to join us." Nodding towards the group.

"There are a few others that wanted to stay away to collect themselves." She added after thinking for a second.

After thinking for a second I came to a conclusion, we would need more than six people to start more operations. On the outside, my faced gained a smirk.

"Did you explain what we would be up against?" I then asked I didn't want people to join something they didn't know the full story of.

"Yeah, half of them are still unconvinced it is that credible and that it would happen," Kash said making me nod, it was to be expected, especially when it was coming from a ten-year-old child.

"Well then," I said addressing them all now. "We now have a decent force to work with, if you are having second thoughts then now is the time to do so," I spoke with the voice of a leader, surprising considering my past life.

When no one left it surprised me greatly. "Well then, we'll be dropping off the people who do then heading back to our base on Citadel," I said then a bit after realising something spoke again.

"Does anyone know where we can recruit some male people and other species, I'm feeling quite outnumbered." I soon wished I hadn't said that my friends then gained smirks when the majority of the room locked the lust fuelled eyes on me, my mind crying out why was this happening as I put my helmet preparing to run. I mean what does everyone seem to find so appealing about me, especially as a ten-year-old.

This never happened in my old life either.

Nasfinta poking her head out noticed and gave a little chuckle at my predicament.

Managing to hold off the new recruits we managed to deliver all the prisoners at the selected destinations we then made our way to the citadel.

On the trip, I filled them in on some of the more finer details of what we are doing.

"Okay." I addressed them, as they were having some food we managed to find in the mess. "This is top secret, no one will know outside our group, for them and our safety, when we get back you along with me will either start or continue training for combat from spectre Tela and her commandos," I said some of them looking forward to such a prospect.

"In around a month we will continue our targeting of slaving and piracy, I won't say that you will all necessarily survive, but we can try," I said making them nod, they knew the risks.

"Then." I said turning to Tela "When we get back we will also have to get you all some armour, so could you either through Tevos, or your spectre status get them." I mentioned as she nodded.

"We'll also need more supplies if we are sustaining a much larger population than six." She commented making me cringe, I definitely didn't want to be in too close of a proximity to them, some still looking at my crotch a bit too much.

"Well then relax, if anyone needs to talk I would be happy to listen to any problems you have, anyone with a family that might be missing them, let them know that you're safe," I said heading to the bridge with the commandos and spectre and well... Nasfinta liking to use me like a cuddly toy or something to comfort her.

 **(Time skip three hours)**

"Can we purchase any space, so that we can be more secluded and have privacy from others?" I ask, galactic laws not really my forte especially to do with rights.

"Not really, we could just go far out otherwise, the likely hood of that happening is small, as it would create suspicion." She said after a moment.

"Hide in plain sight, better tactic?" I said out lout half to myself, getting a nod from Tela.

"What's the most dangerous place, that we could go?" I asked suddenly, better than hiding in plain sight would be hiding in a place no one would ever think of building.

"That would be Arkron, it doesn't have a sun near it, meteors impact it every so often and it's devoid of minerals and n atmosphere making it impossible to build a successful colony, why?" Tela asked curious as to what I was thinking.

"Well we will either use that as a resource depot, or we can use it as a base for our operations." I said making them all look at me like I was insane.

"Well do you have any better ideas then?" I ask as they gained uncertain looks. "Well then we'll go with that for now." I said as the ship dropped out of FTL.

 **(August 2166)**

It had been a month since the rescued Asari started training, we were now ready to continue our crusade against the piracy and slavery, painting the armour, we were now all wearing black and white armour just like mine.

Monitoring the base that they had been using had shown when we got there they would return with a new group of slaves, we estimated that they had over one hundred there that were new and at least fifty that had been doing it for several years.

Also, it was a few weeks until my birthday and I would turn eleven, no one had found out yet otherwise it might end badly for what little was left of my sanity. I mean a ten-year-old fighting pirates, you couldn't consider me sane... at all really.

Turning towards our force I then spoke. "We trained for this for a month, they took you, let's show them their mistake in doing so." I said getting a cheer as we entered the shuttles, we were going use the ship to damage their main generator, it was only a few more minutes till it happened.

Looking out the window, watching as our target came closer, the shuttle lifting off, speeding towards it, the ship now engaged full speed rocketing towards the generator, it exploding in a beautiful light show, the light reflecting off my face making half of it turn orange.

One minute out I put my helmet on, turning the safety off on my rifle.

Pulling up my com on my omni-tool I signalled to the teams. "Okay, you know what to do, after clearing the place herd all the prisoners towards the most convenient location." I said as the door opens, as we marched out, in a triangle formation, facing only a few surprised Batarians.

Entering the facility we split up, Kash and her group heading to the prison/storage area they held all the slaves in, Lyilnea and hers going to the main crew quarters and then Mine and Tela's heading to the control room.

Apparently the explosion of their power generators had confused them quite a bit, as it wasn't until we were halfway to our objective till they got the backup generators on.

"Okay place the charges." I ordered as we got behind cover, as one of our new troops set the charges.

Holding up my hand in a silent count down, the charges then blew, the door that looked sealed flying inwards as we charge into the room, all the Batarians in combat gear, take cover as they prepare against the intruders.

Throwing a grenade I took out three of them, silly enough to group together in a small space. Popping up to take out another one.

"Spread out, we don't want to catch a grenade all together now do we." I said as the rest of my squad nodded moving around.

From then the firefight continued every so often one of them falling when, when my squad gunned them down.

Within five minutes they were all dead, blood on the walls, pooling around the bodies, moving the bodies after some thought I then got on the com system for the whole base.

"To all hostile forces, surrender and face a fair trial, resist and be gunned down, this base has been taken over by Engel Des Todes, all prisoner's/slaves are now free." I spoke my demands over it as we prepared to go find the prisoners.

"Engel, we've got a problem, they've brought a heavy mech, looks like it might be a giant class, it looks like it will kill them if you don't hurry." Kash said as I apparently am good at dealing with a heavy mech, even though I never faced one... So learning on the job whoo...

"On my way Kash." I said leaving the room as I left the rest of the squad to hold the control room.

The time to get to the holding cells a fast five-minute jog, upon which I saw the problem, the giant class mech holding them all hostage, while some prisoners whimpering as their hope was held at gunpoint.

"Well, well, well what do we have here." I said walking towards the mech, it turns to face me, a figure visible inside as it did.

"So you're the Pyjak that has been making me lose credits." He said making me laugh.

"No I'm Engel des Todes, and they were never your credits, taking advantage of people who are more unprepared than you." I said as it his turn to laugh.

"No, but once I kill you all those Asari you brought with you, will fetch a good price on the market." He said making me growl at the thought.

"You have sealed your fate." I said my voice changing making it more demonic as I raised my hand black energy as it launched towards the mech encasing it, I then lifted my arm the mech copying the action, before I started to close my fist.

"Now you shall die." My voice still demonic as the mech started to crush, lights flashing all inside the mech as the Batarian tried to fire the mech chain gun and get away.

By some miracle for him, a few hit my body, I was racking up quite a few scars, three from a mass accelerated bullet and now five from a giant's class mech chain gun.

Apparently it didn't matter as I still continued to crush the Batarian inside the mech that seemed to be the leader. Then he tried to offer slaves to me in trade for his life.

"If I needed or wanted slaves, I could just kill you and take them all for myself so no, no deal." I said demonically scaring more than half of the slaves that were still trapped in cages.

I then clenched my first the action making the mech turn into a pile of scrap with blood dripping out of it.

Only then noticing the blood gathering around my body from the wounds from the chain gun, stumbling forward onto my hands and knees, Kash and her squad rushing over immediately as blood started to come from my mouth. It getting increasingly harder to think straight.

"Engel!" Kash said now holding me up as I looked up trying to say something only to have more blood come out.

Soon my vision turned black the world fading away taking Kash's voice as well.

 **(POV Kash)**

I now had gotten my com back after having to relinquish it under threat of imminent death from a giant class mech.

"Tela get a ship down here Engel has been hit and is having blood form from his mouth, we need to get him medical attention immediately." I said as I started applying medigel to his wound, blood still appearing from his mouth.

"How is he injured, never mind tell me after, does he need hospital treatment?" She asked as I wiped some blood away from his mouth.

"Yeah I'll take him back, you stay and see if anyone wants to join us." I said as the shuttle soon arrived with some of the backup troops.

Loading him up we soon headed back to the ship preparing to go to Nevos there that treated him the first time he needed treatment.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

This feeling was starting to get a little too familiar for my liking, My eyelids heavy resisting to open.

After a few minutes, they finally obeyed and opened revealing a white room with machines lining a wall, the scene looking familiar but a bit different.

The hospital on Nevos.

Making my eyes widen sitting up despite my body protesting, something I would have to fix later, I mean it's my body, my mind should be the one telling it not to do not the other way around.

My eyes then focusing on a several blue through purple coloured forms lying in a heap on chairs. By the looks of it it was Tela, Kash, Moli, Lyilnea and Le'nosa, though what had me nervous was the sounds they were making while they were sleeping.

"Mmm Ryvern."

"More Ryvern."

"Don't stop Ryvern."

This had me making plans on escape of the whole galaxy, when the Doctors came in again, looking at my nervous look and the Asari women in the room moaning and sharp intakes of breath along with my name.

The doctors just stood there not knowing whether to laugh or to feel sorry for me when I grew up.

Looking away from the... anyway looking towards the doctors I asked a question I should've asked last time. "What are your names?" I had been wondering but then they didn't know mine.

"I'm Lynora V'dora." "And I'm Ad'jara V'dora." They said, sisters apparently.

"Well did my well... apparently lusting women I spose told me about my quest?" I asked getting a laugh from the lusting women part, then turned serious.

"They did..." Lynora said.

"What do you think, I will need a doctor as you have seen." earning another giggle.

"Maybe at the end of your visit, by the way happy birthday." Ad'jara said making me freeze, hoping that the others hadn't known about it.

"How do you know when my birthday is and what month is it?" I asked.

"Well we found out when you mentioned it when you were sleeping, then your DNA and then went from there, and it is October, you've been in a coma for about three weeks."Lynora said making me nervous again.

"Did they hear it?" I asked worried as I look over at the still sleeping Asari.

"Yeah, apparently just after you fell unconscious you started mumbling something along the lines of 'Of course this happens near my birthday'." Making me look more nervous.

"Moving on from... That what happened to me now." I asked hoping it wasn't too bad, or else Tela and the others would have something to say.

"Well you will feel some pain in your chest and stomach but you should be fine, it is much better than you last time here." Ad'jara said making me chuckle slightly.

Moving so I could sit with my legs over the edge of the bed I then asked. "So do you want to join me and my friends I guess?" Now looking at them.

"Well we don't really have anything happening here, you're the one that has made this career choice interesting." Lynora said making me look down.

"So sure we'll join you if only to use our skills more." Ad'jara said making me hold my hand and reintroduce myself. "Well then, welcome aboard, you can call me Ryvern." Them shaking my hand, waking the sleeping Asari.

"And now if you excuse me, I have to run." I said seeing them locking their eyes on me, there was a difference there though, there was something more in them I didn't take the time to figure it out though and started running.

 **(Time skip)**

Now on our way back to the ship with our new doctors I was now getting a hearing test from Tela, how she was knowing if I could was the subject of the test.

"Why didn't you tell us that it is your birthday in two days, you were not going to do anything at all, or tell anyone were you?" She half shouted as my ears were ringing long ago.

"Yes."

"Why"

"Because no one has cared about it before." I said making her shut up at last.

"What do you mean." She said in a more even voice.

"Just that, I've not had anyone truly care about me, I really was expecting to do this quest on my own until I met you guys." I said making them look at me in shock.

"If you do want to do anything for my birthday, get me a better omni-tool I'm still using this one from that Batarian shuttle pilot when I first met you." I said standing up as we entered the shuttle bay, leaving quickly for someplace it would be hard to find.

Along my way to this, I soon heard sobbing, looking towards a slight alcove in the engineering. Lifting myself up I saw Nasfinta, it looked like she was having a nightmare, I started to pat her head and arm lightly as the sobbing decreased soon falling asleep too.

 **(Time skip)**

Waking up I saw something that could cause problems for me later, I was currently being held quite securely by Nas still apparently asleep.

Wiggling my arms she soon started to wake up, taking a little more time to realise the situation she was in as well.

Soon the hugging increased making it quite hard to breathe. "You're here, I thought it was just a dream." She said happily making me groan.

"Oh right." she said releasing me to regain oxygen and continue to live. "Well good to see you were alright, you were crying when I found you." I said making her freeze.

"Look if you want you can tell me about it?" I said hugging her back now.

"No... Thank you." She said now less happy, letting me go as I held on a little longer and said: "Ok, but if you need to then let me know, you can always talk to me." I said letting go before leaving heading back to find Tela and the others.

I had to have a little talk with them about their 'dreams' as they were sleeping at the hospital...

I soon found them training the new recruits we got from the Batarian base, finally we got some more than just Asari, some humans were now with us now, there was just one problem still, there were no males.

Putting on my helmet I jumped in when Tela beat the next human that faced her, she barely had time to react to my attack when she realised that this wasn't a recruit she was facing.

Doing the strategy I did the last time that worked semi-successfully, I soon had her on the ground defeated, surprising all the new recruits. Standing up I spoke. "Now, for those who think that it is hard and impossible a ten-year-old human child beat her, a spectre." This apparently had two effects after I spoke, one they started to believe that it was possible to beat her and the second lust-filled eyes from everyone, making me quickly hurry away to hide.

So now I had a ship of around one hundred and fifty people chasing after me, though to be honest by this time if this didn't happen it wouldn't be normal, another clue that my sanity was deteriorating.

An hour later they had calmed down and let me have that talk with them.

"So who wants to go first to explain when I woke up in the hospital, you guys were moaning and saying my name while you were asleep?" Making them all freeze and turn very dark blue and purple.

"Err." "Umm" "Nothing." They all said at once before running away quickly.

"At least it was a nice change having them run I spose." I said to myself as I thought what to do now since they hadn't answered my question.

I'll just bring it up later.

 **(Time skip November 2166)**

It was time to call another Council of Wraith **(the name will make sense eventually I hope)** I had our next objective to do.

"Now we have to go get a Salarian scientist called Mordin Solus to join us, his expertise can help us make a new era of technology that is needed to combat the Reapers." I said getting nods from the others.

"We also need more scientists to speed the process up, as well as make a base that we can use without fear of anything." I continued making Tevos nod.

"I can get you some resources but only one scientist will stretch it a bit far don't you think?" Tevos's hologram said making me cringe at my next suggestion.

"I know that's why I made this." I said as a hologram appeared next to me. "Hello, I'm Sam... And I'm an AI." Making everyone around the table get nervous.

"Okay look, if this is probably making you think of the Geth, if so then there is nothing to worry about, the Quarians started the problem when they tried to wipe them out, if they didn't do that they would still be living on their homeworld." Making most of them nod.

"Then let's go to Omega and get Aria to take over from the Shadow Broker." I said as Tevos's hologram winked out.

It had been a long year and the following would be even longer.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter, any advice or ideas are welcome and let me know if something should be added or removed.**

 **Also since someone said that this then made them have alarm bells go off for them.**

 **It is just to provide ideas that I may or may not use. It does not mean I have no clue what is going to happen with the rest of the story**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	4. Ch 2 Second Year

**So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this will be what will be updated most often I believe compared to my other stories, please check them out as you don't know if it might be to your liking.**

 **This chapter will include shipbuilding, Aria and taking over the shadow broker and some light smut.**

 **Edited (8 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2167 March)**

"Are you sure that everything's in order for this ship?" I asked talking to Sam, as she instructed drones to start their jobs.

"Yes, with the materials Councillor Tevos obtained for us, the ship should be fully operational by the end of the month Creator." The AI said from the hologram.

"Excellent, we can then start our operations against the Shadow Broker and his organisation," I said leaving a large underground space.

Walking through corridors of our new base on Arkron. Entering another room I found my Asari friends. "Well hello. The ship should be done by the start of next month, around three weeks or so." I said making them sigh in relief.

"Finally, it's getting tired of staying on this atmosphere-less planet," Moli said making me laugh.

"In the future that will be something that we attend." I cryptically said as they looked at me weirdly.

"Either way are the preparations ready for taking over the Shadow Broker?" I asked, hoping that there weren't any problems.

"Well with what little you've given us then yes, but what about Aria, you sure she would accept the proposal?" I just simply grinned at that, the self-imposed queen of Omega turning down the idea of becoming the Shadow Broker. No chance her loyalty to us on the other hand...

"The only problem we will probably have is with his kinetic shield technology, of course, we will be going in as just us, the others will continue routing out what little remains of the Batarian slave trade up until then clearing the rest of his forces on his ship," I said taking a drink from a cup I found nearby.

"I'm also having Sam look into a flight advantage for our forces," I mentioned as they look at me.

"What?" I asked wondering what an earth happened to them.

"You mean that we could fly?" They said all together making me spit my drink out and start coughing.

"Y... Ye... Yes." I managed to get out between my coughing.

"I take that you like that," I said smiling as they had stars in their eyes, a nice change from lust I had to say.

"WE LOVE IT." They shouted making me go deaf again.

"No need to shout I'm right next to you," I said now shouting thanks to them as I got up to head to my room to look over something that I thought of.

-o0o-

"Sam bring up Project Icarus," I ordered as I got in my room, pulling up a chair at my console.

"Yes, Creator." Her voice said her main processing focusing on the construction of the ship.

"Thanks." Now looking over it as I brought it over to a holo console, an image of wings appearing.

"How has the prototype of them come along?" I asked looking over some of the figures on the estimation on their ability.

"They should be ready by your estimated time for taking over the Shadow Broker, around two months two and a half or so, for installation into a live subject." She answered.

"Good, and as for the subject, I'm going to be it, can't ask someone else for something I wouldn't." Making the big decision.

"Very well, you know the risks of it right?" She confirmed.

"I do," I said not thinking too much or I might change my mind.

"And when do you plan on telling your friends of this." She then said making me freeze slightly, I had purposely not told them.

"When it's done and don't tell them unless something goes wrong with the procedure alright," I said making a small hologram appear nodding.

"Something I have thought about that I would like your opinion on," I said closing Project Icarus's file, opening one labelled. _Project BioChrono._

Opening it the hologram changing from wings to a female form, making Sam's hologram blink before looking at it more closely.

"Is... This for me?" She asked surprised as she observed the plans and more intricate parts of it.

"Yes it is, how would you like to have a body?" I asked making the hologram look towards me. "I would... thank you, Creator." Making me sigh, no matter what I said she always called me Creator.

"Sam, you can call me Ryvern," I said she shook her head in rejection of the proposal.

"Alright then let's continue with Icarus then," I said resigning to being called Creator as I pulled up Project Icarus.

-o0o-

"So what else do you know apart from him using strong kinetic shields and his location," Tela asked trying to figure out what we would need to do to make it as successful as possible.

"Well, he's a Yahg, he killed the original Shadow Broker when he tried to have him killed," I revealed making the others surprised.

"The Shadow Broker network has only been around for six or so years so if nurtured correctly it will be a great system," I said. "That is were Aria comes in, she can stand up to people being dicks and put them in their place should they try to backstab her or us," I explained. "Also the way that he ruled the network won't change much either."

"So where is he exactly?" Tevos asked her hologram here as well.

"It's somewhere in the atmosphere of Hagalaz," I said getting nods.

"This is where the custom ship come in and tech in it," I explained continuing with some of the things that would be in it.

"The ship has a stealth drive, reducing heat and signal emission at the cost of twenty-five percent of the engine's power." "We are also using new technology that instead of using Mass Effect fields, it instead uses Anti Matter." Getting surprised looks especially from the councillor.

"Why, we already have the technology, why re-invent the wheel as your species said?" Tevos asked.

"When you look for a ship, can you detect it from the mass effect fields its core creates and uses?" I ask getting a nod.

"Well that's the difference, this ship will hardly emit any Eezo. This will make it like there isn't a ship at all, the problem with war here is that every race uses Eezo." I said making their eyes widen.

"The way to get the upper hand is to develop something new that no one has ever seen," I said with a smirk.

"By the way, Ryvern, something on a side of all this, remember when you said that you wanted to be sort after in the future," Tevos said making me nod.

"Well to Asari you are quickly being worshipped as a hero and nearly a god as Engel des Todes." Making my jaw fall to the floor and the others like the good friends they were laughing.

"So I'm a hero to some Asari?" I ask to double-check what I first heard.

"Yes, I can't say anything about the Humans population, but I gather that you have made quite a big impression on all the people who have been a slave and freed by you," Tevos said making me lost for words.

"Well that works to I guess, wasn't my intention but I'll take it," I said shrugging.

"Just thought I should mention it before I forgot to," Tevos said.

"Thanks, inquire every so often to see if anyone knows anything that could compromise us," I said seriously.

"Of course." Making me nod.

"How has the training of our troops going," I said turning to Lyilnea's hologram.

"Just so you know, we are spending a full twenty-four hours together uninterrupted when I get back." Making me reluctantly nod.

"Yes, but the training." I point out again.

"They are progressing well, I separated some of the outstanding ones into smaller groups for each of us as elite squads so to speak." Saying the last part slightly more slowly and nervously.

"Excellent, good thinking, and don't think I missed that tone Lyilnea, It was good of you to take the initiative to do that, put those who are part of our squads through harder training. Tela anything to add, your much more experienced than me." I said making her nod.

"Yes, see if there are any that go towards certain things like CQC or sniping, put them on more tougher training for those things instead of things that they are failing in." She said making the rest of us nod agreeing it was valid.

"Very well this concludes this meeting, in a month we will take our ship to Omega to recruit Aria, do any of you know her?" I ask making most of them look to Tela.

"What, just cause we meet up and keep in contact with each other doesn't mean I know her." She defends herself only making us look at her with a 'really' look as she basically gave us a description of a friend.

"Well then let her know that you would like to propose something about taking over an empire," I said making her nod and get up to do so.

"Well, then we'll talk when we have her position in our cause," I said as the holograms wink out.

 **(Year 2167 April)**

It was time the ship had just finished and passed all the tests to make it operational and fit for use. **(For a better idea of what it looks like, look up Genesis Starliner from star citizen for a better idea)**

Boarding our ship, I set the base on lockdown, in theory, we were now the only people who could gain access to it, any interference to try and enter would trigger the self destruct leaving no evidence as to what was in it or who was in it. Making our way to the bridge I then told them our plan. "Okay, we head to pick up mine and Tela's Death Squads and then off the Omega," I said getting nods as we made ourselves at home.

Sam controlling the ship bringing the new drive online. Making our way back to the CIC after we settled ourselves in. "Bringing antimatter generators online." She announced. "Starting Warp Drive initiation... Active." "Activating main engines." The sound of turbines spinning filled the ship.

"Heading into orbit." As the docking clamps that held us in the hangar release and move out onto the surface of the icy planet.

Leaving the surface behind as we moved into a stable orbit around the planet.

"Well it seems to work so far, let's activate the warp drive, set course for the Citadel," I ordered as I manually activated the stealth mode, cutting the emissions in half.

The stars around us stretching as we started our journey towards the Citadel.

"ETA around two hours," Sam said surprising the Asari, the usual journey taking nearly twelve normally.

"Well as you can see that new technology and advantages were correct, so now we just have two hours to kill, what do you want to do?" I ask deciding to throw my sense of self-preservation out the window.

"Can we hug you for two hours?" Came the immediate response of them came back leaning in close to me.

Sighing as I did ask, I nodded as they soon made me the middle of a group hug. "Don't forget that you still have to give me an answer about what you were mumbling in your sleep at Nevos," I said making the realise not to try anything further than hugging.

"I spose it can wait a bit though," I said with a small smile, making them smile too as we enjoyed each others company.

-o0o-

"One minute till exiting warp," Sam announced making us break apart, talking about their backgrounds.

Exiting warp we saw the massive space station that was known as the Citadel, the stealth drive now making our emission zero making us invisible to sensors.

"Head to our base then Sam." I said as I sat in the 'captain chair' that someone had added when I wasn't looking and changing it into more of a throne.

"By the way, if you are going to change something, at least make sure that I at least know of it," I said as they blushed slightly.

"What think I wouldn't notice a throne on the bridge, when I was one of the main people to design this ship," I said making them look away and me sigh.

"Just get us to our base." Sam nodding from her hologram.

-o0o-

To say that they were surprised when we arrived was an understatement, the fact that they didn't detect it until they saw us making them plant their jaws into the floor.

Initially meeting us with weapons until we stepped out.

"Well, what do you think of the Spectre class stealth ship of our cause," I asked the gathered force.

Cries of approval greeted it. "Good, now Lyilnea, Mine and Tela's death squad come up here, the rest of you continue training, we'll be back in a month or two," I said my voice that of a respected general.

"We'll be leaving this base when the Redoubt is complete, in another four months, then you can all be closer to me and get more action." also getting cries of approval as well as some more girly screams. More than three-quarters of our force wanted to be much more known to me, more sanity testing.

Though I spose if you had really bad luck as I had in my previous life, it gets equalled out in a new one I guess.

Taking thirty minutes we soon left the Citadel making a course change to Omega.

They were surprised to hear about the new drive system and stealth drive, I think some of them still left their jaws on the bridge floor when they left to settle in. " Be prepare for combat at Omega in five hours," I announced as I and the rest relaxed until then.

-o0o-

"Minute till Omega," Sam announced making us arm up, the away party including Tela and the Commandos, the death squads making sure no one tried anything with the ship. Orders to allow no one to touch it.

"You let her know we were coming now?" I asked as we exited the ship, the death squads fanning out around the airlock, to say they looked deadly was an understatement, the crime hardened citizens of Omega staying their fair share of distance.

"Yeah, but not of how many or the true intention of it." Making me nod. "Good." As we made our way to Afterlife, drawing quite a few looks along the way.

Soon appearing at the club, the bouncers backing away as we approached.

Upon entering Tela took off her helmet the rest of us keeping them on, Moli staying outside the doorway way we came through, Kash staying in the corridor and Le'nosa standing in front of the inner door.

Entering the guard instantly watching us carefully, as we made our way to the balcony overlooking the whole club.

Walking up the steps, until we were right in front of her, her instantly recognising Tela right away.

"When you said you had something to talk about and that you wanted to meet, I expected it to be just us." She said pointedly pointing out me and Lyilnea.

"The taller one is for protection, the smaller one is the reason for the visit." She said nodding her head towards the guards around them.

"Leave us," Aria commanded as they did a second of hesitation, Then Tela nodding in my direction bringing up my new omni-tool as small explosions were heard throughout the building before Tela started talking again. "Now don't worry about the explosions, they were just bugs." Making Aria growl as there weren't meant to be any.

"When I found out who fucked with Aria they are going to pay." Making me release a laugh also making her look at me.

"And who are you." She said more calmly.

"For now call me Engel des Todes, and how would like to take over a new empire?" Making her listen more closely. "I'm listening."

"Well, what about the Shadow Broker network." Making her eyes widen in surprise.

"What do you mean, and why me?" She said guarded not believing the too good to be true opportunity.

"I mean do you want to take over the shadow Broker network, and the reason was that I like you, plus you have the qualities needed to maintain it," I said making her blush slightly surprising me.

"However in return, you join me and my friends in our cause." Making her regain the tough vibe.

"What is required?" She asks slowly.

"You leave Omega, fake your death and join our cause," I said making her think for a moment. "What is your cause?" She asked after a moment.

"If this is hard to believe then that's fine, but know that Spectre Tela and Councillor Tevos are with us," I said making her eyes widen again.

"In sixteen years a race of synthetic and organic machines will appear called the Reapers, they will erase as much as possible of organic existence and technology leaving no one alive," I said as Aria's jaw fell to the ground.

"Me and my group will stop, or at least try to stop it," I said as Aria considered it.

"And if you do then I can tease you," I whispered hugging her from behind making her shiver. "The tough Queen of Omega Aria is actually a submissive little puppy." Making her quake in my arms.

Tela and Lyilnea were not happy, I was sure to hear about this later.

"So do you want to stay with me dear Aria," I asked licking the side of her neck sensually, making her faint in pleasure the others rubbing their thighs at the scene.

"So do you think that she will join us?" I ask only getting hungry looks in return, making me have to quickly subdue them, leaving me alone with a bunch of fainted and aroused Asari.

"Things like this never happened in my old life," I muttered as I waited for them to wake, the guards still absent leaving me to do nothing but sit and watch events down in the club.

-o0o-

Half an hour later groaning could be heard coming from the Queen of Omega, hopefully, it would mean that she would be waking now.

Looking around Aria soon noticed that she was on the floor, confused for a few seconds until she remembered what happened and blushed very very dark purple as she looked around, spotting me sitting on one of the couches playing with my omni-tool.

"So do you want to join me and my group?" I asked not looking up.

"I..." She didn't finish still slightly embarrassed about what happened earlier.

"I can give you some more time and even though I know that you enjoyed what I did earlier if you didn't I apologise," I said looking up at her.

I walked forward towards her. "So do you want to join me?" I asked as she slowly nodded.

"Wonderful, call the guards back now." I then whispered into her ear making her shiver again, not noticing the gun I now revealed.

"Okay men come back our guests are leaving." She announced the guards soon reappearing.

"Thank you, dear Aria, now goodbye," I said pulling the trigger on the gun shooting her in her back, a look of surprise and betrayal appearing on her face.

"This is your reward dear Aria," I said softly kissing her on the cheek, still making her flush as she approached death.

The guards now surprised, making it very easy to kill them, guards that let this happen didn't deserve to guard her.

The shots sadly attracted the guards and decided to come and investigate, well they did say that curiosity killed the cat, the firefight ensuring quickly ended as the rest of my commandos came to investigate.

Everyone in the club at the time just ignored it and hoped they didn't get caught up in it.

"Ah bout time you three," I said as Kash, Le'nosa and Moli approached me, noticing the bodies surrounding me, along with some of the guard's blood on my armour.

"Should we ask what happened here?" Moli asked as I picked up Aria gesturing toward Tela and Lyilnea still fast asleep bodies.

"Can you carry them, and defend us, call ahead and tell then to prepare to leave," I ordered wobbling around with Aria as I was still had an eleven-year-old body.

"Of course Engel." They said picking up Tela and Lyilnea Kash calling ahead pulling her weapon out. Noticing that we wanted to make her disappear carrying her through the streets of Omega might not be the best way to get it done.

"Change of plans call them to pick us up from here, blow a hole through this wall," I said putting down Aria as I pointed out the wall to them, getting a nod in return.

I then noticed that Aria was slowly waking up, pulling out the gun again I shot her with a higher pulse, the beam of energy striking her in the chest again.

The sound of weapons fire drawing closer brought me out of my musing as I watched Aria still sleeping. "Tell them to hurry up we don't have all day," I shouted as the door blasted open, flinging it halfway across the room.

The wall behind us then blew up, sending debris every which way, some hitting us in the process.

"Get them out of here," I said as my death squad jumped out of the ship to lend us aid, me throwing a biotic grenade at them.

It detonating as we backed slowly towards the ship, me staying slightly in front of the others boarding the ship.

Taking a step forward I announced. "Today Engel des Todes killed Aria T'loak, I will not be forgotten as the unspoken voice has, today that voice is known again." Before stepping back towards my ship, leaving stunned citizens of Omega behind.

The news that I had just announced would soon spread throughout the galaxy, just as I hoped after all who suspects a dead person of being able to run something.

 **(POV Tevos)**

I was starting to realise how boring, being a councillor was, at least compared to my other allegiances, I mean a somewhat interesting report from a spectre, a dispute of council law and then just the mountains of metaphoric paperwork.

That was of course until my assistant ran in...

"Councillor, we just got news and individual just killed Aria T'loak on Omega, called Engel des Todes." She said hurriedly making my face show surprise. I wasn't meant to know it would happen.

"Ok, do we have anything on this Engel des Todes person?" I asked the assistant shaking her head.

"It hasn't reached us yet, shall I see if I can find out about it?" She asked making me nod, another thing that he had asked me to insure. No one gets to close to them.

After she left I muttered to myself. "I didn't know that you would be the one to kill her."

 **(POV Aria)**

My eyes felt heavy, refusing to open on my will, trying for several minutes I just gave up, trying to remember the last thing that happened.

After a few seconds, it all came rushing back, Engel shooting me, then giving me a kiss... the thought made me blush as he talked about it being her reward. This was no good the tough Queen of Omega fantasying over a boy, at least judging by his voice.

Trying to open my eyes a big thought then came to my mind, hadn't he shot me meaning I shouldn't be able to think. At this my eyes finally decided to open, revealing a light above me.

Groaning as I tried to sit up I then looked around after everything came into focus, it seemed to be a medical facility, two Asari working on a console on the right, soon shifting their attention to me though as they heard me awake.

"Ah good, you're awake at last Aria?" One said as the other checked a datapad.

"You're on the Ghost." She said making confused, I never heard of a ship called that.

"I've never heard of this." Making the Asari laugh. "You shouldn't have, the only reason your even on it is because you joined us." She said not helping with my confusion at my situation.

"I think it might be better if our leader explains this." The second one said making the other nod.

"Call Ryvern and Tela down here." The first one said turning to a disc on a table, a hologram soon springing to life.

"Yes Lynora, I'll let the Creator and Tela know." The hologram said disappearing again.

"Who was that?" I asked, well ordered more like, making them turn to me more aggressively now.

"That was the AI that Ryvern built and do not order us, the only one we even think of taking orders from is Ryvern." They said in sync making me jump a little at their monotone voice.

A few minutes later Tela and another figure appeared, he looked like a ten-year-old human, but then what was he doing here, their voices bringing me out of my musings.

"Aria, you there." Tela's face appeared in my vision waving her hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good now, do you remember your conversation with joining our cause." She said making my eyes widen remembering.

"Yeah, but I thought I died, I mean Engel shot me," I said not believing it still.

"I did but not with a mass accelerated bullet." The human said recognising his voice instantly.

"Your Engel!" I shouted surprised.

"Yep, a pleasure to meet you again face to face." He said with a smile, it quickly turns into a smirk however as he moved closer to me.

"Do I need to check that you are alright, you look a little light blue." He whispered into my ear again. "No I think I'm fine," I said shakily only for him to move behind me and whisper again. "I'm not sure." He said slowly licking the back of my neck, making my face turn dark purple.

"There, now you're fine." He said moving away, the others in the room didn't know whether to laugh at me or yell at him.

"Why don't you ever do that with us," Tela yells indignantly, making everyone else cover their ears.

"Because she doesn't want it," he said laughing at my now pouting expression. "Of course that doesn't stop her from wanting more and more, my little queen." I then heard him whisper making me shiver once more.

Moving away he finally spoke with a more mature tone. "Now as fun as that was, onto business."

"In two months, we will move to take over the Shadow Broker network for our own." He then turned to me. "Which you will then run, keeping the usual flow of information normal, giving us any that is needed." He said making me ask. "Omega?"

He just handed me a datapad, on it was the report of Aria T'loak being killed by Engel des Todes.

"So as far as anyone knows... I'm dead." I said making him nod.

"Well, then I guess I'm with you." I said, purely on a business standpoint not because of his more 'interesting' qualities.

"Wonderful, then would you like to join our council meeting then, should be happening in an hour, enough time to settle yourself on the ship." He offered me, nodding my head.

"Well if you need me then just ask Sam to call me." He said leaving me to think about what had happened.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"When you said you were going to recruit Aria, this is not what I expected to happen," Tevos said gesturing to the datapad in her hand.

"Well, it worked and besides she not complaining," I said moving closer to Aria licking her neck again.

"Is it," I asked softly but heard by all, making them all shiver as Aria struggled to form the sentence. "N...N... Nooo." After a few tries, she got it.

"What is the Asari's opinion on their saviour after today though?" I asked making Aria look at me not understanding what I meant.

"It has been shaken but a few more rescues of slaves should reaffirm the opinion if it is needed," Tevos said making me nod, I didn't want to alienate them haha...

"Wait what do you mean?" Aria asked as we forgot to tell her.

"Did you hear about how a Batarian slave base was attacked a few months ago?" I asked making her nod. "That was us," I said gesturing to me and the others present.

"Okay, just so you know, I still didn't expect to see Tevos here." She said making me smile. "I know, but if you want to think about it, I was originally planning on doing this completely on my own." Making her eyes widen.

"How old are you again?" She asked making me sigh I couldn't wait to grow up, if only to stop this question from being asked.

"Eleven, now could we get back to the reason for this meeting in the first place," I said getting nods from everyone.

"Good, thank you. Now, are all the preparations made to do it, the majority of this time will be more training for the troops, me and Aria." Getting nods "Good, then Aria anything you want to ask us." All eyes turning towards her.

"How did you meet him?" She asked towards Tela. "Well, I guess the right time right place sort of." She said thinking a little bit.

"I and my fellow Asari here." She said gesturing towards Kash, Lyilnea, Moli and Le'nosa.

"Were captured aboard the vessel that Ryvern then attacked, long story short he freed us and then we save his life when he got shot since he wasn't wearing armour at the time." She said making Aria's eyes widen slightly.

"Any more questions..." I started getting a head shake from her, moving closer before whispering in her ear once again. "Or would you like something different?" I said making her quickly stand up.

"Would you stop doing that!" she yelled making me laugh. "But you like it soo much, look at your face." I pointed out as her face was indeed dark purple again.

The others now looking towards me looks promising pain. "You have ten seconds Ryvern," Tela said as Tevos' hologram winked out, the other Asari standing with her, as I took her gift and started running.

 **(Year 2167 May)**

"You still haven't used your biotics yet Ryvern," Aria said as we traded punches in our spar on Arkron.

"That's because I don't need them," I said as I caught a punch from her. "But if you want to... I'm more than happy to oblige." I said making my biotics cover my arm, flinging it against her, sending her flying into the wall of the sparring ring we set up.

"So... Are you sure that you want me to use my biotics with you," I said walking over to the winded Aria.

"I'm not, but please don't do that again." She said trying to get breaths in her lungs.

"Okay, but you are getting better soon you'll be able to fight Kash," I said making her groan as I helped her up.

Making my way over to Tela and the others I then announced my inability to be disturbed or contacted, the time for Project Icarus had come.

"Okay, now I have something to do that I will be unable to be contacted, just thought I would let you know," I said making them look at me in worry.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too dangerous, if there are any problems Sam will let you know," I said leaving quickly, not wanting them to try and stop me or figure out what I'm doing.

Walking over to the medical lab, locking the door, taking off the ability for it to be opened.

"Alright Sam, everything is ready, correct?" I asked as I took off the shirt that I was wearing lying down on a table.

"Yes Creator, the armour you insisted on, capable of stopping most mass accelerated rounds is as you requested." She said the hologram appearing on a console as robotic arms activated.

"They should also be fully capable of integrating into your nervous system, they'll feel as if you've had them all your life." She said as I placed on a mask on my face.

"It should take only five hours for it to be complete." She said as I drifted into unconsciousness.

 **(POV Tela)**

"So it's been six hours, what do you think he's doing?" I asked as we were now starting to get suspicious about what was taking so long.

"I know, do you think that it has something to do with taking over the Shadow Broker." Le'nosa suggested.

"May..." Aria started only for Sam to appear on a nearby holo-emitter.

"Could you please come to the medical lab." She asked making us wonder what happened.

"Do you think this could have something to do with Ryvern." Moli pointed out making us all freeze for a sec before Aria shook her head.

"No, if it was something really important then Sam would have told us."

Arriving at the lab, we saw that the door wouldn't open from this side unless you used force.

"Uh, Sam can you let us in." Making the door suddenly opens, revealing Ryvern sitting on a bed a sheet floating behind him, moving every so often.

"So why did you call us here Sam?" I asked hoping for some answers.

Ryvern sighing speaking again though it clearly looks pained. "I told you not to bring them here."

"Well you said to get them if there were any problems and hypersensitivity is a problem isn't it?" Sam said making him sigh again.

"I meant life-threatening, and besides I have hypersensitivity they are not the people to help me." He said tiredly making us glare at him.

"What do you mean we are not the people to help you." Half of us yell at him, him not raising his head.

"If someone has hypersensitivity do you think the people that like touching me the most are the best people to help?" He asked making everyone but Aria looks away.

"Thank you, and Aria I know for you it's the other way around, but I guess you guys want to know why there is a sheet floating behind me?" He stated making us nod.

"Okay, but Sam bring the doctors here they might be able to help." He said standing up moving to a hologram emitter on a table.

"Remember how I told you that I was working on a way to make us able to fly?" He asked making everyone but Aria nod.

"Well, then Sam bring up Project Icarus." He said making a pair of wings appear, information appearing around them.

"Yeah but..." I wondered out loud looking closer at the information though.

"Wait they can withstand most rounds that get shot it them," Moli exclaimed making him nod.

"Wait they have organic thrusters to work in zero gravity, using the food you eat as fuel." I now exclaimed. "Yes and they attach directly into your nervous system making apart of your body, also able to fold up to stay flat against your body." He added making us look at him in shock.

"This couldn't work though," I ask making him shake his head.

Just then the doctors arrive.

"So why did you need us again?" Ad'jara asked. "And you didn't have hypersensitivity before so why do you need help with it," Lynora added.

"Well..." he started taking off the sheet that was still floating behind him.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

If my wings didn't hurt so much I would laugh so hard at their expressions, ranging from disbelief, shock and surprise.

"As you can see, it is a very possible technology," I said raising a standard mass accelerated pistol shooting it at them, the round rebounding into the floor, there was just one side effect.

THE PAIN.

"Arrgghh," I yelled surprising them.

Panting as I tried to calm down. "As you can see they work in the armour attribute of them." I get out, the yell bringing Nasfinta to investigate.

"Who's yelling?" She asked not noticing my wings immediately.

"That would be me, I just shot my wings to prove a point," I said making her look confused for a second.

"But you don'..." She starts before looking behind me. "Wings!" She yells making everyone wince.

"I know that, but please no one touches them as they are why I now have hypersensitivity." Making all but the doctors take a step back.

"So Ad'jara, Lynora do you think that you can help then?" I ask, motioning towards the Hologram still active.

"Well, we could try numbing it, then have you make them touch things to get used to it without the pain of doing it," Lynora suggested making me nod. "Good, let's try that, and the things I touch will not be you five," I added to Tela, Moli, Le'nosa, Kash and Lyilnea.

"Then everyone except me and my sister please leave, having more people will not help," Lynora said herding them towards the door.

"Now, how strong are your wings?" She asks making me think.

"They should be able to hold myself for around five minutes before I start to tire," I mention as they start to inject a numbing agent into my wings.

"Then you'll have to exercise them to make them stronger right?" Ad'jara said making me nod. "Yeah soon as possible."

"Shall I make an entrance to our forces?" I ask the numbing agent working as I can hold a small smirk.

"Yes, now you can be the angel of death," Lynora said with a smirk.

Two minutes later we were ready.

"Sam call all troops to the meeting hall," I said with a grin behind my helmeted face.

"Yes, Creator."

 **(POV Tela)**

I wonder why he wanted to have all gather here. Ever since the ship was a success we had abandoned our base on the Citadel, moving everything to Arkron.

It wasn't long before we found out.

A figure came floating down from the roof, the sound of wings flapping, filled the stunned hall.

"I just thought I would make a flashy entrance to tell you all about our next mission." Ryvern's voice announced.

"For those that didn't know what Engel des Todes meant." He stated getting several nods.

"It is a language that was used on Earth, it means Angel of Death." He said making the rest of us who hadn't seen them automatically look to his wings.

"I think I can call myself that properly now, don't you." He said swooping down low getting cries of approval and shock.

Landing on a platform overlooking the hall he then spoke again, Aria walking up next to him.

"Now in two weeks, we make our move against the Shadow Broker, as for those who heard that Aria died by my hand well I'll let her discount that," I said stepping to the side as many gasped as they saw Aria pop up next to me.

"That's right, for now, I have joined our cause." Making them cheer surprising her, she was more used to screams of terror.

"So make sure your prepared and the Shadow Broker won't know what hit them." He said making everyone cheer. "And I still don't spose that we could get some male population other than me then?" He asked getting laughter in response.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

I had to say the look of shock on the faces as I swooped over them was priceless after I tested them a bit more I would make them available to everyone who wanted some would be able to get some.

I also needed to modify my armour now so they could fit through the back from folded to extended.

"Now I wonder what Tevos will say when she hears of them." I wondered out loud as I took off my shirt. "This should please them," I muttered now as they would love to try and touch me more now.

Stretching them out I found that they were quite hard to move in a tight space such as my room.

Folding them up against my back I headed back to the meeting, being one of the only place with enough room to stretch them out.

Getting quite a few lustful looks from the Asari as I passed, gaining quite a few followers as I made my way to the hall.

After getting there I soon opened my wings, they were around two metres from the centre my back in length, making them four metres long.

Bunching the muscles in them I then thrust them downwards making me gain some height, repeating it again to make me airborne.

Flying around the room, gaining speed. This continued for five minutes before I started to lose speed and altitude, barely managing to slow down so it wouldn't hurt too much.

The people-watching rushing over to check on me, happily not touching my wings in the process.

"You alright Ryvern?" One asked just returning a nod, the crash winding me a bit.

After regaining the lost air I then spoke making them laugh again. "Well, this will take some time getting used to."

 **(Year 2167 June)**

It was time. The days of the old Shadow Broker were over, we were now coming for him, and he had no idea, the person who had information on everything worth knowing didn't know about his incoming death.

The barracks of the Ghost were quickly filling up as we boarded all our forces, this coupled with my knowledge and our ship would make us almost unable to walk away without winning.

I wasn't going to lie though, we were probably going to lose, some people in this I'd made sure they knew it, like any good commander I didn't want to lose anyone under me.

Walking to the bridge I sat in my throne/ captain's chair.

"Alright head for Hagalaz," I ordered the ship entering warp arriving in two hours.

"Activate stealth drive, leave it running at full power, we don't want to be detected too soon," I added getting a nod from one of the troops working at their consoles.

 **(Time skip)**

"Are the assault ships ready?" I asked Sam, an idea I had was to make a ship pierce through a ship's shields and armour, instead of having to dock or land in a hangar.

"Yes, but they will only work once, these are quite crude compared to the full design." She said making me nod, it was a last-minute thing, the longer we waited for the more that something would slip into the Shadow Broker's net making time precious.

Boarding them, each could hold fifteen along with a small locker for each. "Fire," I ordered as the docking clamps released, accelerating to make it able to pierce the hull, it wasn't going to be the most comfortable experience but it should be effective.

They also had stealth drive installed into them. No use being a target before you could get into the ship, each one going to a different place. Mine and Tela's Death squad would go to the bridge and take control of the ship. Moli's, Lyilnea's and Kash's would go to engineering.

The rest heading to a defensible position and stop people from getting to the armoury of the ship, which in itself was bigger than I expected at five kilometres long, five hundred high.

Sam had her work cut out for her, having to dodge the lightning and asteroids as we approached the ship.

"One minute till impact." Came to her voice, making us prepare for the battle we had coming up.

"You guys ready," I asked slightly nervous, this was the first big mission that we had to complete, others probably not as hard.

Five "Yep." Came in reply, as I put on my helmet. With the Shadow Broker network at our disposal hopefully, it wouldn't seem as suspicious if I knew things I probably shouldn't.

"Five seconds still impact," Sam said making us brace.

And then we hit, the force making us disoriented for a bit before we got a hold of ourselves again.

"Alright now let's get moving, with any luck the ship's sensors will just register our assault ships as asteroids," I said as we entered the ship.

"Now we should be about fifty metres away from him and his control centre," I mentioned as we readied our weapons.

A short run later we were now outside the control centre of the ship. "Breach it!" I ordered Kash walking up to it, the rest holding a circle around it.

Walking back she hit the detonator the doors blasting inwards.

Walking in weapons drawn we saw the Broker sitting at his desk, looking a little surprised. "So... You managed to find me, quite the accomplishment you could tell your friends Engel. That is if you were going to leave this ship alive." The Yahg said drawing his weapon not surprising me at his knowledge of who I was.

"Oh, you took the words right out of my mouth," I said pulling the trigger on my weapon, the others doing the same. Thinking his barriers would work he just stood there.

This made me smile he thought we were using mass accelerated bullets in them, how surprised he would be.

They were instead a paralysing agent, designed to get through kinetic barriers and paralyse the target, the Broker no exception.

The stunned look on his face as he went down was priceless. The person who knew the most out of anyone in the galaxy, not knowing us and our capabilities. The last thing he saw was my helmeted face watching him fall to the ground.

Pulling out my pistol I then shot him, the Shadow Broker as people used to know was now no more.

Pulling up my omni-tool I called the rest of our forces. "Wipeout all of the Shadow Brokers forces," I ordered.

"Let's do what we came here for," I said moving to the control panels alerting Sam to move the ship in and take control of our new flagship.

"Now Aria this is your domain," I said gesturing her over Her quickly started looking over the information on the consoles. "Now we just need to upgrade this vessel," I said the others nodding.

"What now?" Tela asked as we put our weapons away, I activate my bug detecting program. Only a few explosions this time, showing how secure the ship was.

Taking off or helmet I then spoke: "Now we retrofit this ship, it gives us a head start but it still needs some modifications." I get nods in confirmation of this decision.

"When we get confirmation that all of his forces are dead we'll start with adding our warp and stealth drive. The warp will only take around a week, the stealth will take several months, that is how long it will take to get back to our home base." I said getting reluctant nods of acceptance.

"Hey it's not that bad, I'm here with you, and the ship is massive," I said moving closer to them.

"And for being so good here's your reward," I whisper in each of their ears before sensually licking their necks making them freeze up before falling to the ground, moaning.

"Well that should satisfy them for a while I hope," I mutter walking over to Aria.

"Everything working?"

"Yes, the fact that the shadow broker was unknown it makes taking over almost impossible to tell." She said.

"So you're enjoying your new kingdom then," I ask with a smile getting an excited nod, apparently I was influencing her behaviour.

"Good, don't forget who you were before you met me," I say walking up behind her when she turned away.

"But can't have you working too hard, you'll have no energy left," I said softly biting her ear gently, getting a moan and then another unconscious body.

"This is different from my old life," I mutter the teasing attitude disappearing, in my old life, I would be sitting at a desk playing a computer game or trying to get a job and never would I be able to make a girl faint.

 **(Year 2167 November)**

"Are we finally ready to leave this place, Sam," I asked tired of not doing anything except going over numbers and figures for the modifications and strengthening my wings.

"Yes Creator, we can leave as soon as you want." She said making me yell astonishment. "Well, why don't we leave in another year then," I said I mean nearly everyone was tired of this damn planet.

"Very well Creator, we'll leave next year." She said disappearing. I could only gape in surprise.

"Get back here Sam, take us back to Arkron immediately," I yelled the hologram appearing again. "As you wish Creator." She said almost condescendingly making sigh.

"Just get us out of here," I said sinking back into my chair, falling into a peaceful sleep.

-o0o-

"So Aria is the new Shadow Broker?" Tevos asked as we started our meeting of the Elder Council.

"Yep, she's pretty happy with it too," I said with a smile. "We also got the ship too as a bonus, just needs a bit of retrofitting," I said making her sigh and rub her forehead.

"Anything else?" She asks making me grin wider.

"Yeah, but you will be able to see personally when I visit you in a few months," I said making her look a bit more carefully at me.

"It better not be anything bad?" She said making me adopt a fake look of hurt.

"Tevos you know me better than that," I said getting her to laugh.

"I don't." She pointed out making me look sheepish now.

"Even so..." I try just getting another laugh.

"Alright, alright... I assume you want it to be private?" she asked making me grin again.

"Sure, but what are you assuming will happen that you want it to be private?" I ask the others now trying very hard to stifle their laughs at Tevos's spluttering and dark purple face.

The hologram now just winking out. "Well now this meeting is now ended," I said everyone still trying to regain their full ability over their bodies.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, some of it wasn't meant to be written... but then it crept its way in either way.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	5. Ch 3 Third year part 1

**Sorry for the long time between uploads.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, It is great to see everyone following and favouriting it... So thanks.**

 **What will happen in this story: Meeting Salarian scientist/ getting them in the organisation. Some more things to do with wings. Teasing Tevos :) and Maybe a start of the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Edited (8 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2168 February)**

After practising for a few months I could now take a passenger with me when flying another reason why I was now going to see Tevos now.

"Sam how long until we get to our base on Citadel," I asked not having much else to do.

"It was only five minutes since you last asked, it is now only half an hour till we reach it." She said now sounding exasperated.

"Alright, alright," I said going through my omni-tool some of my new programs, one that secreted omni-gel into a small ball of flame. I made a program to fling fireballs around, this was done more to satiate my boredom since I was only travelling with Sam.

Another was building up static electricity before making a small rail gun like rods that could direct it. I can also throw lightning bolts at people.

They worked really well against my 'willing' test subjects, slightly too well in terms of Aria at least judging by the noises she made when hit with the lightning bolt.

Our next task though we needed both recruits and Mordin, recruits to man all our ships that would be needed. Mordin to help with making us or maybe just me a... **(You guys get to find out later, hint: it's in the title :))**

The troops could be sorted out by finding some races and helping them out in return for troops, in terms of this we could help the Quarians and a maybe a few others but the Quarians the first that spring to mind.

Of course, Sam could be a problem with them, but it would more help the alliance than hinder it hopefully.

"Approaching the Citadel now Creator," Sam announced breaking me out of my musing on troops.

"Good, see if you can get her in an open space with very little people around," I said I wanted to give her one of the biggest surprises of her life.

"Very well Creator." She said making me sigh once more at her unshakable attitude to calling me only Creator.

"When are you going to call me Ryvern instead of Creator Sam," I asked hoping it would be at some point soon.

"Maybe when I get a body to call my own, but maybe not even then." She said making me shudder slightly. It gave me a bad feeling about that hence why I was procrastinating producing one.

"Well, if you give me a definitive positive answer that then I might move it up on my priority list." I said when in trouble play the 'I'll do it sooner' card, this did the trick.

"Yes, I'll call you Ryvern Creator if you make me one." She said more excited than I'd ever heard her.

"Good now I'm off to see Tevos, work on your body and features while I'm gone, such as power requirements and so forth," I said getting now response.

Putting on my helmet I then unfurled my wings, taking to the sky.

Tevos being on the roof of a skyscraper, a nice choice, probably not for her nerves though.

Coming up from behind her, so she didn't see the winged person coming, I soon picked her up covering her mouth so as not to alert everyone in the Citadel.

She tried wiggling free for a few moments before looking up towards my face, relaxing when she saw my signature helmet. Uncovering her mouth she then spoke. "So it's good to see again, but couldn't you just meet me with a shuttle?" She said making me chuckle.

"But you asked to see what's new, that's what I'm doing," I said getting a confused look from her as I made our way to her residence.

"What that you have a silent jetpack or something?" This made me smirk again, boy, she was going to get a big surprise.

"Somewhat," I said as I slowed down so we could land.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked walking away without looking at me.

Walking up behind her I wrapped my wings around her making her gasp in shock. "How about this," I said obscuring her view.

"What is this!" She said more surprised than angry.

"Oh, they're just my wings," I said lifting them off her as she turned around, now noticing the wings I now flapped every so often behind me.

"When did you get wings!" She exclaimed making me wince slightly, I would have to do something about hearing and sensitivity.

"Before we went to take over the Shadow Broker, they were kinda too sensitive at first but now they're fine," I said wrapping them around her again.

Chuckling slightly she then asked. "So then how we talk about what you are going to do?" Making me laugh internally, of course, she would want that.

"Let's go inside first unless of course, you want to stay here in my wings a bit longer," I said making her blush lightly.

"No, okay," I said walking into her home, her still looking dazed slightly.

"You coming." I gestured to her home, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah, yeah." She said sounding sad now, making me lose my smile.

Inside now I then decided to start. "In a few days we are going to go to Illium to find Mordin Solus, hopefully, to get him to join our force," I said making her look at me.

"Why would anyone be on that glorified slave hub." She said making me laugh, it was a good way of putting that place in simple terms.

"I don't know but it is good for business I spose." I said making a note to check out the 'indentured' service system they used.

"I'll have a look into the servant thing they have going over there if you want?" I offered to get a smile in return.

"So what have you been doing lately?" I asked making her groan slightly. "That bad.." I asked chuckling.

"Well compared to what you are, it is… Lacking in action."

"I can see what I can do about that if you like?" I offered, it was the least I could do.

"No, it's fine though you should know that Tela is going to have to go on a mission soon." She said making me nod reluctantly, It was something that I had expected to happen sooner or later.

"Yeah I knew that could happen at some point," I said sagely. "Do you know what it will be?" I asked.

"Yeah, something to do with gathering intel against some mercs that just sprung up here in the Citadel recently, they drew the council attention because of how much chaos they're causing, Eclipse I think," Tevos said making me wonder.

"What makes you say that they are Eclipse mercs?" I asked.

"They wear their colours and uniforms, why?" She asks as she sat down on a couch

"Have you heard of an organisation called Cerberus?" I ask getting a blank look.

"It's a pro-human terrorist organisation, quite powerful and resourceful," I said making her looked stunned.

"And they've got ears everywhere, on most alliance ships have their bugs," I said making her look alarmed.

"They're the main reason why I made my bug search and destroy program." Making her start to look like she's thinking.

"But enough doom and gloom found a person to have fun with," I said sitting up from the couch I had lounged on. "N..no I'm a councillor I don't have the time, besides the person who I like probably wouldn't like me back." She said her tone now getting sadder and softer.

"Well, good luck either way," I said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah..."

"Well, shall I go find a hotel or do you want me to stay over?" I asked getting a blank look.

"Well... See you tomorrow," I said getting up. Going to find a hotel I took to the air my endurance with my wings greatly improved.

Not seeing the sad look Tevos had on her face as I left.

I soon found one, looking up one that wouldn't be too expensive and wasn't prejudice to other races, not that there were meant to be any of those but... It should be self-explanatory one of the greatest frictions between Quarians and anyone else.

Leaving my telltale armour with Tevos keeping my guns, of course, got quite a few stares, it's not often that you see an eleven-year-old walking around the Citadel with guns and a few small scars.

Putting my hand on my pistol when the receptionist looked about to decline my booking for a room, getting the message quite clearly happily.

Thanking her I then went to my room, I wanted to make sure it was at least livable to my standard, you know with things like beds, chairs, tables, water and power... The essentials.

"Now to find somewhere to eat." the last time I ate was more than five hours ago, the flying didn't help with that either.

My omni-tool said there was a decent place a few blocks from here, apparently, I found one of the more alien based blocks.

For some reason despite all the lights from the signs, advertisements and what else was around there where it was still quite dark.

The walk was nice though, been a while since I had just walked somewhere, usually, it was someone chasing after me, or running for cover.

It was peaceful too until I found a Salarian getting harassed in where else would you expect.. a shady alleyway between to stores. "So you have what we want... Otherwise." A human gestured to his group of friends that had their hands on their guns.

"I told you it will take longer, they are not easy to make." The Salarian said sounding more feminine than I would have thought.

"Well that's too bad, you are the only loose end for us." He said his friends moving more into the light as they surrounded her, they looked like Blue Sun mercenary.

Seeing no reason to hesitate, I raised my guns then speaking. "I'll give you one chance to leave, I highly doubt that you will be missed either!" Making all of them turn towards me.

"Hahahaha, your just a kid, leave and you might live long enough to know what you should do when you run into someone in an alleyway." The leader said turning back to the Salarian.

"Oh don't worry I already do," I said aiming for the merc on the left and right of the Salarian.

"You shoot them," I said making him turn back as I fired the mercs shields going down with one shot.

"Arrgh." He yelled grabbing his gun pointing it at the Salarian. "Move or shoot and this bitch dies." He snarled.

"Why not just shoot me, unless of course you Blue suns are just scared chickens," I said with a big smile.

"Fine, get him, send him back to his parents in a box." He snarled the Salarian now looking worriedly in my direction, it was sort of obvious that I didn't have any armour on.

Raising my hand I charged up my biotics, converting them into shields to cover my body, the rounds just ricocheting off it. The leader grabbing the Salarian and headed into a doorway.

His grunts falling quickly, not seeming to realise that I was deflecting their shots if this was the best that they had then it was no wonder that they were bad.

Noticing the reason I got into this altercation in the first place was gone I looked towards the doorway that I saw them enter.

Some blood leading up to the roof of this office building several floors high.

When I got there however that was what made me stop. The leader was holding her over the edge, not gently either judging by her clawing her throat with her hands.

"So it looks like my men were idiots to get taken down by a kid." He said in a snarl.

"Well you are too, but how about you let that Salarian go then," I said not believing that he would anyway.

"That's precisely what I planned to do." Letting go when she was still hovering over the edge of the building, too air deprived to even try to call out.

Taking that opportunity he then made a life-saving decision and left, me well... I jumped after her the perfectly sane thing to do especially if you had wings.

After some modifications I made the top side of them sharp so that they could slice through clothes in an emergency such as this, it was luckily a twenty-five story building so plenty of time to catch up to her.

Salarians are surprisingly light as I took her back with me to my hotel room to get some sleep. The next morning was sure to be interesting.

 **(POV Salarian)**

Starting to wake up the first thing that I felt was my throat throbbing slightly. The last thing I remember was...

It then hit me, getting surrounded by Viktor and his friends tired of the delays for his new weapons, then the kid showing up and attacking them and finally...

Opening my eyes I looked worriedly around the room I was in. It didn't look familiar at all, getting up my muscles slightly ached, looking where I was sleeping I saw a bed that was big but not too big.

The room looked sparsely decorated, probably a hotel or someone who dislikes clutter.

Walking out of what appeared to be the bedroom I saw a living room what drew my attention though was the couch that seemed to be either not a couch or someone was there.

Walking over slowly to it I then saw the 'someone' who was sleeping on it. It was the boy from yesterday, looking closer to his face I saw that he had scarring from what looked like they were from gunshots.

Gently shaking him he soon awoke.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

Opening my eyes after the feeling that someone was shaking me I wasn't expecting the Salarian that I rescued to still be here.

"Hello," I said simply getting a confused look from the Salarian.

"What, all I said was hi?" I asked wondering what could have her confused.

"Why." She asked simply making me sigh.

"Because I saw you needed some help so I gave it."

"How?" She asked now making me confused.

"How what?"

"How did you save me from falling off that building?" She said making more sense.

"Well, first could you tell me your name?" I asked I wanted to know who I was talking to first.

"Aedop Solus." She said making me freeze, it couldn't be... Could it no way was I this lucky or is it unlucky... something to ponder later?

"Do you have a relative called Mordin?" I asked making her look at me closer.

"Yes, he's my brother why?" She asked making me wonder one more question. "Do you have his same experience in genetics and science?" I asked quickly.

"Yes, maybe better why do you want to know?" She said making me nod quickly.

"What are you doing currently." This was the last question I needed to know.

"Not much the last thing I was doing was working on weapons for the Blue Suns, but I guess they fired me." She said making me grin.

"Would you like to come with me, I require a scientist and you could be that scientist," I ask hoping she would accept.

"Why do you need a scientist you look like you couldn't be older than twelve." She said making me grimace, it kept coming back to my age.

"Well, in around fifteen years there will be a race known as the Reapers that have advanced technology that their only purpose is to wipe out all of our races and our existence," I said stunning her.

"If you need convincing that it's true..." I start realising I had just been having very trusting people follow me for something that might not be true.

"You know how hard to believe that is." She stated in the Salarian quick spoken verse they were known for.

"I know, I've realised that somehow I managed to get a councillor and a Spectre to follow me, but do you want to join me," I asked a little shock passing through her eyes as I mentioned the positions.

"I might as well, haven't got anything else to do." She said making me jump up from my impromptu bed and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, can you leave immediately?" I asked hoping it was a yes.

"Sure, I have very little here." She said making me smile again. "Now we just have to say goodbye to Tevos and then we can head to our base," I said taking off my shirt confusing the Salarian.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?"

"So we can get to Tevos," I said opening the door to the balcony that was part of the room.

Gesturing her forward so she stepped out to the balcony first as I came up behind her. Wrapping my arms around I then spoke. "This is how I saved you." Taking off getting a quick gasp from her.

A quick flight later we soon appeared at her residence.

"Tevos you there!" I shouted excitedly as a tired-looking Asari appearing soon after.

"Did you have to yell, it is still early." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah well now I don't have to go to Illium anymore, but if you want to meet me again just let me know, also meet our new head scientist," I said a bit quickly gesturing to Aedop.

"Good, good, can I go back to bed now." She said making me sigh she still needs her beauty sleep.

"Fine but if you want to talk to me again, all you have to do is just call," I said as she started to walk back into her abode.

"Well never seen her like that," I mention calling Sam on my omni-tool.

"... Neither have I." She said slowly.

"So anything you want to know while we wait?" I ask.

"What's your name?"

"Ryvern but I'm more known more probably as Engel des Todes," I said making her eyes widen significantly.

"Your him?" She said not sounding like she believed it either.

"Yep, though I can't wait until I grow up, people keep underestimating me because of it," I said annoyed.

"Why do you need a scientist?" She asked making me grin.

"Because we need to get as much as a possible technological edge over the Reapers, and a side project for me that will greatly benefit us," I said as the Ship appeared startling the Salarian slightly.

"Have a problem with AI's." I hoped it was no.

"No why..." She said cautiously walking with me to the cockpit.

"Sam," I call her hologram appearing.

"This is the AI that I created."

"Hello." She said to the Salarian.

"Hello..."

"Now that everyone's acquainted with each other we will reach our base in about an hour or two," I said turning to Aedop. "Have any interest in engine cores?"

"Not much why there something special about yours?"

"Only that instead of Eezo it uses antimatter and is around ten times more effective also will be our main power source," I said making her do an impersonation of a fish.

"..."

"Something wrong?" I wonder. What could have that contemplative look appear on her face?

"It's just... For years I have suggested using another power source instead of Eezo but was always shot down before I could create any prototypes or get funding for making any." She said making me frown.

"Even if what you say isn't true I'll stay just to work with antimatter ideas." Making me smile it was good to follow a dream.

"That's a good mentality," I said my smile still present.

Grabbing a datapad I tossed it to her.

"Have a read at what we accomplished so far, the Salarians won't know what they missed out on," I said making her excited.

-o0o-

"When you said you were going to the Citadel to speak to Tevos I didn't expect you coming back with a Salarian," Lyilnea said as we stepped out of the ship.

"Yeah well now we don't have to go to Illium, this is Aedop Solus," I said her eyes widening. "This is a relative of his?" She questioned not wanting to make assumptions.

"Yeah, his sister."

"Well unexpected so I assume she is taking the head scientist position then." Getting a nod from me.

"Yeah, but I think we need to convince people that what I speak of is true, start looking on Scion I think, if what we're looking for is there then that is all the proof we need," I said getting a nod, it was understandable, some of the troops didn't fully believe me... Time to remedy that fact.

As she started I remembered something that could be quite important. "And do not send anyone there personally, use drones, the Reapers can indoctrinate you just by being near their presence for too long," I added.

She started walking away again but stopped this time her adding something. "Where is it?"

"Should be on the outer edges of Omega, past the Fathar system," I said after thinking for a little bit trying to remember where it was. "I'll get Moli to do it."

"Also you know that Tela has..." I interrupted her I hoped I was right in my assumption that this had something to do with her status as a spectre.

"She has a mission?" Getting a nod.

"Has she already gone?" I kinda hoped that she hadn't left.

"Yes, she said she would be back in a few months." She said now leaving to do the task I set.

"Is she contactable?" I asked if she had already left then hopefully she at least made sure that we could get into contact.

"Yeah, she said though not to contact her until either she does or a week has passed." She added.

Turning to my Salarian companion. "So have a wander around the base, look at the tech and so on," I said leaving her to her own devices, heading to my lab to work on the final preparations for Project Phoenix, hopefully, we could come up with something that would work. It would go against quite a few principles of nature. Not that I bothered myself with that if you had the capability to go beyond then why hold yourself back.

If you removed the need the dependencies that made a weakness then something else would have to go to compensate, of course, this also made more space available such as if you got rid of the need to eat to survive than you had to get rid of the stomach.

No point carrying something that did nothing useful, you then had the space to place something that would replace the need such as an anti-matter power source.

The easiest solution would use nanites to help maintain the balance in the human cells even stopping the degradation or to completely replace them, so they didn't get worse over time one of the biggest problems humans and other species had.

The only ones that would know were Sam and Aedop, it was going to be the last line of defence for me if I faced something that my armour and biotics couldn't withstand, when it did the restriction of it would be removed allowing it to activate.

Surprisingly and unsurprisingly quite a few people wanted wings, around three quarters wanted them, the other quarter would just have jetpack like packs built into their armour.

"Sam when Aedop is available tell her to come to my lab, Project Phoenix is ready to start development," I stated the sooner this happened the better.

"Yes, Creator." She said making me remember to make her a body.

Getting up from my nice chair I made my way to the Ghost, it was for the moment the only ship that was fully operational, our temporary flagship that would be our new battleship class.

"Mine and Tela's death squad meet me in the Ghost, we are leaving to the Omega system," I announced over the base intercom as I left to join them.

I was going to see if we could pinpoint the location of Scion, though thinking of it 'Scion' was a good name, have to think of something to use it for.

A quick five-minute walk had me at the Ghost's airlock waiting for the death squads to arrive.

Somewhat surprisingly all of my death squad members wanted wings I would have thought that there would be at least one who didn't want them.

"We're all ready Engel." My death squad announced, I just motioning them on lost in thought.

Heading to the bridge to set our course.

It was nice having a fast way to travel the galaxy instead of having to plot courses through mass relays.

-o0o-

When we got out of warp a distress call was not what I expected.

"Tela's death squad head to the left and right airlocks, prepare for boarding," I ordered as I looked to where the signal came from.

It seemed to be in orbit of a seemingly lifeless planet in the Fathar system, from a Quarian ship called the Iblin.

It seemed to be docked with another slaver ship, this one though looked a bit different from the usual Batarian ones, more advanced, more like it was trying to be a Batarian ship. Either way, it would get its visit.

"Sam get us within one hundred metres of the attacking ship, disable its engines after we are away," I ordered leaving the bridge in favour of the armoury to get ready myself.

"Yes, creator." She responded moving the ship to the specified position.

Meeting up with Tela's death squad I told them to get ready for zero gravity and no atmosphere.

Arming up I made my way to my death squad. "Alright ready to try out the thrusting capabilities of our wings," I said sticking my helmet on.

"Yes, Engel." They said a bit too monotone for my liking. "Well let's not keep whoever is on the attacking ship waiting then huh," I said unfurling my wings from the back of my armour, now modified to allow it while remaining pressurised.

"Tela's squad start clearing out the attacking ship, we'll secure the Quarian ship," I said into my omni-tool as we appeared at the airlock.

"Yes, sir." They said the sound of air rushing out following that, letting me know they were on their way.

Opening our airlock the others now spreading their wings, the micro thrusters instinctual activating now that we were in zero-g firing out of the airlock.

Getting into a diamond formation before flying to the nearest airlock that wasn't damaged or already occupied, whoever was attacking was a bit smarter than the usual Batarian pirates, though the likely hood that they were pirates slim since the shipped looked like it lacked anything other than basic weapons, meaning it was most likely a civilian, possibly for recreation.

Entering the airlock, cycling through it along with a decontamination process that should if it wasn't compulsory on all Quarian ships.

What I expected to find was maybe a few environmental suited bodies here and there with their guns near them. What I didn't was what appeared to be Quarians without their suits, this only reinforcing the fact it might be for recreation, no-one expecting to have any trouble this far out.

They had purple-pinkish skin, flesh in a triangle shape going up onto their heads on top of what looked like some sort of hair. Strange but not well un-pleasant. **(If anyone wants a better idea look up Tali without a helmet on.)**

This might help us if they wanted to join, I was planning of getting someone into the inner circle of the Quarians anyway, this might just speed it up at least.

We started towards the sound of gunfire, from the layout of this vessel it seemed to be the bridge.

As we got closer to it we started seeing the bodies of the attackers, they seemed to be a combination of humans and Turians. It was kind of strange when the First Contact War was still quite fresh, it ruled out Cerberus unless of course, it was a two-pronged attack on the Quarian.

Putting our weapons up we moved closer, seeing the Turian/Human attackers, they seemed to be quite underfunded as they were wearing little more than rags, though the Quarians weren't much better though.

Coming up behind them, not expecting it as we started mowing them down there was a great deal of confusion from both sides, deciding to test my biotics for a change I picked them all up, around seven that were still alive, everyone but my forces confused never seeing black biotics before.

"Now, could you tell me what your doing attacking this ship?" I asked a bit too sweetly, some of the attackers fainting.

"We're getting merchandise for our boss." one of the brave ones spoke up, sadly with the wrong answer.

But since he was brave I decided to give him a chance. "Now, either you change your ways or we have single combat?" Motioning my force to go deal with any stragglers attacking the rest of the ship.

"Single combat." He was also arrogant and cocky.

"Very well," I said dropping him to the ground, closing my hand causing the others to crush, not to mush cause that would be a pain to clean up, but they certainly would have deserved it.

"Well better give the slaver a chance," I said releasing chest plate of my armour leaving me in just a plain black t-shirt.

"Now, let's see what you got." I said releasing my wings, more surprise and now murmuring started, the Quarians though now watching in interest.

He then rushed at me, throwing a pathetically slow fist at my face, just brought my wing to block it not flinching in the slightest. "How many attempts do you want to try and hit me before I retaliate, You shouldn't need many I'm only a kid after all." I taunted surprising a few Quarians.

"We'll see how smart you think when I hit you." He yelled throwing a hook, then a fist towards my stomach, my wings intercepting both.

"Well guess I'll hit you, I don't usually hit girls but I'll have to make an exception this time." Getting several laughs from the Quarians.

"You little bastard." He shouted trying to hit me again. "Now now, that's not very nice." Punching him in the chest sending him onto his back.

"Now time to die Slaver," I said calmly this guy hardly providing a challenge, bringing my omni-tool blades to life... Letting him look at them for a while before plunging them into his chest.

Deactivating them I looked around at my spectators, looks ranging from surprise to anger in their eyes before a leader by the looks of it came up to me.

"Thank you for helping us..." She started. "Engel," I said gaining more gasps my name has been spreading through the intergalactic community.

"Your really him?" One asked taking a cautious step closer, as I picked up my armour, my wings folding up so they were behind me.

"So your the one that has been taking out our friends in our business, die Engel des Todes." A still alive slaver yelled firing at my unarmoured back, some Quarians thinking that would kill me. The round just deflecting off them back into his head. That's some Movie logic right there try to take a cheap shot only ending up killing himself.

Looking back at the fool for a moment before turning back to the Quarians.

"Well now you have me at the disadvantage," I say pointedly towards the Quarian to first spoke to me.

"Oh yes, my name is Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, an Admiral that was taking her crew on vacation when... Well, we got attacked." She said making me pause, my luck is either terrible or fucking legendary.

"Do you know a Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya?" I ask it would be a great coincidence if it was the same.

"Yes, why and how do you know her?" She asks putting her hand on her gun, the others following.

"Whoa, now its attitude like that gets you killed," I say passive-aggressively.

"Besides killing me will either make people go back to their lives or avenge me and finish my quest," I said as my death squad came back.

"Engel, ships secure... Attackers status... Dead." She said I'd been meaning to ask what her name was.

"Good contact Tela's and ask the status of them when they're dead, tell Sam to assimilate all data, then contact base to see if we should take the ship," I ordered turning back to the Quarians.

"Now, what to do with you?" I ask getting some hostile looks in return.

"Are you going to take us instead?" One asks making me look at them in surprise, not that they could see that though.

"You haven't the heard of the stories of me have you?" I asked getting a couple of shakes, apparently, I wasn't a nobody but still not that important.

"What do you know?" I ask after considering what to do.

"I heard that you were a real what humans call a demon." One supplied.

"I used to go by Devil for a few months, but anything about what I've done?" I hoped it wouldn't be some kind of outlandish figure or something.

"I heard that you were a new species that we haven't met properly before," Shala'Raan said making me surprised.

"Do you believe that's true?" I ask moving a bit closer to her.

"It could be, I haven't heard of any known species using wings like yours and why use them when they are only effective in the atmosphere." She reasoned making concede those were good points... All false though.

"Well I have a proposal and it depends on how open-minded you and your crew are to new ways of thinking and doing things?" If they were going to be stuck in a gutter because they declared war on the first Geth then I would just find some who weren't.

"I can't speak for the entirety of my crew, but I like to think I'm fairly open-minded," Shala'Raan spoke slowly not wanting to agree to something without the full details.

"Good, it means you have a chance... Sam, please show here hologram." I said confusing some of the present Quarians, it changing into slight shock when the hologram appeared on a screen.

"Thanks, now this here is an AI I made if I here any prejudice against her then we will have problems," I say quickly seeing some about to voice their displeasure, quickly closing their mouth.

"Now if I offered you a place in my organisation would you be willing to work with and maybe for AIs?" I ask getting somewhat looked like reluctant nods.

"What about working with other species?" Getting the same reaction.

"Now, this ship is how old?" I ask turning to face the admiral directly.

"About one hundred years, why?" She asked now a bit more open.

"And its purpose?" "Recreational or transport ship, it has some minor stealth systems to mainly protect it... Or they should." She responded, wincing a bit.

"Very well, how many ships/crew would follow if you left the flotilla?" I asked now getting their undivided attention.

"I don't know, I mainly help coordinate the R'D on all of our ships maybe around five hundred crew mostly scientists and maybe a few war, research and development ships... Ten or so even then it is unlikely." She said thinking for a moment.

"I see, then to take a completely different turn, how do Quarians feel about how they are treated from the other species in this galaxy, and about be able to settle another planet?" I ask surprising some of them.

"The treatment is less than favourable, every so often we find we lose a few of us to corrupt cops and mercenaries that think we stole something from them or want to get a promotion." She says the disdain evident in her voice.

"Another planet would... Be nice, but illogical." she continued.

"I see, then we have our next course of action... Are you in any hurry to get home?" I ask if they did it wouldn't matter.

"We just left, we're not expected for at least another month or two." She replied.

"Very well... Commander, have you finished with the other ship?"

"Yes, everything of value has been taken." Tela's death squad's commander replied.

"Good, send it into the nearest sun, prepare the ship to head back to our base," I order getting a confirmation before it disconnected turning back to the Quarians.

"I would like you to come with me on my ship, I want to propose something to the Quarian people, do you have enviro-suits onboard?" I ask getting nods.

"Excellent Shala'Raan, would you and your crew join me on my ship." I ask "This ship has been damaged beyond what you need for it to be livable." I add.

"Very well., though when we return home they are not going to be happy if we don't salvage it."

"Good now if you want we can use a shuttle or we can just jump... My squads are going to jump it is quite safe." I said my wings flapping a bit showing the excitement I felt at doing it.

The looks they gave me was priceless. "So a shuttle then," I asked innocently as they nodded.

"Well, let's get going," I said. "Sam bring the shuttle in for the Quarians, the rest of us will fly to it," I say as the Quarians left to get dressed in their enviro-suits.

"The reasons for the proposal is because in around fifteen years there will be a race of sentient machines that will cleanse the galaxy of all organic life called the Reapers, also the main reason why there are no Protheans around today," I say making our way along the corridors to the airlock getting disbelief, shock and surprise from them moving on quickly though.

-o0o-

"You ready?" I ask as we stepped into the airlock. "Yes, though I still don't get why you would go to all this trouble for us?" Shala'Raan asked making me look at her.

"Why, is it because you are Quarians?" I asked getting a small nod. Sighing I answered "Well one reason is that I like Quarians, another is because you guys have been treated very poorly for something that others get let off free, most Batarian's are pirates or slavers yet they are still able to operate, Vorcha... Well, I don't know anything about them so bad example." I trail off releasing that I hadn't met any Vorcha.

Sighing I then continued. "The Salarians, Turians both let them continue because they have people who benefit off it if not themselves." I sigh again as they stepped into the shuttle that docked.

"You all deserve better," I say sincerely as the door closed a slightly surprised looking Shala'Raan, which was an impressive feat as they had their suits on.

Turning to my squads. "All right let's get back," I announced as we spread our wings, shooting out of the airlock in pursuit of the shuttle.

Keeping up with it it was only a short flight back to the Ghost, hopefully, Moli had found out precisely where on the planet the downed Reaper was.

Circling the ship once just for some fun, though I doubt the death squads would admit it.

The new additions to the crew had just enough time to see us land in the hangar. Flaring our wings or drag fins as we entered to slow down gave the Quarians quite the view.

Instead of landing like the squads did I hovered for a little while before speaking. "Do you want to join our cause to prepare the galaxy to fight the Reapers?" I asked power radiating through my voice.

"I won't force you, however, I would like you to join my crew, anyone needing a pilgrimage gift?" I asked getting shakes.

"Well then, what do you say I already have Asari, Human, Salarian and Sam, if you do have a problem them you can tell me if the rest of them have a problem with you," I said reassuringly.

"Can we at least join you until we see if what you say is true about the Reapers?" Shala'Raan asked noticing there was a mixed opinion.

"Of course, however you won't see my face or know my real name until then, we have done less than legal expeditions against Batarian's even though they were morally right of course," I explained.

"Very well, is there anything we should know, we didn't know that another ship arrived until we saw it from the shuttle." She asked the eyes of several Quarians lighting up, creeping me out slightly.

"If you join me then I'm sure I can show you the specs of it, we are in the process of finding the proof we require." I concede knowing that they would probably enjoy the new engine design.

"Okay, well where can we stay then?" She asked making me pause as I descended towards the floor.

"Now that's the tricky part, while I do somewhat trust you, I don't know you and you don't know me, I also know that you are some of the most technically experienced species in the galaxy part form the Reapers." I started getting some agreeing nods.

"So, for the time being, I would like you to stay in the cargo bay with Sam monitoring you, if you do join then you won't have to worry about that... That reminds me." I added activating my omni-tool and my anti-spy program, luckily only a few mini-explosions from some of the Quarian suits not large enough to cause any damage.

"Now you have no bugs, now were they put there with your knowledge or not?" I asked the silence they gave not helping me in deciding on the matter.

"We had bugs on us?" A Quarian asked surprised and distressed.

"So that's the latter then, in a few weeks, I also will have a prototype for installation that would greatly benefit the Quarian people," I announce leaving the Quarians in some peace to settle in their temporary quarters wondering what I meant.

Heading up to the bridge I hoped to get some good news, but then when did someone ever wish for the bad news.

"Engel, Moli is calling for you, she said that she had the coordinates of it." My death squad leader asked, I still had yet to ask her name, made it very hard for conversation.

"Very well, take us to the coordinates, if we are more than an hour away from the ship leave and change base and location to something we wouldn't know otherwise the Reapers will know about it," I ordered as the most natural response to someone missing was to go after them.

It would be for anything else as well but when dealing with indoctrination then it was too great of a risk.

"...Very well Engel, who do you want to go with you?" She asked.

"Two from mine and Tela's death squad, Shala'Raan and a couple of other Quarians, The Reaper should be dead but we don't want to take any chances, we'll be gathering samples to show definitive proof and maybe to upgrade our tech," I say optimistically.

"Shall I go choose them, or would you like to do it personally." She asked, "I'll do it personally, that reminds me I have yet to tease Aria." I say more to myself the last part with a smirk.

"I'll let you know when we arrive then." She said as I retreated to my quarters.

Locking the door behind me I went to my desk taking my helmet off, as comfortable as it was it still got tiring when having it on all the time.

"Sam, has any progress been made towards Project Phoenix?" I call her hologram appearing with a projection of diagrams and information.

"The prototype is sixty-five percent complete, the current problems stopping it is the nerve system replacement, nanite creation and finally the removal of the unnecessary organic organs." She listed making me pause, nanite creation could be solved by replacing the stomach with a miniature factory, also made a reason to eat still as a way to add more resources to their creation.

"Keep working on the nerve system, I have an idea for what to do with the nanite creation, but focus on the nanite now, I want a way to make Quarians and any other species be able to be immune to disease, incorporate it into the Phoenix," I reply now thinking what to do with the removal of the unnecessary organ and tissue unless they could be broken down into the system then it would otherwise make a disturbing scene.

"Now we have most of the framework for the nanites, could we make it that it makes Quarians immune to all pathogens and diseases," I said now bringing up another hologram with a box and tubes.

"That should be ready in two months, we have to test cross-species compatibility too remember." She reminded me, something I had forgotten.

"But this should fix that though?" I wondered, it was part of the point of why to do it.

"In theory, but the initial change will take at least a couple of hours if everything goes well, not taking into account all the problems others have," Sam said more information appearing with the hologram.

"How close are we to fixing these problems, and how is Aedop doing and her contributions," I asked I hoped she was settling in alright.

"She helped with fixing the problem between Dextro and Levo proteins so that they are compatible and she is settling well with the others, no problems so far." She added predicting I would ask about it.

"Good, good, proceed to the Reaper, I'll continue work on the immunity implant for Quarians," I said turning back to my desk.

-o0o-

"Engel we have arrived at our destination." My DS commander's voice came over my rooms speaker system.

Closing the files I was working I then headed to the bridge. "Shala, could you join me on the bridge Sam will show you the way," I Announced as I made my way to the bridge.

After waiting for a few moments Shala'Raan appeared in the doorway.

"You wanted to see me, Engel?" She asked making me spin around in my chair that I had personally installed since the others added a throne. If I asked for a house from them I would probably end up getting a mansion or castle.

"Yes, can you authenticate a video that we record to make sure it wasn't tampered or edited?" I ask, it could make it a lot easier but we would still need a sample to convince them properly.

"Yes, why?" Changing her posture, before moving to an indicated chair off to the side.

"Because we've found the evidence we were looking for, however, it is too big to just haul around with us, we'll take samples back with us for technological purposes and proof... I would like you and the other Quarians to come with us to show that what I speak is true." I looked at her body waiting to see what her body language gave away that her voice didn't.

"I see, then we will accompany you then." She said after a pause, her constant shifting revealing that there was something she wasn't saying.

"Is something wrong Shala?" She shifted around a little bit more before speaking again. "You said that they were the reason why the Protheans and other previous races are no longer around." Getting a nod from me.

"Then they were advanced but they still lost to the Reapers as you called them." She said her voice now softer.

"Yes they were, they had millions of years to advance their technology from the civilisations they exterminate, that's why I'm trying to prepare for them if we lose the next generation may never be able to beat them." I try to reassure her though the last thing I added probably didn't help as she now fidgeted with her three-digit hands.

"Something else a problem?"

"No... Nothing else, I'll go let them know that we are going to get the proof we wanted that what you say is true." She said getting up quickly leaving the bridge with me and some DS members confused.

"Well get us in orbit of the planet then," I ordered leaving the bridge, heading towards the cargo bay. Finding a few members that could join me. "You four we are going to the planet to investigate a Reaper, want to come?" I asked getting nods in reply, something that seemed quite common now that I thought about it, they hardly ever talked, might have to have a talk to Lyilnea about that.

-o0o-

"Engel we are in orbit of the planet," Sam announced making us make our way to the shuttle, as much as I would like to fly in with my wings, we had yet to test them under reentry conditions and stresses. When you entered the atmosphere you might simply plummet to the ground because your wings weren't strong enough.

On the way down I just decided to ask if anyone had thought of any more questions. "Anyone want to ask something."

"How old are you?" One Quarian that wanted to come asked.

"I really can't wait to grow," I muttered making them look at me.

"How old are you Engel?" Shala'Raan asked making me sigh.

"Eleven." Getting gasps, incredulous looks and gaping mouths.

"Can we move on from that, what about you guys, did you enjoy growing up on the flotilla?" I asked hurriedly changing the topic.

"It was fine I spose, lot of us though want to be able to go back to Rannoch though," Shala'Raan said looking away into a window showing the rapidly approaching planet.

"That's understandable, if your people accept my offer however, you will become one of the most powerful species in the galaxy," I say confidently turning to face the window.

"I still don't get why you would do this for us, most species just think of us a pest or vermin that barely gets recognised." A Quarian exclaims looking down at the look Shala'Raan gives her.

"I went through this before, but it's because you are one of my favourite species and also because I hate injustice, even though it was your fault that you lost your homeworld," I said getting angry looks from them.

"Glaring at me isn't going to change the facts, what would you do if you were in their position, just wanting to learn but as soon as you did you were getting terminated, would that be alright with you or would you try to resist?" I asked making them fall silent, at least they could see their wrongs, now for them to take responsibility for them. Might even be able to make a treaty between them in time.

"We have approached the designated coordinates Creator," Sam announces breaking everyone from their thoughts.

"Well time to get us our proof, if it is buried then I will draw what they look like, they do have different sizes though," I say opening the door into the harsh environment of the planet.

Getting out of the shuttle I then turned to the others. "Ok constant scans, I'm not sure if they can indoctrinate when they... At least appear to be dead..." I trailed off as we came to the ridge of the hill...

* * *

 **Ok if anyone thinks I'm evil then I'll take that as a compliment. :) … Sorry.**

 **Now please let me know if I should do chapters on either of these things.**

 **-o0o-**

 **John Shepard POV chapter**

 **Cleaning up criminals on Omega and or Citadel.**

 **Administration of Ryvern's little organisation (naming, clarifying of things that will be and have been built)**

 **-o0o-**

 **Also just because the quarians don't have an abundance of ships doesn't mean they wouldn't be able to spare a few for exploration and recreation.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	6. Christmas update

**So this is my Christmas present to everyone that reads my 'Rise Of Wraith', hope you enjoy this one and my last one Merry Christmas.**

 **This chapter will include 'Shepard POV and some insight into how he and his family are doing with the disappearance and apparent death of their son or brother'**

 **(Edited 03 02 20)**

* * *

 **(2167 December)**

 **(John POV)**

For the second time in eleven years, Ryvern was not here anymore to spend Christmas with us, ever since we emerged into the galaxy the tradition of Christmas still managed to stick around.

Walking through the corridors of our house on earth that we had been able to get, though when I said house I should have said mansion as that is the only word that could be used to describe it.

We spent most of our time travelling the galaxy, we still had the house that was passed down through the family for generations till it ended up with us.

The only thing that had happened was that mum had been promoted from captain to admiral, the only reason she accepted was to honour the lost member of our family... Ryvern.

Another surprise that happened was that captain Anderson was my godparent, though somehow Admiral Hackett was Ryvern's apparently they were both friends of the family Anderson only wanted one godson though.

Opening the doors to the dining hall I soon spotted my parents chatting and laughing though not with the same exuberance that they used to.

"Ah John, good to see you again, I trust you are keeping well." Anderson suddenly said alerting everyone to my presence.

"Yes, still having a hard time believing it though, the second year that Ryvern isn't here," I said sitting down in a chair.

"Have you figured out what you want to do with your life after you graduate school?" Hackett asked sipping from his drink that looked slightly disgusting.

"Maybe join the alliance navy." Looking to mum and dad. "Follow in my parents' footsteps." Making them smile at him despite the sadness they were feeling.

"Anything interesting happen, I heard that slave trading has been hit quite badly," I said getting a nod from the admiral.

"You are correct, though this information is highly confidential." He added after a second of thought, getting serious looks from the rest of us.

"This has only just reached us through our intelligence." He started.

"Apparently there is an unknown race making attacks against piracy and slavery across the galaxy, and they are extremely successful." He said making us look at him like he had grown another head.

"An unknown race."

"Attacks against slavery."

"How successful," Anderson asked, probably the most important one to an extent.

"Nearly all slavery has been abandoned by others and the Batarians are now fearful to do it." Gaping mouths in response.

"Why do you say unknown race, surely we have met all of them by now, if not humanity then the Asari or some of the other races," I asked after regaining my ability to speak.

"You would think, the only thing the brass could think of is that they are more advanced enough to stay hidden from any search, especially when no one is looking for them." making most of us wonder if they were so advanced as the alliance thought... Then why didn't they make contact with any other species?

"The next thing is that they are only ever seen with armour on, there is no pictures, videos or even a description of what they look like, they are humanoid though, more like us or Asari." A little surprised, we went back into thought over what he said, a hundred years ago if there was something that looked humanoid, then we might've thought that they were related to us, now having met the all the other species you couldn't be so sure.

"The thing that makes it almost certain that they are a new race is that they have... Well to put it simply, Membranes that when extended allows for increased movement and to some extent act as a weapon against their foes, it also allows them to manipulate air currents to their bidding to resist the gravitational pull of a planet." Hackett ended getting blank looks from the rest of us.

"What did you say," Mum asked as politely as she could if the twitching of her eyebrows was anything to go by.

"They have wings." He said, now much more understandable.

"So that's what you were talking about," I exclaimed getting a nervous chuckle from the man.

"Yes, I thought I put it quite simply." Making us give him the 'really' look, getting more nervous chuckles.

"Could you have made it any more convoluted," Dad said almost sarcastically.

"Of course, if you would like I could..." He started only to get interrupted by the rest of us.

"NO!" We all shouted.

"Anything else suspected about these, what are they called for the time being?" Mother asked looking at Hackett.

"For the time being they're being referred to as the Avians due to the wings, no clear picture, so know knowledge if they are indeed feathered or any other kind." He supplied.

"Thanks, anything else suspected about these Avians?" She continued.

"Other than that they have yet to be shown to have any allegiance to any species except their own and that they have yet to be hostile to anyone except pirates and slavers."

This made everyone go back into their thinking faces, digesting what he had just told them.

"But enough of this doom and gloom, you have one more day until you get to be on break from your leave, and you mister have one more day until school finishes so you better get to bed early," Anderson announced getting a pout from me about the school and need of an early night.

"I still do fine with getting to bed at twelve I'll have you know," I say before leaving for my room. A little angry at Anderson.

-o0o-

Heading to school still sucked, and any other kid that said differently was weird or at least a traitor to kids everywhere.

It had been hard at first returning when Ryvern was gone, bullies had sensed a new victim as he soon started to be bullied, first, it was just about him now becoming more reclusive, then they started pouncing on the fact he lost his brother.

The thought that nobody at least hated me was shattered, even some who I'd have called friends started to bully me, others going so far as to say that I was to blame for my brother dying to save me.

Of course, I didn't tell my parents, I didn't want them to end up in prison for mutilating one of them for saying things about Ryvern and me.

And sadly Christmas hadn't deterred them, not. One. Bit.

"Well, look who it is, the person who killed their brother, just to save his own skin." One of the said bullies and their group announced loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

There were two groups of these bullies, the ones who were friends of his brother, and the ones who just wanted to bully people that had now picked up that someone was wounded so to speak.

"Should've stayed home, maybe you can get your parents killed, just like your brother." One of Ryvern's friends came up, pushing his finger into my chest.

"Tom, go away, it's nearly Christmas, couldn't you be nice?" I asked backing up a bit, putting some space between us.

"Exactly, because of you Ryvern won't have another one," he said, somehow Ryvern always made friends with people older than him, this meant that instead of twelve to fourteen years old, I was getting picked on by sixteen to eighteen years old, and much stronger than me at the moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault, now let me through." I tried getting past only to be shoved, hard making me fall down onto the ground.

There they kicked and hit me repeatedly, though as painful as it was, I still had trouble blaming them, that restraint though was fading.

They soon got bored, leaving my battered and bruised body, heading off to their classes.

After a few minutes lying in pain on the ground, one of the only people who were friends with Ryvern found me, having heard the rumours that the brother 'killer' was beaten again.

"John, why don't you tell your parents already, every time this happens you get more and more hurt." A girl said looking down at me.

"Yeah, but if I did then they would be put in prison for murder and mutilation," I said dryly making the girl chuckle.

"They'll mutilate them anyway if you show up dead on their door." She said holding out a hand.

"True Gemma, true." He admitted, leaning on her as they headed to the med bay to get some much-needed medi-gel.

"I'm still surprised that you're not joining in with them, I saw the looks you were giving him, despite being three years older than him." I retort making her go an interesting red colour.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about, besides as you pointed out he is three years younger than me." She said shakily, deciding to tease her just a little bit more.

"I was talking about how you looked at him when he fell down and hurt himself, why what did you think I was meaning," I said cheekily, the now tomato looking girl unable to say anything.

Sobering I then said. "I know I've said but I am sorry that he's gone." She just sucked in a breath before nodding.

"I know, some of me still blames you, but then I remember that he wouldn't want that. The others have lost sight of that fact." She said sighing in resignation.

"I know, some just need an outlet, I wouldn't mind if it was a tree or a brick wall though," I said with a grin, getting another chuckle.

-o0o-

Opening the door to the med bay, the doctor soon saw the problem, the great thing about medi-gel is that it leaves almost no bruise marks behind making it easy to hide them.

"John Shepard, this is the fifth time 'this' week that you have come in here covered in bruises, that cannot be from falling over." The doctor said applying some medi-gel on them.

"I've just been having a run of bad luck that's all," I said though, by the look on her face, he was unconvinced.

" _Right..._ Because you can say that for the past year though, I personally know of no 'run' of bad luck that long. _"_ He said raising an eyebrow after he finished applying the medi-gel.

"He's being bullied, picked on and beaten as you can see, he lost a lot of his supposed friends as well as his brother," Gemma stated making the doctor nod, the injuries indicated towards that cause.

"I said I didn't want to tell anyone," I said making them look at me.

"Well, now I'm definitely telling your parents." He said making me looked panicked.

"No don't."

"John..." He started softly. "You have to tell them, it's better to be there when they decide to murder them, instead of having no chance to stop murdering them, right?" She said, deciding not to say anything in response.

"Come on, I'll take you home." She said standing up getting ready to leave.

"Wait," I said making her pause.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with us?" I asked.

"You're asking me if I want to spend Christmas with your family?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to?" I asked again.

"I guess, you sure I won't be intruding?" She asked again.

"Positive so come on," I said getting off the bed.

"Alright fine, I'll come with you." Following behind me, the doctor just smiling as we went, his expression turning dark though as he thought of how he was going to tell his parents about this.

Turning to his omni-tool he brought up the contact of Hannah Shepard. "Hello Mrs Shepard, I'm calling to inform you..." let's just say the reply to his statement was heard throughout the school.

-o0o-

"How did you meet Ryvern, it's something I've always wondered since you are three years older than him?" I asked as we got into a shuttle car.

"We started out as gaming buddies, of course, we didn't know who each other were until I heard him talking about it and said his username to a friend." She paused thinking back with a smile. "Then we met and just started hanging out together, the rest is history." She said the smile dropping from her face too.

"You must've been his best friend, you are the only one that hasn't started beating me for his death," I said as it took off.

"I'd like to think so." She said almost wistfully staying silent for the rest of the trip.

-o0o-

The shuttle landing five minutes later, I soon saw my parents and godparents get out of the house and walk up to us, my parents not looking the happiest.

"NOW, what have you got to say for yourself, not telling us that you were getting beaten at school." She nearly screamed, settling for yelling instead.

"Because you would have mutilated them," I said as calmly as possible getting some chuckles from dad and the godparents.

"Of course I would, now where are they?" She asked sweetly a knife appearing in her hand, freaking most of us out.

"Now... Dear put the knife down and how about we ask who his friend is?" Dad said nervously approaching her and taking the knife from her.

"Oh hello, who are you?" She asked now a smile adorning her face, further creeping us out.

"I was... One of Ryvern's friends." She said tentatively.

"Oh that's nice, would you like to spend Christmas with us?" She asked.

"That's what John asked me, so sure." She said.

We started heading back to the house when she asked something."But can I know from you what happened please?" She pleaded.

The smile leaving mum's face as she turned back to the girl. "I spose that's fair." before continuing into the house.

Directing us to the chairs and couches lying around the living room.

"So what do you want to know?" Mum asks.

"How did he die, all I know is that he didn't get back from Mindoir." She said making mum and dad sigh, it wasn't a pleasant memory.

"You heard how Mindoir was attacked by Batarian slavers?" Getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, but he wasn't there at that time though. Wasn't he?" She asked now unsure.

"No, we were there the day that the Batarians attacked, we were overly vague so we wouldn't have to answer any questions about it," Dad said resignedly.

"The only reason why we are still alive is because of him, he told us to take John and leave immediately, then started to run off, only to stop and say something along the lines of 'If you love me, listen and do what I say' running off into the colony." Mum continued making Gemma stare at us in shock.

"You mean that he was taken by Batarian slavers!" She yelled in anger.

"So he is probably a slave for some rich fucker that can do whatever he wants to him!" She continued.

"It's not like we didn't try, Admiral Hackett looked for the ship that took them, but it simply disappeared. No trace we did hear that a Batarian ship arrived at the Citadel but it was under the authority of Spectre Tela Vasir, said that it was under control of Batarian slavers but we received no word if it was the right ship." she defended.

"That's true, the only strange thing that was found was the shuttles the Batarians used to capture the colonists were still on the planet, the ship that took them there was gone." He said.

"And that is what happened to Ryvern." Mum finished Gemma looking conflicted, not that you could blame her, her friend was taken.

"Then how did he get taken if the shuttles were still on the ground?" She asked a valid point.

"Because we don't know how many shuttles there were and there are several missing people, also we couldn't find him or a body on the planet," Anderson added filling in some of the story.

"That, however, is not the full story..." Hannah spoke up making everyone look at her as both she and Dad looked down.

"What do you mean?" Hackett asked as we all waited for an answer. "Have you ever wondered where I got this scar?" Mum asked pointing to her cheek where a fairly obvious scar was.

"I thought you said that you got that from slipping down some stairs on some ice?" Anderson said making me look at mum in surprise, whenever I asked she would just change the subject.

"I was lying, I got this scar from... Ryvern..." Mum then trailed off leaving all of us in surprise and shock.

"What?!" We all shouted Ryvern wouldn't do something like that.

"It's true sadly, you see when he told us that we should leave we wanted him to come with us but he just ran off, at least until Hannah caught up to him." Dad backed up.

"Then why is he not with us?" Gemma asked tears appearing in her eyes.

"Because it was what he did next that led to her getting that scar." Dad continued. "When she grabbed him he shook her off and pulled out two knives asking us to leave again when a noise distracted him and looked to the side..." He trailed off a distant look in his eyes as he thought back to it.

"When he looked back his eyes widened in terror, surprise, hatred, it was kinda hard to tell, he then threw the knives at us, the one aimed at me missed, Hannah was lucky though, if the knives were better quality and he had hit what he was aiming for Hannah would be dead." He said making us look at them in disbelief.

"No Ryvern wouldn't try to kill you, he just wouldn't." Gemma cried.

"He did though, though it was what he did that had us shocked after he threw the knives he shook his head and looked back at us and grabbed another knife before asking us to leave again... When we refused however he raised the knife at first we thought he was going to throw it again instead he took off his shirt and stabbed it into his chest dragging it diagonally through it making it go from one side to the other even though we said we would leave when it was halfway he still finished it." He finished as we all turned a little green and pale as Gemma looked more than ready to throw up.

For several minutes we just sat in silence trying to digest and recover from the new information we now had.

"Enough of this tomorrow is Christmas, let's enjoy..." Anderson spoke up as the doorbell sounded surprising them.

Slightly curious as to who would be calling round at this time dad went to go answer it, opening it, what he found surprised him greatly, on the doorstep was a present with a bow and seasonal wrapping.

Opening it slowly, he found a picture frame in it.

Looking at it he soon broke down and started crying.

"Dad, what is it?" I asked going over to him, the others following close behind.

In his hand was a picture of me, Ryvern, mum and dad smiling, in the box there was a note, picking it up Gemma read. "To the Shepards, from the Shadow Broker." She said in an amazed voice.

"How? Why would they send this to us?" Mum said crying.

"I don't know, but it is a good Christmas present," Hackett says looking at the note closely everyone trying to get over the early incident.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this mini Christmas chapter. My little Christmas present to all who read this story.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	7. Ch 4 Third Year Part 2

**Sorry for the late update, I have been having a bit of a writer's block, also taking the time to think out the plot of the story so it hopefully won't seem weird halfway through it.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Includes [Teasing Aria, The Beginning of the Quarian alliance]**

 **Edited (9 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2168 February)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"Okay, this is... Much more than I expected." I stated as we came over the ridge allowing us to see the 'Dead?' Reaper.

"This is the thing that we have to face?!" A Quarian exclaimed, the fact of whether I was telling the truth, it was a fact of how true it was.

"Yes, and there are hundreds if not thousands of them, some maybe even bigger than this one," I state wonder in my voice, it was much bigger than Sovereign that attacked the citadel.

"Well..." I said turning to the others. "Shall we get a move on, the samples and data aren't going to collect themselves, though we could find a way for that to happen." I joked, getting silence in reply. Turning back to them I saw them all looking in other directions apart from me.

"Anything, anyone would like to say?" I ask looking at everyone, still looking anywhere but me.

"Let's just get the samples and leave." I sighed leading the way to the monstrous organic machine.

The walk was quite a sombre affair, the sheer scale of it and the supposed capabilities. "Are we picking anything up from it?" I ask turning to one of the Quarians that had started scanning it.

"No signals have been detected, though it could be using one that we can't detect, it could explain how they communicate." She said, hoping that wasn't the case, though it could be, once there is a system that hasn't been proved is worse than something else it wouldn't be changed.

"Well, let's not keep it waiting," I said walking closer to see if there was an opening in which we could gain entrance to it.

Touching what appeared to be a form of leg, it was still amazing how something like this could walk and land on planets, especially if they were of this height.

"Do you think we can cut this material from it?" I asked turning to one of my DS members.

"It should be possible if we could get inside it might be easier, armour tends to protect the outside not necessarily the internal network of it." She said touching the material, analysing it.

"Very well." I turned to everyone who was either studying or looking at the... It had to be said impressive feat of creation.

"If anyone finds an entrance call everyone else over, no one goes inside alone," I ordered, I didn't want to lose anyone to arrogance or stupidity.

I stopped and chuckled a few seconds. It was arrogant to go near a Reaper so that ship had already sailed then.

"Is something the matter Engel?" A Quarian asked.

"No no, everything's fine, want to come with me, see if we can find an entrance?" I asked the Quarian started to fidget.

"Do I have to?" She asked nervously, obviously, the Reaper had her terrified.

"No, but you have me there if you're scared of it?" I moved closer, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked like she had made up her mind, I had to say one more thing though."You don't have too, you can stay here I wouldn't want to force you into a decision ." I added as I left heading towards the machine.

Upon touching it however unlike what happened to my DS member, an opening appeared, this had me immediately on guard, it meant something was still working, though if you only needed to touch it to open, then why didn't it open for the DS member or another Quarian.

"Hey, Shala I found an opening, everyone that wants to... Follow me." I said starting to walk into it. Shala, mine and Tela's DS members and a few Quarians following.

"Engel, are you sure we should be doing this?" Shala questioned coming up alongside me.

"No of course not, entering a hopefully dead sentient machine that could control essentially people, having no way to know if it still works," I said startling her slightly.

"We have to try though," I added softer, leaving her to think on that point.

Even if we do fail, John will succeed, I just have to try and make it better.

"I have to say, even if they were the species that wiped out previous races, it is still a feat of engineering, I don't get why they don't use other technology," Shala said in wonder as we continued into it.

"They, assimilate it from the previous races, that's why they allowed Mass Effect technology to still be there to be found, it is to further their own evolution," I said, some of the Quarians shaking at the thought.

"So the more races they take over and eliminate the more advanced and powerful they get?" Shala asked for clarification.

"Yep and if they take over us then they might be unstoppable," I said as we entered a large room with a chair, walking around it for a few moments.

"So we walk onto an enemy ship which can control your mind, should we sit in an obviously placed chair in the middle of a large room," I ask, no volunteers appearing.

Approaching the seat slowly, I ran my hand across the top of it, moving around it. Sitting down in it.

As soon as I did, lights turned on, allowing everything to be seen more clearly.

 **{Hello Exiled one}** A voice announced startling us.

Standing up instantly, I saw a hologram appear behind me.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, everyone now very nervous.

 **{I was talking about you, you are the exiled.}** The hologram said making me confused, what could he be meaning by I was the 'Exiled one'.

 **{You're a Reaper, didn't you know that?}** The hologram said astounding me everyone else watching on in silent shock, I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be true... Could it.

Everyone else was now looking at me, shock, anger even.

"I'm not a Reaper though, I'm human," I add, what it said next crushed my hope.

 **{But you're not from here are you, that's what all Reapers are, they could be Salarian's and still a Reaper}** I was now in shock although grateful that they put it that way.

"But then why don't I follow the others then?" I ask, hoping to prove it wrong.

 **{You're called the Exiled one for a reason, your rogue at least to them, you transfer to this reality went wrong, instead of wanting to follow your brethren you want the opposite}** It said making me sink to my knees, this certainly wasn't what I expected.

 **{Don't feel too bad, it usually takes an extermination of a race to find the new Reapers that appear, you had no way of finding out unless you came into contact with a Reaper}** The AI continued, it made me feel a bit better, now though I had a slight problem... What to tell the others.

"Excuse me, everyone, I'll just need a minute," I said quickly leaving the room, the DS members confused, everyone now had questions.

Walking off I soon found the AI following. "What do you want?" I asked somewhat snarkily, this thing may have ruined my plans and make a lot of people think I'd betrayed their trust.

 **{I want to tell you that being a Reaper, you have an affinity to technology, with practice you could transfer your consciousness to machines}** It said, now though I had realised something.

"What are you, your not a Reaper AI or you would be trying to make me go back to my heritage or something," I said getting a nod from the hologram.

 **{Because there was always going to be an exiled Reaper, I was made by both your creator and the creator of everything}** It said, now giving me another question.

"Do you have a name I can call you other than 'It' and or 'AI'." It was getting a bit tiresome.

 **{Leviathan}** Leviathan now said.

"Did you come up with it or was it given to you by your creator?"

 **{It was one of my own creation}**

"That's fine then, I spose I should see what the reaction of this is." I sighed, I hoped it wouldn't jeopardise anything, though if they were truly for me, then it shouldn't matter.

When I got back, the group had apparently gotten more nervous, my confidence about going into a machine that could control minds leaving with me. Me appearing in the doorway put them at a bit more ease.

"What would you like to ask me?" I asked moving to the chair, slumping in it.

"Your one of what you're trying to destroy?" a Quarian asked.

"Apparently, though I'm not like the others, they're just made to erase life every fifty thousand years, the only one who might survive it is the Geth as they are synthetic," I reply, so far no one had attacked me.

"Did you know this when you started to make an organisation fight them," Shala asked curiously.

"No, I probably would've wanted to so it wouldn't seem like I was lying to everyone." I sighed. "If you left I wouldn't blame you, I might've." Holding my head in my hands.

The others looking at each other before walking towards me, Shala giving me a hug, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not going to leave you, other people I can't say, let's just finish what we came to do and then see what the others say," she said patting my back.

Looking up to my DS members.

"We're with you Engel, or should we call you Exiled Reaper?" A rare smile appearing on their faces.

"Just keep calling me Engel please, at least for a little while," I said a lopsided smile appearing on my face.

"So shall we gather what we came to get... Exiled Reaper?" Shala said in an even voice, making me stop where I was.

"This is going to stay with me isn't it." I groan getting smiles and nods from everyone, even the bloody AI.

"Now Leviathan, you want to stay here or come with us?" I turned to the hologram now taking the time to look at him.

His hologram was purplish blue, he looked like a human but had black eyes and no hair.

 **{It has been a while awaiting your arrival, I would like to see how this galaxy has evolved if that wouldn't be too much trouble}** He said.

"Are you secure, would you mind a Quarian taking a look around just to make sure?" I didn't want some hidden virus to jeopardise anything.

 **{I see no problem with that, I would like to request that you at least watch over them as they do.}** Leviathan asked politely.

"Very well, I have to ask you to stay here until then, I hope that's alright?" I asked we weren't prepared to take another AI with us let alone analyse it.

 **{Yes that's fine, I'll await your return.}** Leviathan's hologram then disappeared.

Turning to everyone. "Well let's gather what we came for then we'll see what the future of my organisation is," I announced everyone now going about collecting samples and readings.

"Shala, will you and the Quarians join me?" I asked after a few seconds of thought remembering that they were going to join if they saw proof. she and all the Quarians stopped and looked at each other before looking at her and nodding.

"Yes, we'll join you." She said.

"Thank you... Ryvern." I said taking off my helmet. "That's my name," I said getting some stares from them.

"Um, you can finish your collecting now," I said breaking some of their staring... …. … Not all though.

"You okay there Shala," I asked the still unmoving Quarian you jumped back suddenly.

"Yes... Yes, fine going to look at some of the ship's architecture see you." She said hurriedly running off into the ship, me watching on in amusement as she came back a few seconds later, going in the opposite direction.

After spending several hours collecting samples, scans and data we headed back to the Ghost.

"Sam take us back to base... and tell everyone to gather for an announcement in the main hall when we arrive," I said somewhat shakily before heading to my room.

"Sam is Project Phoenix complete and ready for the prototype to be used," I asked pulling up the project file on the holo screens.

"Yes, the minor glitches and problems have been fixed." Her hologram appearing near the open file.

"Good, good... Sam, would you ever betray me?" I asked turning away from her.

"Why would I, you created me." She asked confused. "I see, also give the engine schematics to the Quarians, they have joined us," I added not really expecting anything else from her answer.

"Very well Creator." She said disappearing too.

Only time would tell...

-o0o-

"Creator we are coming up to our base," Sam announced to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, Sam," I replied gathering up my courage.

The ship landing in the hangar, getting no visitors, everyone having gathered in the meeting hall.

-o0o-

Arriving at the balcony overlooking the hall I started speaking. "A week or so ago we went looking for proof that shows the Reapers are real..." I paused looking over everyone.

"We found it!" I shouted getting claps and celebration, though if people thought it through it that wouldn't be that great.

"We also found one more thing out, something I had no knowledge of, I hope that you will still want to follow me," I announced more soberly, silence spreading through the hall.

"I am apparently a Reaper, Reapers are brought here by someone who I don't know for a purpose that I have already mentioned, I am the Exiled Reaper, I broke path the path of domination that the others follow," I announced silence greeting it.

"Not that I ever thought of following that path, I had no knowledge of this if you want to leave I'll understand, but I hope that you don't." I finish, murmuring broke out as I gave them a little time to discuss it before asking for a decision.

Five minutes later I asked for a decision. "Have you made your minds up?" I asked the chatting dying down.

"We'll stay with you The Exiled Reaper!" Was shouted at once making me jump a bit.

"Thank you, all of you, now that you'll be staying with me, our next task is to bring the old Shadow Broker's ship to our specs, then we'll be heading to Quarian space to approach them about an alliance," I announced.

"If some of you could organise yourselves into a council, they will listen to everyone on their views and then tell me decisions," I added getting a few nods.

I left to find my inner council, to tell them a bit more in detail of what happened.

Entering the room I got a lot of serious looks from them.

"I hear that you're a Reaper Ryvern," Aria said.

"I didn't know anything about that, You would only know when a Reaper came into contact with you, usually when they are erasing them from history." I clarified the looks softening.

"If you want to leave I will understand, it seems I will have a new name," I said they all looked at each other, Tevos here with their holograms.

"Why would you think that we would leave you?" Kash asked getting a curious look from me. What did they mean by that?

"I don't know but I assumed someone would at least," I said lifting an eyebrow.

"We're not leaving you, you're stuck with us," Lyilnea said hugging me, followed by everyone else.

"Thank you, all of you." I sincerely thanked them. "I'll be back later to go into more depth about Reapers after I talk to the AI we found in the dead Reaper," I added.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I will be unavailable for a few hours, please get to work on the ship so it will be ready for departure in five months," I said getting suspicious looks from them again.

"It won't be like last time," I said their looks didn't change.

"Well, it probably won't end up like the last one, also bring Shala'Raan up to speed on us," I added their looks now softening albeit only slightly.

Walking to the med lab I locked the door again.

"Aedop, Sam everything ready?" I asked walking over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Yep, though I find the effects that are more cosmetic weird," Aedop said looking at a console.

"I like all right, besides you can use the nanites to repair it," I said lying down, closing my eyes as I fell into unconsciousness.

-o0o-

 **(Year 2168 July)**

 **(Quarian Admiralty Board POV)**

"It's nearly time for Admiral Shala'Raan to return from her vacation with her crew." Admiral Rael'Zorah mentioned to the rest of them.

"Yes, we should receive word any mome..." Admiral Zaal'Koris said when an aide ran in.

"Admirals and the unidentified ship has just appeared out of nowhere." That got him their attention.

"How big is it?" Admiral Hen'Gerrel asked instantly.

"It nearly as big as a dreadnought class ship, there only appears to be one of them though." The Aide answered.

"Have they made their intentions known?" Admiral Rael'Zorah asked hoping that it wasn't hostile.

"They have their weapons powered down but since they appeared out of nowhere they could be hiding some that we can't detect." He replied.

"Admirals the ship is hailing us." The intercom announced.

"Answer it." Admiral Daro'Xen said waiting to hear what had to be said.

"Hello, friends I trust you're doing well?" Admiral Shala'Raan's voice answered surprising them greatly.

"Shala'Raan, what are doing on that ship?" Rael'Zorah asked what everyone was thinking.

"Well me and my crew were attacked by pirates or slavers, the owner of this ship rescued us and has a proposition for the Quarian people." She said astounding them.

"Someone has a proposition for the Quarian people?" Daro'Xen asked astounded that someone would even offer anything to the Quarian people.

"Indeed." A new voice came back.

"My name, for now, is Engel des Todes, I have a proposition for the Quarian people that would benefit me and yourselves thoroughly." This Engel person said.

"I would like to meet with you face to face onboard your ship if I may, to discuss it with you." He asked waiting for our reply.

After a few seconds of thought. "Very well come aboard Engel."

"Thank you, Admirals." He replied closing the channel.

"What do you think he will propose?" Rael'Zorah asked turning to his fellow admirals.

"We'll have to wait and see."

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"Is there anything I should expect, or need to worry about?" I asked as we docked with the airlock.

"Only admiral Han'Gerrel, he is quite fanatic about reclaiming Rannoch, if they join us we might need to replace him as he would probably use the fleet to take back Rannoch." Shala'Raan supplied.

"I see, that could be annoying, I spose he wouldn't be popular though with other admirals," I asked, if that was the case then I should be handling him.

"Yes, he doesn't focus on the good of the people, he focuses on the reclaiming of Rannoch, but he would sacrifice everyone to do it."

"That will work for us to remove him," I said as we walked through the decontamination process.

"This should at least be entertaining," I said as stepped through into the ship, greeted by some armed Quarians.

Arriving at the room with an elevated platform with the four admirals I assumed. "So your Engel des Todes?" An admiral asked the others looking slightly shocked.

"Yes, and if one person asks either about my height or age then I will get annoyed, I can beat a spectre so don't underestimate me," I said sighing.

"I... I see." Another admiral said a little shaken at my statement.

"You said you had a deal for us?" Another admiral, already I could tell it was this Han'Gerrel.

"Yes, but you have me at a disadvantage," I stated pointedly looking at each of them.

"I'm admiral Rael'Zorah."

"I'm admiral Han'Gerrel."

"I'm admiral Zaal'Koris"

"And I'm admiral Daro'Xen." The final one said.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you, now how would you feel about settling down on a planet to call your own?" I asked getting stunned silence.

"If you join me, the Quarian people join me and my cause you will become one of the strongest races in the galaxy," I announced getting more stunned silence, admiral Rael'Zorah breaking it.

"If we do join you, what is your cause?" Heh, smart didn't blindly g into something for power.

"Very good, very good indeed Admiral Rael'Zorah, not falling for anything just for power." The admirals looking at me with a little bit of respect.

"My cause is the only name I could think for it, for the time being, is to prepare. The is a race called the Reapers, that will wipe out all life, it will start in fifteen years, they are stronger than anything you have ever faced and will begin erasing all advanced life two years after that." I said getting more stunned silence.

"If you don't believe that's true then..." I pull out a holo transmitter, placing it on the ground it showing the Reaper we found.

"We also brought these samples from it for you to analyse," I said pulling out some pieces of metal out.

After a few minutes looking at the data and samples from the Reaper they finally got back to me.

"Engel we believe that what you say is true, but why would you want us to join you?" Daro'Xen asked everyone looking on in interest.

"Because you deserve better, you get accused of being pickpockets and other minor criminals by the rest of the galaxy, I can also offer other benefits." I look towards Shala'Raan.

"What..." They stop when she takes off her helmet, shaking her head a little bit before focusing on the admirals.

"I can't get infected by anything, Engel and a Salarian scientist made it possible for us to never get sick again." She said several Quarians had stars in their eyes, the admiral looked unsure it was a tantalising idea.

"If we did join you, what would we do?" Han'Gerrel asked bringing us back on topic.

"You would be the people, you have ships that we can upgrade to our standards, I need engineers, scientists, soldiers, more than a few hundred that I currently have, but you have to do some other things as well," I add getting more suspicious looks.

"You have to leave here, I've got a planet that you can settle on, I do have to stress this though, if you do join you will have to basically disappear from the rest of the galaxy, you can still do your pilgrimages, that's part of you culture, also making it seems like nothing changed, but we work in the dark and be able to work with AIs," I added, I could see the gears turning in the admirals heads, they were gaining a lot but also losing somethings.

"I won't say whose fault it was about your war with the Geth, I will say that it was because of both sides that we've come to this point, put the past behind you and move forward into the future." The previous hostility that they had in their eyes lessened.

"Also I guess I should mention this, I'm also a known as the Exiled Reaper, the one that was destined to go against them," I revealed.

"People know that we exist but can not and will not ever find us until we are ready," I added waiting for their verdict.

"We must ask for a little time to discuss it with ourselves and the rest of us." Rael'Zorah asked.

"That is fine, I will await your decision, I hope you join us, you deserve better." I finished leaving the room Shala'Raan following.

As I walked away I saw the hidden but still deteriorating state of the ship, it would last but not for much longer without a shipyard repair.

It took another hour for us to be alerted that a decision had been reached.

Entering the room again I asked for their verdict. "So what is your verdict on my offer?"

"We have decided that we... Will join you." They said making me smile behind my helmet.

"Very well." Taking off my helmet.

"My name is Ryvern let's make this a fruitful partnership," I said bowing slightly.

"It will take time for us to gather everyone to transfer to the new system." Daro'Xen notified.

"That's fine if you take a look at this..." I put a schematic of a warp drive on the holo transmitter I left in the room.

"If you put these on all your ships to replace the Mass Effect ones then you won't need to use mass relays, we use antimatter instead of Eezo, more in-depth descriptions and capabilities can be arranged at a later date," I said as the Quarians looked on in wonder.

Just as I was about to leave Han'Gerrel noticed something. "Ryvern, why does your armour have slits on your back?"

"Oh, that's for these." I spread my wings the Quarians just watching amazed.

"Shala'Raan will be the ambassador between us until the move is completed," I said leaving for my ship once again.

"That's acceptable."

Walking back to the ship Aria called again. "Ryvern, when are you going to tell us what you were unavailable for several hours for."

"Really are you guys still wondering about that, it was several months ago." I sigh walking into the airlock.

"Because we still don't know what it was that you did?"

"Look remember the last time we talked about this?" I asked walking into the Ghost.

"No, why?"

"You ended up unconscious right?"

"Yeah."

"That was because I breathed in your ear again also giving you a hug, patting you gently, that was right after you asked me last time."

"Oh, see you later Ryvern." She said hurriedly.

She was too easy, of course, that wasn't what happened, she just 'tripped' over a piece of flesh that I left sticking there also known as my foot.

Then there was that table in front of her, it was across the other side of the room, but then it mysteriously gained a black aura around it and moved in front of her.

-o0o-

Back on the Ghost, heading back to the old shadow broker's ship, I got a chance to look at it with all the modifications completed.

It had two main guns on the left and right side of it, several smaller but not much than the behemoth guns which were fifty kilometres long.

It had a hundred missile silos spread around the ship, capable of firing in all directions.

It could hold over two hundred fighters and fifty bombers and still have plenty of space for cargo.

The hull had been remodelled so it was sleeker and more angled.

Docking into the hangar I found Aria waiting for me.

"So you run off when I'm talking to you through a communicator but you meet me at the airlock in person." I point out as the small crew I had brought with me went back to whatever they were doing before we left.

The spluttering Aria gave me my answer.

"Come on, let's talk about what your domain and any information that we might need," I asked grabbing her still spluttering form as I passed by.

Taking her to an unoccupied room, she finally able to construct words.

"So anything going on that we need to fix in our network?" I asked getting a slow nod.

"What's the problem?"

"They are starting to think that they can find out who the shadow broker is, they are starting to trick the people who collect the information." She said.

"I see, we'll have to fix that won't we, where are the most annoying group of them, we'll make an example out of them?" I asked getting a ping from my omni-tool.

"Those are the people and locations of each that have been threatening the shadow broker network." She said not noticing me moving up behind her.

"Good, you were the right choice to run the shadow broker network," I whispered in her ear, stroking her back softly.

"Thank..." She started only to get interrupted by my finger.

"Now be a good girl and take a break you've deserved it." hugging her again, it only took a few seconds before she became limp in my arms.

She really was too easy to tease though.

Leaving the room, locking the door after me I headed back to my lab it was much larger than the one on the Ghost and only a little bit larger than the one on our home base.

"Ryvern, urgent message from Tela Vasir, what do you want with it?" A voice asked me from the intercom.

"Play it in my lab," I said now hurrying towards it now.

"Engel, I need your assistance, they found me watching them and have more forces than the intelligence file provided, I need help and hurry." She said my eyes widening.

"There she is, get her!" Another voice shouted as the recording ended.

"When did we receive this message?" I asked my anger barely restrained.

"A few hours ago?"

"Why the hell wasn't this brought to my attention then!" I yelled my black biotics flaring around me, distorting and destroying something in the immediate area.

"You were meeting with the Quarians, we thought it was better that you weren't disturbed." A soldier said not sure if it was a DS member or not.

Growling I made my way to the Ghost. "Everyone off the Ghost," I ordered as I stepped into it. Startling a few dozen people who had yet to hear me angry.

Once everyone was off I started it up. Opening a com channel to the old shadow broker ship that we still needed to give a name.

"You guys stay here until I return, assist the Quarians in fitting the warp drives into their ships," I ordered as I undocked from the ship.

"Sam where was Tela's last known location, find it and take us there," I said heading to my lab to distract myself until we got there.

"She is in the Nimbus cluster, Lymetis on the edge of Asari space, it will take at least five hours to get there," Sam said after she had located her last known position.

"Fine, get us there then," I said angrily before sighing. I was getting just a bit too angry at this, it could provide an opportunity if I used it correctly.

-o0o-

"Ryvern... We're there." Sam announced making me close what I had been working on, a new design of ship made for assaulting planets.

"Hold orbit until I signal for a pick-up," I said stepping into the airlock.

"You know that if you hadn't made those changes several months ago then this might be impossible right?" Sam clarified.

"Yeah, your point?" I asked cycling the airlock.

"Just thought I would mention it."

"I see well, see you later," I said stepping out of the airlock the gravity of the planet pulling me into the atmosphere.

You know in my previous life this would've been something I could've only dreamed of doing, the rush of free-falling through the air.

To anyone watching the sky they would think a piece of rock or debris was falling, I doubt the thought that it was a person would ever cross their mind, not that I could blame.

The reentry heat was more of warmth than something that could disintegrate and deteriorate most metals.

It was soon over though replacing with the freezing temperature filling my body, the atmosphere definitely would've killed me before the upgrade as it was only toxic gases and to think the Asari decided to maintain a mining base on this ice rock.

Immediately from my bird's eye view, I saw the out of place ship, probably the mercenaries that Tela was gathering intel on.

Spreading my wings I made my self move more towards what looked like a group a people standing around in the open it looked kind of like an execution, the group then the small group in an easy to see position.

Even though I had my wings out to slow me down, the speed that I was still going would be enough to make a new crater on this godforsaken planet.

Only a few seconds left the ground now a few metres away.

The impact I made with the ground, shook everyone close by off their feet, a dust cloud rising concealing my figure.

"What the hell was that?" A voice yells as they stood up.

"How should I know." Another one asks.

"So what are you doing here Eclipse?" I ask as the dust cleared letting both sides get a better view of each other.

Some of the eclipse soldiers who had omni blades out had a few naked Asari kneeling on the ground bound.

The rest of them watching the scene go down.

"What are you doing to those Asari?" I asked tilting my head.

"They refused to work so we are making them an example." One of the probably new and inexperienced mercs answered.

"Ah I see, did you capture a spectre then, please think of your answer carefully," I asked one of the more smart ones realising that I was working with her.

"He's with that Asari spectre!" Another yelled firing at me, it reflecting off the barrier I had raised.

"Get him." Another idiot yelled a hailstorm of rounds soon heading towards me, deflecting off my biotic barrier as I walked forward slowly.

"What did you do with her," I asked evenly after the hail finished.

"We'll be having some fun with her later, just like we did with these bitches." One said maybe hoping I would leave as he kicked one of the captives they had, showing some signs of abuse.

"Your lives are now forfeit then," I said unleashing my biotics picking them all up and crushing them, not caring about the mess made.

The bound Asari could only stare in shock and probably a little bit of thankfulness, though that was overridden by the fear of what I would now do to them.

Crushing their bindings I continued on my way to the building complex nearby, charging with my biotics into and through it surprised everyone that I came across, this was until I found a large underground cavern, probably the main hub for the mining also quite a way away, Several eclipses mercenaries playing with bound Asari and probably the workers of this mining station.

A higher platform with only a few Asari and eclipse on it, the higher ranks probably, before I could do anything though.

"Die Engel des Todes." An eclipse merc said having found a bag of explosive shouted, activating them before I could erect a barrier to block the blast. The name making the people I had been observing on the cavern floor lookup, some in hope, others in hatred.

The explosion sent me plummeting to the floor of the cavern, if not for the upgrades a certain death, that was before though...

The second time today I fell and created a dust cloud.

My silhouette visible through the dust and smoke, half of my body melting to the bone, four appendages springing from my back instead of the usual two.

"Your death is now certain," I said coldly, my voice distorting again.

My body now visible, Tela who had looked like she was crying when she heard me hit the ground, now had a stunned look.

The right side of my body had now been replaced with metallic bones, my right eye turning more draconic, my teeth now slightly thicker than needle spikes, four robotic arms moving lightly **(Think of yellow jackets arms).**

I had made myself into my own race now... A Wraith a being mixing organic and synthetic components for the benefit of the person, no one else.

I charged towards them all only a few managed to grab weapons to have a very slim chance of defending themselves, the last thing the most of them saw was a black blur cutting into them with an omni blade.

When they were finally all dead I had calmed down enough to think logically. I saw all the carnage I had caused and one or more of the previous captive with fear in their eyes at my form.

Releasing them as I came across them on my way to Tela who had closed who eyes for some reason.

"Tela, are you okay?" I asked prompting her to open her eyes.

"You're alive?" Her stunned voice reached my ears as she looked over my 'evolved' form for a few seconds.

"Yes, is this about my..." I gestured to my body, getting a nod in answer.

"You weren't here but about six months ago I had an operation... This is what it is, a more evolved humanoid form, I no longer need to breathe, eat, sleep, drink and most of the other things that made humans weak." I said unbinding her.

"Sam come and get us," I said into my com.

"Very well Creator." She said leaving me with the Asari and Tela.

Turning to the rest of them I offered them a choice. "Asari." I started getting everyone's attention. "I can offer two choices, one you join me and Tela here or you stay and go back to your work here." I offer.

"If you like I can leave you to talk with Tela instead," I said leaving without waiting for an answer after I saw a few of them hesitant to answer.

It might make their decision easier if they were with someone who was in their position, rather than the person who massacred their way through their captors.

A few seconds the Ghost could be seen overhead.

"Ah good to see you again Sam, as you can see I survived the landing," I said turning around to see what appeared to be an angry Tela and a somewhat nervous group of previous prisoners behind her.

"Is something the..." I asked only to get punched in the gut from her, not that it hurt if anything it had the reverse effect.

"You idiot, I'm told that you jumped from a high enough height to make a crater nearly fifty metres in diameter before saving those Asari from getting executed." She yelled both in anger and pain, trying not to show the latter.

"It was from medium orbit of the planet," I said so she could only just hear.

"You jumped from orbit!" She screeched the pain now long forgotten.

"Yeahhhh, why?" I asked walking back a little bit.

"And you came alone?!" She continued.

"Yesss."

"I... I..." She falters losing all her anger.

"It's all alright," I said softly as I hugged her gently. "You can go home now," I said leading her towards the ship. Turning to face the crowd.

"So what is your decision," I asked getting a few nods, most of them shakes though.

"Alright those that want to follow me, the others I'll let the higher-ups in the Asari government know of what happened here," I said as we walked onto the ship. "Oh and you should get some clothes on too," I added getting several blushes and embarrassed looks.

"Have you shown the others this form?" Tela asked as we lifted off from the planet.

"Err... no, not yet," I said slowly.

"Good, I want to see their faces when they see it." She said surprising me slightly.

"Okay, we were just starting to finalise the Quarians entrance into our cause and making an alliance with them," I said getting a stunned look from her.

"You have the Quarians in our cause, as in all of them right?" she asked getting a nod from me. "Yes, thanks to finding a dead Reaper and some added perks," I said as we walked onto the bridge as the ship entered warp.

"I see..." She said looking outside.

-o0o-

"Ryvern you're needed back on the Quarians ship," Moli said as we appeared in the system.

"I see, did they say why?"

"They only said that it was to do with the offer you gave them."

"Okay, we'll head there directly then," I said changing our course to the Quarian ship.

To say they were shocked was an understatement when they saw my new form, that Tela had persuaded me not to change back to my human impersonation.

Appearing in the room with the admirals that didn't notice me straight away, it only made their reaction all the better.

"Ryvern a quarter..." Han'Gerrel started only to stop in shock at my appearance.

"What... Happened to you." Everyone now turning to me at this statement.

"What Happened to you!" Shala'Raan cried out in surprise and slightly in sadness.

"What oh this." I gestured to my body getting nods.

"Oh, this is a procedure I did a few months ago." "It was to create a new species or race, I am now a Wraith," I said.

"Everyone has to get the procedure done, but they don't have to look like this, this was just my personal version of it," I stated making some sigh in relief when I said everyone had to.

"The reason why I say it is compulsory is because of the benefits, it removes the need to eat, drink, sleep, breathe and many others," I said. "The thing that Shala'Raan has is basically a modified version to just replace the immune system."

"I see, that is quite beneficial, but as I was saying our largest ships are now ready to be inspected, they can leave as soon as you've made sure they work properly." Han'Gerrel continued.

"Good, good, we'll stay until all have been fitted," I said leaving them to discuss finer details with Shala'Raan.

 **(Year 2168 November)**

All the ships had now been refitted to have the new warp drives and tested to see that they functioned, it was now time for us to make our move to the new home for all of us.

"Everyone ready?" I asked through the fleet-wide comm channel.

"Ready." Came hundreds of replies, at the same time as the refit of the ships we had managed to change half of the Quarian people into Wraith.

"Well let's not stay here any longer," I said Prompting all the ships to start the warp drives, it was quite the sight to see as they all entered warp.

When we exited I let them go do their own thing.

"You know what you need to do wit setting up the starting colony?" I asked as the ships made their way to the planet.

"Yes, it will take several days though, we can then start the making of the city." The admirals responded.

This left me looking out from my private room, The rise of the Wraith was upon the galaxy and we would be ready for when the Reapers came.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if you would like to see something specific or a pairing to add.**

 **Sorry for the late upload.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	8. Ch 5 Fourth Year Part 1

**Hope you liked the last chapter, if you have any ideas or thoughts please leave a review or PM me.**

 **Hopefully, this will be posted sooner than the last one was which was around a month or two.**

 **And poor old Ryvern has hit puberty this year lucky for everyone but him. :)**

 **A review that was written recently stated that they're way too trusting, I agree, hence why I added the proof of the Reapers and it's also based on the saying, 'It's too outlandish to be anything but true'.**

 **Things in this chapter. (Nasfinta time ish, Rescuing Jack,)**

 **Edited (09 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2169 March)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So when are you going to let me see their expressions when you turn into your other form?" Tela asked looking at me, turning thirteen in six months.

It made them start up their longing for me again... Unfortunately.

"Yes, I already said so, after we finish this meeting we'll be doing just that." I sighed, it was like the fifteenth time she had asked.

We were heading to the newly finished government headquarters of the planet, they were transferring quite well, the science department was already working on new technologies for us.

While the other races were advanced, they didn't keep that lead, they still held onto the idea of only using Eezo for technology.

"How far along with the refit of all the Quarian ships gone?" Tela asked not having paid close attention herself.

"More than fifty percent, some want the looks to stay the same though." I kinda wanted to remodel all the ships but it wasn't that important, especially when they wanted to still look a little Quarian.

"We have also started our new Dreadnought class ship, it will be ten kilometres long and two wide," I said having just started it the full dimension only really known to the people building it.

The impersonation of a gaping fish was getting quite good as she took in what I just said. "You said ten right? That's almost five to ten times as most dreadnoughts in all alliances," she said astounded.

"That's because there was never any real war after the First Contact one," I said as we started walking into the building. "The only real time that civilisation will progress effectively and rapidly is in war, the only thing is that unlike knowing when you enemy is going to attack the Reapers give almost no warning." I shrugged while war might be bad because of the loss of lives it boosts technology gain massively.

"I see," Tela said not quite understanding what I meant.

"Don't think too much about it, how is the training of our forces coming along?" I wondered as we entered the elevator. "Good with your improvement they can start improving the ability without having to worry about a suit leak." She answered getting a nod from me.

"Good, good, assign the science and research facilities on making better armour and weapons for ground forces." "we'll put our research department onto our space forces," I mentioned as we walked into the room that had some Quarians talking to an occasional human or Asari.

"Ah Ryvern, good to see you again." Rael'Zorah said as he noticed me and Tela enter.

"You too Rael, How is progress on the Dracon Nova," I asked sitting in an empty seat.

"The basic framework is nearing completion but when that is done it will take a few years," Han'Gerrel said it was what was expected.

"I see, Just a thought, what do you guys think of the Rachni?" I asked getting a bit of silence in return.

"That bad huh," I said getting a little snicker from the few who understood what I meant. "What do you mean?" Zaal'Koris asked slowly.

"I mean what do you think about them joining mine, now ours cause?" I suggested still getting silence.

"Why do you want to ask the Rachni to join us?" He asked.

"One of the reasons is because they are underappreciated much like yourself, the main problem that caused the Rachni war was because they couldn't negotiate with them. I, however, know a way." I said getting more impersonations of gaping fishes.

"Either way It will probably be a few years before I attempt anything towards them, I just wanted peoples thoughts," I say leaning back into my chair.

"Well it has merit, if it is true that you have a way to communicate with them, however, do you think they would fight to save the races that destroyed them, on that note aren't they destroyed or extinct," Daro'Xen asked.

"Most of them are destroyed, the rest are in Stasis, and for helping the races that exterminated them, they could use it as a way to show that they can still coexist or that they deserve to live again either way, they survive," I state again moving on with the meeting.

"I will be going personally on another mission for a future ally," I add just remembering that something should be done about her.

"What do you mean by future ally?"

"Well, she is only eight but will be one of the most powerful biotics, has anyone here heard of a sort of shadow organisation known as Cerberus?" I asked hopefully someone knew about it.

"What's that?"

"No."

"There's a shadow organisation called that?" Came several responses making me put my head in my hands.

"Does no race have effective intelligence gathering organisations?" I questioned, I mean seriously they have several if not hundreds of facilities and no one knows about them.

"They are anti anyone but humans, they were created to help in the first contact war, when that ended however they separated and disappeared from the Alliance." I started.

"Unfortunately they'll do anything to achieve it, murder, extortion and several other methods, one of the more immoral acts that they do includes experimenting on children our future ally known to them as subject Zero is one of these," I explained getting several looks of disgust and shock.

"I'll be going there not only to get her but also shut down the base conducting these experiments, either taking it for us or destroying it," I stated probably taking it, saves us the time of building one but we could decide that later.

"How are your people taking the move, any problems?" I asked after some time of thinking over what I said.

"Most of them are fine, some still prefer to stay on the ships," Zaal'Koris mentioned.

"Good, we also need to set up our intelligence gathering network, we have the shadow broker network but that is susceptible to misinformation and other factors, I'm proposing we make a network of AI to gather the intelligence we need and want." I proposed getting some thoughtful looks, if they didn't want to that would be alright.

Changes take time we still had a bit of time before it was necessary.

"How about a test of it, we make one AI a combination of both tech, Wraith and Quarian, based on it's a success." She suggested I would have to leave though, Jack had already spent too much time with Cerberus.

"I'll leave Shala here to continue this, I'm leaving for Pragia," I said standing up, stopping just before the door. "I at least expect either a prototype of this AI or a new solution for it." Leaving after I finished.

"What are we going to take, Ghost or the new cruiser class 'The shadow Broker ship'?" Tela asked as we made our way to the newly finished planetary spaceport.

"Ghost, we'll be going quick and silent." As we headed to where the Ghost was docked.

"We're taking nearly all of them right?" Tela asked hopefully. "Yes, I assume that's because you want to see how they react?" I guessed while the Quarian admirals and some other people Aria, Nasfinta, the commandos and Tevos had yet to see it.

It should prove to be very interesting.

"Of course they have to go through the shock too." She said happily as I just sighed. "At least you and the others have mellowed out a bit," I mumbled Tela not liking that.

"Can I have a hug?" She asked suddenly, making me slowly turn to face her.

"Why do you want a hug?" I asked slowly.

"So the others can be jealous of me of course, so can I." She said her previous devious smile turning into a lustful one.

"Let's just get a move on," I said hurriedly quickening my pace as Tela started to run after me. To anyone who would watch it would seem quite comical... To them.

After making it to the safety of the Ghost, not that it would be safe once everyone else got on board, Tela would probably tell the others that I hugged her even though I didn't.

"Ryvern?" A slightly timid voice asked making me look behind and see someone who I hadn't seen in a few months.

"Nasfinta, I haven't seen you much lately, you're not hiding from me are you?" I asked cheekily, a hesitant look appearing on her face.

"What's the matter," I asked going towards her.

"Well, your so busy with the others that your hardly spending any time with me, I know what your doing is important but could we..." She ended. "Of course we can, but after this mission alright," I said patting her on the head.

"Alright, what are we doing and where are we going?" She asked as I made my way to the bridge.

"Rescuing some children and probably blowing up and facility in Pragia," I replied getting an astounded look. "Though this pretty tame to some of the stuff we will be doing eventually," I said, the impersonation of a gaping fish was really getting pretty good with all the practice everyone had been doing lately maybe we could set up a competition on the homeworld to see who had the best, fish for thought... Ha, Ha, Ha yes that was meant to be funny.

"I'll brief everyone when just before we start our attack," I added as we walked onto the bridge, one of my upgrades coming in handy right about now.

"Why didn't you give us a hug too!" The commandos and Aria surprisingly screamed as we entered.

"Do you want an answer or are you going to keeping lunging at me?" I asked as I moved around the lunges before sending them to the floor.

"Why didn't you give us a hug." They said more sedately and quietly as they didn't bother removing their heads, or anything else from the floor.

"I didn't give her a hug that's why now are you going to continue to chase after me?" I asked everyone getting up. Aedop just watching in silence.

"Does this happen often?" She then asked making me sigh.

"Every so often, some times worse than others," I replied as Sam took us into orbit, taking the ghost into warp a few minutes later.

After having calmed down for several hours and nearly completing our warp travel everyone made their way to the briefing room.

"So as you heard we are rescuing some children from a Cerberus facility, we go quick and silent, no explosives or grenades except for the ones to possibly blow up the facility," I stated everyone having geared up, a few removing some items from their armour.

"If any alarms are triggered head for the holding area of the children, get as many as you can but do not sacrifice yourself or Jack's safety for getting any more than Jack," I ordered we would get as many as we could but not for sacrificing Jack or anyone else.

"Another reason for taking this base silently is because of all the information we can gather, This facility is mainly for experimenting and testing biotic enhancing but also has data on other Cerberus bases and infrastructure that could be used to cripple them," I added as we dropped out of warp.

Our silent drive activating at full power, we were going to use our finally completed assault pods, though instead of punching through the hull, they would make soft seals against the maintenance airlocks across the hull.

Heading down to the pods I made one final announcement. "Keep a radio silence, data is a second priority, if you need to make commotion don't hesitate to get to another group, Alright?" I clarified I didn't want to lose anyone because I put to restrictive requirements.

"Yes, Engel." They replied now adding a couple of grenades here and there.

Loading into our pods, one of us with our DS team. Launching towards the facility, so little was known about Cerberus to the other races, even the shadow broker network didn't find much other than that there were unexplained resource drains heading to places that weren't known about by alliance officials.

Mine and Tela's pods were sent towards command section of it, everyone else towards other key sections, power, life support and communications and so on.

Going quick and silent meant we would mainly be using our omni blades and other assorted blades that were either found or made.

Five minutes later we started our docking mode, somewhat smartly they didn't place any maintenance hatches near those key sites. Instead of soft seals, we would have to go with the backup plan.

The assault pods also had plasma cutters that could silently cut an entrance, the only problem with this is that it is easily noticeable if someone walks by, hence why it made a smaller hole for cameras to be put in to find a good entry point.

"Engel there's a service tunnel a few metres away that looks like it has been checked recently." My DS captain said marking it on the HUD. "Sam, can you see if you can infiltrate the system and see if you can help us get in, change any schedules or block cams?" I asked moving the pod to the designated place.

"I may be able to save any data of importance that I come across?" She states thinking for a few seconds, a lot for an AI. "They might not have the technological ability to hold me out, a VI might've had difficulty." She added probing Cerberus's cyber defences.

"Alright don't do anything serious that could get you caught," I said as we the Pod cut into the station, allowing us to make our entrance to the command section, Tela's would be heading towards the secondary command office, which every base should have... Should not necessarily.

On the way, we only found a few service personal, good for us, not for them, unarmed and armoured of course as soon as we took one we had to move quickly so that if they had to check in they wouldn't be noticed.

"You two stay here to cover our entrance if you see someone take them out," I ordered as everyone else followed me towards the command and control room.

About a hundred metres out from our objective I saw some form of Cerberus's guards, they weren't much better than the service personal, they were more for crowd control, presumably if the children got loose and tried to fight.

Moving silently up behind them, I shoved a knife into one's neck, grabbing the other on the throat shooting him in the back, dragging both off to small side room, melting the door into the frame so it couldn't be opened.

Continuing to the objective.

Instead of moving towards the doors, places people usually expect you to enter, we looked around for a nice wall that was in a position that made it easy to enter without anyone seeing us.

"Engel." A DS member alerted me, pointing to a wall. "This is what we're looking for." She said pulling out our breaching charge.

When we entered no one even noticed, time to get in positions so that when we started shooting no one would have enough time to react.

"Alright, on my mark... Mark." I yelled at the end surprising all the Cerberus operatives, not that it lasted long as within five seconds everyone was dead having at least two shots in them.

Not one security measure or alarm able to go off, moving to a console I looked at what was happening in the facility. It appeared the Jack was due to get another 'enhancement' in five minutes.

"Engel, we have the secondary command centre, what do we do now?" Tela asked.

"Hold it, lockout anyone but us, we'll do the same from here, no one but us can do anything on this station," I said as I started overriding Cerberus's command codes, allowing Sam free reign inside the system.

"Everyone stays here and makes sure they don't try to retake it, I'll secure Jack," I said putting my helmet back on.

Entering a service corridor, running behind most sections of the station, quickly helped me make my way without interruption to the Testing room, you would have to have a very sick definition of Med bay to call it that.

Popping open a cover for the service corridor entrance, appearing a few metres away from the room. The yells and cries of a girl reaching my ears, hopefully, I got there before they started.

Blowing the door open I quickly activated my evolution, The surprised Cerberus personal now shell shocked couldn't do anything when I opened fire, quickly taking them all down, Jack just half strapped down to the table, her eyes shut tightly.

Checking that no one else was there I made my way to Jack, removing her bindings before moving back a bit to give her some space.

Realising her binds were gone she opened her eyes, her eyes finding the bodies of the so-called doctors lying on the ground dead.

Looking around the room now she finally found me watching her move. "Hello, Jack." I start getting a shocked look.

"You're really here?" She asked confusing me. "What do you mean really?" Tilting my head.

"Your not a figment of my imagination?" "I'm not under and just fantasying about rescue?" She asked hopefully, making me wince slightly, it can't have been a good couple of years.

"No I'm not, I came to get you and the other children out of here," I said walking forwards slowly bringing her into a hug when she made no move to stop me.

"What are you?" She asked after a few seconds raising her head from my chest.

"Oh, I'm a Wraith, I want to give you a choice instead of making it for you but... Would you like to join me and my organisation?" I asked hoping it would be yes.

"Otherwise?" She asked despite being a seven-year-old she was smart. "Otherwise I take you to an orphanage on Earth."

"I can stay with you. What about the others?" She asked. "They can stay with us, you have until we meet up with the rest of my force that was storming this facility." I proposed leading the way.

After a second my old form appeared, holding up a hand to stop her questions. "If you join us you can get this appearance and abilities," I say before heading back to the control room.

Opening the door Jack immediately hid behind me as she saw the guns pointing at us. "Well, this is a warm welcome." Seeing instead of my soldiers, Cerberus ones.

"Put your hands in the air or you'll join them." He gestured to a corner, not looking away from me for a sec.

Looking over in the corner I see the motionless but still alive bodies of my DS "So you expect me to surrender then?" I asked looking over the others, numbering ten.

"Your the only one left, as you saw we took care of the rest, give us back control of the station and you might live as a prisoner." The commander of the Cerberus forces.

Not saying anything I activate my mental communicator. "Tela, Lyilnea, Moli anyone else there?" I asked, happily getting affirmatives.

"Jack stay behind me," I said seriously looking back towards the fools in front of me.

"I would give you a chance to surrender but that would be a waste of time," I growl my skin burning away into my Wraith form.

Able to cut through them before they even recovered from the shock the transformation had caused.

Turning back to Jack who seemed to be unharmed I called everyone. "Alright get everyone we need and head to the pods, we are leaving," I ordered, we had spent too much time here already.

"Hey Jack, would you like to see some fireworks?" I asked with a smile. "Where we're in space?" She asked confused only making me sigh.

"You'll see what I mean, I also think you'll enjoy it," I said, a confused Jack following behind me as I woke up my unconscious DS members to head to the pods.

Tela and her DS members finishing up in the secondary command centre of the base, placing the explosives leaving for the pods too.

Lyilnea and her team placing the explosives in the reactor room, her charges were designed to be more reactive with Eezo exposure, quite a lot of it in a reactor.

Aria and Moli heading barracks with their team, placing the charges before they woke up, those who weren't already dead that is.

Kash and Le'nosa team's heading to engineering room, basically even if this station survived the explosions it would be crippled for a long time after and would only be good for scrap.

-o0o-

Back on the Ghost, we all met up again, the reunion between Jack and the other children quite the happy sight as me and the others watched on.

After letting them have their moment together I gained their attention. "Erhum, Jack as you know I told you that we would have some fireworks, remember?" I asked getting a nod.

"Yes..."

"Good, now look back at the station." I pointed out the front of the ship.

"Good Sam, you know what to do," I said gaining a smirk as a few seconds later the station exploded, quite the fireworks a big station created, the looks on the children's faces was worth it.

The awe of seeing something not only that big but also something that had hurt them for a while end up like this made them happy.

"So this is what you meant," Jack said wonder still evident in her voice.

"Yep, Have you decided on your choice if you and the others want to stay with us?" I asked when the 'fireworks' had died down.

"I will join you, it's up to the others for their decision though." She stated though it came to me that they might have no choice if they went back to the alliance though.

"While I did originally gave you a choice you might not have a choice if you want to survive," I said getting sort of angry looks.

"The reason is that Cerberus has ears and resources throughout the alliance and council space, f and or when they find you they will either kill you or take you back for experimenting," I said apologetically, their eyes widening as they realised it as well, having spent time with them they knew what they were capable of.

"We'll stay with you for the time being, but we're... not going to be experimented on?" A few wondered getting a shake from me. "No you won't, but for those who a squeamish close our eyes," I stated nodding at Jack.

"Well, Tela here's your chance," I said before changing into my Wraith form.

 **(POV Tela)**

Finally, I got to see their reactions to his Wraith form, I would enjoy every single moment too.

I was not disappointed either their looks ranged from shock, horror and stunned.

"What the..." Were several responses, boy it was fun to see what happened like Ryvern did most of the time.

"What do you think?" His voice now gaining a snake-like hiss to it too.

"Were you always like this?" Lyilnea asked still too stunned to think of much else.

"No of course not, I would've shown you sooner if I was always like this." He started. "This was the second time that I told you I would be unavailable for a long period of time." He added.

"The result a much stronger body, the only reason you haven't seen it earlier was that Tela wanted to see your reactions." He added making the others look towards me the previous emotion replaced with none as they stared at me for a few seconds.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

When they emotionlessly turned to Tela surrounding her before tying her up, then turning towards me. The emotionless faces now filled with lust, now would probably be the perfect time to run and use some of the new abilities from being Wraith, Jack and the other children just watching in confusion.

"Ryvern you owe us." They said together running towards me.

"Jack, ask Sam for directions, I am temporarily indisposed for the next few hours," I yelled running down a corridor on the Ghost Jack and the others still slightly confused.

-o0o-

"Tevos could you find some time to be left alone for maybe six or so hours to come to our base on the Citadel?" I asked as me and Nasfinta arrived on a shuttle.

"I think so, why?" She asked.

"I need you to undergo an operation, everyone else in our organisation has gone through before I remembered you haven't."

"I guess, Let me see what I can do."

"Excellent, by the way, do you want to join me and Nasfinta, were just spending some time together and wondered if you'd like to join?" I asked again since she like Nasfinta got to spend so little time with me.

"I do have some free time available, nothing important is happening either so sure, see you tomorrow." She said hanging up.

"So want to go shopping?" I ask looking back to Nasfinta.

"Sure." She said excitedly... This may have been a mistake.

After two hours of looking through the same store for clothes, I decided that this was enough.

"Nasfinta, you have one minute and then we're doing something else," I stated having spent enough time here.

"Oh alright." She said sadly, hanging up several clothes.

Two minutes later we were finally out of that hellish clothes store.

Walking to a restaurant I decided to ask Nas something that would happen soon. "Nas, what do you think about the Rachni?" getting a surprised look.

"Why, their dead aren't they?" She asked slightly naively, nothing ever died only hid from the people looking.

"No, not if I can do something about it anyway, but would you hate them or would you treat them like a human or a Quarian?" I asked I had already made my mind up, if they didn't want them then I would make a second base for them. Whether the galaxy wanted to or not the Rachni were coming back.

"I mean maybe, but we couldn't communicate with them so how would you get them to join us?" She asked, at least she was open-minded if naive.

"Yes and no, they couldn't, we can." "Ah here we are, this is the place I was going to go to when I came to the Citadel last to see Tevos," I said as we sat at an empty table waiting to order.

Nas now looked a little anxious though. "Something the matter Nas?" I asked.

"It's just that, can we do this again sometime?" She asked nervously

"Of course just let me know," I replied as our food came eating in silence till we headed home to the hotel.

-o0o-

"So Tevos ready to undergo the procedure then?" I asked as I lead Tevos to a table with robotic arms above it.

"I spose, you still haven't told me what it is though." She questioned as she lied down on the table.

"It makes it so that you will basically be immortal, I was the first one to undergo this procedure so it will be fine, when you wake up we'll head to your residence, we have somethings to discuss," I said as she fell asleep, the operation beginning.

A few hours later the operation was done and Tevos was waking up.

"How are you doing?" I asked as she groggily sat up, looking around, feeling slightly strange.

"Fine, I feel strange though." She said sitting on the side of the table.

"Eh, that's probably because you don't have a heart, lungs or stomach anymore," I said nonchalantly, a stunned face looking at me when I turned back to her.

"don't worry you can still eat and stuff it's just you don't have a stomach for it to digest in, don't think too much into it kay," I said, Tevos thinking the might be for the best.

"now that your awake, I'd like to propose something for your input, a side note though if you could appoint an ambassador for our 'homeworld'." I thought of getting a nod from her.

"The thing I wanted to discuss was what would you think if we added the Rachni to our organisation." I got silence.

"They were like the Quarian but because they couldn't communicate with us they were exterminated." "I'm thinking of giving them a second chance, do you think they should?" I asked finally.

"They at least deserve a second chance, their demise might humble them to be more civil to talks." She acknowledged.

"My thoughts, sort followed that thought process, depending on the decision of the council will determine whether they are brought in or not," I replied leaving her and Nas to go shopping, if they wanted to spend time with me, Do. Not. Go. Shopping at all... At least not clothe shopping.

Later we went to see some of the sights that the Citadel had to offer, going to a restaurant before returning to her residence.

"Well it was nice to see you again Tevos, we'll let you know of the decision with the Rachni," I said as we boarded our shuttle.

"It was good to see you Ryvern, I'll let you know if the council learns anything." She said waving as we took off, not letting us see the sad face appear on her face.

"Let's get home," I said as we approached the Ghost.

-o0o-

Arriving back at our homeworld we headed straight for the meeting room, hopefully, they had decided what I asked before I left for Jack.

Entering the conversations died down to silence until I sat down. "So have you reached a decision?" I asked looking at all the faces in the room.

"We thought over your proposal, we agree to a two-way production of AI for a trial period of a month." Rael'Zorah announced getting a nod from me.

"Excellent, most species aren't advanced enough to deal with fully-fledged AI at this point in time," I said looking at everyone again.

"Now about my second proposal, the introduction of the Rachni into our alliance?" I asked the atmosphere thickening slightly.

"We agree, but we must hear more before they are introduced to everyone else," Shala announced for everyone.

"Well..." I began.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed this chapter, starting to get over my writer's block.**

 **Please let me know of any suggestions or ideas that I should add to this story.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	9. Ch 6 Fourth Year Part 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this is supposed to fill in the rest of the year which I realised I only had about three or two months written. Sooooo... This is the continuation of it, just from John's POV.**

 **Things going to happen: John, Ryvern and Gemma background revealed a bit, Viktor appearing again.**

 **Edited (09 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2169 May)**

 **(John POV)**

"Now John, if anyone gives you a problem let me know and I'll come and visit them with my favourite knife," Mum said as a knife magically appeared in her hand again. She had to have some kind of program with her omni-tool to do it, how it did it so fast however was a mystery.

"Now dear we talked about this before, as well as two years ago," Dad said nervously taking the knife that had appeared in her hand. We had started making a collection... One hundred and fifty so far...

"Yes, also we had to get a new doctor after you frightened the last one into a coma," I added getting a sheepish look from her.

"What?" She said when dad then looked at her.

"You didn't mention that." Giving her a hard look.

"I thought I did." She said with an innocent look, deciding this would be a good time to leave.

"See you." Leaving through the door, allowing them to do whatever they wanted.

Heading to the shuttle I set it to go the school, the door closing with a hiss, a low thrum starting as it took off.

The bullying and beating had slowed down as we grew up, some people heading to another school, others just growing up and out of it as well as asking for forgiveness.

-o0o-

Arriving at the school, I soon spotted Gemma who was waiting to greet me.

"And so he returns." She said referring to my absence for nearly a term to learn how to fight and defend myself.

"Do you want to argue with my mother then?" I asked, both of us shuddering ever since Ryvern was assumed dead she had taken a scary obsession with knives.

"You know, not really, I kinda like my head and you know... Rest of my skin where it currently is." She replied as we walked into the building.

"My reasoning followed those lines mostly, except for the removal of skin and head," I replied getting a deadpan face. "That was my whole reasoning."

"Well it is my mum so..." I trailed off, I hoped she wouldn't do that, though then she would have lost both sons.

"Your right." She conceded breaking off to go to her classes.

-o0o-

The existence of the Avian race had now become public knowledge, they hadn't made a massive appearance though so they were quickly forgotten, the best that was known was odd, black looking armoured humanoid figures appearing every few months usually taking down slavers and pirates.

Well almost forgotten. Sitting in my chair the teacher then appeared.

"Alright class, Has anyone heard anymore about the Avian species." He said almost excitedly, as everyone else groaned.

He always believed that there were more races than we had found already, turns out he was right, I just wished he did what everyone else did and go about his business.

"When are we going to get to the other races, like Quarian, Geth, Asari and the others, that is why we took this class." A fellow Classmate complained, with good reason too, it was the same reason I took this class as well.

"Soon, but we have to know more about these Avian people." He continued. And So started another long day. I thought my head hitting the table with a dull thud repeatedly.

-o0o-

"Gemma do you have Mr Batshit crazy for your race relations and information class?" I asked tiredly as we sat down to eat lunch.

"You mean the one that won't stop going on about Avians." She asked halting her arm from putting her food in her mouth.

"Yeah him, Mr Batshit crazy," I said again getting a light chuckle.

"Happily no then, I heard the stories though, mines been getting a lot of messages and notes to see if they could move into his class."

"I'm not surprised." I returned to eating my food now.

"It could be worse, he could be every teacher and taught the maths of how they could move with their wings, the physics behind them, the biology behind them and so on." She said making me shiver.

"Another valid point, making quite a lot of them now aren't you." I joked getting a deadpan look.

"I'm the only one who does."

"Another valid point." receiving a punch for a response.

"I thought you didn't blame me?" I said getting an eye roll.

"Yeah for the death of Ryvern, not your bad jokes."

Silence broken by other kids talking, eating our lunch in peace. Looking around I saw the usual things happening, a group of geeks going over their homework, the popular kids playing on their omni-tool, a fight going on and just some groups of people doing their own thing.

"You miss him still don't you?" I asked softly, Gemma sighing softly, I probably had asked this before but maybe she had changed and moved on.

"Yes, though he doesn't feel dead though.

After thinking for a little bit she asked. "You said that he said that if your family loved him they would leave?" She asked suddenly her sad demeanour disappearing.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Was he ever not loved by your parents and yourself?" She said making me think.

"I don't think so, the day before we went to Mindoir he did say that he had a little memory loss, after that he seemed more mature, other than that nothing," I said thinking back to that day.

"Did you tell your parents that that had happened?" She asked, making me remember I hadn't.

"No, you don't think it had anything to do with it though, do you?" I questioned, it couldn't possibly... Could it?

"Well if he got amnesia again then if he was rescued then he wouldn't know where or to go to, to get home." She reasoned.

"Even so, we would still have heard of it, a child with a memory lapse a few days after an invasion."

"Maybe, I might just be clutching straws, hoping that he is still alive." She said hanging her head.

"You can hope, a body wasn't found." Looking up. "He could still be out there." A wistful sigh coming from her as she too looked up.

"I spose." Finishing the rest of our lunch in silence.

-o0o-

Leaving the school and the crazy teacher I turned to Gemma. "Want to hang out for a while?" I asked we had been doing this more often.

"Sure, let's go to a mall." She suggested as we entered a shuttle, not noticing another taking off following after us, not having come from the school.

"Was Ryvern a good gamer?" I asked suddenly, not noticing the shuttle pulling up behind us. "Oh one of the best, if he was on your team you would be hard-pressed to lose." She said getting a distant look in her eyes.

"How long was he playing them for?" She asked making look at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"How long was he playing them for, he was at best ten at most when we last played?"

"I think as soon as he touched them he was decent, though whenever we gave him something that didn't involve fighting or shooting really he was terrible," I stated the shuttle, now pulling alongside.

"He just gave up on them and focused on the others, we did the same just getting him shooter games." I finished, Gemma not able to reply as the shuttle alongside us rammed us out of the air, the consumer models not equipped to deal with these sort of situations, weird right, they almost don't expect them to get involved in crashes.

This then resulted in us crashing into the ground, only slightly injured luckily.

Groaning in pain I managed to get the door open to see the shuttle that had rammed us landing next to us.

A man in blue armour that looked to be the blue sun mercenary groups signature.

"Well, here we have the son of the great Hannah Shepard." A human who appeared to be the leader of the group of four.

Noticing the girl climbing out of the wreckage too. "Oh and a bonus, this should get them to agree to our bosses demands alright." He said raising a gun our vision fading into black.

-o0o-

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"Ryvern, one of our spies has informed us that John has been kidnapped." A DS member let me know, to say I was annoyed was an understatement, I just knew how to hide it well to show on the outside just a slight twitch.

"Alright, get together the latest DS recruits, make a team to stay watching John permanently until further notice," I ordered dismissing the DS member, I was torn on whether to intervene personally or just send someone to do it.

On one hand, I had other duties to attend to, I also didn't want to reveal ourselves to early. On the other hand, I did want to see how John was.

One problem though was that the existence of a race called the Avian which was our species name to everyone but us, this meant we couldn't use our wings or our Wraith abilities, or everyone who saw might have to die.

Oh what the heck I needed a break from the administration of our homeworld, one such problem was deciding what to call the bloody thing. **(If anyone has any ideas let me know, why I'm putting this here is because more people are likely to read it(PM me the name or write it in a review))**

"Sam let everyone who asks and needs to know I will be dealing with something on Earth in the Sol system," I said aloud.

"Very well Creator, if they ask what for what do I do?" She asked. "Put them through to me, I'll deal with them then."

Now to get to Earth. To the Ghost.

-o0o-

 **(POV John)**

Opening my eyes took a few seconds, my mind was not only groggy but fuzzy, recalling to the last thing that happened took a few seconds. I was talking to Gemma about Ryvern then...

Then my eyes widen the Blue sun mercenary making us fall into unconsciousness.

Looking around we appeared to be in a dark warehouse, a slightly wriggling... Something on my back, looking back as far as I could I found Gemma, appearing to be waking up from her sleep tied together.

A few seconds later she groaned before asking. "Ugh, Where are we?" She asked groggily as well after just waking up.

"That is an excellent question, one I would like to know the answer to as well," I replied sort of sarcastically.

"Well, then it's good news for us then." She said taking in her surroundings in more detail.

"Ah, so you're finally awake." The same voice that had spoken to us before knocking us out said.

Looking in the direction it came from. "I have to say it was only meant to be you John, but two for one is even better."

"Who are you, what do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Me, well my name is Viktor, what I want is really up to my boss, if he wants you dead, you'll end up dead." He said uncaringly turning to a screen, fiddling around with it.

Soon it flared to life showing a picture of my parents and admiral Hackett and captain Anderson.

"Hello, admirals." Viktor started to bothered to say anything else.

"Who are you, what have you done with John?" Mum asked barely restraining from yelling.

"At the moment nothing, should you reject my employers offer however that could change." He said moving out of the way so we were visible to them.

"Gemma?!" Startled cries came when they saw her as well.

Viktor moved back in front of us. "Now you have a week to accept my employers offer, I would think over it carefully." He said the screen turning black.

Turning back to us. "I would hope for your sake that they accept." He said leaving us alone.

"You know I think I should have taken your offer up on another day." She said I couldn't have agreed more.

"I just hope that if they refuse they won't kill us or something worse," I said, we were left alone, there was no need to guard two kids.

"I hope your parents are figuring a way to get us out of here," Gemma said as we were left figuring out what to do for a week.

 **(POV Hannah Shepard)**

Turning to Hackett, his hearing better not be too good, if so it wouldn't be soon after. "Why the hell has my son been kidnapped!" I yelled, quite close to his ears.

It took a few seconds for him to reply.

"I'll start an investigation, you also have a key to his release too though." He added.

"Why would I want to agree to someone who took my son!" I screamed again, Tom and Anderson deciding to stay out of it, plugging their ears though. **(Tom is John's father)**

"Good point, I'll get on it." He said somewhat nervously, another knife having appeared in my hand, quickly sending him out the door.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Tom said coming up behind me, taking the knife in the process.

Hopefully, he would be fine.

The screen we got flared to life again, this time a man hidden in shadows appeared.

"Hello Hannah Shepard, as you have seen I have your son and someone else, If you refuse this request then they will more than likely never be seen again." He said the rest of us silent as he spoke.

"I want you to be an informant for me in the alliance military, anything of value that I should know, you will tell me." He took a breath. "I will give you a week to accept, I can be patient when it is required." And with that, the screen turned black again.

Opening up my omni-tool I called Hackett, to both yell at him and send him the new information. "Get my son back!" I yelled sitting down in a chair to think what to do next.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"Ryvern we have received something." A DS member alerted me.

"We know the location of John, we also know that the person who ordered this was much more careful about covering their tracks." She said showing a video that Sam had recorded.

I recognised the hidden man as TIM, The Illusive Man, how on earth he came up with that ridiculous name I'll never know, no way was I going to say it all either.

Either I had to give him one that I controlled and have him free John, or we just come in and take him. I was leaning towards the latter, even if I gave him one it wouldn't guarantee he released John, at least not alive.

The good news was even if they declined there was no reason to believe TIM would come after them as they knew nothing about Cerberus and further attempts or attacks would be foolish

Looking out the window into the Warp field surrounding the Ghost, The black and blues swirling around the ship in an amazing pattern.

"Sam, inform the rest of the crew, we're heading to a warehouse on a remote island off the coast of America," I said sighing as I thought about what we would have to do.

In the video it sounded like there was someone else apart from my brother was also there, while I need the distraction of something like this, it came with great risk as John might recognise me if I lost my helmet.

Opening a file on my holo-desk I put the finishing touches to _BioChrono_ Sam's very own body.

The basic design was ready for Sam's cosmetic changes, something letting her have control over might be a bad idea in the future.

-o0o-

A few hours later we dropped out of warp in orbit of Earth, I left the bridge to head down to the assault pods.

"Alright everyone, no Wraith forms and unless the mission is in danger no wings, we are a mercenary company that got hired to do this from an unnamed source or the shadow broker," I say as we grouped to enter the pods.

This night earth was going to have another meteor shower, something that scientist would be asking how they didn't detect them arriving.

Breaching the atmosphere we altered our trajectory to the island where John and this other person was being held.

Mine and a few other DS members would be landing in the warehouse itself, the others would secure the rest of the facility and make sure we could get away.

"Helmets on, make sure to lock them, we don't want any unnecessary complications," I ordered.

-o0o-

Five minutes later we arrived at our destinations, security seemed to be pretty lax though, deserted island with no way off unguarded.

In hindsight coming flaming in on the assault pods might not have been the smartest thing to do.

The results, however, couldn't be disputed though, the terror and surprise of the guards was a good bonus to start taking over the island, maybe we could see if we could buy it and use it as a base for something. Though if it was for the Rachni I don't think the people would like that idea when they found out.

Our pod soon breached the roof of the warehouse where they were being kept, it seemed we interrupted something as soon as we burst out of the pod we could see a stunned man with a stunned John and girl with a finally stunned Hannah, Tom, Hackett and Anderson watching from a screen.

Looking from their perspective it would look quite intimidating as we drew our guns, our angular armour with its dark colour scheme, the crashing through the roof in a pod didn't help either.

"Who the hell are you?" The Blue Sun merc yelled drawing his gun. He looked kinda familiar for some reason.

"Our employer asked us to retrieve somethings that you have in your possession, and well he paid us generously to do, hand over the kids and you live, try to fight you die, make your choice," I said my demonic voice appearing again as we all raised our weapons.

"Well, my employer also is paying me well to keep these possessions as you call them in my custody, I suggest you leave and live to fight another day." He responded arrogantly.

"Living to fight another day is already assured, but why so serious hmm." I then said gaining a Joker-like voice. **(Recently watched The Dark Knight, I had to).**

At this comment along with the tone crept everyone out including my own squad, this was saying something.

"Besides what doesn't kill you... Simply makes you stranger." The Joker like voice still appearing, my body acting more like a ragdoll now. **(I may have enjoyed it a little too much... I'll go see someone about it, probably the Joker)**

My body returning to its original position my voice returning to its demonic trait. "Now hand them over!" I ordered.

"NO, Boys!" He shouted, waiting for something to happen, the communication with the Shepards having been cut long ago.

We all waited a few seconds for something to happen.

"Boys!" He tried again now feeling insecure.

Still, nothing happened. "Let me try, Death Squad!" I shout, dozens of footsteps echoing around the warehouse, soon the merc was surrounded.

"Fine if I can't have them then you won't either." He said anger showing clearly on his face as he pressed a button on his omni-tool.

"You have fifteen seconds to decide me or them." He stated, I now remember why he seemed so familiar, he had used a similar strategy with that Salarian.

He then ran off, not bothering to go after him I disarmed the noticeable bomb attached near John and the girl.

The thing about bad guys that runaway, they may live to fight another day, but you will still meet them again.

Turning my attention to the kids who looked like they were in poor condition I asked. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you though." "Pleasure is all mine after we acquire a means of transportation we'll take you back to your parents John and I don't believe we were told about a girl," I asked hinting at giving us a name.

"Gemma, you can just take me to John's parents." The girl now known as Gemma responded. The name resonating with an old memory of myself and a girl playing video games.

Remaining an indifferent look I said. "Very well." Everyone who was not needed, headed back to the pods, taking off back to the Ghost.

The remaining DS members now doing their own things, no threats left, some of them though did have to find a transport.

Turning to the slightly scared teenagers I spoke. "Are you alright?"

"What are you," John asked still shaking slightly.

"A mercenary, a highly funded one but one nonetheless," I answer getting a sort of annoyed look in return.

"Well want to talk about anything?" I asked, usually when you're trying to hide your identity and ask if they have any questions that's one of the first they inquire about.

"Who hired you to save us?" Gemma asked suspicion evident in her voice.

"It was mum and dad right?" John asked somewhat naively. Everyone else just turns and stares at him.

"What?"

"Why would your parents hire mercenaries when your mum is an admiral who could just order an assault on this place." getting a look of realisation flashing onto his face.

"I was hired by the shadow broker," I answer getting stunned looks for the effort.

"Why is the shadow broker so interested in your family John?" Gemma asks trying to figure out why the shadow broker would go to this effort for one family.

"No the last thing that we had from the shadow broker was a picture frame of us all before Ryvern was KIA or at the very least MIA," John answered.

"Whatever the reason he sent me to get you back," I answered as our transportation arrived, one of the troop transport that the blue suns mercs had arrived on.

"Just a question, did the person who was their leader, did he ever tell you his name?" I asked, planning on asking Aedop if it the same one.

"He said it was Viktor, why?" John asked.

"I was wondering if I had met him before if it is who I think it is then I have." Turning back to them I ask.

"You guys know how to pilot a ship right?" Getting a shake from John and a nod from Gemma.

"That means my job here is done, stay safe," I say walking to the last assault pod.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

When we got back to my parents' house they were unsurprisingly relieved to see us safe and sound, surprised by our transportation but happy.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again." Mum cried hugging me tightly.

"How did you escape?" Hackett asked happy to have Hannah off his case about finding them, not that he wasn't worried about them.

"A group of mercenaries freed us and then left," Gemma said surprising them.

"Mercenaries?" Anderson questioned.

"Did they say who they worked for, what did they look like," Dad asked.

"They said that the shadow broker hired them." I chipped in, eating a biscuit, they hadn't fed us in that warehouse apart from water.

"Yeah and they wore all black with either masks or hoods, and they were efficient too, a couple of pods you could call them smashed through the roof next to us, stopping anything that might have harmed us." Gemma described.

"The leader of them was also kind of creepy, he had a split personality thing where he would sound normal, insane or demonic," I added, mum and dad and everyone else didn't know whether it was true or not.

"Yeah, after he dealt with this Viktor person he reverted to a normal person," Gemma added, if they thought we were crazy it would be both of us.

"Well, either way, it's good for you to be back, we are also adding some protection to wherever you go too." She added making me sigh, it was inevitable now.

"Oh-kay." I sighed as we just enjoyed the hug now.

 **(October)**

 **(John POV)**

"Can you believe that it's been four months since we were kidnapped?" I asked as me and Gemma walked around one of the massive malls we were near.

"It seems like it was only yesterday." She agreed to look through some of the latest technology.

"Did you see that repeat news report about the surprising death of Aria the self-proclaimed queen of Omega?" She asked as she looked over the latest version of the omni-tool.

"Yeah, it surprised nearly everyone that had heard of her, that Engel des Todes that killed her, I heard he was some sort of god or something to Asari, for him to kill her there must have been a reason for him to kill her."

"Wait he was like a god to some Asari?" She asked forgetting about the omni-tool.

"Yeah, they built statues and taught kids about him, want to ask my parents about him when we get home?" I suggested. "They might know more."

"Yeah, I want to see what they think about him." She replied finishing up what she was doing. We were out of the mall and on our way home then, Gemma having decided to become an honorary Shepard.

-o0o-

Five minutes later when we arrived back home.

"Hey, mum, dad!" I yelled as we got through the door.

"What John?" Came their reply, coming from different rooms to greet us.

"We were wondering what do you know about this Engel des Todes person that killed Aria T'loak?" I asked as we made our way into the living room, plopping down on some chairs.

"Why are you wondering?" Dad asked cautiously.

"Well we saw a repeat of the news report that said he killed the Queen of Omega, then I remembered that he was some sort of god to the Asari too, we were wondering what was your opinion?" I explained.

"Well first this Engel des Todes person, the reason the Asari treat him like a god is that he saved a lot of them when they were captured by Batarian slavers, they say he's thousands of years old, others say he is just a kid. Either way, they treat him like a god for reducing the slave-trading business." Dad started.

"So he just saved a bunch of Asari from slavers, why did that make him a god?" Gemma asked tilting her head to one side, trying to comprehend why that would make them treat someone like a god, a couple of people yes, most of a race, however...

"Its because he stood up, no one in the higher-ups would admit it but Asari is one of the most valuable slaves in the galaxy, being able to reproduce with any race, natural biotics and fighting ability." Mum continued.

"Wait what's the second-best slave in the galaxy then?" I asked, Gemma, having similar thoughts.

"Humans, this is why the Council on the Citadel does nothing to stop slavery, they in fact secretly support and in some cases sponsor it to some degree, the only reason the Asari are even on the council is that they are one of the most advanced species there are," Dad said, somewhat annoying me.

"Well that's this Engel person, what about him killing Aria then?" Gemma continued, only sort of believing what they were saying as slightly true, there was no way the other races thought like this... Right.

"I don't too much about it, but this Engel doesn't strike me as the kind of person that doesn't do something without a reason, the being treated as a god was merely a side effect of what his true purpose was."

"So he may have just been taking out pirates and slavers, just freeing slaves as he came across them." I wondered aloud.

"Correct, He killed her for a reason, him being a god made no difference to it whatsoever, since he was taking out pirates she might have been on his list, another reason why he still is a considered a god, most Asari are afraid of her." Dad finished, leaving us with a lot of thoughts about the motives of this Engel des Todes.

-o0o-

Heading back to school, I had already made my decision, as soon as I could I would join the Alliance, if not for the following my parents then to protect people including myself just like Ryvern did.

When lunch came around I went off to find Gemma to tell her about my decision.

Finding her in our usual spot in the cafeteria.

"Hey John, what's up?" She asked, maybe my face was giving something away.

"I just wanted to tell you of a decision I'd made... I plan to join the Alliance after completing school." I said hoping she would be fine with it.

"Okay, but why tell me, if it was an approval or permission then fine but if not then... What?" She concluded.

"Yeah, that's right," I said quickly latching onto the opportunity that arose.

"Well fine then, the question now though is... Have you told your parents?" She asked making me slightly nervous if mum disagreed on it then...

"Well, we can always find out can't we," I said making my way to the shuttle to talk to my parents.

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"You've returned Exiled One." A voice welcomed me back as I entered the husk of a Reaper.

"Yes, I've come to see if you could aid me with a project afterwards we'll clean you of any viruses we don't want," I said.

"I see Exiled One, then what it is that you need assistance with?" it asked again.

"I want to make a..." I started.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, and to the people who actually read these as I know not many probably do. Hopefully, one of the people leaving reviews, that while I support constructive criticism, I do not tolerate people being rude or to some extent insensitive about it.**

 **You don't like my writing, write your own fic, you can't be bothered to do that, don't tell me what I should do then.**

 **Anyway please leave suggestions for chapters in reviews or PM's.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	10. Ch 7 Fifth Year

**So another chapter for you all, thanks for everyone who favourited and followed this story. It really is an incentive for me to continue it.**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Please leave reviews or PM to me, I really like it. (A great motivator)**

 **This chapter will include [Rise of the modified Rachni, a secret facility and more]**

 **Edited (10 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Flashback Year 2169 October)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"I want to make a secret facility that for now only me will know about, at least until a later date," I explained sitting on a nearby outcrop of metal.

"I see, what is its purpose and why do you need my help?" Levi asked, his hologram sitting on another convenient outcropping. All these coincidences, it was almost as if someone was planning it...

"Well I want you to run it, and what it's for is well things like personal projects and more secretive things that only I and you can know about."

"You know how I've been thinking of adding the Rachni to our race and organisation." I started.

"I doubt that at the beginning anyone will welcome them, not until they at least prove themselves."

Looking around at our surroundings I just thought of something.

"How long have you been waiting for me to arrive?" I asked suddenly, surprising him slightly.

"A few thousand years, I knew when you were coming though, so it wasn't as bad as it could've been," Levi replied.

"I see..."

"I brought some Quarians with me so hopefully if your clear you can come with me to discuss this further." As the Quarians took that as their cue to enter.

 **(End Flashback Year 2170 January)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Looking back on that memory it seemed so simple, as it turned out to be anything but that. Levi did indeed have some knowledge on how to communicate with the Rachni, we had also found an ideal site for our secret facility.

The only thing we had left to do was find and revive the Rachni, then see what their intentions were. If they would forge a new path or try to return to their old ways.

On the bright side, our fleet of ships combined with what the Quarians brought we now had a sizeable fleet that nearly as big as any other races.

So here I was on our new explorer class vessel called Interstellar, trying to find that ship that Binary Helix found, hopefully, this would not only benefit us but help John later in his missions.

Hopefully, we would also have a lot more success with our more advanced technology.

Exiting warp I looked up from what I was working, the translator for the Rachni, hopefully, the ship wouldn't be too far from our location.

We also had to expand our anti-matter based technology, we still were relying mostly on mass effect weapons.

"Sam any sign of the ship?" I called out putting the finishing touches to the translator. We happily didn't have to move it anywhere as this prototype came equipped with the necessary equipment to revive any specimens we came across.

"There appears to be an unidentified object, matching your specification for the ship around a few hundred kilometres away." She said after a couple of seconds.

"Excellent, plot a course, I'll be prepping the lab for start of reviving them," I said leaving the bridge while prepping the lab for the procedure I also started the fabrication of the body for the Rachni.

While they may prove themselves, the different bodies would definitely take some time, not only modifying ships to accommodate them but also be a bit strange.

Hence why I was making a more human-like body, it would still have a Rachni touch to it though.

The reason for doing it before even communicating with one, well they were bound to if not well, that would only be slightly problematic as I would've wasted some time that could have done something else, maybe I could fill it with an AI or something.

Sighing I looked around the room while I had been focused on what I needed as it came up, I needed to start thinking long term. Taking the Rachni to either revive or kill is the first thing that would help this.

Another thing was what to do about Matriarch Benezia, she didn't want to join Saren and his cause because she believed in it, but rather because she wanted to stop him.

The Prothean beacon exploding after transferring the quite frankly useless knowledge. It just showed snippets of memories about the Reapers and what they did to them nothing useful.

Thinking about all of this I just started staring at a wall in silence thinking.

-o0o-

"We've arrived Creator." Sam broke me out of my trance.

"Okay, I'll head over and see what I can find," I announced forgoing the armour, it started getting tiring after awhile.

Heading to an airlock I looked out into space that held the drifting Rachni ship, I had to say they could've invested in making them look more aesthetically pleasing. Though if it functioned better than it looked I spose that's what matters.

Jumping out from the airlock a thought just occurred, not only a good defensive feature but also saving resources.

Now that I had made everyone a Wraith we no longer needed air to breathe, thus no longer required airlocks on military ships, at least not all of them.

The jarring impact created from crashing into the Rachni ship's hull broke me out of that train of thought.

Shaking off the lack of feeling form the impact I started to look for a way to enter this monstrosity that could be barely called a ship.

Looking around for an entrance for five minutes I just decided to do the simplest option, cut a hole in the hull.

Through some stroke of luck, I cut a hole in the roof of their CIC.

Dropping down the hole I looked around, other than the organic terminals it was pretty sparse. **(Think of Wraith technology from Star Gate Atlantis)**

Walking through the near-black interior, or it would be if I didn't have night vision, seriously who would turn down the chance of being a Wraith, all these benefits and only the price of not being a pirate or have the luck of meeting me and making an impression.

Walking a for a bit through the ship I soon found their stasis pods, a few were cracked in some places, a few missing quite large pieces from the pods. Some losing power and the stasis failing.

It was quite sad really, scanning the surviving stasis pods I looked for a viable queen egg. While scanning I noticed something odd, the reason that some of the pods had lost power was that it was being directed somewhere else on the ship.

Following the flow of power through the ship, I came to a dead end. Looking up and around where I was it didn't seem quite right, on the walls were what looked like it might lights of some sort like it was leading to somewhere.

Pulling out my omni-blade I started cutting through the wall, I really needed to make a lightsaber, they were just so useful and could cut holes just about anywhere quickly.

Half a minute later I finally cut through the wall, which I was now suspecting to be a hidden door.

When the wall fell away into the room, to say I was surprised was an understatement. Inside the room was a larger pod, the egg inside it though not much bigger than a queen one it might even be smaller than a standard egg.

The only way you would know it was more important than the other ones was that it was using power from the others to keep it in a stable stasis.

Looking around the room for its control, I set to work to revive it, whatever version of a Rachni it comes out to be it will be fascinating to see.

-o0o-

 **(February)**

It had been a month since I started to hatch a Rachni egg. "Sam, has the ageing modifications been accepted by the egg?" I ask out loud, I needed to start talking to people again. Spending a month basically on my own had made me start forgoing the need to talk.

"Yes, when it hatches it should age around twenty years before halting in around a day." She confirmed.

"Alright time to raise the temperature and leave it alone for a day or two," I said raising it from its currently freezing cold to mildly hot.

"Let me know when to wake then," I said leaving my chair to stand upright against the wall, having nothing better to do for two days.

-o0o-

 **(POV Hatched Rachni Egg)**

Waking up in a strange place instead of a Rachni ship, the only thing that gave any indication of where I was, was the equipment surrounding the room.

The last time was during the war with those 'Council' Races.

Looking cautiously around the room I noticed a being standing still against a wall. Almost asleep, looking him over more closely I didn't recognise him as a participant in the war.

"Your awake." A voice calls out making me look around guardedly.

"Where are you?" I call out, not expecting an answer.

"I'm not anywhere, I sort of don't exist, I have to wake up the Creator, he's not going to be happy." She said the last part more softly.

Looking back at the figure against the wall he starts moving.

Looking around the room his eyes then focus on me.

"Sam how long has it been?" He asks tensely.

"Four days." The voice replies.

"I said to wake me up when in three didn't I?" He asks ignoring me for the moment.

"And?" She questions before the figure smirks.

"You want a body right?" Shutting her up.

"Good now..." He started turning back to me.

"What are you?" Halting my arrogant comeback, I remember I still don't know where I am.

"I am Zuri a Rachni Empress," I state getting a small look of shock appears on his face.

"Well..." He started trailing off, not saying anything for a few more seconds.

"Okay, I assume you know how the war ended then?" He questioned stopping his pacing he had started.

"Yes, the near extinction of my race," I replied with a little anger.

"Well then, if anyone knew that you were revived they would hunt me and you down right, even extinct there is still immense hatred for your race?" He says slightly surprising me, even after this long they still hate us.

"Yes," I state a bit more sedately strangely getting a soft smile from him.

"Then depending on your answer to this proposal, they will never find out." He started before continuing.

Taking a breath before he starts speaking. "I believe your race deserves a second chance, that is why I revived you, I'm what is called a Wraith, I can convert other races to a Wraith and I want you to join us." He says surprising me fully now.

"You say you can turn people to become a... Wraith, what is that?" I ask slowly.

"This." He stated before his skin started melting away, four metallic-like arms extend from his back, bone now visible, spikes growing out of his skull like a crown.

"This is my personal form, the only thing that all Wraith are is bone, everything else is customise-able." His voice now changed, more distorted.

"Why do you want me to join you?" I ask after looking at his form for a few seconds.

"Because I believe you deserve a second chance... And I want you and your race to help me fight a new enemy that will appear in around eleven years." He states.

"That is all I can tell you, if you want more you have to join me and my people, I don't want to kill you, but if I have to I will." He states with an apologetic look.

My eyes narrowing at the last comment.

-o0o-

 **(POV Ryvern)**

"Is that a threat, what makes you think you could even scratch me." She states aggressively

Sighing I jump forward suddenly, my extra limbs picking her up. "Don't underestimate me alright," I state coldly holding a blade to her throat.

"Okay, you win." She states, placing her down after that.

"So do you want to join us?" I asked my voice sounding weird as I revert back to my first form.

"On one condition." She states making me get slightly nervous.

"What?" I ask slowly.

"You become my mate." She says as if it was a normal thing, like talking what the weather was like.

For the next five minutes, I now did an impersonation of a gaping fish, one I would deny to the end of the galaxy, while Sam was trying to figure out if she should be laughing or sympathising.

Finally regaining control over my vocal chords I asked. "A-any particular reason why it has to be me?" I asked.

"Well the main one is that you bested me in combat sufficiently, you revived me and you're cute, isn't that enough." She asked tilting her slightly.

"U-u-uh... Ummm." I try to think of something to refute the claim.

"So if I agree you join us?" I finally say after thinking what she said through.

"Yeah." She acknowledged.

"Fine, I agree," I said getting a smile from her shaking a err... Limb?

"Well then since you've you joined us, you'll be coming to the inner council's next meeting, you are the leader of your people now," I add as she nods.

"You said that you could convert people into a Wraith, what races have you done?" She asked.

"A few Asari, A Salarian, humans and the majority of our population is Quarian." I reply "Our total population is a little over seventeen point five million." I reveal getting a slightly shocked look.

"You have a minuscule population when the other council races find out about you they..." She started getting interrupted by me.

"They won't do anything, first I personally have a lot of backing from the Asari race, and if the other races do decide to attack us they will fail." I begin "We will only reveal ourselves to the galaxy when the Reapers start their attack, they won't have the time to go after us."

"And how do they not know about you, you don't seem to be that old of a race, given that I don't remember any such race that has abilities like you." She asked slightly accusingly.

"That's because we are only a few years old, with only one minor difference, we are more powerful than any other race," I say gesturing her to follow me.

"But enough about that, I want to see if you'll like this?" I ask leading her into another room, this one having a body hanging from a harness. **(Think of Kerrigan's body from starcraft)** "Would you like that body to be yours?" I ask watching as she approaches it slowly, inspecting it.

"This could be my body?" She asks looking at the datapad nearby that had its specs.

"Yes, some things are obviously changeable, hair colour, eye and so on," I add walking closer as well.

"We can start the transfer immediately," I said as I observed her eyeing the body quite intensely.

"Yes, can you revive the other surviving queens?" She asked finally tearing her eyes from the body.

"Yes, the transfer for you should only take a couple of days, I can have Sam start the process."

"Very well, let's start then."

"Okay." I directed her to another room, this with a metal table. "See you in a couple of days, my mate." She said teasingly as she drifts into unconsciousness.

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea," I mutter to myself thinking of what Tela and the others would say when they found out.

-o0o-

 **(POV Zuri)**

Opening my eyes again only this time it felt strange, not necessarily bad nor good, just different.

Looking around the room I see my mate overlooking several other beds holding bodies similar to the one she had looked at.

Trying to sit up, I only succeeded in rolling towards the floor, preparing for the impact that would no doubt help the slight headache I had already.

Only to feel two arms holding me, placing me back on the bed.

"Next time think before you act." My mates voice said turning to get a glass of something.

"Drink this, it should make you easier for you to talk." He says tipping slowly into my mouth.

"Thank you... My mate." I say slowly, it feels slightly strange.

"Is that what you're going to call me now?" He asks with a slight sigh.

"Yes, but I still don't know your name anyway." I point out as he looks apologetic.

"Ah, well it's Ryvern." He said looking at a datapad.

"Ryvern..." I say.

"Yeah, now how do you feel, any pain or discomfort?" He asks.

"It feels strange but it doesn't hurt or anything."

"Good good, now time to get you used to your body." He says as he pulls me up onto my now two feet slowly.

Trying to move forward a few steps, only to stumble and would have fallen to the ground if my mate wasn't there holding me.

"Okay, this could take a while then." He said.

-o0o-

 **(February)**

 **(POV Ryvern)**

It had been a month since I first transferred Zuri into her new body and became her mate, the latter occurrence giving me enough of a reason to speed up project Chameleon which leads into Ghost.

Finally, all the revived queens and Zuri had mastered their new bodies.

Time to introduce them to the rest of our race.

"Okay, you've had time to get used to your new bodies, spending a month here." I paused.

"Now it's time to see what my inner council thinks of you before any further action is taken." This had them get slightly apprehensive.

"If they don't want you to join us on our home planet I won't allow you to be killed, you joined our race, you won't be killed because others didn't like you," I assured, only the queens still worried about it.

"How can you assure us that, wouldn't it be better someone like your leader guaranteeing that." One said speaking for the rest of them.

Pausing for a moment I then spoke. "Our race has Asari, Quarian, A Salarian and Human... The Asari councillor on the Citadel is part of it, including they're spectre as well." shocked looks from all but Zuri.

Turning to Zuri I asked. "Zuri do you know who the leader, think about everything I've said so far."

"Well, you first had the power to accept or decline people joining the Wraith." She started thinking back.

"You were strong enough to beat me, you also knew a lot about high ranking people in Wraith society..." She trailed off.

"You are the leader... Aren't you." She states looking at me.

"Yeah, I created the Wraith I am also an Exiled Reaper..." I state waiting for their reactions.

"So you're telling us that you're a Reaper, this enemy that will reappear in eleven or so years?" A queen asked incredulously.

"Yeah pretty much." I start walking over to a table. "I have to admit, I am somewhat similar, Wraith is built around Technology, not organic life." Sitting on the table.

"I also like order, unless I'm causing the chaos, the Reapers, on the other hand, have no regard for organic life, they only care about order." I try to reassure them, well the queens more than Zuri.

"It sort explains how you are so strong my mate." She said making the queens look at her in shock.

"You chose him as your mate!" They shouted, thankfully not impairing any hearing anymore.

"Yes, didn't you hear how he beat me in combat." She said much to the shock of them.

"There is no way he beat you." One states pointing to me "Look at him, he barely looks older than a child." after which they star

"You doubt me," I asked quietly, still heard clearly through the argument.

"Yes." The queens state plainly.

"I see, usually when people underestimate me they end up dead, for you I'll make an exception," I state softly

Not giving the queens time to react I lifted them all up with my black and now purple biotics. My head melting to the bone.

"Know your opponent's strength, it saves you the embarrassment of defeat," I say with my wispy, cold, distorted voice.

"Now apologise to me and your empress," I ordered. Getting a shaky nod before apologising profusely, while a nice added touch it was somewhat annoying.

Reverting to my first form I then went back to the topic that had brought me here in the first place.

"Now that's out of the way, are you ready to meet my inner council?" I asked almost as if what had happened before never did.

"We would at some point anyway right?" Zuri asked pointedly.

"Umm," I say looking like I'm thinking deeply. "Yeah," I say almost acting my age in this universe, shuddering when that thought crossed my mind.

"Oh you also wanted to see why were stronger than any other races," I say motioning them to follow me.

Heading to the forward viewing window showing the now worthless Rachni ship. "We powered it up so the shields would work, how long would it take for a council race to destroy in the war?"

"Maybe a hundred or so shot, ten to twenty missiles, but their technology would have advanced since then though," Zuri answered sceptically.

"Yes, but not much, the only time we seem to advance is when there is a need for it, weapons in war, medicine in pandemics or outbreaks and so on."

"This is what our barely modified weapons can do to it," I state ordering Sam to fire.

Five shots later all that was left was chunks of the ship, along with gaping mouths of the Rachni queens and Zuri.

"That's your barely modified weapons!" They screeched.

"Yeah, we've been more focused on making and converting ships and building our infrastructure."

"We're now directing our R'D to make armour and weapons based around our Antimatter technology."

"Wait, you're not going to say that I'm your mate are you?" I asked nervously looking back at her.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Zuri replied nonchalantly.

"Do you want to stay here for oh... few hundred years then?" I asked hopefully.

"But wouldn't the Reapers killed the galaxy by then." A queen questioned, making me sigh, expression and the finer parts of languages.

"Yes... Look never mind let's just get this over with." I sigh.

"Sam head for Home, also get the inner council ready for meeting our guests," I announced heading back to my lab, leaving the Rachni to seeing what had changed in a few thousand years.

-o0o-

I was happy for this trip to end, while the Rachni looked up what had happened since the now temporary extinction of their race, the queens had found some interesting things.

First, they somehow managed to find Anime and spent at least half a day watching it.

Then they somehow found their way onto the galaxy's stock market, investing in several companies that then spiked earning a nice profit. Still not sure where the hell they first got the money and then the luck for that to happen.

And finally and very annoyingly they found themselves looking at Fornax and other stuff similar to it, then coming to me feeling weird and expected me to do something about it.

Walking off the Interstellar as fast as possible, not before telling them to never mention anything about the return trip to anyone else.

After a brisk walk barely able to resist flying there, we were outside the meeting room.

Stepping through the door I was greeted by everyone, Tevos's hologram even there, perfect I had something to ask her about.

"Hello guys, anything important happens while I was away?" I asked taking a seat, the Rachni standing behind me.

"Not really, the Council hasn't found any more about the 'Avians' as they're calling us, am I the only one that thinks that is a stupid name?" Tevos asked looking around at the rest of us, the Rachni in the room going ignored for now.

"Nope that is a stupid name, it doesn't really suit us, the only thing that that name represents is the wings but I digress." I agree before motioning behind me.

"As you can see not only was I successful in my endeavour but also got them to join us."

"So they were not extinct then," Tela says.

"In a manner of speaking, there were no hatched or awake ones, there were eggs in stasis though."

"And they can understand us and we can understand us," Aria asked not rudely, more curious.

"And I thought Rachni looked more like bugs?" Jack asked more naively than rude or curious.

Looking at Zuri, nodding my head.

"Yes we can understand you and vice versa and as for not looking like bugs is thanks to my mate." She said making me freeze, some others gaining angry looks and sad ones.

"And who is your mate?" Tela asked threateningly but not about to jump to conclusions.

"Ryvern." At that I now was thinking about relocating universes, something with Levi's help might be possible.

"Is that true Ryvern?" Tela asked looking angry.

"Yes, it was part of the deal to join our people, and stop looking at me like that, why do you care anyway, you want to be my 'mate' instead or something?" I asked not letting my cheeky grin surface from my teasing.

The only reply I got was a lot of spluttering and curses.

"Anyway moving on from previous topics." I get the attention of everyone who had got distracted most likely in a fantasy of one form or another.

"Tevos, how hard is it to open a night club on your homeworld?" I asked getting a surprised look and head tilt in return, this only made her look cute.

"Not too hard if you have some backing and money."

"Good I have both, I want to make a night club chain on Asari planets, while mostly for fun they can also provide recruitment and bases for Wraith." I explained getting some incredulous looks at the 'for fun' part.

"You want to make a night club for fun?" Tevos asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah why not, don't forget the other part of my reasoning either," I replied with a slightly child-like smile.

"Why on the Asari homeworld though?" Aedop asked.

"Because I don't trust nor really like the other council races, we are going to use the Engel des Todes name as a way to get known."

"That's good, and you haven't done anything to get you imprisoned or anything so it will be even better." Kash pointed out as well.

"See a good idea, can you help me?" I asked leaning towards Tevos, I really needed to figure out why the hell I was acting more like a kid recently. Maybe it had something to do with going through puberty recently.

"Fine, and how are you going to pay for it again?" She asked.

"All the Eezo technology and Eezo we stripped and mined from around here and our ships."

"Alright, I'll get you a meeting with a matriarch to discuss the finer details of the project," Tevos said about to leave before I spoke up.

"Well most of the details the finer ones a restricted to anyone not a part of our race, so maybe one that could be recruited," I added now spending time thinking of said finer details.

-o0o-

 **(May)**

 **(POV Tevos)**

Finally getting enough time to go to Thessia to find a matriarch who would help and probably run a night club for Engel des Todes.

Heading to Benezia's first proved to be a good idea, at least from first impressions, also apparently not expecting many visitors either from all most of the free wall space either taken up by memento's of her daughter or of...

"Benezia?" I asked seeing her hugging a pillow with a picture of Engel des Todes on it, looks like Ryvern has made an impression on at least one of the matriarchs.

"More Engel..." Benezia moaned making me start to feel uncomfortable, deciding to wake her before finding out any more of her apparent dreams.

For putting me through the thought of what she was thinking when she moaned, the best way to wake I thought. **(Yes a slight Yoda influence in that sentence)**

Picking her up in my biotics I threw her in another chair while yelling. "Get up Benezia!"

This did the trick as she spluttered looking around for the reason of her quite polite if I say so myself awakening.

Immediately she hid the body pillow she was hugging before speaking. "Councillor Tevos, this is an unexpected visit, did you see anything?" She asked nervously at the end.

"Something along the lines of 'More Engel...' while moaning, does that count?" She said making Benezia turn very dark purple. Letting her splutter for a few more seconds I then spoke up again.

"Okay, let's just forget about that and move onto the reason for my visit." I put her out of her misery.

"Thank you, and that reason would be?" She asked going to get a drink.

"Well given your most obvious interest..." Benezia blushes again.

"You might be just the person for the job," I replied ignoring previous blush, nodding for her to follow me.

Heading into the shuttle that I brought for the visits, we took off.

"So where are we going Tevos?"

"Somewhere more private to meet someone," I replied cryptically.

-o0o-

 **(POV Ryvern)**

So Tevos found a Matriarch to hopefully run the club, it would be slightly strange having a matriarch running the chain but eh.

The sound of an approaching shuttle broke me out of my thoughts of what people would think of a Matriarch running a night club.

Said shuttle landing behind me, the sound of talking approaching before them.

"So who are we meeting?" The voice making me stop slightly.

"So she found Benezia suitable then." I murmur to myself as they approached Benezia not noticing me in front of her, this could be useful.

"He's right in front of you," Tevos said walking back slightly letting Benezia's eye land on me.

How high she jumped when she saw me was slightly comical, it did make me wonder why though.

"Engel des Todes!" She squealed in shock and happiness I think it was.

"In the flesh," I state simply, watching as this matriarch acted like a human teenage girl with a big crush, or talking with their hero.

"Okay Benezia, time to calm down, I give her a few seconds to do so, now I want you to run a chain of nightclubs for me when I'm away doing business," I asked.

The look I got when I asked was comical as her jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"You want me to run your business for you, Engel?" She questioned slightly disbelievingly.

"Yes, I also have another offer for you though, along with the other matriarchs too later maybe," I responded.

"First what are your feelings on the Rachni and Quarians?" I asked curious of her reaction.

"The Quarians don't deserve all the prejudice that has come from their creation of the Geth." She said after thinking for a moment.

"The Rachni it was more of a communication barrier, either way, they're extinct so why would that matter." She questioned.

"In a few years." I began ignoring her previous question

"There will be an enemy that will be like nothing you've ever seen, stronger and powerful, if you want to know more then you have to join my race," I stated Tevos still watching and waiting.

"I can join you?" She questions, apparently the most significant thing I said.

"Yes." Her reaction to this wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"Yay." The Matriarch now hugging me as a little child would.

"Well, this a... Interesting development." I say as Tevos comes up behind Benezia.

"So want to hear the bad news now?" Tevos says causing Benezia to turn round only just remembering she was still here.

"Wait if I had to join you, does that mean..." She trailed off looking at Tevos.

"Yes, she has joined me as well, along with some other people, and Zuri you can come out now," I call out, prompting Zuri to appear.

Now Benezia's reaction to her appearance. "What are you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm a Rachni Empress, a pleasure to meet you Benezia." She said to which Benezia nodded quickly before jumping behind me.

"So you don't like bugs too much then huh," I say looking over shoulder at the cowering Matriarch.

"Of course not..." She said quickly, not convincing anyone though.

"Anyway back to the reason why we're here, opening a night club," I said feeling this conversation getting off track.

"Oh right." Came several embarrassed replies.

"Since you are part of our race, Tevos will give you the information on the specifics later on, while the main reason for opening one is for the fun of it." Benezia giving me a slightly weirded out look.

"The second is for holding supplies, meetings, recruitment for our race and cause."

Breaking out of her childhood mindset. "How many are there going to be and where." She asked.

"How many for now is at least one in every Asari city and as for where they, only on Asari planets, at most maybe the Citadel."

"Why only Asari cities, not Human, Turian or Salarian?" She questioned.

"Because I need to distance myself from Humans and the Turians and Salarians both don't do anything to help get rid of the slavery and piracy that happens," I say getting somewhat annoyed at them.

"I see, I'm guessing your main way of attracting people is by you being the one to own it right?" Benezia confirmed getting a datapad from somewhere, it was quite weird how that happened.

The Death squad watching out for John reported that Hannah Shepard had a similar trick except only with knives.

It would interesting to see what she would do when I appear in the later years.

"So I was thinking of a warehouse setting, plenty of lands to play with, has a large capacity for storage and having people move around," I suggested breaking out of my thoughts.

"That could work, I'll work on some designs and compare them to yours if you want." Benezia offered.

"Okay, I have to do something, so I won't be here for a month or two," I state remembering I had to show the other that the Rachni were serious about the change.

"You have a few hours to days to show them to me before I leave." While this was mainly for her, I also needed to compile my own set of ideas. I had rough ones but they needed refinement.

-o0o-

Boarding the Ghost a week after our first encounter with Benezia, we had finally decided what we were going to do.

There would be two levels of the public club, at least known to them. The second floor would be a more VIP area, a third was only invitees or Wraith people.

The other two thirds would be for more like the Matriarchs and other high ranking people in Asari culture.

The ground floor would have a dark feel, representing the Engel des Todes or Angel of Death.

It wouldn't be too grim to discourage the people coming, but still, get the feel of death across.

Hopefully, it wouldn't actually feel death, hence why we were having Wraith provide security instead of a local group of Asari security group.

Only VIPs would only be allowed to have a weapon.

Then there was the underground floor that only Wraith would even know about, this would be for storing caches of supplies and weapons, the entire building itself would be like a fall out shelter.

As we got closer to the Reapers return the more room and supplies would be available for the rest of the Asari to hide and stay safe.

The first one should be nearly finished and ready for trialling when we were finished with our pirate hunting, one annoying thing was making the armour for them, especially Zuri having the extra extremities.

"Okay everyone we are going to find a pirate, however, we are not going to use lethal force unless absolutely necessary," I state firmly.

"If we are hunting a pirate, we a not using lethal force." A queen asked moving her arms around, getting used the feel of the armour, while unneeded as Wraith had extremely hard bones which were the only thing that mattered.

"Because this one is special, Sam play the data we retrieved from Nassana Dantius," I stated, Zuri's eyes widening, while the queens went looking at more interesting things like latest of technology and entertainment *cough* Fornax mainly.

Zuri had been looking at the business and political side of the galaxy.

" _Has it been done?" Nassana's voice asked. "Yes, the Divisions mercenary group's reputation has gone overboard, there are now bounties out for their heads and lives." A voice answered._

" _Excellent, the payment has already been sent through to your account." She said with a note of finality._

There was a pause before anything more was said.

" _That'll teach you Dahila, you and your little band of friends, you'll be hunted for life, that is what you get..."_

Unfortunately, whatever was recording must have been powered down as that was all that there was.

Looking at the Rachni I waited for their reactions.

A queen finally spoke up. "So pirate we are hunting is this Dahlia then?"

"Yes, though her full name is Dahlia Dantius, she ran a mercenary group called The Divisions, before whatever Nassana did, it was one of the most reputable merc groups out there." I paused.

"But as you heard Nassana arranged for something to happen that ruined them and their reputation, we are going to see what we can do to help, killing Nassana however is not an option, she will get her due... In time." I replied squashing the idea of simply going after Nassana.

"So what are we expecting when we get there?" Zuri asked.

"Well I gather that over several months Salarians, Krogans, Humans and Turians joined, only to bring her down. I assume all that is left are the original members that are Asari." I replied.

"How are we going to incapacitate them, I doubt they will let us just walk in and restrain them." A queen asked slightly and unnecessarily sarcastically.

"Our guys back at the homeworld, that we really need to give a name, the R&D team came up with something like the stunners in Star Wars Clone Wars." I got blank looks at this.

"What you tell me that you managed to find Fornax but not Star Wars, what the hell were you looking..." I paused thought for a little before looking back at them.

"Actually, that's a good name, What about calling our homeworld Hell." Not waiting for there response I continue. "Eh whatever I'll suggest it next time we visit."

Looking lost for a few seconds I remember the original point of the current conversation.

"Now since you have been spending your time unwisely by looking at Fornax instead of great movies that you should've, when we get back from this task you are going to watch all the Clone Wars and the Movies," I state my face contorting slightly at the stupidity of them.

Beckoning them to follow me, we went aboard the Ghost leaving Thessia behind us.

"Okay, our first stop is going to be gathering information about the old Divisions before they got branded as pirates." And so we did taking a month to properly get a solid idea about them.

 **(June)**

It took a whole month to gather all the information needed as most people still associated The Divisions as pirates or slavers.

The queens, however, managed to keep me and Zuri entertained.

"My Empress, do you have a thing for being dominated?" A queen asked suddenly making both me and Zuri blush slightly.

"Would you like it if your mate dominated you, if not you might then you might be interested in younger meat." Another then chimed in.

Okay, that's it, I'm finding a way to block their extranet access or at least allow me to monitor it, or give them something to do, clearly they had way to much time on their hands.

Most of the people that we talked to were split on what they thought of them, others were either focusing on the extremes. They believed they were extremely good or bad.

Even if we exonerated them from the piracy and slavery allegations, it would take time for them to get the reputation they had back.

So after a month of finding this out, we were finally on our way to confront them, to see if they became the monster they were known as or they kept to the light side.

Coming up to there base on a remote moon circling a planet so far out that it might as well be its own planet.

Heading to the airlocks I looked back at them. "Don't reveal yourself unless you absolutely have to and unless you're about to die, you don't kill the person attacking you." I restate clearly.

"Yes, we get it, you've only said it a hundred times already." A queen complained, unable to stand still.

"You mean like you how you still look at Fornax every free moment you have despite me telling you not to?" I countered, Zuri gaining a blush from even talking about it, the queens at least almost all looking sheepish.

"But it's sooo gooood, how can you not look at it every day." She cried creeping me and everyone else out including her fellow queens.

"Let's just get on with this," I state tiredly, the next few years would be very long if I had to stay by her side for it. If she got a boyfriend I feel extremely and terribly sorry for him. Unless he is just like her, though knowing how much she watched I wouldn't be surprised if she just picked a random person up and started trying things out with him.

Opening the airlock I flew out of it as quickly as possible leaving the previous conversation behind just as quickly. The queens and Zuri taking a little longer as this was the first time using the space mode of their wings.

While flying closer towards the surface I took some time to think, it had been some time since I just appreciated the view being able to fly gave me.

As soon as it came, it left as we were nearing the base, as we got closer it was obvious that it was more for stealth than strength, the Eezo that was coming off it was incredibly faint if you didn't have a visual on the place it would be seen as just and Eezo crystal.

Landing on the roof of it we regrouped. "Okay, we're expecting around fifteen or so Asari, judging by how hard it was to find this place probably means that they have grown complacent in the time here."

"If they still go by the galactic standard time they should be all asleep, this should hopefully make it easy," I stated as we entered the structure.

-o0o-

As it turned out it was easier than I thought, I was right on the assumption that they were complacent given how long they had been here without being found. When we entered they were all asleep.

The stun effect from the modified guns would last another couple of hours. We would have to restrain them though, not that they could do anything to hurt us and hopefully, the ship would still be fine, we hadn't tried launching biotic attacks against the inside on it yet.

-o0o-

 **(Dahila POV)**

The moment I woke I knew something was wrong, the first of several things that tipped me off was my bed, it wasn't as soft as I was used to. The next thing was that I was in quite an uncomfortable position with my hands behind my back.

Opening my eyes I looked around where I currently was lying, me and my fellow friends, now captives as well. We appeared to be in a hangar or storage room.

They too were also apparently realising the situation they were as a couple tried to break free of their restraints.

"I wouldn't bother." A voice calls out, from the doorway. Looking towards it we saw a smallish figure in black armour looking at us. "So someone competent finally caught us and is going to turn us in," I state with a sneer, his reply to this, however, was quite unexpected.

He laughed, he laughed for a couple of seconds before calming down.

"Now why would I do that?" He asked making us look at him strangely.

"Because you're after the bounty on us, why else," I said resignedly looking down, the others following my example looking down or angry.

"Why would I do that to a reputable mercenary group like The Divisions?" He asked making us look at him in shock, ever since we lost our perfect merc group everybody forgot about that name.

"I see that got your attention, anyway if I release you, you won't do something stupid that could end badly for you." He said not arrogantly, just as if he was stating a fact.

Not trusting myself to speak I just nodded. He came over to me and removed my bonds holding my hands behind my back.

"Now that you all are calm and if not then it's your own fault I want to show you something." He spoke again as he released everyone else.

"So what happened to you to make you lot pirates and slavers?" He asked making some of us look at him in fury, he was implicating that we wanted to be pirates.

"We are, haven't and never will be pirates or slavers." I nearly screamed at him.

"I have several reputable sources saying otherwise, that your merc group was just a side job to disguise your more sinister intentions." He said casually leaning back into a chair.

"Then they are liars, we were betrayed by people who wanted to join us, they took slavery and piracy jobs, mysteriously disappearing leaving us to deal with the fallout," I said first shouting before quieting down gradually as I progressed through the tale.

The figure just sat there watching me. "Well?!" I yelled again.

"I believe you." He said evenly, not hearing him properly I yelled at him again. "See no one believes..." I pause going over what he said. "Wait did you say you believe me?" I asked astonished thanks to my bitch of a sister no one believed when I told them we were set up.

"Yes, I believe you." He stated again before standing up again. "I already knew that you were set up, if I didn't I doubt we would be talking to you now." He said making me realise something else.

"You knew from the beginning that we were innocent?" I double-checked. "Yeah, while it was slightly amusing to see you go off like that I also wanted to see if the information I received was genuine."

"You Jerk!" I yelled punching him, sadly instead of at least winding him, I broke my hand.

Looking down at the hand he sighed."Now you're going to have to get that looked at." not doing anything about it.

"Don't you have any medigel around?" I asked getting a shake. "No, we don't need it anymore, so when the supply ran out we didn't bother getting more."

"Anyway, I have something to show you." "Sam play the recording."

"Yes Creator." before the clip me and the Rachni listened to played.

I knew that my sister was a bitch after she didn't support my claim of being innocent but orchestrating the whole thing. "That Bitch!" I yelled forgetting about my hand for a moment.

Venting for a couple of minutes I looked towards the figure who had yet to reveal himself.

"So what do you want then?" I asked hoping our bad luck might have turned good.

"Ah well, have you heard about someone called Engel des Todes?" He asked, I mean sure we lived under a rock but we still kept up with the news, just in case someone exonerated us.

"Yeah, a recent arrival in the gossip of Asari thanks to all his success in freeing Asari slaves."

"Correct... I'm Engel des Todes." He then stated pausing before talking again "And I want you to join me and my race." He then said surprising all of us.

"You want us to join you and your race." One of my teammates asked. "Yes as for the race... That is a Wraith." He then started to smoke, his skin melting off his body revealing silvery-white bone underneath.

"This is a Wraith, or more accurately this is my Wraith form." His now whispery and distorted voice came freaking out more than a few of us.

"And if we join you?" I asked looking at him closer.

"You'll never have to worry about being hunted again as well as joining a few of your people too," he replied. "As well as taking out your sister eventually." Now that got my attention along with a smile, as well as the other thing.

"You say eventually, what do you mean?" I asked evenly.

"You think that your sister hasn't made any enemies after all these years if you want though I can guarantee that you'll get the kill though?" He offered.

"If I can get the killing blow then you have a deal," I said shaking his held out hand.

"Excellent now that that is out of the way..." He trailed off, removing his helmet in the process.

"Call me Ryvern." He said with a smile.

-o0o-

 **(July)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

It had been a month since The Divisions joined our people, the majority of the month was taken up by getting them used to their new bodies and how to use them, especially after using their old one for so long.

Now heading back to our homeworld to see what had transpired in the several months that we were away.

As we were coming up the landing pad for our headquarters, I remember the reaction the Asari had to the Rachni queens and Zuri, I think Dahila still hasn't gotten over it yet either.

Also though I couldn't be positive I think the queen that has taken a severe liking to Fornax did something to one of them too, mainly because of how friendly they were together.

Hopefully, she didn't try picking anyone up from here without their permission, knowing her though she wouldn't bother, at least not until after she had done what she wanted.

Walking out of the ship I just asked for Dahlia to follow me, the others could do what they wanted, well nearly all that they wanted.

"Lyil, could you put some people on the queen with all the sexual fantasies, I don't want her doing anything completely stupid," I said watching as she walked away with the Asari.

"Of course, I take it that everything worked out fine then?" She asked.

"Yeah, though don't let that queen buy anything other than essentials and food, things that exclude rope, chain and you get the idea right," I added as an afterthought.

"Why... Oh yeah, that could be a good idea." She said now more nervously.

Turning to Dahlia I asked. "So what do you think so far?"

"There are lots of Quarians..."

"Well they are more than fifty percent of our population, we have a few human and a few hundred Asari."

"Anyway, you're going to meet some of these Asari anyway right now, come on," I said gesturing to follow as we walked into the building.

Arriving at the inner council's room I turned to her. "Try not to be too shocked." I could tell by the confused look on her face that she didn't get what I meant.

Entering the room I was immediately greeted by a collective group hug, well apart from Tevos as she was a hologram, sneaking a peek at her I did notice her looking rather sad, I would have to pay her a surprise visit.

"Well hello everyone," I said with a smile as they broke the hug.

"So to begin as you can see I brought someone else new again," I said motioning towards Dahlia.

Most of them recognising her. "Now she has joined us, and if you need proof of why she is here." I quickly continued playing the recording.

"As you heard she was set up by her sister, the revenge will come later."

"Anyway, what's happened since I've been gone?" I asked leaning back to Dahlia and whispering "If you want to look around the place you can." She nodded leaving us.

"Aedop and the research team has made great progress in removing more of our technology from the need of using Eezo and replacing it with Antimatter." Tela started continuing after a few seconds. "They have made several prototype weapons and armour." She added.

"Good, mainly focus on ship armour and weapons, ground forces aren't in as much danger thanks to becoming a Wraith." I reminded "Please let them know of this fact, increase nanobot production as well, it would speed up the time it would take to outfit ships."

"Also what do you think about 'Hell' as our home planet's name?" I asked getting slightly confused looks.

"I mean... Why not but..." Aria started.

"One, I like the name, not creative but eh," I stated with a shrug. "Unless someone else has a better name or something." None came.

"Well, then our home planet is called Hell." I decreed getting nods in confirmation.

"Anything else?" I wondered, getting headshakes in response.

"Well, I have to find out what a certain queen, hopefully not doing anything to anyone," I said sighing calling the people watching her.

"Oh, Engel what did you want to know?" What sounded like an Asari asked, the sound of muffled cries coming through as well.

"You know I think I'll call back," I stated hurriedly hanging up on her. I didn't want to know what the hell was going on in there.

Leaving the building I went looking for Jack, I was wondering what kind of progress she had made since I last saw her.

I was curious if she would turn out to be the punk she was in the game, and if so when that would start to appear.

Walking to where her accommodations were located, A penthouse on a tower... Maybe a little excessive but meh we had plenty of room.

Heading up to it, I wondered what she would think.

Knocking on the door I waited for a few moments before she answered it when she saw me however she quickly ran and hid, closing the door quickly in the process.

The main reason I could think of, well it might have something to do with her attire, already showing similarities between what she wore in the third game.

I had no idea why she hid from me though. Sighing I overrode the lock on the door allowing me access into her abode.

Moving to the centre of the room I looked around at my surroundings, she was certainly becoming her ME 3 character.

Still no sign of Jack though. "Jack?" I called out. "Why are you hiding from me?" I questioned still getting no response.

"If you're worried about something, I can't help you unless you tell me," I said again.

Slowly I heard rustling from the bed if you could call it that, it was more a pile of blankets and pillows.

"If you're worried about something happening to you..." I state hearing the blankets pulled tighter. "Nothing will happen," I say reassuringly as a head appears from the covers as I turn around.

"You promise?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course," I say going closer to her.

"It's just that... I was worried about what you would think of me for liking all of this stuff." She said quietly motioning around the room at the paraphernalia it contained.

"Why would I do that?" I wondered, I had an idea but I was curious about her reasoning.

"Because not many girls my age like stuff like this, and I was worried about what you would think of it." Looking down.

"And why would that be, you can be whatever you want, beside you look cute in that," I said gesturing to the clothes she was currently wearing. Pretending not to notice her embarrassed look I continued with the reason for my visit.

"Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to spend some time with me... Do you?" I asked as she soon forgot to be embarrassed as an excited look appeared.

"Can we?" She asked leaping out of the blankets in her excitement.

"Of course, the question is what do you want to do, if you want you can become a Wraith fully?" I suggested having previously restricted for them to undergo the procedure for they were still on the fence.

"I can then show you how to use it properly if you like unless you want someone else." I offered getting a quick head shake.

"No, I want you." She said quickly now hugging me.

"Very well," I said as she rode on my back as we went to the evolving district, where we housed all our science and top medical research.

 **(August)**

It had been a month since Jack became a fully-fledged Wraith, while not only making her body stronger it also made her biotics stronger as well.

She could nearly form a singularity, quite the accomplishment for a nine nearing ten-year-old girl.

She was a quick study to the other aspects of being a Wraith, creating her own form as well something not many bother to do.

Thinking back it was fun seeing her get excited about it...

Shaking my head, I focused back on what was happening now.

My first nightclub opened a month ago, I was going to see how well it was going as well as proving that it was mine.

Watching the Ghost drop out of warp I was reassured by the fact that Benezia hadn't called for any reason other than resource acquisition.

The more secretive parts had come along nicely, it could now house a thousand people as was growing, by the time it was done it should be able to hold at least a hundred thousand each.

Docking in the underground hangar that was part of it, benefits of this being the first on was that it would be the biggest so it would be able to hold several ships as well as around a million people.

Walking up to the entrance I looked at the number of people there, to say I was surprised was an understatement, it would seem we would not only get plenty of credits for expansion but also recruitment.

Somewhat, unfortunately, my appearance was not unnoticed, screaming, pointing and other annoying things followed, happily, the Wraith guarding the establishment noticed as well, allowing me to get into the club without too much difficulty.

Making my way to the VIP section I soon found Benezia looking through datapads, an Asari entering every so often to deliver another one, taking one with her when she left.

"I see this is a great boost to our income then," I say sitting in a chair, surprising Benezia as she jumped, the datapad falling onto the floor.

"Engel..." She says slightly surprised taking a few moments to calm down.

"I wasn't aware you'd be visiting." She says picking up the dropped pad.

"That's because I didn't tell you," I stated with a smile, not that she could see it.

"Of course." She said looking away, stuttering her reply.

"Anyway." I began trying to get away from the former topic. "While checking on how the club had progressed but also to see if you wanted to see our homeworld as well as becoming a full-fledged Wraith," I asked seeing the look of shock.

"You mean I can come and become what you are?" She asked, her reaction reminding me of Jack's.

"Yes, I'll have someone else supervise the club while your away," I said motioning her to follow me.

Walking to an elevated platform I spoke. "It's great to see so many faces here, and if you were wondering, yes I am Engel des Todes, and this is my club I hope you enjoy it," I said to the now assembled crowd, looking over everyone.

There were, of course, some that wanted to get as close to me as possible, that wasn't what got my attention, what got it was some of the Asari who stayed on the outer edges of the club.

Turning to Benezia I pointed out the Asari I was talking about.

"When hiring start with the people who look like they won't get a chance to work here, then move towards the more enthusiastic, the previously mentioned group you can start recruitment on to see if they would join." Before leaving the platform, security swarming me as I made my way to one of the outliers looking off into the distance.

Talking to the leader of the DS that was surrounded me I pointed out the Asari. "As we move past her bring her along with us, but do it discreetly." Getting a nod, murmuring to a few other members who broke off slightly now including the Asari, the patrons none the wiser.

The Asari noticed that it wasn't just a crowd that had left and taken her with it but the club's security. Looking around worried probably about what she did wrong when her eyes landed on me.

And another contestant in the gaping fish pose was introduced.

"Y-y-your..." She stuttered as the security left heading back into the club, as I lead the stunned Asari a to a more private place.

"Hello, I'm Engel des Todes, its nice to meet you," I said first snapping out of her current state.

"You're really talking to me." She murmurs more to herself.

"Yes, now what is your name?" I asked calmly

"S-s-sesora" She stuttered still nervous.

"That's a nice name," I commented as she sat down, this comment thus leading to her blushing pretty hard.

"So why were you looking so down in there?" I asked looking at her for a reaction.

"Because at the time I would've never thought I would be talking to you like we are now, you are sort of a hero for me." She said, the last part a lot quieter, looking down.

"Well, that's good, the heroes or people you look up to should be the people who meet people like you." I started Sesora looking up. "I was once sort of like you except a bit worse," I revealed surprising her.

"I was always the one person who would get left out of something, often forgotten about as well, I got used to it eventually though."

"Anyway want to work for the club?" I asked moving on from the slightly depressing topic as her jaw dropped from the offer.

"I-i-i I could?" She asked, her eyes sparkling a little.

"Of course, go talk to a guard and tell them that I sent you." I encouraged pushing her towards one.

Leaving a message to keep an eye on her and all the others that would be hired for recruitment.

Leaving the area heading to the hangar to talk to Benezia and have her undergo the transformation.

Though I had to ask Tevos why she was acting excited and nervous around me all the time, it was quite strange, though I should probably be used to it.

-o0o-

 **(November)**

"Levi, are they ready to deploy?" I asked in a near pitch-black room.

"Yes Exiled One." He replied, his hologram providing the only source of light in the room, casting an eerily red glow around it.

"Excellent, deploy them in all the areas that I have mentioned," I said leaving the room, Levi's hologram winking out.

Hopefully, this would make John's journey easier when it came to it.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

"John." Hannah Shepard called out from the front day of their house.

"Yeah?" I called outputting down what I was doing, finishing an assignment.

"Could you come down here please, we have someone we want you to meet." She replied.

"Okay," I said kind of suspicious, it wasn't often that they wanted to meet someone.

However, when I got down there I was not ready for what I saw.

"Hello... Brother."

* * *

 **Whoo, a cliffhanger, I feel slightly terrible for this (not really) But I hope the fact that this is slightly longer than usual will have made up for this.**

 **I hope at least one person can guess who the person that John's parents wanted to meet.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	11. Ch 8 Sixth Year

**So the second try of writing this chapter, I will for the next one or two chapters I will just be doing an overview of the years, I really want to write another story that will be the second story to this one.**

 **It will be an RWBY universe thing, Anyone who reads AN's will know after reading this that Ryvern travelled through universes from IRL to Mass Effect, Instead of dying to go to another he will use his massive knowledge of technology to make basically a portal another universe.**

 **Anyway, I kinda just want to finish this story, not because it was uninteresting or because I was bored of it, but because I want to do more, okay that really didn't make much sense... I think I should stop writing this... Yeah definitely.**

 **edited (10 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2171)**

 **(John POV)**

"Hello... Brother." A voice called out from the now open door in between mum and dad, a girl with black and purple hair, looking around fifteen to sixteen.

I just stare at her in shock, she looks like a girl version of Ryvern. Seeing my confusion and shock mum spoke up. "John... This is your sister Jane... And Ryvern's twin."

My previous shock was now multiplied for multiple reasons, one that I had a younger sister and Ryvern had a twin, two wondering if she had been told about Ryvern's fate and finally why weren't we told about her sooner.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, John, I can't wait to see Ryvern again too." She said happily, this made me both smile and frown.

It meant that mum and dad haven't told her and given how excited she sounded she would be crushed to hear of his fate.

"Okay I'll start with something easy, why did we not know about her?" I asked looking pointedly at my parents, both who looked down slightly.

"You didn't know about her, because we couldn't afford to look after you and Ryvern as well as her." Dad started getting a displeased look from me.

"That's your reasoning, you couldn't afford three," I said anger creeping into my voice.

"We weren't always this high up in the alliance," Dad shouted startling everyone. "We didn't want to, but we had too," Dad said still shouting not as bad though.

For the next few minutes, silence reigned over the entrance to our abode, Jane looking sort of nervous, looking between me and our father.

"Should I come back later?" Jane asked feeling uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere.

This broke me and my dad's staring contest. "No of course not," I said a strained smile now appearing on my face as I looked at Jane, sneaking glances at my parents when she wasn't looking.

"Okay good, I've been looking forward so much to meeting you and my twin." She said bouncing a little bit.

At this everyone but her smile faded. Turning to my parents I just asked emotionlessly. "Okay one how has she not found out and why on earth didn't you tell her?"

"If by finding things out then I don't check the news, I find nearly everything on it is either useless or lies so I don't bother looking at it," Jane added her view, not knowing what we were talking about though.

"Well since we were the parents they just bothered telling us, and we kind of forgot to tell Jane when it happened," Dad said no longer looking grumpy and actually looking embarrassed.

"Then how on earth are we going to tell her then, look at her," I said directing their attention to the currently excited looking girl.

It was at this moment that Gemma decided to arrive. "What's going on?" She asked appearing behind everyone, startling both my parents and Jane.

"And why is there a female Ryvern?" She asked, slightly confused, why a female Ryvern was here.

"I was wondering when you would arrive," I spoke up bringing her attention to me. "As for the female Ryvern as you put it, that is Ryvern's twin," I reveal, her embarrassment of calling someone that was replaced with shock at who she was.

"Ryvern has a twin, he never mentioned that?" confusion now evident in her voice.

"Apparently yes, and he didn't tell you cause he never knew."

She opened her mouth to ask. "And don't bother asking why she has appeared only now, it's just confusing for anyone but my parents." she closes her mouth, nodding.

"Umm, who are you?" Jane asked never seeing Gemma before.

"Oh, I was Ryvern's best friend." She said confusing her slightly as she shook her hand.

"What do you mean was, did you fall out or something?" She asked as she looked at us for an explanation.

"No, why would you think that I was his best friend," Gemma asked now also confused.

"Then why did you say 'was' then?"

"Because he..." I interrupt Gemma before she can finish what she was about to say.

"We'll continue this later, maybe after dinner." I give her a look not to continue or question this.

"Okay?" She said while she did agree that didn't mean that she didn't want to know why.

"Okay, where is Ryvern I want to meet him after so long." She said her previous question now replaced with happiness to see her twin... This wasn't going to end well.

"He isn't here right now, we'll... explain more after dinner," Mum said knowing that if we told her before she probably wouldn't eat anything.

"Okay." She said as dad then led her to her room.

After she had left earshot Gemma turned to me for an explanation. "So why doesn't she know that her twin is missing at best, a slave or dead at worst."

"Because she isn't well acquainted with the news and because my parents are forgetful," I said sending a glare towards the last parent who had stayed.

"Well she isn't going to take the news too well when she finds out, she looked really excited and happy to finally meet her twin." Gemma pointed out the obvious.

"I know, I think that is one of the reasons why they brought her home," I said as we move into the living room to play some games, I wasn't the god that Ryvern was but I could play decently.

"Well, we just have a little time before dinner, think Jane is going to ask about our adventures?" I asked getting an eye roll.

"You mean our kidnapping and your beatings that nearly made your mother go on a murder spree?" She responded with the more realistic name of our adventures.

"Well that last one wasn't that good, I think the doctor still needs therapy," I added after thinking about him for a few seconds.

We spent the next couple of hours talking, reminiscing and thinking of all the things we were going to do later.

"Dinner time," Dad calls out, breaking us from our current game.

"Coming, so this isn't going to end well," I said the last part softer.

"Well, it could be worse, you could be to blame for it," Gemma adds... It was hard to tell if she meant it though.

"Oh thanks, so you still don't forgive me then?" Gemma just leaves me behind.

"That's not the right response!" I yelled after her.

-o0o-

Dinner was finally over, it was quite the sombre affair, everyone but Gemma and Jane were quiet, Gemma because she didn't have any reason to worry about anything that was going to be talked about, Jane because she had yet to be told.

"So where is Ryvern, you said after dinner didn't you?" Jane asked making everyone sigh sadly, Gemma gave Jane a reassuringly pat on the back.

"Jane..." Mum started. "You won't be able to meet him... Because he died nearly six years ago." The look of happiness on Jane's face, disappeared faster than most cadets when mum brought out a knife.

"No... No that's can't be, how can he be dead?" Jane asked with anger and sadness clear in her voice and face.

"Yes, he is and he died or at the minimum disappeared when Mindoir was invaded my Batarian slavers." Dad continued.

"Why was he alone when they invaded?" She asked the sadness gone, replace fully by anger.

"He wasn't everyone but Gemma was there with him... And it's because of him that all of us are still here now." I paused as she digested this. "Around an hour to half an hour before they came Ryvern told us to leave, running off before we could bring him with us."Dad continued from where I left off.

"Then why isn't he here with us now, if he knew and told you to leave why isn't he here with us." She almost shouted.

"Because of what he said before he ran off," Mum said taking a breath first. "He said if you love me, go." At this Jane now full out yelled at them.

"You didn't love him!"

"Of course we did, that is why we thought that it was strange that he said that, not once that we can think of that he was neglected or anything." This sated Jane a little bit.

Turning to Gemma I reminded her. "Didn't you have a theory that he might still be alive somewhere?"

"Well, yeah but we gave up on it didn't we?" She said contributing to the conversation at last.

"Well maybe we missed something," I asked, Jane, needed to know of anything, even if it was unlikely or a white lie.

"Okay, well John said that a couple of days before the trip to Mindoir Ryvern had a little amnesia, he didn't know who you were, or where he was right?" Gemma looked to me for confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe if he did survive he had a relapse of amnesia, he might not know who his parents are or where to go if he needed help," Gemma said, Jane, getting a look of hope in her eyes again.

"But it isn't very likely, I mean he knew that they were coming and so on, it might be nice to think about but he probably is just dead." Gemma finished sadly looking down.

"Be that as it may, we managed to get a break for a couple of weeks, we're asking you all to join us, we're going... To Mindoir." Mum said surprising us.

"While we trust that the people who originally went and investigated what happened, we think they may have missed some things, even if we don't find anything we could at least get closure," Dad said.

"So trip to the terminus sector of space then, count me in," Gemma said, not having been able to get around the galaxy much.

"Sure, I'll come along." We all looked at Jane.

Sighing she responded. "I guess so, I would like to go to the place where he died."

"Okay we'll leave in a week, let you have some time to hear what these two have been up to," Mum said as she and dad left us alone.

After a minute of awkward silence, she caved. "Okay, what did they mean by that?"

"Well a year or so ago, me and Gemma got kidnapped, and then there was the time where I was getting beaten because people blamed me for Ryvern's death," I said at this Jane cracked a smile.

"Yeah, have you also seen your mother doing her knife trick, she sends people running." Now getting a full laugh from her.

"Now that can't be true." She said laughing, stopping when she sees our faces.

"Your serious?" She says surprised.

"Come with me." I said with no amusement in my eyes, leading Jane down to what we called the... 'knife room'.

Going into the basement of the house, we turned left into a dark room, the lights not on.

"This is how serious we are," I said turning on the lights.

Now that the lights were on, everyone could see the sheer amount knives, they ranged from plain ones like a kitchen knife to what could be called exotic ones, a few butterfly knives and some that she just created herself.

"You know some would call this an unhealthy habit our mother has," Jane said as she took in the vast size and variation of mum's collection.

 **(A week later)**

"So how did you manage to get a cruiser with no one but us on it?" I asked as we were on our way to Mindoir.

"Well being an admiral has its perks," Mum said convincing everyone but me.

"You scared Hackett and Anderson with your 'unique' knife making skills," I said turning an accusing glare at her. "Didn't you." At this, she looked away as now everyone else was looking at her accusingly.

"Didn't we talk about this Hannah?" Dad asked as mum found something incredibly interesting on the roof.

Luckily for mum, we exited FTL in orbit around Mindoir.

"Oh look we're here, come on," Mum said quickly running for the shuttles.

"So... When are you going to get her to stop that habit," Gemma asked turning to my dad.

"I will actively start trying when she has murdered someone she shouldn't have, it's quite useful for getting stuff like this," Dad said following after mum at a more sedate pace.

Turning to my somewhat nervous and surprised friend and family. "Well, at least it isn't boring." Getting deadpans, before following after dad.

If the whole trip was going to be like this it would be very boring.

The shuttle ride down to the colony was quite quiet, mum really is good at making people nervous.

-o0o-

So when we arrived on the ground, me and apparently everyone else were kinda surprised.

"So should this look so... organised and disaster-free," I asked as we looked at the pristine, impeccable colony that was left alone since it was attacked six years ago.

"You sure that no one was here since the attack..." Gemma asked looking at my parents, getting a nod. "So undoubtedly there was some destruction..." Getting another nod. "Then why does everything look good as new."

"That... Is a good question." Dad agreed as we continued further into the colony, the closer to the centre of it, the better it got.

As we continued Jane found something. "Hey... Guys is this... A graveyard?"

Looking where she pointed, we saw that there were true, at least what appeared to be graves.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed so be graves of all the people who died in the attack.

Mum and dad recognised a few names, though as much as we looked, there didn't appear to be one for Ryvern Shepard.

After noticing this Jane didn't care about them anymore, looking more at the settlement, something appeared to catch her eye too.

"Mum, Dad, aren't those Asari turrets?" She asked pointing to the different looking turrets that didn't look Alliance made.

"They are, but what are they doing here, especially on a human colony that has been abandoned for years," Mum answered, instead of peace, or whatever people say that coming to the place of death, we just got more questions.

"He played a lot of shooting and combat games, with me. If he ran off maybe he tried to find the armoury?" Gemma suggested.

"I spose we could take a peek, but given how everything has apparently been restored, we probably won't find anything there," Dad said as he led the way towards it.

It was only when we got near it that the quality of the place started degrading, more fitting of an attack.

A few weapons scattered around, scorch marks on walls and doors.

Upon entering the building we were even more surprised. On the walls was some kind of alien writing and a few symbols, the most prominent an infinity symbol made up of chains with skulls inside the loop with horns.

Gemma had just gone silent looking at the writing and symbols. "What's wrong Gemma?" Dad asked making us all look over to her.

She more tears appeared the longer she stared. It took a few more moments before she finally spoke. "This writing, Ryvern used it, when he didn't want anyone to know what he wrote." Gemma started surprising us.

She moved closer to the infinity symbol, rubbing it slightly. "And this symbol, he also drew this, it was his mark you could say."

"Can you read any of this writing?" Dad asked as Gemma tried to get rid of her tears.

"A little bit, obviously he didn't want anyone to be able to read his personal version, this looks like that mostly..." She started taking a closer look at the writing. "But he also made a variant that was just for us."

Pointing to a small sentence of text. "That one there says... 'They Come' ." This sounded slightly ominous.

"Who comes?" Mum asked.

Looking nearby to see if there was anything that might indicate it. "Either he didn't say, or I can't read it." indicating another one. "That one over there says 'I will rise, and never fall'." Okay now, this was getting creepy.

"Okay, now this is starting to make feel crept out, was he always like this?" Jane asked the writing getting to her the most.

"Sometimes, it just wasn't this... bad... That the right word?" Gemma responded a little unsure.

Looking around a little more seeing if she could read any more text. Our eyes wandered as well until we here a gasp along with a little cry.

Gemma had found what was probably the biggest section of text.

"What's wrong, what does it say?" We all asked as she started to cry again.

"This one says 'What did I do wrong' 'Why didn't they listen' 'No one was there for me' 'No one would care if...'" At that one, she choked crying again.

"How does it finish?" Dad asked, seeing how it was affecting Gemma it wasn't good. After a few seconds, she finishes it. " 'If they woke up and found me... Dead' " At this Gemma just ran out of the building, the rest of us shocked.

The rest of us just stand there in shock, mum and dad breaking out of it first, running off to find Gemma, Jane just heading outside to breathe.

Making a camera out of omni-gel I took a picture of all the writing and symbols, in the off chance that either someone could decrypt his writing or Ryvern was still alive and could tell us.

-o0o-

In hindsight coming here might have been the worst thing, not only did we find out that Ryvern wasn't as happy as he had appeared, but also the more questions about the quality of the colony after it had been abandoned for several years.

We had arrived back on the ship, on our way back to the relay, we certainly had stories to tell when we got back to Earth. Hackett and Anderson probably wouldn't like it either.

Getting up from my bed in my room I left to find Jane, while Gemma was upset about what she found, she had several years to get better, Jane had a few weeks to move past his death and now this.

She had been silent ever since we got back.

Arriving at her door outside her room I knocked. "Jane you in there, can I come in?" I asked hoping she would agree.

My response came when the doors opened, allowing me admittance.

Stepping inside I saw her sitting on her bed, her eyes going to the window, to something in her hands.

Approaching her I asked. "Are you okay Jane, anything you want to talk about?"

"..." She didn't respond, instead, she showed what she was looking at in her hand.

It was two pictures stuck together, Jane and Ryvern, a little text saying 'together at last', turning it over I saw 'Ryvern' written on the back, looking at Jane she then held up another picture just like the one I was holding except with 'Jane' written on the back.

"You really were looking forward to meeting him, weren't you," I said as I handed back the picture, hugging her gently.

She looked like she was about to say something when an alarm went off.

Getting up quickly, to find out what's wrong proved to be the wrong thing to do, as the ship rocked to the side along with an explosion.

"I guess we know what the alarm was for then," I said looking over at Jane, looking nervous, but still not saying anything.

Getting to my feet again, trying to get to the CIC to find out exactly who was attacking us.

Another explosion rocked the ship, though I managed to stay on my feet this time.

Stumbling my way to the CIC I found my parents, trying the best to combat the attackers.

"What's going on?" I asked urgently as they tapped screens.

"Well even though that Engel des Todes fella was clearing up pirates and slavers, that sadly means that only the strongest and smartest are left," Dad said.

"And now since Hannah decided to bring a cruiser instead of something smaller, there is a high likely hood that they will board us." Dad continued pointing to a screen showing several slightly bigger than fighter crafts getting closer.

"So..." I was about to ask when a dishevelled Gemma stumbled into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled, sounding tired, probably woken from the explosions.

"Pirates, attacking us," I said pointing at the screen showing them again.

"I..." This she got interrupted, except when the ship shook this time, there wasn't an explosion with it.

"It would seem that your father was right, they are boarding us," Mum said as she activated the distress beacon.

"Well, time to repel them then," I said as we got up heading to the armoury.

Before we could make it any further than a few rooms, we encountered pirates.

"Well well well, look what we have here." A Batarian said indicating he was probably the leader.

He made his way closer, nearing to Jane who had somehow appeared to see what happened. "You must be Jane Shepard." He said stroking her cheek when I tried to move closer his fellow pirates raising their weapons.

Turning to me. "uh uh ahh, now I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he turned his eyes to Gemma, now looking her over.

After a few more moments of looking them over, he turned back to us. "Now you are going to be locked in a room, while we contact our boss about this little find we have here."

"Give us any trouble, and well... Some of you might not be able to see home again." He said that to all of us, but he looked at Gemma and Jane.

He gestured to two of his men to 'escort us' to a room, though when Jane went past him, he grabbed her.

"On second thoughts, you come with me, if you cause any trouble her life expectancy lowers." He said as he dragged Jane with him and the others.

Well, I did at least have some ideas on what to do, but now that he had Jane close to him, more likely she was on his ship, I don't get why he hasn't just either killed or done anything more extreme than locking us in a room.

At the moment all we could do is wait, and hope that someone would pick up the distress signal.

 **(Ryvern POV)**

We were on our way to refurbish the Mindoir colony, it had been abandoned ever since the attack, we were thinking of using it as a base of operations, or a refuge for colonists that got attacked by the collectors.

"Ryvern, we're receiving a distress signal from a cruiser sized ship, bearing Alliance signature." A DS member alerted me, this was somewhat surprising.

"Hmm, I wonder what they were doing there?" I asked out loud more to myself, the DS member waiting for my decision.

"Keep our course, we'll see what's going on." I got a nod in acceptance, leaving to go back to whatever he was doing.

I wasn't opposed to helping if they required it or were in immediate danger, we were using a modified Asari ship if anyone saw us, they would think we were just another Asari ship.

It still had all the capabilities of our other ships of similar size, except to us what would be called a shuttle, to the other races it could be nearly considered a cruiser.

-o0o-

We finally dropped out of warp, near Mindoir we soon saw the people who had the problem, the Alliance vessel was attached to several smaller craft, just barely a frigate.

This did pose some interesting questions, for one what was the Alliance doing out here and why couldn't they repel the attackers.

"Sam," I called out, her hologram appearing. "Yes, Creator?". "Find out what happened on that ship, if anything important happened let me know immediately," I ordered as she disappeared to do so.

I didn't have to wait long though as a minute later she appeared.

"John Shepard and his family have been taken prisoner on the Alliance vessel, a Jane Shepard has been taken to a pirate vessel, the fourth one I believe." At this, I stand up from my chair.

"What?" I yelled, calming down soon after. "DS prepare for combat and get to the assault pods!" I yelled into the ship comms, they knew better than to question me when I yelled.

The only time I yelled was when something was urgent or when someone made me angry.

Waiting for them all to arrive I told them what we would be doing. "Okay, helmets on and no Wraith forms, secure the Shepard family..." I paused.

My voice turned demonic. "Terminate everyone but the leader." Everyone knowing I was pissed.

-o0o-

 **(Jane POV)**

It had been nearly an hour since they took me to one of their ships, at first they just left me in a room alone, locking the door sadly, but then it couldn't be that easy now.

Forty-five minutes later, one of them came and dragged me to another room, the difference with this one was the bed, a couple of them already there waiting.

I could already guess why they had brought me here, though I guess they didn't say they wouldn't do any sexual assault or rape.

They only said my life expectancy would go down.

The people who brought me here then left, I recognised the leader from before was among the group of four.

 **(Okay anyone not cool with any sort of Rape skip to next message)**

 **(This will only be what I call minor rape)**

"Our boss just needs your parents and if necessary your brother alive..." The leader started as he approached her.

"You, on the other hand, we can do whatever we want." He said as the other three restrained her and moved her over to the bed, some rope or chains already there.

Tying her to the bedposts, they then stood back and looked at her, the lust and want quite evident now that they had got her in her current position.

They then took knives out and started to cut her clothes off, while this wouldn't have been too bad, at least compared to what they could do.

They first only cut smaller than necessary cuts, meaning it would take longer to get rid of her clothes, the second thing was that they cut into the skin, wasn't enough to be fatal, but if they continued at the current rate, she would die of blood loss.

The once, probably clean, probably because of what they were doing now, and because she had been slowing dripping blood from the cuts.

They started licking some of her blood from her body, each tongue making her shudder in disgust at what they were doing.

The pirates were enjoying this, slurping up her blood, the leader of the group stopping and stepping back, the other three continuing.

Starting to feel light-headed and dizzy occurred not long after, the blood loss and the pirates action helping this. Her unofficial vow of silence, meaning that she hadn't said a word at all, the pirates not liking this much.

They started focusing their licking on her naked breasts and pussy. If she hadn't already been depressed and saddened by her twins' death, she might actually have cared.

The other three finally backed away, some of the lighter wounds healed enough to stop bleeding. Hoping that they would now leave her alone for a little while.

Sadly she didn't get her wish.

"Time for the main..." The leader started moving closer with his dick out, his intentions clear as day.

However before he could complete not only his intention but also his sentence, several explosions and impacts occurred, the impacts disorientating and stunning the pirates.

 **(The slight rape scene is over)**

They happily forgot about her and began to worry about what had happened.

"What the hell is going on?" Asked the leader both angry and concern, angry cause his fun was stopped and concerned about what happened.

"We're not sure boss, our sensors are telling us that we are in an asteroid storm that appeared out of nowhere." A voice answered sounding confused.

"How the hell are we in an asteroid storm, there shouldn't be any for miles." The leader said dressing, leaving with his subordinates.

While still tied to the bed, they had at least left her alone.

The silence was broken every so often by an explosion or what sounded like gunfire.

The door opened again, she just turned her head away expecting it to be the Batarian, not wanting to look at his disgusting face.

She dared a look from her position on the bed.

Opening her eyes further when she saw that instead of the disgusting pirate, there in the doorway stood a figure with a hood, all in black.

He stood there, looking at her condition.

He came closer, cutting the bonds holding her to the bed.

Seeing his previous action, it was safe to assume he was here to help her and her family.

Since she was likely going to be safe, the pain, the blood loss and the toll of what happened to her, the last thing she heard was the figure speaking.

"Those that did this to you, are going to pay, the Batarians are going to pay for their crimes." He said demonically.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Most of her wounds had stopped actively bleeding, I then noticed her hair, it was a combination of purple and black. In fact, she almost looked like a female version of me.

Okay first she was coming with me to get a check-up, then I was confronting the Shepard's about who she was.

Bringing her to an assault pod, sending her back to our ship, to get decent and looked at for any problems that could have happened.

Walking out of the room, leaving a few explosives behind to cleanse the room.

Finding the leader unconscious as I had left him, dragging him behind me as I made my way onto the Alliance vessel, heading to where John and the others were being held, meeting up with my DS members along the way.

After thinking a little I decided to head to the cargo bay, instructing a DS member to retrieve them and bring them to the cargo bay as well.

After waiting a few minutes John, his parents and Gemma appeared, stopping a few feet away from me and my 'friend'.

Waiting to see if they had anything to say, before I spoke, the DS members surrounding us as they finished securing the ship.

Having calmed down a bit since I found the look-alike, I spoke in just a distorted voice.

"John, Gemma not sure if it is a good or a bad thing that we meet again." I started as the parents looked at me and then everyone around them.

John opened his mouth to start but I interrupted him. "Before anything else I have to ask two things..." I turned my back on them looking at the leader who had started moving slightly, hitting him on the head, quite hard as well making him stop.

Turning back to them I asked. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

The parents still wary of me and my soldiers stayed silent, John, however, answered the question.

"We wanted to see if there were any clues about what happened to my brother Ryvern when Mindoir was attacked six years ago and if not to find anything then to get peace."

I waited, wondering if they were going to ask about a purple and black-haired girl.

None came so I started again. "And did you find anything?" John bringing out a camera, showing some pictures of text and some symbols.

I recognised it immediately as the writing I wrote inside the armoury while I was waiting for the chaos to begin before taking over a shuttle.

Handing the camera back to him I then asked. "I came across a girl in a pirate ship, black and purple hair, you know her?" All their eyes widened.

"Is she alright, did anything happen to her?" The parents now contributed to the conversation.

"First who is she?" I asked, they still needed to confirm my suspicion.

"But..." Hannah asked trying to know if the girl was alright.

"Name first," I state firmly.

"Jane, Jane Shepard, she is Ryvern's twin," John says, while it is worrying how trusting he is with me, it is good that he sort of trusts me to an extent.

"Thank you, though John, just because someone saves you a few times, does not mean you should share all your secrets, someone might be less trustable than me," I said surprising the parents slightly.

"And since you told me her name, I'll tell you the condition she is in..." The pirate starting to stir again as I paused. "She was naked and covered in blood along with tied to a bed when I found her." Everyone looked both disgusted, shocked and terrified for what may have happened to her.

"I sent her back to my ship for further tests and rest, she'll be returned once that has happened," I said now turning my attention to the now lucid pirate.

At the quick glance that I got before I turned my attention to the pirate, they looked like they wanted to protest thinking that she was probably best with them.

Bringing up my lightning throwing program on my omni-tool I shocked the pirate awake.

He looked around for a moment before focusing on me. "So your here Engel des Todes, I have to say you have been a thorn in our side for quite a time." He began.

"Why did you attack this vessel?" I asked the others wondering why as well.

"Well apparently someone knew you were coming here and why they didn't tell me what but they were going to pay anyone took did take them handsomely." He said the gleam pirates got when they found a good score or deal appeared.

"Did they say who they were?" I questioned, the pirate shaking her head.

I considered this, I had a few ideas who it could be, though nothing definitive to risk exposing us to such a degree.

"Do you know what you did to that girl?" I asked my voice going softer, seeing if he would be smart and lie, or not.

"Oh yes, me and my boys did have fun before we were interrupted by you." At that, he looked at me annoyed.

"You call what you did to her FUN." I started softly yelling fun.

"Yes and you can suck my..." He didn't get to finish as I just shot him in the head, the others looking in slight surprise at my actions.

Looking around to see the closest DS member, I really needed to find something else to call them.

"You take this piece of shit to our ship, I'll prepare him for his message to pirates and slavers everywhere," I said my voice demonic.

"Yes, Engel." Calling to a couple of others to help move her.

John had the guts to ask. "What are you going to do with him?" Everyone else wandering as well.

"He will be... 'dressed up' to show an example," I said still demonically.

"Why, sure if what he did to Jane was that bad then sure, but why are you taking it this far," John asked, not understanding why I was going this far for Jane.

"Because I hate pirates and what they've done to people, I've saved a lot of people from the clutches of pirates, some better off than others." I started calming down again.

"... You say that she was Ryvern's twin? Was she looking forward to meeting him?" I changed the subject.

Gemma having warmed up a little answered. "Yes, she was devastated when she found out, when I decrypted some of the writing in the armoury on Mindoir, after that she basically stopped talking."

"I see..." Leaving them alone, stopping before I exited the door. "I will be a few more minutes before I leave, Jane will be brought to your home when she is better." now fully leaving the room.

Wandering around the ship looking for the room Jane had used for the trip, looking around said room I found some personal items. Though because it was simply a stay there wasn't anything of too much importance.

Gathering up the few things that would probably help when she woke up, I noticed a multi-coloured piece of paper.

Picking it up I found two pieces instead of the previously thought one, both had two images, Me before I disappeared and Jane, the words 'together at last' written on it, on the back one having Ryvern written on it, the other Jane.

Taking these as well I left for my ship recalling all of the DS members back to the ship as well.

Once inside I hailed their ship. "I'll escort you until you reach Alliance space, after that you should be more than safe enough to go your own way," I said closing the channel afterwards.

Now that that was taken care of, time t see how my twin was doing.

Heading to the ships medbay, I looked over her. Colour was returning to her skin, the blood being replenished.

"Sam?" I called out her figure appearing nearby.

"Make the necessary modifications to the Wraith transformation process making it only activate if she is about to die, make it have the best possible abilities to avoid detection, to the point of self-destruction if necessary," I ordered.

Jane wouldn't have to worry about being harmed like that ever again.

"Very well Creator, the necessary changes should take a day or two, a couple more days for recovery," Sam said, she would be back to them in a week.

"That's acceptable, let me know when she wakes up," I said looking at her once more before leaving.

-o0o-

Four days had passed since the procedure started, she had just started to awaken.

Groaning she woke, looking a little disoriented. She looked around her eye homing in to my figure.

"Welcome to the realm of the waken, Jane," I said as she still said nothing.

"Since you awake now I can take you back to your parents, also here have a little present," I added handing her the pictures I found in her room, there were some changes made to them though.

Even though she still didn't speak, the shock was evident in her eyes, the changes I made included a picture frame, with the name of the corresponding person on it. Not that she knew it though but it had surveillance and communication equipment in it.

"You have a day or so before we arrive on Earth, please ask me if you need anything," I said leaving her to her own devices, looking at the pictures in her hands, rubbing Ryvern's picture.

-o0o-

 **(December)**

 **(John POV)**

It had been several months since Jane had been returned from her recovery trip on Engel des Todes's ship, of course, we had her checked out for anything out of order.

While me and Gemma sort of trusted him enough not to do anything like that, our parents, on the other hand, didn't, as soon as she was home they took her to a hospital.

She was cleared fully, a clean bill of health, this helped my parents trust him slightly more.

Though they were slightly disturbed along with all of us when we saw his 'message' from his dressed-up pirate.

By 'dressed up' the pirate was more a bloody pile of flesh that was then left in an obvious spot, where a message was then written in his blood.

The message was 'One chance left' needless to say it got a lot of attention from the news and other people wondering what it meant. Of course, we knew half of what it meant.

We knew that it was directed at pirates, we didn't know what would happen or what the last chance would do.

It was now nearly Christmas the first one where Jane would be apart of it.

Opening the door when the doorbell rang revealing Anderson and Hackett. "How are you holding up my boy?" Anderson asked stepping inside.

"Not bad, same as usual, not sure if I could say the same with Jane, however, she still hasn't talked since our trip..." I said trailing off.

"Ah yes, since her incident... Any problems?" Hackett asked concerned since he was the godparent of Ryvern he was also of Jane, still not sure why mine is Anderson though.

"No, but any boys who get to close to her get punched, it would be bad if it wasn't for the fact that it was hilarious," I said leading them to where the rest of us were waiting.

"I assume you saw the message of that dead pirate?" I asked as we walked into the room.

"Yeah, though you sound like you know what and who it was directed at," Hackett said as we sat in the free chairs.

"Well the person that killed the pirate was Engel des Todes, when he heard how the pirate enjoyed doing what she did to him he got really mad, the message I assume is directed at pirates," I said as everyone else joined us.

"As for what the message means that would only be known by Engel himself." I finished.

"Talking about that Mercenary huh?" Mum said contributing to the conversation.

"You don't seem to like him, Hannah?" Anderson said taking a sip of his drink.

"He's a mercenary if he's paid to kill us he will try," Hannah said frowning.

"That doesn't mean he is a bad person or anything." Gemma defended him.

"Still doesn't make up for being a mercenary." She retorted.

"..."Just about to add my two cents to the discussion when the doorbell rang again.

Getting up to answer it, eager to leave the current discussion.

Opening said door revealed not a person, not a package, just a plain letter. Picking it up I looked it over it just seemed to be a letter, nothing special.

Closing the door after me I went back to the living room. As I entered I got asked the question. "So whatcha got there John?" Gemma asked distracting the other adults from there argument.

"A letter, I found it on the doorstep," I said as I opened it.

 _The time comes, the countdown is nearing the end._

 _Be prepared... I'm sorry._

I read out, the letter shuddering at the message, what it implied.

"..." Jane was the first one to do something, writing something on a pad.

Looking over at it I then read that out loud. "It could be interpreted in many ways." This puzzled me and apparently.

This left us all concerned, worried and confused.

All that we knew was that something was going to happen, and judging by the letter it wouldn't be good.

* * *

 **I know the end of this chapter was a little abrupt, but this chapter was starting to get uninteresting for me. The next ten to twelve years will be condensed into one chapter, I really want to start the main part of the game.**


	12. Ch 9 Interlude

**Okay, so I was not going to write another twelve chapters to make it up to the beginning of Mass effect 1. This chapter will cover those said twelve years, it will skip a few years as I have nearly run out of ideas for them.**

 **edited (10 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Year 2172 January)**

 **(John POV)**

"So you're still going to join then?" Gemma asked as Jane and I gathered our bags, ready to go off to join the Alliance.

"Yes, even more after we got that message last month," I said as the shuttle arrived.

"Fine, but you better not get yourself killed," Gemma said giving us both a hug before we left.

As we waited to arrive I thought back to the message we received, while it said it something would happen soon, it didn't say when or what.

It also could be from another race, soon for a human might be a year, an Asari it could be fifty years.

Sighing at this thought I just sat back and enjoyed the rest of the trip, the only thing I could was prepare the best as possible and as soon as possible.

Looking briefly over to Jane still not speaking, mum had pulled some strings so that we were basically one unit, of course, that wasn't hard considering her hobby.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So he has gone to the Alliance, while it is his destiny, the Alliance is a bunch of idiots and scared fools," I said to myself, while I thought about what was going to happen.

Then the really concerning thought of how to tell them the reality of who I am, while it was hinted when I met Levi with Shala.

Something to worry about however was in a couple of years I was going to turn eighteen...

Hopefully, no one got any ideas, not pointing any fingers *cough* Zuri, Aria*cough* Aria had been showing some lust towards me whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

Before I could think of any ways to embarrass either one, Sam called me. "Um Creator, remember how you said to monitor the queen with... questionable interests?" This already had me worried.

"What's she done," I asked nervously.

"Well, we can infer from the numerous reports that it isn't something for kids," Sam said.

"What reports," I asked feeling that this was going to end with a headache.

"Well because she falls nearly directly under your jurisdiction is the only way that we know of it, aside from the fact that you said that you wanted to have her monitored." Sam continued still not telling me about the reports.

"Oh for crying out loud, What. Has. She. Done." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, we only have two reports of missing people, nearly a hundred complaints of excessive noise, specifically moaning and groaning and finally around ten reports of public indecency." At the reports, I knew what was going on.

"Okay, I'll drop over later to figure out what the people that she kidnapped want to do and then have her moved to a more secluded spot," I said sighing as I left the peacefulness of my room.

Just another day as a leader of a people.

 **(Year 2173 February)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So it is finally ready for its maiden voyage?" I asked as me and the rest of my inner council stood looking at our new flagship in our shipyard.

It was around fifteen kilometres long and around two to three wide, it had the best armour and weaponry we had managed to design, it could take on one to three Reapers on its own.

It also outclassed any vessel all the other races had, even the Destiny Ascension.

So turning back to my council I asked. "Want to see if it can blow up a moon?" I get a few grins but mostly shocked looks.

"Why would we blow up a moon?" Tevos asked from her hologram, I was guessing she was slightly jealous that the Destiny wasn't the biggest ship anymore.

"To say it could, besides wouldn't it be cool, I was thinking a Batarian moon," I said as most of the other just facepalmed.

"What, otherwise it would be Turians or Salarians." I offered.

"At least stay hidden, we don't need any more questions to be answered, you know it is going to confuse a lot of people why the moon decided to explode," Tevos says knowing that I would do it anyway.

"That just adds fun to it," I said cheerfully.

I then rush off to get it ready for its debut.

-o0o-

A few days later around an insignificant moon that was in Batarian space, not entirely sure if it was being used for anything important, I don't think so though.

"Okay, make sure stealth systems are fully powered, any ships anywhere near here?" I asked as we powered up our weapons. "None Ryvern."

A minute later we were ready. "Stealth and weapon system at one hundred percent, ready to fire on your order Creator," Sam informed us.

"Excellent... Fire." I ordered moving to look at the viewscreen, eager to see the results.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, clouds of dust and debris starting to be seen all the way from orbit already.

A few seconds later it happened, the surface of the moon started to crack, becoming bigger and bigger as the seconds passed.

A minute after we started firing it happened, the stress of the power and repetition of our weapons forced the moon to breaking point.

The moon exploded, creating a new asteroid field, a few which no doubt would fall into the atmosphere of the planet the now ex moon orbited.

Looking back at my crew and council that had tagged along for the show. "This was a perfect test, shall we do it again?" A thundering answer of no was their reply.

While blowing up a moon was fun, the other half of it was when the council races would try to figure out how it happened, despite the lack of ships it was only a matter of time before the moon was found in its current state.

I paused considering some options while destroying a moon was fun, though it did take several minutes for it to happen... What about making a Death Star... You know what I'll put that on the project list.

I decided to put the idea out there. "So, we can destroy a moon in a few minutes, right," I said the others getting nervous as I had a smirk on my face.

"Well, I think a logical step is to make a ship that could destroy a planet... Good idea?" I asked with a slightly evil smile, all they could do was look at me in shock.

"Destroying a moon was good enough, you want to destroy a planet as well," Tela said looking at me as if I was crazy, Aria strangely looked a bit flushed, would have to investigate that at a later date.

Several of them looked about to protest the idea but then I reminded them. "You know I'm going to find a way to do it either way right." Giving them a deadpan look.

Making them sigh, nodding in acceptance.

"Excellent, I also can't wait to see Tevos's face when she hears about this." Tevos had to attend a boring council meeting, a shame since now she couldn't witness the act of a moon exploding.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

On break after graduating boot camp, getting a little break before heading off to deployment somewhere probably unimportant base in that Alliance.

Jane and Gemma also with me as we were in our living room at home, watching TV, at least we were until a breaking-news program cut into it.

"We have just received information that a moon in Batarian space has just been found as an asteroid field, we as of yet do not know what caused such a thing to happen." The newsreader continued with some other more boring details.

We just stared in shock, something had destroyed a moon. We had only one thought running through our minds... Was this what that note was warning us about.

-o0o-

 **(Year 2174 March)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Thanks to my enthusiasm towards making a planet-killing ship, the basis of it was coming along quickly, in fact, the first test of it would be ready a year before Mass Effect 1 started 2183.

It was fun telling Tevos about it as well, she actually fainted, it had taken a few minutes before we could resume our conversation. Basically, I used the reasoning that if you could why not.

So basically we were making a gigantic antimatter cannon that would take a minute to fully charge before firing an oscillating beam of energy to shred through the layers of the planets to reach the core and then explode it.

The cannon was almost thirty kilometres long, the entire ship thirty-five, safe to say we had to increase our production of nearly everything to build it.

The amount of stuff we would use would be almost the same as our city on Hell. It was safe to say that not even the Reapers would be as powerful as us.

When it was finished it would be able to do anything our other ships could do, although much to my disappointment it couldn't charge the weapon while being in stealth, not that it would really matter, the energy charging would almost impossible to hide.

There would be a possible inconvenience this year thanks to the fact that in a few months I would be turning eighteen... That would be interesting.

Breaking out of my reminiscing and musing I turned to Levi in our secret facility. "Are the sleeper agents ready?"

"Yes, we can start deployment of them within the week," Levi confirmed.

"They'll act as if they're regular, everyday people, ones you could forget you saw if you were asked about it?" I double-checked.

"Yes, and they resist mind-controlling and anything that could have them turned against us." He added.

"Good not only will this provide us with further information but also contacts for the coming years," I said as we put the final touches to our sleeper agents.

-o0o-

 **(Year 2175 April)**

 **(John POV)**

We were based on the moon surface base, while it was uneventful it also made it boring, well until an evaluator came, looking for candidates for the N program, both me and Jane managed to catch his interest.

We were then given some leave until we were tested to see if we could survive the program.

Coming back to my old school on earth, to see how it was doing since I left several years ago, by some strange coincidence Gemma also was there.

"So I take it someone told you that I was coming here then," I said as she approached.

"I couldn't just have happened to want to see my old school." She said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, not happening, Jane told you I was coming." I deduced as she sighed and nodded.

"She also told me about how you got into the N program too." She said making me sigh.

"We haven't yet, we still have to prove that we belong there." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but you'll be able to do that, you and Jane." She said with absolute confidence.

"Well glad you think so, whatcha doing now then?" I asked turning my focus from the school to her.

"Well, I'm a pretty well-known gamer now, play in a few competitions every so often, other than that I just do odd jobs at tech stores, helping with programming every few weeks."

"Huh, that almost sounds better than what I've been doing, just making sure nothing unauthorised passed through," I said totally not complaining about what I had to do.

"Well, at least N school will be more exciting." She said leaving me to wonder, what would the coming years bring.

-o0o-

 **(Year 2177 May)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

It was this year that I stopped my bodies biological process of ageing, the process was useless anyway, just making you look older as your body slowly became more and more inefficient, killing you in the process.

Our current flagship otherwise called Dreadnought, which was also the name for the class of it.

Our newest ship would be known as Star Killer would be nearly double it's size and had well over ten times the power that Dreadnought did.

It was a slow process, it was getting there, though now that I thought about it, I really had no idea what to do with it after we first, destroyed the Reapers and two there isn't any point to it as there aren't many reasons to destroy a planet...

No on second thought, there was a use for destroying planets, ones that had Batarians and pirates on them. Now I knew an opportunity would present itself as the pirates were stupid, especially after that attack on Elysium.

The stupid Skyllian Blitz as it was now known, even with my warning looks like they didn't believe it, they would learn that it was a mistake.

Their time would come, maybe destroying another moon would send a message.

Though that would draw just a little too much attention. Cerberus was also going to start investigating, all that would do was bring about their end quicker.

Sighing I look out my window into space. There wasn't much to do other than wait, grow stronger and train.

It was going to be a long six years.

-o0o-

 **(Year 2178 June)**

 **(John POV)**

Today was the day that the alliance and humans got their revenge for Skyllian Blitz. After months of tracking and reconnaissance, we had found their base on a moon known as Torfan.

I also was able to stay in the N program, I still wasn't hearing the end of it from Gemma telling me she was right and all that.

Jane still hadn't said a word since Mindoir, getting into the N program as well but she had changed a little bit.

She had become a little crueller, especially towards Batarians, though I spose I couldn't blame her. She was starting to take after mum with how scary they were getting.

The fleet formed up as we entered FTL, hopefully, they wouldn't be expecting us, it would make our job simpler.

Dropping out of FTL we were all prepared to attack the moon, there was just a tinsy tiny small little problem with it.

Where was said moon? Heading up to the bridge to see what happened.

"What's going on. Where is the moon." I asked looking at an asteroid field in front of us.

Anderson was the one that lead this operation. "Are you sure this is the right location?" He ordered some people around him.

"What's going, Anderson?" I asked still surprised at the asteroid field.

"I don't know, Torfan should be here, all we have though is an asteroid field." He said as a few people handed him some datapads.

Looking at them he then looked up a grim expression on his face. "It has an eighty-five percent similarity to that moon that exploded a few years ago." He said making me think, who could have such a capability to blow up a moon.

Voicing my question I asked. "Who could be able to do this, the chance that this was a natural occurrence is slim right?" Jane having joined us, looking for what was taking so long.

"No natural anomaly could have caused this, not without showing obvious signs first." Anderson agreed shaking his head. "No someone caused this, but it doesn't make sense, the Asari and the Salarians are the only likely people who would have the resources and knowledge to accomplish such a task."

"Well, shall we tell the council what has happened?" I asked as the combat readiness status of the fleet was rescinded.

"We should, if it wasn't us or any of them, then we might have a big problem, imagine if the people who had the capability to blow up a moon increased it to take out a planet," Anderson said as he sent the rest of the fleet home, his ship heading for the mass relay to head to the citadel.

The thought of something being able to destroy an entire planet was terrifying...

-o0o-

 **(Year 2182 November)**

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Thanks to our sleeper agents who had infiltrated nearly every organisation, I had a few contacts high up in some nameable places such as Cerberus, Alliance, Citadel, one of the most interesting ones was an agent who had been programmed with knowledge of advanced medical technology.

They were also a human who had then been snatched up by Cerberus.

It was nearly a year when John and possibly Jane would head off to Eden Prime to retrieve the Prothean Beacon. I will be interested to see what Saren would say to me, considering I was an Exiled Reaper.

I also had to decide if I join John and his little band of friends to stop Saren, I would have to get a different attire so as not to link Engel des Todes with a civilian-ish alias, which I would have to come up with.

I'd like to know what he thought of our Dreadnought taking out Torfan, it was interesting seeing another one go up.

Now that I thought about it, it might be nice to spend more time with him, now just to figure out a name though...

Anyway more urgent matters at hand, finding a planet that no one will miss to test out Star Killer out on. It was just finished and ready for its test flight.

I'm sure no one will miss one in Batarian space again, I mean no one did with the moon.

"Sam any unused planet in Batarian space?" I asked out loud. Though instead of a hologram appearing, a person entered the room.

"I will check Ryvern." She said going to a console. Yes, I had finally got around to making a body for Sam and she was very happy with it.

"Found one, shall I gather everyone for the journey." She asked getting a nod from me. "Yes, this is something they won't want to miss." Leaving for the behemoth of a ship.

-o0o-

A day or two later we were in orbit of a planet that no one except maybe the Batarians might miss.

"Okay," I said turning to my inner council, even Tevos was here in not just a hologram. "We don't want to be to close when it fires," I said the last part more to Sam.

"Begin firing prep," I ordered as we waited for the weapon to charge.

A minute later it was ready. This was going to be so much fun. "Fire." It took a few seconds before a bit black and purple beam fired, impacting the planet's crust.

Not even a minute later cracks started to become visible, even from the distance we were at.

Another half a minute and the planet exploded, rock flying outwards, a couple impacting our shields, not even making a dent in them.

A happy smile on my face as I turned back to everyone, most just had their jaws on the ground, Tevos was facepalming?

"Well nothing can stop us now can they," I said as everyone still needed a minute to let what we just did sink in. While all the math said that it was possible they didn't believe it would work.

Before I could continue Tevos interrupted me. "No, we are not making something bigger that can destroy a system or a sun quicker." She said making the others nearly faint at the thought.

"As fun as that sounds I'll have to pass, we have to prepare for war in about two to four years, there wouldn't be time," I said making others realise if we had time I would try making something that could destroy a sun.

"Well, actually we could see if this thing can destroy a sun... Actually yeah, let's try." I said the others now going slightly pale, Tevos just decided to give up and watch the carnage unfold.

"Okay, Sam find an uninhabited system in it," I said while Tevos just regretted ever suggesting to try and destroy a sun.

-o0o-

So an hour later we were in an uninhabited system, though unlike with the planet where we just stopped a quite fair bit away from the planet, trying to destroy a sun could have unknown effects.

"Okay Sam as soon as you see any form of destabilising in the sun, get us the hell out of here, we'll come back tomorrow to see what happened," I ordered, while I was excited to see if we could destroy a sun, that didn't make me throw caution out the window.

"You know one day you're going to see if you can withstand being thrown into the sun," Sam said surprising me slightly.

"That's a good idea, I'll work on that in my free time." I agree another way to make Wraith the best in the galaxy. Tevos just facepalmed again.

"Okay you know the drill," I said as Sam started the Charging of the main cannon.

A minute later it was charged, if this worked it would be safe to say that the other races would be terrified.

The Turians and the Salarians would probably either try to control us or destroy us. Not that they could, they could certainly try, but in the end, they would fail.

"Fire," I ordered the black and purple beam firing away again. Sam watching the condition of the sun.

"The sun is destabilising." Sam alerted us, making me stop looking at the wonderful sight of black and purple mixing with orange and yellow.

"Get us out of here then." The beam cutting off as we entered warp, leaving the whole system, going to wait a day to see the results.

Using this time to make a weapon that could change its form, first into a scythe, dual blades and then dual desert eagles/ handcannon, maybe some other things that I could think of at a later date. I probably shouldn't have watched RWBY recently, oh well.

-o0o-

Time to see if we had accomplished what we had set out to do, destroy a sun.

Exiting warp a bit further away from the system then we normally would we got a sight that no one thought possible, a massive asteroid field and darkness.

The sun was gone, in place of the planets were just varying sizes of rock. "Okay, this is ridiculous," Tevos said as she saw the damage.

"Okay I think we are ready for the Reapers," I said with a smile as the others just groaned.

John was going to have a lot of help when he needed it.

* * *

 **Okay you a hint of the next journey of Ryvern, the next chapter will be when John is going to Eden Prime, hope you have enjoyed this story.**

 **Please leave reviews and PM if you have anything to say about the story.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	13. Ch 10 Eden Prime

**So this is the start of ME 1, I'm really happy to have reached this point. This will now almost identically follow ME 1, any deviations are from the fact of all the chaos before now.**

 **Also thanks to the people who left reviews, it is a great motivator.**

 **The response to them as well.**

 **From Jim Guest**

 **Reply: I'm glad you like it, hoe you enjoy the rest of it as well.**

 **From Xenozip**

 **Reply: I know, I was also running out of ideas to write, I would not have been able to write twelve more chapters, at least not that long.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **edited (11 12 19)**

* * *

 **(John POV)**

N7 training was a lot harder than a lot of people gave it credit, still no matter the challenge both me and Jane managed to get through it.

Now onboard the Normandy, heading to Eden Prime, still wasn't sure why a spectre, Nihlus I think it was had to come though, it was just a basic test flight, which meant it was anything but.

Heading to the comm room to get a briefing on what was going to happen.

I knew for certain that Joker didn't like the Turian, though this ship was a collaboration between Turian Hierarchy and the Alliance.

Entering the room, instead of seeing Anderson like I was expecting I saw Nihlus. "I wasn't expecting you here," I said as he looked to see who it was.

"Hmm, I was hoping you would get here first Shepard, I wanted a chance to have a word," Nihlus said slightly surprising me, what would he want to talk to me about.

"Eden Prime, one of the first prime examples of humans making and defending a colony, despite being so new to the galaxy as a whole." He started.

"But how safe is it really?" He questioned giving me a hard look.

This slightly insulted me. "Was that a threat?" I asked tensing slightly as I did. Nihlus was about to say something but then Anderson showed up.

"Ah good, your both here, now we can tell you the real reason for this mission Shepard," Anderson said not really surprising me that much, you don't send a spectre on a test flight.

"I thought there was something more going on." Getting an approving nod from Nihlus.

"Very intuitive Shepard, we are picking up an artifact dug up on Eden Prime, this artifact is believed to be a Prothean Beacon," Anderson said.

"So this is the point to the secrecy then," I added getting nods.

"Yes Shepard, the last time a discovery like this was made it fast-forwarded our technology two hundred years," Anderson said making a good point, these beacons were valuable.

"But sadly Eden Prime doesn't have the capabilities to investigate something as complex as a Prothean beacon, hence why we are going to take it to the Citadel for better study."

"And now for the other reason why Nihlus is here," Anderson said gesturing to the Turian.

"Yes, commander Shepard, I'm here to evaluate you." He said surprising me, what was he evaluating me for.

"What for?" I voiced out loud.

Anderson answered instead. "Humanity has wanted a bigger part in the galaxy and in interstellar policy. We want more of a say in the council." He paused.

"Spectres represent the council's power and authority, to have a human as a spectre would be a great step towards having more say in the galaxy." Anderson finished.

"Your leadership and skill during the Skyllian Blitz with your sister shows how capable you can be."

"So for the next few mission, we'll be together allowing me to properly evaluate you, to see if you have what it takes to be a spectre." Nihlus finished.

"Well, I'll try my best then," I said as Joker spoke up. "Uh, Captain we have a problem."

"What is it Joker?" He asked. "We're receiving a transmission from Eden Prime, you better see it."

"Put it on screen," Anderson ordered as the screen lit up. It was presumably near the colony, there seemed to be a fight going on, someone pushing the camera person down.

A man then appeared in the frame. "We're arghh, taking heavy casualties, need im... Evac." He said stopping as he came under fire again.

The camera then moved to show some other soldiers, looking stunned and up to the sky. The camera then following their eyes showing something that reminded me of a squid with red lightning surrounding it.

The camera then tumbled before cutting out.

Turning to Anderson and Nihlus I said. "Well, this might complicate things."

"Go back to 38.5," Anderson said as the strange squid looking thing appeared again.

They both nodded before Anderson spoke. "Time is now of the essence, Joker how far out are we?"

"Seventeen minutes, no other Alliance ship nearby to help either," Joker added.

"Alright take us in, fast and quiet," Anderson ordered as I got ready for the drop.

"Commander take Alenko, your sister and Jenkins," Anderson added.

"Yes sir." I left the room to get ready.

-o0o-

A few minutes later we were in the atmosphere of Eden, heading to the first drop point to drop Nihlus to scout out ahead.

"Are you sure we shouldn't all go together," I asked putting a hand on Nihlus's shoulder.

"Yes, I work better alone anyway." He said as headed for the open door, jumping soon after.

"Alright Joker take us to the next drop point," Anderson said as he turned to me now.

"Commander the beacon is your first priority, save any survivors only if the beacon is secure or it's an easy task," Anderson said getting a reluctant nod.

"At second drop point Captain," Joker announced.

"Very good, off you go commander, good luck." He said gesturing to the door.

I nodded and jumped the others following after me.

Once on the ground, it was quite unsettling for three out of the four of us, Jane didn't seem to care that much about it. Other for the fact that it was mostly quiet, no gunshots or explosions.

Walking forward cautiously we came upon a little valley, this is where we found our first action. Jenkins who had been walking in front of us had no chance as some drones came out and sprayed him down.

Ducking behind cover it took us a few minutes to take them down, allowing us to investigate Jenkins to see if he'd survive.

He, unfortunately, didn't. "Come on, I'll let Anderson know to give him a proper burial," I said restoring a little morale despite the situation.

Heading further up the valley we came across some robots, they looked like Geth but since we were currently in a firefight with them, it wasn't the most pressing thing to identify them.

A little more difficult than the drones but not by much, having two N7s really helped.

Continuing further towards the colony we heard more gunfire, looking over the ridge we saw an Alliance armoured soldier running behind a rock for cover as more Geth and drones appeared, chasing after her.

Something that I did notice was a Geth placing a colonist on some tripod thing, this at first seemed fine until a spike shot through him, suspending him in the air.

"Well let's give her some help," I ordered as we ran for her, there wasn't much we could do for the colonist.

Shooting a Geth that had appeared from around the rock.

Now clear of the Geth, she stood up. "Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of 212, are you the one in charge Sir?" She asked making me nod.

"Are you in one piece Williams?" I asked.

"Just a couple of scratches sir." She said shaking her head. "The others weren't as lucky." She continued sombrely.

"We tried to get a distress call off but they cut off our communications, we've been fighting ever since." She added, whoever was behind it, the Geth or someone who created a copy cat version of them, they were organised.

"What do you think these things are?" I asked gesturing towards the unmoving robots.

"I think they're Geth sir, but they haven't been seen outside the veil for almost two hundred years now." She said confirming my thoughts that they were Geth.

"Want to join us, Williams, we could use the extra hand." I offered getting a nod. "Thank you sir."

"Where's the dig site?" I asked not having a map of this place on hand.

"It's over that way Sir." Gesturing towards more buildings smoking and on fire.

"Well, this should be fun then," I said as we continued towards it.

-o0o-

We finally made it to the dig site, having to clear out a few more Geth, there was only a small problem... There wasn't a beacon here.

"Soo... Is it really small?" Kaiden asked making Jane facepalm.

"No, it must have been moved, maybe to the research camp." She finished turning to me. "Okay, let's head there then," I ordered.

When we got up the ridge I saw more of those spike things, except the bodies on these ones, had bluish technology, looking nothing like the original human colonist that they probably came from.

"What did the Geth do to them." Kaiden says looking at the 'changed' humans.

The spikes then started sliding down, the bodies moving again, they acted like zombies, just what this galaxy needed, zombies.

"Well, this is disturbing," I said as I inspected them, now dead.

I then heard a thump, coming from one of the small buildings nearby.

Pulling out my weapon I opened the door, I soon found the cause of the bump. "Don't shoot, we're humans." A scientist I assumed called out as she came out of hiding.

Lowering my weapon I asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine thank the maker." The woman said as a man appeared out of hiding. He spoke with a raspy voice. "Quick close the door, before they come back."

"What are you doing here?" I asked putting my weapon away.

"Manuela and I stay ed back to pack up the camp, then the attack came, I think they came for the beacon, luckily it wasn't here, it was moved to the spaceport." She finished.

"Thanks for the information," I said bidding them farewell, knowing for certain where to go now, ignoring the slightly mad mutterings of the other scientist.

Exiting the building I saw the others paying attention to the zombie, poking it.

"Alright stop playing with the zombie, we've got to get to the spaceport," I said as Kaiden and Ashley stopped immediately standing up straight to attention.

"Of course sir." They both said as Jane just stood up more slowly.

"Let's get a move on then," I said as we ran for the spaceport.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

You know if I didn't already know that the attack would come I would have been upset that they interrupted my 'vacation'.

The attack came just as I expected it too, time to go save Nihlus, exiting my temporary abode I headed for the spaceport.

I stalled a little bit so I got there when Nihlus was talking to Saren.

"This isn't your mission Saren, what are you doing here?" Nihlus asked as he started taking in the situation.

"The council thought that you could use a little assistance old friend," Saren said putting a hand on Nihlus as he walked behind him.

Nihlus lowered his guard as Saren stared into the distance, looking at the surroundings. "The situation is bad, I wasn't expecting the Geth to be here," Nihlus said.

This was my cue, I moved so I had a clear shot at Saren. "Don't worry I've got it under control." He said pulling out his gun and aiming at Nihlus's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I said revealing myself shocking both of them.

Both for different reasons, Nihlus because he turned around and saw the gun pointing at his head, Saren because I suddenly appeared.

"Now why don't you explain why you were about to shoot your friend there." I nodded towards Nihlus.

He didn't say anything, changing his aim from Nihlus to me and firing. Not to be a bad opponent I returned fire with my new toys.

I had to come up with a name for them but the weapon changing weapon in it's hand cannon form, shooting energy at him, tearing through his shields.

Finally, a shot got through landing on his arm, forcing him to retreat as I just watched him run.

"Are you alright?" I asked turning to the still slightly shocked Turian. "Yes thank you, for saving me." He said after a few moments trailing off as he looked back to where the Turian ran off.

Shaking his head as his mandibles twitched slightly he turned to me. "And your name?" He asked.

"Draco, yours?" I returned as he offered a hand.

"Nihlus, a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking mine.

"Well, now what?" I asked as a little awkward silence fell between us.

"Well..." He started only for the sound of running feet to draw our attention.

A group of four soldiers with their guns raised, lowering them when they saw Nihlus.

"Nihlus, good to see your okay... Who's this." John asked as he noticed me.

"This is Draco..." I waved my hand. "He saved my life." He continued.

Looking me over he then nodded. "Thanks for that, I spose saving a spectre will look good on an application." He said making me chuckle.

"Hmm... Maybe, but then I have to ask, what is a spectre and two N7 commandos doing here on this lovely planet." I said the last part heavy with sarcasm.

"We were retrieving something when the attack happened, now we have to fight to retrieve it," John said he had improved from saying everything to just somethings.

"I see if you like I would be happy to offer my assistance." I offered raising my guns that they hadn't noticed yet.

John looked uncertain, before sighing. "I spose you could help, every hand helps, you know how to fight though right?" He asked.

"Of course, besides even if you didn't I would anyway, they interrupted my vacation," I said sort of angrily. Pressing a hidden button on my guns, retracting them into a small pole.

The others slightly surprised at this but moved on.

"Well time to go after Saren then," Nihlus said, surprising them.

"Wait Saren, the spectre?" Kaiden asked shocked. "Why are we going after him?"

"Because he tried to shoot Nihlus here in the head, that's who I saved him from," I answered, John now assured that I could at least handle myself.

"Well, this is a slight change then," John said as I pointed toward the tram system. "He went to the other side of the spaceport." I supplied as I looked over the other soldiers, I knew Kaiden and Ashley, but the last one surprised me, it was another N7.

"Do you want to do the introductions now or later?" I asked curious if my suspicion was correct.

"Uh sure, good time as any," John said as he pointed to everyone, naming them along the way. "Kaiden Alenko, Ashley Williams, Jane Shepard and myself John Shepard." He finished.

"Pleasure to meet you, now perhaps we should hurry after our quarry," I said reminding everyone why we were here.

"Let's go then," John ordered as we hurried for the tram.

-o0o-

Now on the other side of the spaceport, I noticed something, not that I didn't know it would be here though... Totally...

"Isn't that a bomb?" I asked as everyone turned to look where I was pointing. A couple gasps when they realised it was as well.

"I'll deal with it, check to see if there are any others." Nihlus volunteered, pulling off the panelling and pulling at wires already.

"Well come on, they won't wait forever," I said getting a couple of smiles despite the seriousness of the situation.

We found three others, scattered around so that when they went off it would take the spaceport with them.

Of course, we had a few run-ins with some of the Geth, I also surprised them with my combat abilities.

 **(Flashback)**

Running over a walkway we then encountered some Geth, ducking behind cover all except me, pulling the poles out of my pockets and changing them into the hand cannons.

"What are you doing!?" John yelled, popping in and out of cover, the others following his example, a Geth Prime and a couple of destroyers as reinforcements appearing.

"Don't worry about me, just provide suppressing fire on them," I said as I ran for towards the Geth.

Raising my guns I fired at the simple Geth platforms that tried to engage me, tearing through them like butter, sadly, staggering afterwards thanks to the Geth Prime targeting me.

Ducking behind a very helpful barricade, still, kinda strange that there was so many, placed so conveniently for this attack.

I heard a few more metallic clunks, indicating that John and the others managed to get a couple more Geth.

Peeking around the corner at the Geth Prime and now only one destroyer I knew what to add to my weapons changing ability, a rocket launcher. It would certainly be useful against things like this.

Pressing another button on my guns, they started transforming into a pair of swords, the blade part gaining a red glow.

John and the others finally having caught up, predictably yelled at me. This, however, didn't come from John as I expected. "What were you thinking, you could've been killed," Ashley yelled.

"I knew what I was doing, just keep up that suppressing fire," I said again hearing a urghh come from Ashley as I rushed out towards the Geth Prime and the remaining destroyer.

A few shots hitting my shields, nearly making me falter my steps.

A few seconds later I was within striking distance for my swords, slashing them at the Prime, its shields flashing before breaking.

Having to bring them back as it swung one of its arms at me, making me do a backflip, changing one of my swords back to a hand cannon I fired, blowing its leg off.

Rushing back towards it swinging my sword vertically through its middle cleaving it in two, quickly turning my attention on the remaining destroyer, shooting it a couple of times to lower its shields before running towards it, it trying to do the same thing the Prime did swinging its arm around.

Ducking under the strike I brought my blade up, the momentum of the swing helping to cut the arm completely off.

Standing up from my current crouch I smirked, just as I thought Geth weren't used to fighting people with close-range weaponry, said Destroyer trying to regain its balance after losing its arm.

Swinging at it again instead aiming for cutting it in two at the torso.

Turning around I saw the others just standing there stunned, this however just made me chuckle.

 **(Flashback End)**

"I still can't believe you did that," Ashley commented the millionth time since I had fought the Prime, as we made our way to the beacon.

"We know Williams," John said tiredly.

"I have to say that it was impressive Draco, though where did you get the swords from," Nihlus commented.

"I always had them," I answered not really answering him as we walked down a ramp, to what appeared as a loading dock, the beacon here as well.

Walking towards it we were interrupted by groaning, looking around our eyes fell on more husks or synthetic organic zombies to the others.

Spotting us too they charged us, we just simply raised our guns and fired, they couldn't withstand the combined firepower of all six of us.

"Those things are husks of their former hosts, that the right word?" I asked thinking, in a way the colonists before they got turned into husks.

"Husk, that's a decent name for them, better than zombies anyway," Kaiden said the others agreeing.

"It's not bad." Ashley conceded, evidently couldn't think of a better on.

"There's the beacon, but no Saren, where did he go," Nihlus said spotting the beacon and raising a valid point.

"Well, he got what he wanted then unless he is planning a sneak attack?" John said as Kaiden and Ashley went closer to the beacon.

Before they could get too close a shot rang out, apparently, a Geth had managed to barely survive the encounter. Unfortunately, while it didn't pose a threat, it had startled both Kaiden and Ashley, both who jumped knocking Jane within the range of the beacon.

The beacon pulling her in closer, John shouting her name and to get away from it. "Don't get closer to it," I ordered as I ran towards her.

The idea was to get us both out of its effects, unfortunately, as soon as I pushed her away from the beacon it caught me, pulling me into the same vision that John had in the game.

The images rushing through my mind, it didn't hurt too much but it certainly was like taking a stroll.

A few seconds later it ended, dropping me to the ground, the beacon exploding soon afterwards.

Struggling to my feet, my head ringing annoyingly as the others rushed over to see if I was alright.

However the second John touched me, we both went rigid, the images rushing through our heads again, making me groan and John cry out in pain, falling unconscious. The pain forcing me back to the ground.

The others just watched on in shock, the destroyed beacon forgotten. "Well don't just look at us, get some help," I said pained as Jane approached cautiously, offering a hand to help me up.

Looking at it warily I slowly took, Unfortunately, it happened again, the images rushing through our heads, I just lied on the ground, in pain, turning my head towards Ashley. "Get over here!" I ordered with a laboured breath. Jane now also unconscious.

"But..." I didn't let her finish. "If I can't touch anyone anymore without having those images run through my head, I want to know, give me your hand," I ordered again.

Looking about to protest again I ordered. "Now!"

She took slow steps forward, meeting my outstretched hand, a few seconds passed and nothing happened. We both took a sigh of relief.

Looking over at the unconscious Shepards I just groaned in annoyance, they got to go through it unconscious, I had to go through three times all while conscious.

-o0o-

A few minutes later the Normandy appeared, extracting us and the beacon, both me and the Shepards put in the infirmary.

Looking around the room it was quite bland, a nice grey and blackish colour, compared to our white, I was still nervous of the doctor, Chakwas, I mean you could rearrange the letters to change her name into doctor Hacksaw.

A fifteen or so hours later John and Jane started to awaken, Ashley having dropped by let Hacksaw aware of this.

"Doctor I think they're waking up." Hacksaw coming over to see that they were indeed waking up. And no I wasn't calling Hacksaw anything other than that.

"Good to see you awake, Shepards, you had us worried for a moment, how do you feel." She asked.

"A slight throbbing in the head, how long was I out?" John asked as Jane just did a sluggish thumbs up.

"Around fifteen hours, though it would appear you were the lucky ones, Draco here had to go through three times all while conscious." Hacksaw said gesturing to me now sitting up on my bed looking at my omni-tool.

"From what Draco has told me, he pushed Jane out of range from the beacon and then got stuck in it himself, then both you and Jane touched him again and got what he saw." She summarised.

"The beacon exploded didn't it, was anything recoverable?" John asked.

"Yes, we recovered what we could, but it might be irreparable, however." Hacksaw continued.

"We know that while you were unconscious on both you and your sister experienced some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves and rapid eye movement, this usually indicates intense dreaming, I'm not sure if Draco has or not, he wouldn't allow us to scan him." She said with a pointed glare at me as everyone looked at me.

"I have a self-diagnostic system, I don't need a doctor, I can say however that I experienced them at the time that the information transferred itself to them," I said getting a huff from Hacksaw.

"So what did you dream then?" She asked as John tried to put it into words. "Uhh, it was..." He tried, I decided to help him out.

"Death, destruction, but you couldn't tell what about, it wasn't clear," I asked getting a nod, looking Jane to see if she experienced it as well, also getting a nod.

"Hmm, I'll have to add this to the report... Oh, captain Anderson." She started when she saw Anderson.

"How are they?" He asked.

"They're going to be fine, just a little more rest required." Hacksaw said as Anderson.

"Okay, I have to speak with John, Jane and our guest... In private." He added at the end as Ashley saluted and left along with Hacksaw.

A few moments afterwards, he spoke. "First, Draco was it, why were you on Eden Prime?" He asked as the other two looked at me.

"Well, I'm sort of a mercenary, I was taking a vacation there when the attack happened," I revealed, Anderson, accepting this.

"I see, now that this has happened I would like to ask if you would join us temporarily, you have the information that both Jane and John do?" He offered.

Before I could answer He added. "And Nihlus would like to at least travel with us to the Citadel after you saved his life."

"Well, sure, I have nothing better to do, business has been... slow as of late." I shrugged.

"Good, glad to have you, from what John and Nihlus have said you quite capable," Anderson added getting a nod from me. "I'd like to think I'm decent."

"Good, now to other matters, the council will want answers about why the beacon was destroyed, along with the fact that Saren attack Nihlus." Anderson sighed.

"Even though it is coming from a spectre, it will be hard to convince them that one of their best spectres is a traitor, it will need a lot more evidence than just another spectres word," Anderson said angrily at the mention of Saren.

"Well if he is working with the Geth, that could mean he's gone rogue," John suggested as Anderson's expression worsened.

"Saren is dangerous, along with that he hates humans, if he has gone rogue it could be bad." He said.

Sighing he lost the angry expression and stated with a more even voice. "It will be a couple of days before we get to the Citadel, you should rest up, see if you can make any more sense from that dream of yours." He said finally leaving the three of us alone.

With not much more to talk about I left too, I was tired after not being able to sleep after the transfer of information.

I would be curious to see if Tevos recognised my altered form. Staring at my ring that had a symbol on it. A infinity symbol made up of chains with two-horned skulls in each loop.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it as always, another thank you to the two people who left reviews.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	14. Ch 11 Citadel Shenanigans

**So I no this has been a bit since I updated this story. I have been feeling sick the past week so a real motivator to get nothing done.**

 **Along with writing another chapter for my Rainbow Six Siege story too.**

 **But here it is.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, finally up to the 'canon' Of ME 1**

 **also a small thing, since this story has started could someone please tell me if my writing has improved since the beginning of this story.**

 **I would like to think so but a second opinion would be welcomed.**

 **edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(John POV)**

We were approaching the Mass Relay that would take us to the Citadel. I hadn't been there personally but I heard it was a spectacular sight for the first time.

Walking into the CIC I walked up to Joker, Ashley joining me on the way up.

"Hitting Relay in five." Joker alerted us, prompting those who hadn't seen the Citadel stand up and head for the nearest viewport.

"Just wondering, what do you think of Draco?" I didn't think the guy was bad or anything but he was kind of strange. Certainly, someone who took a little getting used too.

"He's... An interesting person. Not a bad or evil kind of person or anything, just kind of neutral." Ashley tried responding, seconding my previous thought thoughts.

"Yeah, that was along my thoughts on him as well." I agreed as the ship broke through the fog surrounding the Citadel.

Anderson was right, it is an impressive sight sure.

"I personally don't see what is so impressive about it." A voice speaks up startling both of us. Turning around we saw Draco looking at it impassively.

"How can you say that, it's amazing and just look at that ship," Ashley states in amazement spotting the flagship of the Citadel fleet.

"The Destiny Ascension The flagship of the Citadel fleet," Kaiden adds as Joker speaks up. "Well size isn't everything." almost sounding slightly jealous.

"Why so touchy Joker?" Ashley retorts.

"Just saying you need firepower too." He responds with now positively sounding jealous.

"That ship isn't that good, no matter how big it is it can only be in one place at a time," Draco adds into the conversation, confusing us all slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask the others curious as well, while Joker talked to Citadel control to have us land.

"It can only protect one thing at a time, as well as being target practice for fighters unless that thing is covered in anti-aircraft guns then it is only good against capital ships." He finished.

"Oh, we're here." He says heading for the airlock, leaving the rest of us slightly stunned.

For five minutes we spent just looking where he used to be before his voice woke us up from our stupor.

"Well, are you coming or not, you have to see your council don't you." He shouts again from the airlock.

"Coming," I answer as I get everyone who needs to go ashore together.

-o0o-

 **(POV Ryvern)**

After Shepard had spent another half hour gathering everyone that needed to go ashore.

Hopefully, I wouldn't have to go with him to the council, I had to do things as well, like getting things to alter my weapon so it would also be a rocket launcher, and gather things so I wouldn't get bored on the trip to stop Saren.

Finally, he gathered everyone and we were at the airlock.

"You don't need me to go with you to the council do you?" I asked as Kaiden, Jane, John and Ashley stepped through the airlock.

"Probably not, why do you have something you need to be doing?" John asked sort of suspiciously.

"Yes, I have to get some parts for my weapon," I answered turning and walking away. "Call me where to meet up at." Leaving the vicinity before they could answer.

Heading for where one of my people would have a black market shop, selling just what I would need.

Heading for the back alley where Tali was ambushed, arriving there I looked for the shop that was there too. It should be the usual thing, nice and shady and not quite easier enough to stumble upon.

Ah, there it is, just in a little alcove.

Approaching the man "Hey, I would like to see some of the 'special stock'." I say flashing my ring, the previous junk that would've normally shown got put back, the Wraith standard stock brought out.

"Thank you, you should also relocate too, someone might have seen this exchange," I advise looking through what he had available.

Grabbing a couple of doohickies, a few hundred pieces of sheet metal, several interchangeable mechanisms. By the time I was done, I saw Saren's agents arriving, preparing for Tali's arrival.

-o0o-

She'd finally arrived, looking as nervous as she should, meeting in a darkish alleyway.

Saren's Men asked, "Did you bring it." Tali answering how she should. "Wheres the Shadow Broker, where's Fist." She returned looking around the alleyway.

"They'll be here don't worry, where's the evidence?" The agent asked again.

"No, No way the deals off," Tali responded pushing the agent away.

Deciding to intervene now I raised my hand cannons firing at the two guards of the agent, sending them lifelessly to the floor. This startled both the agent and Tali.

Looking towards the agent I pointed my gun at him. "Now who do you work for?" I ordered him as he goes very quiet.

Staying silent for a few more seconds my patience runs out. "Alright never mind then." I fired my cannon his whole head disappearing from sight. Turning to Tali I asked. "You okay?"

Tali still stunned at what happened just stands speechless for a few seconds. "Who are you, what do you want?" She takes a nervous step back as I just sigh at her reaction.

"Okay if I wanted to do something with you I would've done it already," I answer as John and everyone arrives along with Garrus in tow.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" John asked surprised seeing me here.

"Well, I was just doing some shopping when they started attacking this young woman here," I answered surprising Tali, probably not being used to being called that.

"Is that true?" John asked Tali slightly hurting me, he trusts someone he's just met compared to someone he's known for several weeks.

"Well, I'm not sure about the shopping but he did kill that Shadow Broker's agents that were going to attack me." She responded.

"I see, you went shopping here?" He said as everyone took in the location we were in.

"Yeah, what's so strange, a perfectly normal place to go shopping," I answered picking up my crate of materials.

"Oh-kay, anyway, are you alright miss?" John asks deciding to forget about my shopping location.

"Yes, thanks to him." She indicates me, where I'm currently looking for anything that might have dropped on the ground in the fight.

"I guess good job Draco, now introductions are in order," John said surprising me, he congratulated me, would you look at that.

"Draco, this Garrus, Garrus this is Draco, he's another part of the crew that will join us on our hunt for Saren." John introduced us.

"Hello, nice to meet you, do we have anything else to do?" I asked sort of dismissively.

"Well, we need more evidence to convict Saren with charges of treason, Nihlus's word wasn't strong enough," John revealed, to be fair I didn't think that an alive Nihlus would do the trick.

"Ooh, the Geth that I managed to get some information that mentions Saren, this meet up was just meant to be a meeting with a Shadow Broker's agent, looks like that Fist set me up," Tali speaks up showing her omni-tool.

"Well you don't have to worry about Fist, with Wrex's help he has been dealt with," Kaiden assured her.

"Well, let's get this information to Udina then," John said as we swung by the ship to drop off my crate.

-o0o-

"You're not making my job easy Shepard, a firefight in the wards and an all-out assault on Chora's Den, do you know how much..." Udina began facing away from us, pausing when he noticed the extra faces.

"Who is he and that Quarian?" He asked noticing both of us.

"This man is part of the team that helped keep Nihlus alive on Eden Prime. The Quarian is the one who has the proof to convince the council that Saren was there." John told him as I discreetly gave him the middle finger, he was sort of an idiot as well.

"I see and what is this evidence is." He says looking at Tali.

Tali bringing up her omni-tool and playing a recording. "Eden Prime was a major victory. The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit." Then another voice takes over.

"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers." Benezia's voice rings out in the room, silence following it.

It was then that Udina spoke up. "That other voice, I don't recognise it, the one talking about the Reapers." At this, I sigh, gaining all of the attention.

"Do you seriously not recognise a Matriarch's voice when they are some of the most important people in the Asari culture, and you an ambassador," I say condescendingly getting an insulted look from him and the start of the impersonation of a tomato.

John deciding to move us onto something else. "What are these Reapers that they spoke of?"

"Are they some new kind of alien species?" John continued.

"According to the memory core of the Geth, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." She began about her findings.

"The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least that's what the Geth believe." She finished getting a barely restrained snort from Udina.

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Earning another sigh from me.

"The vision on Eden Prime, I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." John answered Tali adding more to the conversation, no one noticing me sneak over to Udina's desk and looking through his extranet history.

"The Geth revere the Reapers as gods. The pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring them back." Tali finished making Anderson and John look at each other with a knowing look.

Annoyedly Udina answered. "The council is just going to love this." Looking away, just a little short of noticing what I was doing, I found some very interesting Fornax sites in it.

It was now that Kaiden, Ashley, Tali and Garrus noticed me doing something on the computer. "The Reapers are a threat against every species in Citadel space, we have to tell them," John responded then noticing me doing something.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson looked around also noticing me doing something.

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the council right away." Now finally noticing me at his computer.

"What the hell are you doing?" He basically shouted as I continued looking through his files.

"I got bored and then I noticed this computer, so I just decided to look through it, by the way, should you really be looking at some of those Fornax fetishes?" This made him go several shades of red as the others looked between shocked and halting their laughter.

Getting up after putting a bug in his computer I walked to the others heading for the door. "Well are we going to present this evidence or not," I asked as John and Anderson couldn't hold in their laughter any more.

"Okay, you have got to show us a copy of that history just to hold over his head," John asked me after we left the room.

"I've never seen Udina turn that shade of red before." Anderson laughed.

-o0o-

When we got to the council we heard the recording already playing, Udina who had finally recovered from the earlier embarrassment Along with John and Anderson.

"You wanted proof, there it is." Udina stepped forward.

The Turian idiot spoke up. "This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador. Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

Then the Tevos spoke up. "I recognise the other voice, the one speaking with Saren. Matriarch Benezia" I looked at the others with a told you so face.

"So she has joined the Geth as well," John stated.

She continued. "Matriarch Benezia is a powerful biotic, and she had many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." Tevos added.

The Salarian Councillor unsurprisingly wanting to know more about the Reapers.

"Only what we know that was extracted from the Geth memory core. The Reapers were an ancient race of machines that wiped out the Protheans. Then they vanished." Anderson answered as I looked to see Tevos's reaction.

The look of realisation that what I was talking about nearly two decades ago is coming true.

John adding to what Anderson said. "The Geth believe that the Reapers are gods. And Saren is the prophet for their return." Anderson finishing off what they want to say.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bring them back. Saren's searching for it, that's why he attacked Eden Prime."

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" The Salarian Councillor asked.

"Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough." John answers.

"Listen to what you are saying. Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible, it has to be." The Turian Councillor unsurprisingly disbelieves the presented information.

"Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something." He continues.

John spoke the voice of reason as ever. "I tried to warn you about Saren and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again."

"I for one believe this tale that has been brought out before us," Tevos speaks up startling the other two councillors.

"I have had someone do some research into this and have found there's truth to this theory that the Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers."

"Either way we can all agree that Saren has betrayed the Council. We all agree he is using the Geth to search for the conduit, what we don't know is why." Tevos deflects the information that she has information on the Reapers.

"The Reapers..." The Salarian Councillor pauses looking at Tevos pointedly. "Are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the Geth to his will."

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilisation. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again." John argued strongly.

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights of the resources of a Spectre. The council stripped him of his position." The Turian continues his ignorance of the true threat.

The conversation then moves on to Udina and the Councillors apart from Tevos arguing about who has a bigger dick. How a fleet can't track down one man may have also been apart of it too. It was mainly about measuring dicks, safe to say that Udina was the smallest I believe.

Before the argument turns violent, which would be entertaining to see, would halt the progress of finding Saren even more. Tevos intervenes. "Ambassador, there is another solution. A way to stop Saren that does not require fleets or armies."

The Turian Councillor voices his nagging objection to the obvious solution. "No it is too soon, Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres"

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse and the Ambassador gets his Spectre. Everybody's happy." John suggests.

A look passing between all of them, they all start typing on their consoles. And then they go on about the duties and responsibility of being a Spectre and making John one of them.

When playing the game myself it wasn't this boring.

Or maybe it was, it was a long time ago now.

And just like that, the meeting is adjourned.

"Congratulation Shepard," Anderson says as he shakes Shepard's hand. Then Udina goes and spoils it. "We've got a lot of work to do Shepard. You're going to need a ship, a crew, supplies..." Udina says with a thinking face.

"You'll get access to special equipment and training now that you're a Spectre. You should head down to C-Sec Academy and speak to the Spectre requisitions officer." Anderson adds.

Turning to Anderson Udina more like ordered. "Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set all this up." Both then leaving the rest of us there.

"Hmmph, ain't he a barrel of laughs," I state before turning to John.

"Try not to antagonise him more than you have already," John said as we walked to the requisitions office.

After that we went to the Normandy bay, apparently, Udina had some good news or something. Even though I know what it is doesn't stop me from hoping it was his dead body.

"I've got some big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is now yours."

"She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a Spectre. Treat her well Commander." Anderson reassured.

Moving on to business John asked. "What kind of leads do we have?"

"Saren's gone. Don't bother trying to find him. But we know what he's after, the Conduit. He's got Geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues." Anderson began Udina following up.

"We've got reports of Geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out. And there have been sightings around Noveria." He finished.

"Find out what Saren is after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does."

"Is that it?" John asked.

"We have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the other voice in that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specialises on the Protheans."

"We don't know if she is involved but it might be a good idea if you can find her, see what she knows. Her names is Liara, Dr Liara T'soni." He paused looking at Anderson. "We have reports she was exploring an archaeological dig on one of the uncharted worlds in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"I'll start there then," John answered.

"And remember Shepard, your actions reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." When he puts it like that it's more like an incentive to make a mess, not prevent one.

"I'll be careful." He said diplomatically.

"Well, I've got a meeting to go to, good luck Shepard." He says as he leaves, leaving us alone with Anderson.

"Well, I've got things to do, have fun guys," I said heading inside the ship, making the modifications to my weapon wouldn't make themselves... Actually, they could but I digress.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

Anderson now turned to the rest of us after Draco left. "Have any of you noticed what his workplace/living space looks like?" He asked prompting a series of head shakes.

"Follow me then." He answered leading us through the Normandy, the new members of the crew also interested in knowing more about the strange person known as Draco.

When we got there we were a little surprised, there were a series of hell themed picture frames with nothing in them. In fact, the whole place was almost as if it came straight from Hell.

Hanging from the walls were chains, the interior entirely repainted black.

"Okay, either he's not the only one living here, or he's had a lot of time on his hands to do all this," Kaiden Answered in slight awe taking in the room.

"Well, I'm not blind or deaf either." A voice startles all of us including Wrex, as we looked to see Draco sitting above the door behind us.

"Also for the record if I didn't let you in here you wouldn't be in here, just saying." He added as he held up his hand, a hologram-like projection appearing in it, he made sweeping gestures as things appeared or disappeared on the projection.

"Well... See you Draco," I said as we just watched him for a few seconds.

"See you." He answered not looking down from what he was doing.

Leaving his room Anderson announced. "Well, I've got work to do. Good luck Shepard."

With that, we prepared to go to the Artemis Tau cluster.

* * *

 **So a little rushed at the end, I started running out of ideas.**

 **As always Review and Suggest new ideas or people to add to the story.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	15. Ch 12 Liara's Rescue

**So this is another chapter of Rise of Wraith, which is quite popular apparently, so thanks and onward with the story.**

 **edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Lying on my bed twirling my blades in my hand, any second now I thought as a speaker crackled to life outside my room.

"This is commander Shepard, we have our new orders. Find Saren before he finds the Conduit. I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy." John announced as I stopped twirling the blades and standing up.

"For too long our species has stood apart from the others." He paused before continuing as I exit my room and step into the corridor.

"Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! Time to show them what humans are made of!" He paused. "Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them too." I walk towards the bridge gaining a few looks from the crew that I go by.

"Humanity needs to do this. Not just for our sake, but for the sake of every other species in the Citadel Space. Saren must be stopped and I promise you all... We will stop him!" John finishes getting claps and cheering for his speech as I approach Wrex, Garrus and Ash.

"Well, he said that well, now off to the Artemis Tau cluster," I said all three of them turning to see me carrying both my blades as the ship undocks.

"What are we supposed to be finding there?" Wrex asked with a slight growl.

"Did you hear the other voice in the recording that Tali found?" I asked getting a nod.

"Well that was an Asari Matriarch known as Benezia, apparently she is working for Saren..." I pause getting another nod before continuing on.

"Well in the Artemis Tau cluster is her daughter who also happens to be an expert on Prothean technology."

Wrex just grunts and heads back to where ever he stays while on the ship, Garrus just nodding while Ash on the other hand... "But what if she is with them already, she is her daughter after all!" Ash yells making me sigh, she was still against aliens and other forms of life.

"If you have a problem with it take it up with Shepard," I state leaving her alone getting a couple of looks as we hit the Mass relay.

-o0o-

A couple of hours later we arrived at the planet where Liara was studying the ruins. That just left us with one other problem. "You sure you know how to drive this thing?" I question as me, Wrex and Garrus board the Mako.

"Of course why?" He asked looking back at me along with Garrus and Wrex. "Oh nothing just a rumour a little bird told me of, maybe it was false..." I trail off hoping that the rumour was false, otherwise, we would be in a very uncomfortable ride.

Getting secured in the seats we waited for Joker's signal to begin our descent to the planet.

A few seconds later. "We're above the landing zone, good luck Commander." He said opening the doors allowing us to drive off it, falling towards the planet surface.

The time between launching from the ship and the decelerator thrusters firing gave me time to hope that it wouldn't be that bad with John driving.

For some reason Jane was also meant to go with us but had not shown up at the last moment, I think she had some experience with John's driving.

We all had to re-attach our stomachs as the thrusters fired, slowing us down so we weren't in the middle of a crater on the ground.

It wasn't until we started driving along that the others found out why I asked whether John could drive this thing.

"Are you trying to hit every Pyjak hole in the ground Shepard?!" Wrex growled as his head hit the roof with each hole hit. Garrus meanwhile just tried holding onto his lunch that we had before we left.

"Okay John, I don't care who you are, you are not driving one of these things ever again," I growled as the only annoying thing about this was I couldn't do anything with fine motor control.

"Come on, I'm not that bad?" He asked looking back at us for a couple of seconds seeing us all shake our heads.

"Fine we can see if Jane wants to drive then," John grumbles as the rest of us sigh in relief that there would be no more ride like this for a bit.

A couple of minutes passed before something impacted the hull of the Mako, making the whole thing rock.

"What was that?" Garrus asked having settled his stomach enough to make conversation.

"Geth, that was an armature, one of you needs to get on the gun," John shouted at us, doing his best to evade the armature. Garrus and Wrex both looking at me for the gunner position.

"Oh alright," I said releasing myself from the harness keeping me in my seat and made my way to the turret.

Every couple of seconds a crunch sound could be heard. After thinking of what it could be I settled on one possibility. "Shepard, are you running of the normal Geth platforms there?" I asked.

"Umm, I think so." He answered as I then focused on the armature, opening fire on it, a rocket and Gatling gunfire and that thing was reduced to scrap metal.

-o0o-

Around half an hour later and we finally arrived at the entrance to the archaeologist site that Liara was working at after a lot of groans and cursing from Garrus and Wrex.

Jumping down from the gun I saw both Wrex and Garrus fall on the ground trying to retain their lunch.

"Guess it's just you and me then..." I state while both me and John stare at Wrex, Shepard's driving must have been horrific if it incapacitated a Krogan and left him groaning on the ground.

"Well... Shall we?" I gesture to the opening into the ruins.

"Yeah, let's go." He said leading the way into the cave system that would lead to the ruins where Liara was trapped.

For the first couple of caves, it was smooth sailing, nothing but rocks and supports. That soon changed as we reached the opening of a much larger cave. This one holding some Geth.

Without much trouble we arrived at what looked like a Prothean structure, jumping down a couple of broken catwalks now able to hear Liara calling out for help.

"Hello... Is someone there, could you help me please." She asked desperately as me and John arrived in front of a cell with a forcefield separating us from her.

"Hello can you hear me, can you get me out of here?" She asked hearing us approach.

Noticing us in front of her she spoke again. "Are you, Are you real... Oh no, don't be stupid Liara. Humans don't come here, you're just hallucinating."

Before we could answer however she spoke again in a condescending tone. "And talking to yourself. Ha! Oh, Goddess. I'm going to die here." She finished as I was struggling to hold onto my laughter at both her and John's expression.

Recovering from his astonishment John tried calming her down. "It's alright, I'm real and I'm going to get you out of there." What she said next I just couldn't hold my laughter any longer.

"You're oddly lucid for a hallucination. They don't usually claim to be real." She paused thinking about something.

"Or do they? I wouldn't know. I don't usually hallucinate. At least I don't think I do." At this John was struggling to hold himself of laughter, at her absurd reasoning.

Having enough of this John tried again. "My name is Shepard. The Office of Special Tactics and Recon sent me." Trying again to make her believe we were real.

"A Spectre? Ha. That's good. What else would I conjure up? A protector figure. Yes, perfect. Comforting." At this I just give up I'm going to find that darn mining laser and let John deal with her ramblings.

Heading down the broken catwalks to the ground of the cavern, looking around for the mining laser.

Playing around trying to figure out how it works I then turn it on, firing it. When it did, not only making a hole for me able to get to Liara but also made the ground and everything else in the cavern shake.

Walking over to the elevator in the Prothean structure I activated it, rising up to the same level as John and Liara and stopped, both surprised that I was there.

"How did you get there Draco?" John asked as Liara gasped.

"I got tired of her ramblings so I acted and here I am." Walking over to the Prothean console and deactivating the barrier and bubble letting both of them get to the elevator.

"You guys are real?" Liara asked happier now, as I pick her up and give her to John.

"Let's get out of here okay," I say heading back to the elevator as John carried the slightly weak Liara.

Activating the elevator we rose much faster than the one on the Normandy. A tremor making them look around worriedly.

"What was that?" John asked, recovering from the quake.

"That was this cave system showing how unstable it has become from me activating the mining laser that allowed me to get to Liara," I answered as we continued up.

"Alright, Joker, get a lock on my signal and get the Normandy down here for evac, on the double," John ordered to Joker.

"Aye, aye commander," Joker responds as we wait to reach the top of the shaft.

-o0o-

When we got to the top of it we heard footsteps. Looking around we saw a Krogan walking with a couple of Geth units.

The Krogan speaking. "Surrender. Or don't, that would be more fun." John trying to get them to leave in the peaceful way he liked, Liara able to at least stand on her own now.

"In case you haven't noticed, this place is falling apart."

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The Krogan answered chuckling slightly.

"I know right," I say with a smile bringing out my swords transforming them from their pole carrier form which I still had to think of a better form.

"Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over." He ordered.

"Whatever it is you want, you aren't getting it from me." Liara defended, probably hoping that we wouldn't hand her over.

"She'll stay with us thanks," John added making the Krogan let out a chuckle.

"Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." The Krogan said, a note of finality in his voice.

"Kill them. Spare the Asari you can, if not doesn't matter." Grabbing his gun as he finished preparing to shoot us.

Surprising Liara and John I charged towards the Krogan swinging my swords at him. Dodging under a punch from him, slashing at his chest, breaking through his shields and left a cut on his armour.

Backing away as the Krogan recovered, a crazed smile on his face. "Now this is a fight." He chuckled as the Geth started firing at me, changing a sword into a hand cannon and shot them, as the Krogan charged.

Dodging to the side, leaving my foot out as he missed me, sending him crashing to the floor, skidding a little bit.

Walking over to him as he tried to stand up I stabbed my blade through his skull, killing him instantly.

Liara just watching in shock until John pushes her gently, getting her attention, already having seen me do harder things than that.

"Come on, let's go, we don't want this to be our tomb now do we," I said changing my weapons back into a pole. Walking to the exit. John just shaking his head and following, hopefully, Wrex and Garrus made it back to the Normandy.

Running out of the corridor into the outside world, just as we did the cave giving a cough of smoke and dust, crunching and smashing being heard from inside.

"Well, that was close huh?" I said looking back at a panting John and startled Liara as the Normandy appeared overhead.

-o0o-

Back on the Normandy Joker was reprimanding John. "Too close commander. Ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulphur."

"The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just something for future reference." He finished leaving us in peace, a couple of people chuckling, Liara not so much.

"We almost died and your pilot is making jokes," Liara asks incredulously having got something to eat and drink.

"It helps ease the tension and there is a reason he's known as Joker," I replied lounging on my chair gathering a few stares.

"I see... Must be a human thing, I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species Commander." Liara responded.

"But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those Geth would have killed me, or dragged me off to Saren." She thanked.

"What did Saren want with you? Do you know something of the Conduit?" Kaiden asked.

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." She explained.

"I've got my own theory about how the Protheans disappeared," John spoke up.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding the evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." She said apologetically.

"It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues."

"But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilisation to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them." She finished.

"So who came before them then?" John questioned slightly annoyed considering she discounted his theory even though it had evidence.

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I'm right." Liara just became a hypocrite with that sentence.

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers." John revealed as Liara thought about it.

"The, the Reapers? But I haven't heard of. How do you know about them, what evidence do you have?" She questioned.

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into mine, John's and Jane's brain, we're still trying to figure out what it means." I spoke up.

"A beacon? Yes, that makes sense. But the beacons were not programmed to interact with human physiology. I am surprised you were able to make any sense of it at all." She said astounded.

"That's not quite correct." I interrupt before John could answer, getting everyone's attention.

"I was the first one to receive the vision, I then passed it on to John and Jane." I paused "I have had significant augmentation and upgrades than a regular human." I reveal getting a few questioning looks.

"So you are more advanced than..." Before Liara could finish John, Jane and me fell to the ground clutching our heads in pain before everything went black.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

After clutching my head on pain everything went black, soon it was replaced with images and voices.

Prothean figures surrounding a hologram, looking like a squid... A Reaper.

" _Are you sure that he will come?"_ A Prothean asked.

" _Yes, the Exiled Reaper will come, whether you will be alive to find him is another matter."_ The hologram pulsated.

" _Will he be able to stop the cycle?"_ The Prothean asked wanting to know if it was worth preparing for him.

" _Yes, the Reapers have great powers and knowledge, he will be no exception."_ The hologram pulsed again.

" _Then we will prepare a site for him containing as much information and resources as possible, can you provide us with a signature of anything that will make sure that he gets the message and only him will be able to find it."_ The Prothean questioned already issuing orders.

" _Yes, make as many copies of the message and make them activate whenever the signature I provide approaches them."_ The hologram pulsed one last time before flickering out.

A series of figures and symbols appeared before everything turned black again.

-o0o-

Opening my eyes shutting them immediately afterwards from being nearly blinded by the level of the lights, taking a couple of seconds before being able to open them again.

Sitting up with a groan looking around the room I was in. What appeared to be the infirmary Jane doing the same things as me, Draco already deep in thought about something.

Soon enough Doctor Chakwas appeared.

"Good to see you two up again, you gave everyone a nasty fright earlier." She said as I took a second to gather my bearings.

"How long?" I asked finally.

"A couple of hours, Draco here only an hour and even then I couldn't get any readings on him." She says almost with a pout.

"Why would I allow you anywhere near me let alone allow you to scan me Hacksaw?" Draco finally speaks up making me curious at his name for Chakwas.

"Hacksaw?" I questioned getting an unamused look from him.

"You seriously haven't realised that you can rearrange her name to make Chakwas into Hacksaw?" He questions as I thought about it.

"Your right... Huh." I said as the person in questions coughs.

"Now that I have your attention again, we'll talk about my name later, Draco said he had another vision but wasn't sure if you had one as well, did you?" She inquires holding a datapad.

"Yeah... I was in a room with a couple of Protheans, there was a hologram in the middle looking like the ship that was on Eden Prime." I began as Jane nodded indicating she had seen the same thing.

"They were talking about an Exiled Reaper, a Reaper that deviated from the path of the others and would end them for good," I revealed as Draco started looking nervous and conflicted for the first time that I have seen him since he came aboard the ship.

"This Reaper will end the Reapers, we have to find them so that they don't change their mind," Chakwas said adding some more notes to the datapad in her hand.

"There also was a message for the Exiled Reaper with the location of a cache that has resources and information gathered by the Protheans before they disappeared," I added as Draco returned to having a distant look in his eyes.

"We should tell captain Anderson if not the councillors too about this, it could jump us forward massively in technology if it is still there." Chakwas urges thinking of the good it could do for the galaxy, not the Exiled Reaper.

"It's not for the galaxy Chakwas, it was meant for the Exiled Reaper, it's to give the Exiled Reaper the best chance to beat the Reapers for good." I contested reminding her at the same time that I was the commanding officer on the ship.

"Of course Commander, it was just a suggestion, your free to go now, you are one hundred percent fine." Chakwas finished as Jane just got up and left, as Draco and I left to find the others and to get some food.

When we got to the mess hall we found the others eating solemnly concerned about what happened to us.

"Hey, guys." I greeted grabbing everyone's attention on us.

"Are you guys alright, what happened to you?" Tali asked.

"We had another vision, we don't know how but we do know why," I said taking a seat along with Draco.

"It was about the bane or the answer to ending the Reapers once and for all," I revealed getting shocked gasps and confused looks.

We talked about what it could mean when Draco interrupted us. "I'm sorry John but I need to attend to a few things for a couple of weeks, would that be alright?" He asked standing up, talking in a hard tone.

"Sure, but why the rush and what for," I asked since he technically didn't answer to me anyway so he could leave if he wanted to.

"The rush is because it is time-sensitive and what about is private, I'll send a message to you when I am able to return." He said leaving for his quarters letting the rest of us wonder what had come up so suddenly.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Back onboard a Wraith ship after being dropped off at the Citadel by John and the others I told them what we were doing.

"I have had a vision from a Prothean beacon, we have to find a cache," I told the assembled High Council, some who were only available as holograms.

"What are you hoping to find?" Shala asked making me pause.

"What I'm hoping to find... I'm hoping to find a living Prothean..."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	16. Ch 13 Prothean Cache

**So another chapter for Rise of Wraith. I'm glad most people are enjoying this story so far. It is really fun to write and it's nice seeing people favourite and follow it.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So where are we going to find this Cache?" Shala asked as she and a lot of the inner council stood onboard our first Dreadnought.

"That is a slight problem, only I can find it apparently." I sighed as I sat down in my chair which was also a throne, somehow another throne had made its way onto the bridge again even though I was checking to make sure that something like the Ghost didn't happen again.

"The way I know of this was because of a Prothean beacon giving me a vision, the only problem though is that I can't understand Prothean language." While the location would only be found by the Exiled Reaper, the way they did meant that it was in Prothean.

"I know of a way to learn the Prothean language, but the holder may not be cooperative." I trail off as I turn to Aedop and Sam and asked. "Is there any way you could make an augment or device that would let us take information forcibly?" I asked as I was already plotting a course to Feros, maybe we would meet John there.

"I'm sure that we could think of something, was there something you had in mind?" Aedop asked.

"No, if not we can use other methods to get the information we need if anyone will feel bad about trying to forcibly take information from it then don't because this thing controls minds. We'll try diplomacy of course but we need that information either way." I said with an emotionless voice.

"I also would rather something that didn't have anything to do with mind-melding or anything which allows someone access to my mind," I stated with a tone that was not to be argued with.

"Don't you trust us?" Tela asked the other Asari looking like they shared that sentiment.

"I do trust you, the information I have is too dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands, it is things like how I knew the Reapers were coming to how I knew there was a beacon that the Asari have kept secret," I said honestly.

"If I have to do a mind-meld with anyone outside this room I might just have to kill them," I state with cold honesty, most of them knowing I probably would, though not because I would want to but because I would have to.

"Let's move on..." Shala suggests clearing the slightly awkward atmosphere.

"Yes, now from what I gathered from the vision, it would have supplies and research that would help me, how useful it will be on the other hand is the question," I said.

"I feel like we're going round in circles, what's our next move?" Aria asked moving onto what we were going to do.

"We are in transit to Feros, the planet with the creature that will give me the information I need, we may or may not run into John Shepard while we are there," I state getting a questioning look from Zuri.

"Mate, I've been wondering about this, what is your interest in the Shepard family. You've put a Death squad on them to maintain their safety, why?" Zuri asked the addition of mate to it only now getting slightly envious looks from several people around the room.

"..." I just stay silent for a couple of seconds before sighing. "You found the article didn't you," I state simply slouching in my chair.

"What article?" Tela asked what everyone else was thinking.

"This one..." I just pulled up a holographic screen, showing a news report.

"The terrible tragedy befalling the newly promoted Admiral Hannah Shepard, losing her son, Ryvern Shepard on Mindoir only a couple of days before it was attacked by Batarians." Tela read out loud, the pieces falling into place for her.

"Your whole name is Ryvern Shepard, that is why you didn't want to head back to the Citadel or the Alliance. You knew if you did your parents would be contacted and you would have to return to them." Tela exclaimed.

"Yeah, though that's not the only reason, John plays a major role in the fate of this galaxy," I added a little sheepishly.

"That's why you had me send those things to their family those Christmases," Aria concludes.

"Yeah."

"But why have you hid from them for so long, they must've thought you were dead for decades," Lyil commented.

"That they do, but what I'm doing is far too important for that to interfere, I will reveal myself in time, but not until then," I state with a note of finality.

"Now, no Wraith forms if John is there, Aedop, Sam figure out a way to get the information we need," I stated as we all left to do what we needed.

-o0o-

An hour later we were in orbit around Feros, in our assault pods ready to head to the planet's surface.

"You figured out how to get the information?" I asked Aedop and Sam as the rest of finished boarding their pods.

"Yes, though if you want a multipurpose version of it, we will need more time, this one will only work once," Aedop answered handing me what was basically a spike, with a cube on the end.

"Have you scanned the planet, is a ship with the identification of Normandy on it?" I asked Sam stepping into the last pod before they were fired towards the surface.

"Yes, they are at the colony," Sam answered.

"So he headed there first instead of Noveria, just as well, I didn't want him to kill her," I said out loud, before thinking that I would have to tell her to stop pretending and withdraw her support, a major loss for Saren.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

Having restored power and water to the colony we returned only to find the Thorian had taken control of the colonists, forcing them to fight us.

"Those immoral Exogeni scientists, seeing how the colonist reacts to the Thorian," Liara argued annoyed knocking out another colonist trying not to kill them unless absolutely necessary.

Heading to where the Thorian was accessible from, we then heard something sounding like a whistle. Looking around but not seeing anything, it wasn't until Jane pointed up that we saw it.

In the sky was several flaming objects, all looking like they were coming for the colony.

Unable to do anything about them we watched and waited for them to hit. About twenty seconds from impact flaps from the look of it deployed from the top of them, slowing them down massively so instead of levelling the colony as they would have, they would only create small craters.

Liara jumped though when one landed a couple of meters away, knocking us off our feet, the ground shaking as a few more landed.

After they all landed, black and white armoured people emerged from them. One, in particular, grabbing my focus as he had the signature helmet of Engel des Todes.

"Secure a perimeter, restrain any hostiles if possible." He ordered as he and a group of his men walked towards us.

"So we meet again John and Jane. At least we are meeting under better circumstances." He started confusing Liara, Ashley and Garrus. As he did from the corner of my eye, men started entering where the entrance to the Thorian plant was.

Jane after pausing for a couple of seconds moved towards Engel des Todes and looked at him for a few more. Then surprising everyone including Engel and hugged him for a few seconds.

For a while, no one said anything before Jane moved back and let us get back to talking.

"I have to say Draco has a lot of good things to say about you, you know..." He started surprising us slightly as he motioned us to follow him.

"You know Draco?" I asked as everyone else followed much more cautiously since Engel's men had made a circle around us with their weapons ready as we entered the tunnel to the Thorian.

"Who do you think he works for, hmm." Engel simply responds as the sounds of gunfire and fighting reached our ears. The further we went the into the tunnel we started seeing corpses of Asari clones.

Then out of nowhere a Thorian creeper jumps out of us separating Engel from our group leaving us with his men.

Soon it was joined by several more piling on top of him, making everyone but his men a little worried for him. After a few seconds, all seemed lost when his voice made everything stop.

"Get off me!" He basically yelled, no anger in his voice, black and purple energy surrounding all the creepers, lifting them up into the air as Engel dusted himself off.

Clicking his fingers the black and purple energy starts vibrating around each creeper crushing the creepers the second his fingers reached his palm. Just like that he had dealt with overwhelming odds and had done so without breaking a sweat.

"Any way you were wondering how he knows me right?" Engel asked continuing forward into the tunnel, not caring about the previously destroyed creepers, Jane hanging a bit closer to him now.

"Yeah, you said he worked for you?" I asked trying to ignore the previous interruption.

"Yeah, one of my best, though I'm curious, you must be quite good to be Humanities first public Spectre, and an N7 commando too, not bad," Engel said not surprising me at all that he knew he was a spectre what did was how he said not bad for being a spectre and N7 commando.

"Not bad?" I decided to ask.

"Yeah, you would have a challenge trying to beat me, but that's not important..." He said slightly hurting my pride, though from how he got rid of those creepers it was probably true.

"Ah, we're here..." Engel announced as it was clear that the room was secure, the men he had sent ahead having secured the room, an Asari clone standing in the middle, in front of a massive plant, tendrils latching onto the walls of the cavern.

"The Thorian, you've survived for quite a while, you have something I want and I will get it," Engel ordered as he moved in front of the clone.

"You cannot order the old growth to do anything." The clone retorted making Engel sigh, shaking his head from side to side a couple of times. Turning to one of his men and ordered. "Grab a DNA sample, I'm sure as much as I'll regret it I'm sure the queen will enjoy playing with it." He said confusing us slightly, who was this queen, did he report to her.

Turning his attention back to the Thorian he then said. "As for you, I don't require your cooperation to get what I need." He said bringing out a spike with a cube on the end.

Walking closer to the main plant and stabbing it into it. The plant moving much more in pain by the looks of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a little bit of anger, stepping forward, the guns of Engel's men raised and aimed at me.

"Gathering the necessary information I need, from this monster..." Engel retorts looking backwards as the device gave a little ding. "And it's done... Kill it." He ordered his men changing their aim from me and my team to the Thorian.

The vine-like arms latching onto the walls of the cavern, flopping away leaving it to fall away into the hole that it was hanging above for some reason.

"Well, my job here is done, don't forget to tell your crew all the time we've spent together hmm." He said with a slight wave as he left the cavern.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So you know where you have to go now?" Aria asked after I came back to them after completing the knowledge transfer from the device that had assimilated the information from the Thorian, including a Prothean translator basically.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it is a ship or a planet, a ship would be better but another base would be handy as well," I answered giving the coordinates to Sam.

"You said that you encountered John there too, what was he there for," Tela asked before Shala continued. "And what is stopping them from reaching the same place?"

"He was there so he could get a Prothean Translator as well, to help decipher the vision he received to find something called the Conduit." I supplied, adding the other answer. "I don't know what but where we are going it would take several years to reach it with current FTL technology, it's neither possible or feasible for them to reach for it to be effective to the threat they face," I replied as we entered warp.

"We don't need to worry about anyone watching us or fighting us so we have rerouted power from the stealth drive and weapons to help us get there in a couple of days."

"As soon as we secure it and have made more preparations about what to do with what we find, I will have to then head to Noveria to make sure he doesn't end up killing Benezia, that would look really good for the council to have killed one of us hmm," I answered getting a couple of laughs and chuckles from everyone as they knew that he couldn't kill her after becoming a Wraith.

-o0o-

Dropping out of warp we looked around to see what we could find, the only thing that jumped out was what looked like a derelict ship, It was the only thing around for a lot of space, the nearest star system a few hundred light-years away.

As soon as we got closer the ship powered its weapons up, aiming for us.

"Stop," I ordered walking closer to the viewing window that was looking straight at the ship as the dreadnought halted its course.

"This must be how the Protheans made sure that only the Exiled Reaper was able to gain access. I wouldn't be surprised if the ship had a self destruct protocol that if we boarded or took out its weapons." I said knowing what we had to do next.

"Creator the weapons haven't fired yet." Sam supplied proving that stopping was the right course of action for the most part.

"Levi..." I called out, having thought the AI at least that had helped make this would be able to provide some insight as to what we should do.

"How do we get to the ship without something happening to the data and supplies in that ship," I asked as his hologram appeared, Levi having not wanted a physical body to have.

"The same way that Reapers take control of those ships forms of theirs, they can transfer their conscience into technology, do the same, just will your mind into the ship and you should be able to take control of it," Levi answered surprising and both creeping me out a little bit.

"Oh-kay..." I say not sure if he was telling the truth, closing my eyes to help me concentrate, Trying to feel a connection to the ship. After a few seconds I started feeling weird, opening my eyes I saw everything as if I was in a game, getting a HUD with information on it.

Taking a closer look I saw I wasn't even on my ship anymore. It looked far more alien than I was used to. I guess I succeeded in getting on the ship then.

Heading to the bridge I looked for signs that anybody was alive, from the looks of it there wasn't. Disabling the weapons and moving the ship closer to ours.

Opening a channel to my ship what greeted me was not what I expected. Scared and startled looks."What's wrong?" I asked Shala responding shakily.

"Your just a metal skull with black and white glowing eyes, with a spiked crown as part of your head." I would admit seeing that would be quite an experience.

"Prepare for boarding this ship, we'll have to upgrade this ship to bring it up to our standards, keep as much Prothean tech as possible. I've deactivated the weapons and started moving it closer to you." I said as they nodded getting over the kinda creepy skull face I had somehow become.

While I waited for them to arrive I looked through what files and supplies the ship had, there was some basic things that were essential to make common weapons and armour. There were some metal and elements that I had never seen before though, something that would have to be investigated.

Turning to the data, I found some more weapons and shielding schematics, though there was one thing that caught my eye. They had sequenced and stored their entire DNA, we could theoretically make a Prothean.

"Aedop?" I called, my person to go to for genetics and stuff. Though that is the point of a head scientist.

"Yes?" She answered.

"How hard would it be to create a Prothean if you have their entire DNA code?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, we would have to modify the Interstellar, but it has the basics that would be needed for creating a body for them, your nanites can help create the organic body for them." She concluded.

"Good, that is your priority until you have created one, if conversations with them are good we'll make more of them, if need be prepare for large scale cloning and growth of them," I said as we were close enough for them to board this ship.

I'm also curious about was what had happened to my body since it seems like my conscience is in the ship's computer.

Soon enough they walked onto the bridge, a couple of them carrying my body. Nothing really seemed different apart from the fact that my body was as still as a mannequin and my eye was glowing purple, casting an eerie glow.

Making my place appear on the screens littered around the bridge I spoke. "Well, my body is kinda strange isn't it huh?"

"Could you please return to it, talking to a skull and having a lifeless body in the room is getting really creepy," Lyil complained closing her eyes slightly.

"Fine," I answered concentrating again, opening my eyes again I found myself back in my body, lying on the ground.

Groaning I stood up. "I have to say the feeling of not needing a body is slightly addictive," I admitted Rubbing my joints that were somehow sore.

Taking a few seconds breather I started again. "Now, inventory everything on this ship of value, get rid of any tech that is inferior or useless to us." I paused.

"Start a place for the Prothean 'birthing' lab and prepare to have talks with them when they're made. I've got to get back to the Normandy, so I'll take a shuttle to Noveria and take Benezia from Saren's false influence." I finished heading for a shuttle, the others going to do what they had to do.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

Boarding the Normandy after receiving the cipher from the Asari that was apparently part of a trade between the Thorian and Saren, for the cipher in exchange for information on the outside world.

Heading to the meeting room to plan our next move, though from the looks that I and Jane had got from the ground team I could guess what we would have to talk about.

"So you get the cipher?" Asked Tali as we each took a seat.

"Yes, the Asari that gave it to us has decided to stay and help the remaining colonists to rebuild after what happened," I answered as Liara spoke up.

"How did that Engel des Todes guy know you guys?" She asked grabbing everyone's attention.

Releasing a long sigh I began. "A couple of years after my younger brother and Jane's twin died on Mindoir, I and a friend of mine got kidnapped by someone known as Victor." I began, my eyes losing a little focus as I remembered the event.

"We were going to the mall when our shuttle was shot down. When we were rescued it started when these pod things crashed through the roof of the warehouse where we were being kept. Black armoured soldiers exited them being lead by Engel." I paused as I thought back to the second time.

"But that was not the only time, me, Jane and my parents along with my friend went to Mindoir to see if a theory we had was correct." Wiping my eyes as tears threatened to spill from them. The others noticed this as I nearly never looked sad let alone cried.

"We found out that he wasn't as happy as we thought he was, but on the way home we were attacked by pirates, Jane was already upset before this but then the pirates tried raping her, the reason I'm guessing she hugged Engel today was because he saved her before it went any further than it could've." As I said this Jane left a sad look in her eyes, no one bothering her.

"It was this event that made him really angry, did anyone hear about a what was basically a pile of bloody flesh of a Batarian with 'One chance left' written in blood." At this, I got a couple of nods, mainly from Ashley and Kaiden, Joker and Tali both adding that they heard about it.

"That was the pirate that tried to rape Jane. That is how we know him, though he has to have some relation to the Shadow Broker cause the first time he rescued us he said he was paid by them."

When I finished we just sat in silence for a little bit, digesting what I had just told them. We were broken out of this silence when Joker spoke up.

"Commander, a communication for you." He said, taking a couple of seconds to recompose myself before answering.

"Put it through Joker," I replied as a screen flickered to life, Draco appearing on it.

"Well Shepard, it seems you met my boss Engel, you are quite well known as one of the few people that have had several encounters with him in person." Draco started a smile on his face before he noticed the rest of our faces, even Wrex showing a little sadness.

"Something wrong? Did you not get the cipher?" He asked

"No, no we got that I was just telling them how I and Jane knew Engel," I answered as he gained a grim look.

"Ah yes, the 'One chance left' message, yes those pirates were very foolish to have answered Engel in such a way, Anyway I assume you are heading to Noveria now to investigate the reports of Benezia being sighted there?" He asked as I nodded.

"I see, I'll meet you there then, I'm just finishing up what I needed to attend to here." He said about to finish when I remembered he didn't have the Cipher.

"Wait don't you want the cipher too?" He just smiled a little.

"I got it from Engel already, no fear." At that he disconnected, when he did a symbol flashed on the screen, an infinity symbol made up of a chain, with two-horned skulls inside it before disappearing again as quickly.

Seeing this made me stumble, nearly collapsing to the ground in shock, the others just looking confused at why I collapsed.

"What's wrong Shepard?" Garrus asked offering me support in getting back up.

"That symbol, I'm sorry but we need to head to Earth, I need to confer with my parents and a friend about it, it shouldn't be too long no more than a couple of days," I announced surprising everyone.

"Joker please let Draco know that we are going to take a detour to Earth." I finished nodding my head as thanks for Garrus before looking for Jane.

The only thought running through my head was that symbol and why it appeared after Draco concluded talking to us, Ryvern might still be alive...

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

A couple of minutes after I let the symbol of our organization appear on his screen after I concluded talking with him, the message saying he was taking a detour to Earth came.

Already making Benezia delay herself until further notice.

It would be my first time on Earth in a few years.

* * *

 **So hope you enjoyed and also not to weird taking a trip to earth before dealing with Benezia, though it could only happen because Ryvern has contact with Benezia.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	17. Ch 14 Earth Side Tracking

**So the reason why I added this chapter was kinda to introduce Gemma into the main plot of the story rather than the side-ish one of finding out what happened to Ryvern, which is also what this one is.**

 **Remember the only reason this is possible is that Benezia is a spy for Ryvern, otherwise Benezia would probably have already left.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(John POV)**

Taking a shuttle to our home on Earth, along with Garrus, Tali, Liara, Jane and Wrex. I had sent a message ahead of our transit to both my parents and Gemma, deciding to leave our godparents out of it since they didn't know him or what we were discussing.

While I had reservations about Draco, he didn't seem like the kind of... Actually, on second thoughts he might, we didn't know him at all, much less his mental state, given that he wouldn't go near a therapist or Chakwas who he had taken to calling Hacksaw.

She had long since given up on getting him to call her by her actual name. Even so, he didn't seem like he knew anything about Ryvern if he knew anything he probably would have told us, though it is hard to remember if Draco or Engel mentioned Ryvern's name at all.

Landing at the hou... Mansion's landing we got out to see my parents and Gemma waiting for us. They were slightly surprised when the rest of my guests appeared especially when Wrex stepped out.

"So you have found something that warranted you to stop looking for Saren and head for Earth?" Mum asked engaging in a staring contest with Wrex who happily returned the challenge as we entered into the house, lounging in the lounge room.

"Yes, I found this when Draco concluded his transmission with us before we went to Noveria," I answered flicking up the image we saw from the transmission onto a television.

When it appeared Gemma gasped and started to lose composure.

"That's the symbol we saw on Mindoir, inside the armoury, right?" Dad asked as he and everyone else started to notice Mum and Wrex still staring at each other.

"Yeah..." I started still looking at mum and Wrex. "So what I was wondering if you had any more information on Engel, Draco and if Gemma wanted to join us to see if we could encounter anything that could lead to him," I asked turning my attention back on the rest of the group.

"You said that this Draco fellow works for Engel?" He asked as I nodded.

"Then that is interesting, that is the only person we have heard of that has admitted working for him, that wasn't seen in their signature black armour." He said with a sigh.

"He barely talks about them too, almost as if he wasn't apart of them," I said, no one noticing the shuttles landing outside the house.

"So do you want to join us while we go off to stop Saren?" I asked turning to Gemma.

"I guess, I have nothing to do right now, I've been taking a little break from work and gaming." She answered. Men running out of the shuttles towards the house.

"Good, want to head anywhere before we head off, though we may have to wait for Draco as we told him we were heading here before we left," I said as the men prepared to enter the building.

"How good was Draco in combat?" Dad asked.

"Well..." I tried thinking of something to say, I didn't get the chance though. Explosions rocking the building as the men stormed the house.

"Hands in the air!" A man yelled as they filed into the room their weapons raised, we all reaching for our weapons before we remembered that we left them on the ship because we didn't think we would need them.

Raising our hands in reluctance, a lot with Wrex, though he wasn't an idiot, even with Krogan regeneration it couldn't keep up with all the guns pointed at us.

A soldier coming to each of us and cuffed our hands behind our back, loading us into their shuttles soon after.

The only thought running through my head was that this was starting to get old. Safe to say that no matter where we were going we were taking our weapons or they could kiss my pistol.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Enjoying myself, listening to music in my room as I travelled to earth. When a DS commander interrupted my enjoyment.

"Um..." It was never a good sign when they started with Um.

"Engel, John, his family, some if not all of the ground crew of the Normandy and Gemma have all been kidnapped, We are not a hundred percent certain where they went either." The enjoyment I had been feeling quickly vanished.

Seriously how many times is John going to get kidnapped and what on Hell was the DS that I put on them doing. So far nothing was destroyed yet, but there might be depending on the answer to this question.

"And what was the DS squad doing that I put on them?" I ordered.

"They were distracted..." She replied as I felt my eye starting to twitch. "Doing what," I said in a scarily calm tone. "They were taking a break in a... A strip club." She answered deciding not to sugar coat it.

"Why were they there?" I almost dreaded the answer but I decided to hear it anyway.

"They were bored, they also haven't been to the home planet since it was founded, they are getting a bit tired of watching John's family all the time." She answered as I thought it through, I guess it was a bit unfair, not letting them have a break.

"How many are there?" I asked not having worried about them in a while.

"Around ten or so why?" She asked nervously almost as if sensing my smirk.

"Well since they have been stuck watching John's family they get to go to the home planet, their punishment for not upholding their task is to report to the queen that has the most complaints about excessive noise and ruckus," I ordered closing the link.

Now with no one listening, the smirk on my face disappeared. "I guess if you want something done properly you got to do it yourself," I growled as sparks flew around the room, black and purple energy around me.

Opening the com again I called Sam. "Sam, get a cruiser and some DSs and meet me in Earth's orbit, John has gotten himself kidnapped again," I ordered.

Growling again I looked out my window, into the black space.

Even though I had no solid proof on who had taken them I had a pretty good idea of who did.

"Sam..." I called for her again. "Contact one of our sleeper agents in Cerberus and see if there are any reports of John kidnapping if so find out where they are," I added going back to my musing, waiting for a report to come.

-o0o-

"Creator, we've found them," Sam called a couple of hours later, as I sighed, she still sometimes called me Creator.

"Where?" I asked simply.

"One of Cerberus's facility on a planet that they have a couple of." Once again I was amazed that they had managed to do so without anyone noticing.

"Alright, let's get going then," I ordered as I tried getting up, there was just one problem.

"Zuri you going to let me go?" I asked as I tried getting my arms free from her grip, her extra appendages helping her.

"No my mate, you are nice and warm." She grumbled tiredly from doing what I don't know.

Sighing again I transformed into my Wraith form, now with my extra appendages, lifting her carefully off me so I could get up.

This time we wouldn't bother using the assault pods, we didn't want Cerberus to have any more information than necessary about our technology. We would instead just use a modified jetpack, that is capable of orbital landing.

Setting course for the planet, I then stared out the window looking at space go by, the light casting a shadow on my face, one side fine, fully human. The other turned to bone, with a glowing purple eye.

-o0o-

Standing in the hanger of our ship we looked down onto the planet, it was all plains except on the polls where it was islands of ice.

Turning to my forces I spoke. "Alright people, you know the drill helmets locked, no wings and wraith forms, secure John, his family and the rest of his crew before everything else." I started looking at everyone.

"Let's get going!" I shouted starting to run to the edge of the hangar, the others following behind with the shout and running.

Reaching the edge we jumped, falling to the planet, it would be quite a sight, there was at least two hundred and fifty of us, I wonder what they would think.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

When we were taken off the shuttles we were lead out onto what looked like a landing pad for a freighter and lined up, My parents led in front of us.

They had a symbol on their armour, one I hadn't seen before.

"Where are we?" Gemma asked as they started looking around.

"We must be on a different planet given how long it took us to get here, does anyone recognise that symbol on their armour?" I asked wondering if anyone else knew what it was.

Before any of them could answer another voice spoke up. "That would be Cerberus's." A voice I hadn't heard for a while answered, taking our attention to the right of us.

"Viktor," I stated, recognising him, giving him a look of anger.

"Hello again John, Gemma. I guess you are wondering what you're doing here." He stated none of us bothered answering.

"Well, your here to witness the death of your parents, after so long Cerberus higher-ups have decided that they are a risk to our operations." He said with a grin before he noticed Jane.

"Have I met you before?" He said scrutinising her for a bit, before looking at her whole body, noting the curves she had.

"Nah it can't be, he was a boy and he jumped off a roof." He said frowning in thought more talking to himself than anyone else.

Everyone, on the other hand, did hear it wondering what he meant.

"Anyway, in a few minutes, you will be watching the life and blood run free from your parents John." He continued pulling out a gun and pointing it at my parents.

Before he could pull the trigger a soldier ran up to him. "Sir, multiple small objects are falling from orbit and are heading for us and will be here in a minute." He said with urgency as everyone then looked up.

In the sky there was at least over a hundred glowing objects falling before anyone could react we saw the telltale black and white armour that we knew from Engel des Todes.

When they were what seemed like right above us, they slowed down instead of going splat, raising their weapons as they landed in a circle around us.

Before anyone could react two more thumps were heard, a cloud of dust erupting in front of us, unable to see what caused it.

When the dust cleared we could see spider-webbed cracks flowing from the impact of two figures, one the now-familiar Engel and another with extra limbs extending from their back.

"Viktor, we meet again." He growled as he showed a little fear at the sight of Engel.

Slowly his insane side appeared."You and Cerberus are costing me a lot of time that could be used in much more productive pursuits." He said as you could almost feel his insane smile even though he was wearing a helmet.

Taking a pause he looked around, noticing us. "I must say, to get a Krogan is not easy you have a bit of respect from me, though I must say..." At this he pauses. "For the alliance to be this incompetent I will have to have a word with them." He said in a distorted voice, scaring us all a little.

"You remind me of that purple and the black-haired kid that jumped off a roof to his death trying to save some worthless Salarian." He growled pulling out another explosive device, probably just as bad as the last one.

With a look of defiance on his face, he armed it and threw it at us." The Shepard family has fought against us for the last time." He finished throwing it at us, scampering off with his tail between his legs to live another day.

Sighing he picked it up and tossed it towards the rest of Cerberus's soldiers and turned back to us.

"So this is getting old quite quickly." he sighed losing my insane personality and started to see if any of them were hurt.

Me, Jane, my parents and Gemma seemed a little dazed when we heard that a person that might have been Ryvern jumped off a roof.

"There is no proof that the kid was Ryvern guys, there are lots of people in this galaxy it could've been anyone," he said gently.

"Yes, yes, your right, I guess thanks are deserved for rescuing us again Engel." I thanked as he seemed to find something interesting behind us.

"Now it would seem that you have had the pleasure of meeting Cerberus face to face." He said turning his attention back on us as his soldiers freed the rest of us from their bonds.

Everyone stood up, as my parents came over to him. "So your Engel des Todes, you have quite a reputation, as well as some questionable exploits," Mum said making the soldiers around us raise their weapons at her.

"Was that a threat against my mate?" The person with extra appendages growled making Engel sigh.

"Calm down Zuri, it's not like they could do anything to me if they did this galaxy is doomed, whether it by us or our enemy." He said softly hugging her from behind. As he said this though we all stiffened, whether it was meant as a threat or not it had raised several more questions.

"I would like to ask you something, Engel," Gemma spoke up, Engel changing his focus to her.

"Have you seen this symbol before?" She asked holding up a pad that she had hidden before we were taken.

Taking a second before answering. "Yes, I have, that is our organisations' symbol, why?" he asked shocking us.

"Wait this is your organisations' symbol, then how would Ryvern have known it?" Gemma asked shocked as well.

"Well, that is a good question, we are very secretive, how he knew it is only possible in two ways." He paused mum and dad paying close attention too. "He either came up with it himself which is very coincidental or... He knew someone, he was someone or he wanted to be part of us." Engel finished.

"And now I must be off, stay out of trouble and just in case you get any funny ideas, Hannah Shepard, I have saved you and your son and daughter several times, don't make me have to fight against you." He said softly, a quite noticeable change.

Walking away he looked back one last time before saying something. "Don't give up hope on Ryvern, and if you want to ever see him again..." He trails off before shaking his head. "Just don't give up hope if you truly love him." He said before turning back to his forces and took off to who knows where leaving us in silence.

Not sure what to say I quickly remembered what we had to do before we had got sidetracked.

"Guys, we have to get to Noveria before Benezia leaves," I said getting nods as we then realised that we had no way off the planet unless Cerberus left a shuttle here.

-o0o-

 **(Hackett POV)**

After the information that the Shepards family and John's crew had been kidnapped and had just now been rescued then who else than Engel des Todes.

While it was a relief that they had been saved, it was concerning that they had been taken in the first place. Especially since it was right here on earth.

Heading to a conference room, with a few dozen aides running around delivering and taking information to and from us.

"We really should put some people on Shepard and his family," I recommended considering how much attention they have been getting.

"That would probably be a good idea." Anderson seconded.

Before we could discuss any more a metal skull with black and white eyes looking at us.

"You alliance idiots are incompetent and ineffective, pick up your game or you won't last long." It said sinisterly, glaring at us before disappearing just a quickly as it came.

For minutes, silence reigned throughout the room, the aides that were delivering stuff, frozen in shock at what they saw.

Turning to Anderson. "We have to make some upgrades," I stated simply as he nodded, both of us heading off to make it happen.

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda hard to finish writing this, a bit of a writer's block but anyway.**

 **Also, the time that this took was around a day or two at most.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	18. Ch 15 Dealing with Noveria

**So the next chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy, please fav and review with suggestions and ideas for other chapters.**

 **Also, I know that line was like that. Don't care though. :)**

 **Edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(John POV)**

After that little sidetracking that led to us being kidnapped and then rescued again by Engel, he seemed to always be there when we needed help, it was slightly suspicious how that always happened.

"So is Draco meeting us at Noveria?" Tali asked wringing her three-digit hands nervously.

"Yeah, he's meeting us there why?" I asked it wasn't every day that someone asked where he was, he was kinda forgotten until he made a remark that almost seemed to be the opposite of what everyone else thought while still being true to an extent no-one thought of before.

"It's just that he makes me kinda nervous..." She said looking away.

Walking up to her I give her a hug. "It's fine if you want, just stay with me and nothing will happen," I said making her freeze before returning the hug very nervously.

"Now come on, let's go to the bridge as we wait to arrive at Noveria," I said giving her a smile before breaking the hug and heading the bridge, not noticing the look Tali was giving me behind my back or someone watching what had just happened with a slightly jealous look in their eyes.

While I was looking at the galaxy map Joker piped up. "Commander, a message coming in, patching it through." He said playing it.

"Commander Shepard, My name is Nassana Dantius. I have a job for you. I can't say any more in unsecured communication." Nassana said.

"If you're interested in hearing my offer, meet me on the Citadel so we can talk in person. I'll be waiting in the diplomat's lounge on the presidium." She said as the transmission ended.

"Well, that was interesting," I said more to myself than anyone else.

"I wonder what she wants then?" Tali asked. Before I could reply Joker came through the intercom. "Arriving at Noveria commander." He as he requested a berth and stated our business here.

Heading to a landing berth we then docked with the outpost here.

"Alright Draco should be here already, Tali, Liara, you're with me," I said as we geared up, grabbing our weapons, Wrex and Garrus both complaining about the cold and Ashley and Kaiden were doing who knows what but by the sounds coming from their quarters they would be busy for a while, I wonder if they knew that everyone could hear them.

Exiting the Normandy we were greeted by Noveria's local security force. "That's far enough." A woman stated.

"Woah, we're not here to cause any problems here," I exclaimed with a placating gesture.

"This is an unscheduled arrival. I need your credentials." She asked.

"I'm a Spectre. My name is Shepard." I answered as she gained a look of slight disbelief.

"Load of horse crap, ma'am." The blonde woman next to her exclaimed with a bit of anger. Looking at the blonde woman, the reasonable one looked at her with a bit of annoyance before turning back to us.

"We will need to confirm that, also I must advise you that firearms are not permitted on Noveria." She said, now becoming unreasonable. "Sergeant Stirling, secure their weapons." She ordered.

Instantly we pulled out our own weapons, from the corner of my eye I saw Draco coming up behind them.

Pulling out his poles he then transformed them into swords, tapping them on the back of the Turian and Sergeant Stirling. "See this is why you need weapons that don't look like them, saves you all this hassle." He said surprising the security forces, leaving the commander of them able to turn around to him.

"What, where did you get those swords?" She exclaimed shocked that someone she had presumably cleared early had weapons without her knowing.

"I always had them, you just weren't looking in the right place for them." He said gaining a slightly insane smile as he looked at her.

As we had our standoff a loudspeaker went off. "Captain Matsuo! Stand down." A woman ordered. As both the local security force and we stood down.

"We confirmed their identity. Spectres are authorised to carry weapons here Captain." The woman continued. Relaxing her posture she then turned back to us. "You may proceed, Spectre. I hope the rest of your visit will be less confrontational." She said with a small smile.

Turning back to Draco it disappeared. "As for you, I have to request that you come with me peacefully to the cells for having possession of weapons." She ordered the blonde bitch and the Turian then faced towards him with their weapons raised.

Draco simply looked at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Hahahahaha." He laughed nearly falling down by the looks of it.

"You... Want... to.. imprison... me..." He said in between laughs as me, Tali and Liara stood there not sure whether or not we should say he was with us.

Suddenly he ceased laughing and stood up straight with anger in his eyes. "You will do no such thing." He said in a calm tone, not what he usually looked like for a few seconds before bursting out laughing at their intimidated posture and their shaking.

"John, are you going to say that I'm with you or just stand there quietly hmm?" He asked the anger gone from his face a smile on it instead a glint in his eye though.

Everyone just looked at him, not sure what to say. Maybe it would be best if he didn't accompany us.

Sighing I spoke. "Don't worry captain, he's with me. Sorry for the inconvenience." I finished apologetically as we walked past her patting her shoulder as we did. She looked like she was going to need a drink after this.

-o0o-

 **(Draco POV)**

Following John after basically tormenting the security forces, not missing the look of needing a drink from the captain of them, we would probably meet her at that bar that was here.

I also didn't miss the looks of slight fear and apprehension from Tali and Liara from my display earlier, sticking as close to John as they could.

Sighing I looked down slightly, I didn't want to alienate them though now that I thought of it that was a funny concept when talking about Quarians and Asari.

Finally, we reached what was basically a reception area. "I am Gianna Parasini, assistant to Administrator Anoleis. We apologise for the incident in the docking bay." She apologised making all of us slightly more welcomed now.

"I appreciate your help to get us through it." He said with a smile, definitely a paragon Shepard for sure.

"Your welcome. You do understand that our chief of security was only doing her job." She said.

"Of course though I think our friend here might have traumatised her." He said gesturing towards me, annoying me slightly.

"She shouldn't have tried to imprison me, that is not a very nice way to treat your guests," I said. "But I may have taken it a bit too far, as you have to understand I don't get to act like that often, I had to take the opportunity." I apologised barely.

"You know on second thoughts maybe we should just continue on with why we are here," John said realising that was the best apology they would get out of me.

"I see. One of my duties is the orientation of new arrivals. Do you have any questions?" She asked seeing it was also best to continue on.

"Has anyone unusual passed through here recently?" John asked.

"Unusual? An Asari Matriarch passed through here a few days ago. Lady Benezia." She recalled.

"My mother is here then," Liara commented.

"Can I speak to her?" John asked.

"Benezia left for the Peak 15 research complex days ago. To the best of my knowledge, she's still there." Gianna said.

"Could you tell us how to get there?" John requested.

"You'll need to ask Administrator Anoleis for clearance to leave this port." She said apologetically, annoying all of us.

Sighing John asked. "And where can I find him?"

"His office is on the main level, left at the top of the stairs."

"Understood, can we go now?" John asked starting to get impatient.

"Of course. If you need any help, you can ask me at the administrator's office." Gianna added before leaving us alone to find Anoleis, I wonder what his extranet history looked like.

Walking to where she directed us we found her sitting at a reception desk in front of his office. Not bothering to speak John just nodded to her and continued on through.

Standing in front of his desk we saw a Salarian that was Anoleis working on a computer. "You will excuse me if I don't stand up. I have no time to entertain refugees from that urban blight called Earth." He said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"I'm here as a Spectre, not a human. Keep that in mind." John said passive-aggressively.

"Believe me, that is foremost on my mind." He said not sounding at all sincere about it.

"This greeting is a courtesy. I will only cooperate as required by the Executive Board." He continued pleasing none of us. "Businesses come here to avoid the second-guessing of galactic law."

Deciding to ignore his rudeness John spoke. "I'm conducting an investigation. It's a matter of galactic security."

"Yes, isn't everything. I will not allow you to harass our clients. This world is private property." He said disbelievingly and a rude manner.

"Do you do business with Saren?"

"Agent Saren? One of your compatriots?" He asked for the first time not sounding rude. "He is a major investor in Binary Helix corporation, which is one of Noveria's backers."

"Is Binary Helix developing weapons for him?" John asked.

"It's possible, given his interests. What our clients do in their labs is their business." He stated with a note of finality.

"I've heard an Asari Matriarch is here. Benezia?" John moved on.

"She arrived a few days ago, accompanied by a personal escort and some cargo. She is up at Peak 15." He answered.

"What can you tell me about her cargo?"

"Large, heavy and sealed. It passed weapon screening. Beyond that, it is not our concern." He said before continuing. "Every minute you take cost twelve credits, is that all?" He asked looking back at his computer.

"No that's everything," John said no-one noticing a device I placed near his desk as they were talking, that had now climbed up and inserted wires into his computer.

Walking out of his office Gianna got our attention. "Commander Shepard, over here." She called.

"Yes?" He asked curious to know what she wanted.

"I see that Anoleis didn't give you access to get to Peak 15, if you want a garage pass I suggest you talk to Lorik Qui'in, he is most likely in Mezzanine's bar." She whispered the information, looking back at Anoleis office as she did this.

"Thanks, Gianna." John thanked as we left to find this place.

Walking around we soon found it, the bar the most notable place there.

Looking around we saw a Turian holding a glass spinning the liquid in it around in his hand as he stared at it.

Walking over to him he asked. "Afternoon. Sit down, have a drink. What can I do for you?"

Staying standing I asked what everyone wanted we needed something, after all, we had to go through and it hadn't even been a day since we got here.

Getting what they wanted I walked to the bar. "Could I get these thanks," I asked as they nodded, looking around to see if anyone was looking I flashed my ring to the barmen.

"Let Benezia know that the time has nearly come for the final act," I said as he nodded.

Walking back to the table I found them already talking about heading into the offices to retrieve the information about Anoleis being corrupt, placing their drinks in front of them they then noticed mine.

"What drink is that Draco?" John asked.

"Oh, this?" I commented taking a sip. "This is Ryncol," I said taking another sip, not reacting to it whatsoever.

At this revelation, their jaws and mandibles dropped in shock. "That's Ryncol, the stuff that Krogans make, the stuff that is known for being the strongest liquor in the galaxy," John questioned as I nodded. "Yep that's the stuff, it's not bad," I said as I continued to drink it.

"So what are we doing now?" I asked as the others only just started to drink their drinks.

"We need to gather some information that Lorik here gathered proving that Anoleis is corrupt. We need to get it at the local synthetics Insights office, that Anoleis closed down because he knows that it is there." John said, summarising their conversation.

"Hmm, the administrator is an interesting man. He has become quite wealthy since he took direct control of rents." Lorik said taking a swig of his drink.

"Alright let's get going, this evidence isn't going to collect itself then," I state downing half of the glass left of my Ryncol.

"Right, we'll have your evidence soon enough Lorik," John said.

"Thank you, try to keep the carpets clean." He adds before going back to staring at his glass.

As we were about to leave the bar, Gianna got our attention again. "Commander Shepard, if you could spare a moment of your time to reintroduce myself?" She asked John nodding in acceptance.

"Parasini, Noveria Internal Affairs." She said doing a slight bow as she did.

"What do you want?" John asked.

"The Executive Board knows about Anoleis corruption. I've been undercover for six months." She answered.

"I want you to convince Qui'in to testify before the Board. With his evidence, this planet can run profitably again." She requested.

"I see, I need Qui'in's pass though to complete my mission," John answered.

"You help my investigation and I'll provide you with whatever you need, favour for a favour." She shrugged.

"Alright, I'll talk to Lorik and see if I can convince him," John answered as she nodded finally allowing us to leave and head to Lorik's office to get the evidence.

-o0o-

Walking into the place it seemed deserted, no security or guards, corrupt or not. Walking around we soon found his office. Looking around for the safe it only took a little while before cracking, retrieving the data disk inside.

"Was that it, that seemed rather simple," Liara said when the sound of footsteps reached us.

Looking outside of the office we saw Blonde bitch and a few dozen more guards with her.

"I don't think you are supposed to be in here Shepard." She stated sounding imperious as well.

"You plan on making me leave?" John asked as the rest grabbed their weapons and raising them.

"Uhuh, Anoleis would throw you off-world, I wouldn't." She said.

"Oh boy, blonde bitch if you want to live you will let us leave," I said simply pulling out my poles and changing them into their hand cannons.

"The only way you are leaving is in a box." She said as she and her squad brought out their weapons as well.

Sighing John and everyone else got behind cover.

I just raised my guns and opened fire. Within seconds the guys guarding her were dead, a nice big hole in the chest replacing their heart.

About to shoot her but she ducked running away avoiding the shots as the rest of her squad came up the stairs. Sighing again I changed my gun into a rocket launcher, firing it into them, sending them flying in all directions.

Looking behind me I saw the John and them just staring at me in shock. "And this is why we bring him along," John said recovering faster than them, though still surprised at how I now had a rocket launcher too.

"How many weapons can that thing change in too?" Tali asked her mechanic side coming out as she wondered what else it could do.

"Four so far, I'm thinking of adding a sniper to it as well, a rocket launcher, handguns, swords and a scythe when they are both together," I answered as John then thought of a question.

"Where did you get it from, it seems quite advanced, more so than standard mass effect weapons and I have never heard of them before," John asked.

"Oh Engel thought I was high enough up in our merc company to receive one of these beauties, I have just added some more personal stuff to it," I answered the others really surprised at that.

"Come on we still have to convince Lorik to testify against Anoleis," I said walking away leaving the others to wonder what else Engel's organisation had.

-o0o-

Arriving back at the hotel's bar we soon found Gianna watching from the sidelines as we entered, probably wondering about the gunfire and explosions coming from the Insights office.

"Ah your back Shepard, did you get the evidence, though from the sound of it the carpets aren't clean anymore." He said another drink in hand.

"It's the stairs that aren't clean anymore, not the carpets," I answered for him somehow magically having another glass of Ryncol in hand, sipping it casually.

"Well, we finished the job while not making too much of a mess..." He said giving a look at me "But an internal affairs investigator contacted me. She wants you to testify against Anoleis."

"Now that you have my property, you want to dictate how I use it? I have no use in a public spectacle." He said annoyed and taking another sip.

"Everyone on this station is chafing under the Anoleis' extortion. You might end up a hero." John tried.

"My employers rely on the goodwill of the Executive Board to work here." He retorted with a sigh.

"The Board is investigating Anoleis. They'll be more angry at him than you." Liara added.

"All right! It is obvious that I cannot dissuade you." He said with a sigh "I'll testify." He said agreeing, at last, to testify against the Anoleis.

"Excellent, you did the right thing, you'll see," John said.

"Now to get that garage pass from Gianna," Tali said as we headed back to where the Administrator office was.

-o0o-

"Ah, Shepard. Have you convinced Lorik to testify against Anoleis?" She asked when she saw us appear in front of her.

"It took some convincing but he will testify," John said not noticing that I had a bottle of Ryncol in my hand.

Gianna sighed in relief. "That's a world of stress off my back. I'll take the evidence for safe transport." She asked holding out her hand as John put it in.

"I didn't think you'd help me. Being a Spectre and all. I guess some of you can be all right then." She said with a small smile.

"While you were working on Qui'in, I got you a garage pass. Be careful up there." She said handing over a key card.

"Thank you." John thanked accepting it.

"Well now you have to excuse me, I have an arrest to make," Gianna said as she stretched her arms, ready to finally stop pretending.

"Enjoy," John said as we turned to leave, deciding to wait before we left to see what would happen to Anoleis.

Within seconds the sounds of screeching reached our ears as Anoleis threatened Gianna and her job.

Sighing I raised a stun gun just to shut him up. When they passed by us I shot him, surprising everyone as he fell to the ground. "Thank god he was starting to get on my nerves," I said putting it away.

"Why did you kill him?" Everyone screeched making me tempted to use it on all of them as well.

"I didn't, he is just unconscious, check," I said gesturing towards him.

Gianna not taking her eyes off me she checked if what I said was true. Giving a sigh of relief when she found a pulse she then looked at me. "Thank you and sorry for yelling." She thanked me as she left now dragging him along the ground not bothering to pick him up.

The others just looking at me before John broke it. "Let's just get going." He said tiredly, this mission was really taking its toll on him.

-o0o-

Exiting the elevator we walked towards what looked like a variant of the Mako, though since Garrus wasn't here it would be even worse if Shepard drove.

"Now remember John, no more driving." I reminded him as he started going for the driver's seat, hesitating before he got in.

Before he could do anything a shot went past him, nearly hitting me. "Oi, that almost hit me," I yelled annoyed as my poles changed again this time into a scythe. These Geth would be going to hell for their inconsideration and surprise attack.

The others diving for cover as I activated the cloak of sorts that hid my biotics natural colour, changing it to the normal blue and purple. Charging for the Geth, the lights of my scythe a blood red along with the blade.

The Geth Destroyer an easy target with its big size and lowered manoeuvrability along with the simple Geth platforms.

Looking around I looked to find the hunters when something caught my wrist, preventing it from swinging. Following the whip-like cord back to its owner, I saw a Geth I'd never seen before in any of the games. Its arms were like tentacles as they moved freely in any direction. It also had a blue glow around them.

As soon as I did another wrapped around my other wrist now preventing me from using my arms. Looking back to where John and the others were I saw them staring at these new Geth in shock.

"Shoot them!" I yelled as another whip gripped my legs, the Geth holding my arms now climbing on the roof so I was suspended in the air.

Breaking out of their shocked stupor they took aim for them, however, when the shots got near them, they seemed to just bend and deflect away from them. Thinking quickly why that might be I then realised.

"John the blue glow-" Was all I managed to get out before electricity started flowing through the whips making me yell out in pain. Soon another platform appeared this one also new, it looked as if it was made of blades.

Slowly cutting into my skin. One through my eye, making it hard to see out of it. It then started moving down to my cheek, the blade now gaining a red hot glow as it cut off my skin revealing the bone underneath.

Moving onto my torso it then cut three diagonal cuts. Then started to cut off the flesh from my left arm, leaving only bone behind. All the while electricity flowing into me, making me yell out in constant pain as the others could only watch in growing shock.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

As we tried shooting the Geth it took me a few seconds to realise that we weren't depleting their shields. Looking closer it appeared that they were bent around them or deflected.

Wondering how to deal with them when Draco called out. "John the blue glow-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as a pained yelled came from his mouth instead.

The whips attached to him now having electricity flowing through them into Draco. Before we could try shooting them again another Geth platform appeared another one that I had never heard of before and started to cut him up, chunks of his flesh dropping to the ground as the smell of burnt flesh reached our noses.

Even though he did cause some problems, they weren't that massive and he still had been a big help so not even him deserved this.

Though all we could do was look on in shock and horror as he was basically tortured right in front of our eyes.

When his arm's flesh got cut off his cries started to lessen, hopefully not from him dying. Then his eyes gained a blue glow, bright enough to be seen from where we could be seen.

"Get off me!" He roared blue biotic energy erupting from his body, disintegrating the Geth platforms holding and torturing him, leaving him to drop to the ground in a puddle of his blood not moving.

Seeing this snapped us out of our shock as we rushed over to him to see if he was still alive. The good thing was that his wounds seemed to be cauterised so he wouldn't bleed to death yet. Reaching down for his neck, not seeing the other side of his face, feeling the pulse I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Joker get down here Chakwas, Draco has been injured-" I started while keeping an eye on Draco when he seemed to be waking up.

-o0o-

 **(Draco POV)**

Trying to push myself up I found it harder than usual. Trying to recall why this was until it all came rushing back, the pain, the torture and then the blackness. Opening my eyes as best I could, pushed myself to a sitting up position with one hand.

Looking around I saw John, Liara and Tali all looking at me in shock, wondering why this was I then remembered what the platform did, I now looked similar to two face from batman.

Sighing as best I could I stood up, a blue glow emanating from my eyes. "Let's get moving," I said as best I could with half of my jaw muscles gone. At least from this all, I knew how to deal with those new whip platforms the Geth had.

They just stayed there staring in shock at what happened to me when the sound of running feet drew their attention prompting John and the others to investigate who was coming. I just stood there holding my arm in front of me so they couldn't see what happened to me.

Looking back with my good side of my face I saw Captain Matsuo appear with a squad their arms raised. "What did you do here Commander?" She asked looking at all the destruction that had happened thanks to my biotics.

"Me I'm the victim here! The Geth attacked us." John said making me start walking towards them not letting them able to see my mutilated side. "Who is the victim here?" I asked threateningly making John and the others freeze and the security squad wonder what I meant. I hoped they didn't take it personally I was just in a bad mood from the new Geth, I would have to apologise later.

"What?" Matsuo asked as I then decided to turn around.

"Who is the victim here?" I asked again as she could now see what had happened to me. Gasps and the look that they needed to vomit was their reaction.

"Now I and the rest of us have somewhere to be," I said leaving no room for discussion as I climbed into the turret of the vehicle.

"Let's get a move on," I ordered as John and the others climbed in, Tali driving.

-o0o-

After dealing with the Geth that were in our way to the Peak 15 facility. We finally pulled up to the entrance, having to have a little break as we were a bit stressed and tired from all that we had done.

Jumping out of the vehicle I then walked up to the door, pulling out my gun and blasting it open, too tired and bothered to hack it.

John and the others following behind keeping a bit of a distance from me. Doing the same to get into the garage for the place when more Geth platforms and a Krogan or two appeared.

Sighing I got behind cover, I was really annoyed that I couldn't dual wield anymore until I got back to the ship and made some modifications. I could just have my nanites rebuild my arm but then I would have to answer the questions as to how that happened.

"John you need to get your head in the game, alright!" I yelled back to him as they were still shaken up from what happened to me.

Giving a small nod he got his emotions in check and started ordering Liara and Tali to cover.

Letting him do that I started thinking what to do, I could only use either a sword or a hand cannon as the rocket launcher and scythe required both hands to use effectively. Settling on my hand cannons I then broke from cover, my biotics covering me in a glow as they provided both security and an alert if more of those whip Geth appeared, I had to think of a name for them.

Walking forward waiting for a platform to peek from their cover. Within seconds I got what I wanted, a couple of drones flew towards me firing their weapons. Dodging to the side before firing twice, both rounds finding their mark, sending the drones crashing into the floor behind me with a hole in the middle of them.

Continuing forward when a Krogan charged for me, reminding me of a rhino. Sighing I changed my gun into a sword and stood still waiting for him to reach me. When just about to crash into I sidestepped holding my sword out, his momentum and the suddenness of my move allowing him no chance to move as he ran into it, cutting himself in half.

Looking behind me I saw John and everyone else deals with the Destroyer and a couple of basic Geth platforms and the final Krogan, the garage finally clear.

Walking over to John I patted him on the back. "Good work John, let's keep moving," I said as he looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?" I asked as he stood there for a second before finally asking. "Don't you want to head back to the ship and have Chakwas look at you?"

"I'll be fine, besides you need me if you want the best outcome for this mission," I said making the others wonder what I meant by that.

"Come on, this has already been a long day," I said I opened the door into the facility itself.

Walking through we saw a couple of personnel turrets facing towards the door. "Why would the turrets be facing inwards?" Liara asked confused.

"They want to keep something in, not intruders out." John thought out loud, making the others nod at the idea.

"Yeah, but what," I say continuing forward into the elevator. Starting it when everyone was on.

When it opened again we saw a room that was covered in ice, Geth walking around patrolling. Opening fire on them they were soon dead.. or was it inactive cause they're machines.

Looking for the next doorway when the sound of scuttling feet and screeching greeted our ears, backing up so we were covering each other back's we looked around for what was causing it.

"Wind, animals, this place is in bad shape," Tali said as she and Liara got nervous, this was starting to be like a horror movie. Looking at the stairs I saw the small green insects. "Heads up we have hostiles," I said opening fire on the Rachni workers.

Walking as one up the stairs we soon saw the Rachni soldiers. "I've never seen anything like them." Liara gasped as they started moving towards us, prompting us to open fire on them, dodging their spit that then melted the wall where it struck making us look at it and then each other.

"Don't let it touch you," John yelled as we kept firing, I had to say for having no armour like we had they were tough at least for John and the others.

Walking forward slowly keeping a close eye on everything in case there was more of them here.

"Maybe someone in the labs will know what they were." John reasoned when the sound of a crunching metal was heard behind us.

Turning around we saw another of the soldiers appear. Annoyed at how long it was taking John and the others to kill one I raised my gun, its colour changing from red to purple.

Firing once instantly killed one of them making the others look at me. "Come on I am sick of this place," I said as the others decided it might be best not to question it.

Continuing on to a door that had a symbol on it ignoring a room that was closed. Heading through it lead to an elevator that presumably took us to whatever the symbol meant.

Exiting it and following the corridor lead us to a small hub. "A backup power system Shepard. Must be for the station mainframe. The reactor must be damaged." Tali said analysing what was in the room.

Suddenly a voice spoke. "Critical startup error. Virtual intelligence user interface offline. Manual reboot required."

"Well, guess we should fix that then," John said as we walked over to it. Tali descending into the mainframe to repair the VI as I waited for them to be ready.

Walking back to me where I waited after spending a couple of minutes talking to the VI about what needed to be done to find Matriarch Benezia. "We have to repair the reactor, the landline communications and the tram lines, then we can head to the hot labs where a containment breach was issued." John relayed as I thought.

"You and Liara repair the landlines, me and Tali will fix the Reactor," I suggested only for him to shake his head. "No you are still injured, me, Liara and Tali can do this, just wait here and rest, when we head to the Hot labs you can help again okay." He said as I stayed silent deciding what to do. Deciding on humouring him I agreed.

"Okay, fine I'll wait here for you if you don't come back for me though I am going to follow you anyway," I said as John nodded.

"Yes, now get some rest you have been through a lot today, I'm still surprised you can still fight." He said as he left to go fix everything so we could get to the hot labs.

-o0o-

An hour or so later and they finally had returned. "You guys done, everything fixed?" I asked standing up from where I was sitting playing on my omni tool.

"Yeah apparently there are more of these creatures in the tram station here, so we have to purge it," John said as we started walking into an elevator.

Stepping out of the elevator we found the security room, to the decontamination room. "I could bypass the door. It looks like it the trams to the subsidiary stations are beyond it." Tali said inspecting the control panel.

"Okay do it, I'll purge the room," John said as he fiddled around with a control panel. Soon plasma filled the decontamination room killing everything in it.

"Let's move it." He said as we left the room and continued towards the station, another grate bursting revealing another soldier. "Keep going," I said simply shooting it once, unfortunately not before it was able to spit some acid landing on my face no really looking like two-face.

"Arrgh," I grunted the past day had really helped with dealing with pain, making the others look back, seeing my face having smoke rising off it.

"You okay Draco?" John asked as he came back to check on me.

Turning around to face I yelled. "Yes now let's hurry the fuck up, I'm sick of this fucking place!" He took a step back as he now noticed the new features on my face.

"Right, let's move it." As we started jogging for the tram station.

Hopping on the train, heading for the Rift station and towards the final goal of this mission.

-o0o-

When we reached the Rift station we got off heading for another door that didn't seem to be locked off.

Raising our weapons we walked forward cautiously. Coming to a room with another two doors, one again locked off.

"Looks like we know where we're heading then," John said as I was still fuming at what had happened to me at this place, hopefully, it wouldn't be a recurring theme. The only reason it had even happened is so I didn't tip anyone off that I was either a Wraith or Engel des Todes. Though it wasn't like I couldn't fix it anyway.

"Let's just keep moving," I said through gritted teeth.

Keeping quiet we opened the door and went through, stepping into yet another elevator. Seriously what is the point of all these bloody elevators, just have some stairs for crying out loud. I was now getting tired of elevators as well.

Looking out of it we saw some men taking cover behind some crates that had been set up for just that reason.

"Stand down." The commander presumably ordered as the men lowered their guns when they saw we weren't the Rachni.

"Sorry for the hostile welcome, we couldn't be sure what was on that tram." He explained.

John asking the logical thing asked. "Can those creatures even run a train?" slightly confused.

"Hell if I know. I'm not assuming any-goddamn thing." He said before continuing. "Look your human, that's enough that I won't shoot, but I would like to know who you are." He wondered.

"John Shepard, I'm a spectre, this is my squad helping me..." He then whispered. "Don't piss off the one with half a face, he's not had a good day as you can see, those wounds are fresh." He said looking back in my direction prompting the commander to look as well seeing me looking off into the distance ignoring the looks I was receiving from everyone.

"I see..." He said before they got back to business.

"There is a doctor Cohen down here if he could provide any assistance." He offered as John shook his head.

"He doesn't let our doctor even check his pulse, I doubt he would go to another doctor, thanks anyway though," John added.

"That's alright, here's an access card, it will let you access the elevator to the hot labs in the tram station." He said handing over a key card.

Before we could leave the familiar sound of a grate crunching and breaking greeted us. "Look out there's more of them." The man yelled as everyone but me took cover.

Sighing he took out his gun and fired at the grate as two more of the bugs came out. "Just fucking die already," I said still annoyed at what had happened.

"Yeah, I think you were right Shepard." The Captain said as everyone kept a bit of distance from me.

"Thanks for your help, good work keeping your men alive, we'll try and fix this," John said as we all stepped back into the elevator.

-o0o-

Exiting the elevator, seriously there were too many of these things. Walking out of the thing we then found a room with a man.

Knowing what was about to happen I zoned out what they were saying, paying more attention in the door that led to our next objective. With any luck, Benezia would have received the message and be ready to retake control of her body.

Sighing I heard the telltale scuttling sound of the bugs. Pulling out my weapon I then aimed at where it would kill the Dr I could save him, but then that would change the timeline, even the smallest things can change them massively.

It could be seen already, the kidnappings of John and the new Geth.

Hearing the surprised gasp of the Dr I then fired killing the Rachni instantly.

John then walked over to him to find the codes, hopefully, they still worked and were there otherwise it could prove problematic.

As we walked to the door Liara spoke. "At least we know what those creatures are now." Making the others nod.

"Let's just go purge these things and get back to finding Benezia," John said as we found MIRA terminal and activated the purge.

Having to hold off the Rachni a simple task before the purge activated. "You know that wasn't that hard Shepard," Tali said as we were going back to talk to the captain.

-o0o-

When we got there he looked a little upset and nervous. "I'm sorry Shepard, but orders from Benezia came in." He said raising his rifle and started shooting, the rest of the survivors firing as well forcing us to find cover.

Sighing I activated my biotics again, lifting up all their cover and crushing them with it, this was the one thing I did regret doing, but some people just don't know when not to listen to their orders.

"Let's get a move on," I said still sounding weird since only half of my mouth could move properly.

Moving on into the restricted area a drone came out of nowhere and attacked. "Tali can you hack it?" John asked as I just sighed, we were so close to the end of this mission waiting for a drone to be hacked wasn't helping.

Walking forward as it switched its focus on me I just raised my hands with a blue glow and crushed it. "Let's just get this done with I need to fix my body," I said tiredly as the others just decide to follow along quietly.

Finding more guards in another room I just simply walked forward redirecting their rounds back to them like the Geth did but more precise.

Walking up some stairs and just simply crushed the guards with their cover again heading into yet another elevator.

Exiting and heading towards a door that had the hot labs symbol above it, staying back to see what she did before she saw me.

Walking forward we found Benezia in front of a big container. Before anyone else could speak she spoke. "You do not know the privilege of being a mother. There is power in creation. To shape a life. Turn it towards happiness or despair." She said before turning to us.

"Her children were to be ours. Raised to hunt and slay Saren's Enemies." She said before a look of anger appearing on her face. "I won't be moved by sympathy. No matter who you bring into this confrontation." She growled.

"Liara is here because she wants to, not because I asked her," John said wondering why I stayed back.

"Is that so, what have you told them about me?" She asked looking at Liara now.

"What-" Was all she managed before I spoke up.

"Why would they need her when they have me, Benezia," I said now deciding would be a good time to step in.

She took a step back in surprise.

"It's time Benezia..." I said walking towards her as she stood still in shock. "It's the final act, time for you to be in control again," I said touching her forehead somehow with my arm of bone, making her grab her head in pain, showing that Sovereign's influence was being erased.

"What?" She asked then noticed me.

"Draco..." She said slowly, probably trying not to say, Engel.

"Yes Benezia, your purpose has been fulfilled time to report back to Engel, good work," I said giving her a hug.

Looking around she then saw Liara and the others. "There you are, my daughter..." She said happily, the others still staring in shock at what happened.

"Come we have somewhere to go, this will be explained there," I said as John nodded, very confused about what was going on.

"And now you," I said turning to the queen.

"Will you cause terror and chaos or try to make a new beginning?" I asked as it made a series of hisses and noises.

"Good," I said walking over to a control panel, causing the box to raise up into the roof to be released.

"What, why?" John asked confused why I let her go and how I could understand her.

"It will be explained when we get to Thessia," I said as we then left for the Normandy.

* * *

 **Okay, this took way longer than I thought it would to, to do the Noveria mission of the game. Hence why near the end it started getting a bit rushed sorry.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	19. Ch 16 Club Todes

**So the next chapter of this book, hope you enjoy.**

 **And sorry for the length of time before updating this.**

 **This is going to be the last chapter I do, as I'm am going to go back through the previous chapters and edit them.**

 **I realised how much worse I was back then to now, not much but still better than then.**

 **Edited (12 12 19)**

* * *

 **(Draco POV)**

The second we stepped back on the Normandy two things happened. People gasping and the usual thing when they see something surprising and horrifying and second, a decent amount of guns raised towards Benezia.

Sighing I just said. "Look I have had a really bad day, John will explain what happened, I have something to do." Everyone decided to listen, it was quite clear that I hadn't had a good day.

Heading to my room I let John and the others tell the rest of the crew where and why we were going there, though only I and Benezia knew, we didn't bother telling John yet so... They'll just have to wait and find out.

Closing the door behind me I got my nanites to work, removing all the flesh that was damaged and replacing the bone with metal armour. In short, it made my face look like the terminator.

For my arm, I did the same but added some extra basically cosmetic changes to it so it looked like it could move again.

Lifting it, now able to move it fully. It would be curious to see what they thought of it. Still looking at it a thought came to me. What would the rest of them think when they saw it, especially Tela, Aria and Jack.

Sighing at what could happen I left to join the others. Looking around I soon found them all looking confused and cautious at Benezia in the cargo hold.

So far no one had noticed my arrival, now since I made such good friends with Tali on that last mission on Noveria I chose her for my victim. Sneaking up behind her I put my metal, bone hand around her neck.

"What Argh!" She yelled alerting everyone else to me. Soon everyone else was yelling seeing the metallic limb gripping Tali.

Showing the rest of myself they then calmed themselves down, though Tali looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" I asked trying to break the silence as people didn't know whether to be annoyed, angry or concerned about my health.

"Why didn't you let me examine you?" Hacksaw asked standing up clearly annoyed.

"I've already told you, besides I'm fine," I said sitting down in a free chair.

"If you had, I could've done something about your face and arm." She said as she gave my efforts a bit of disapproving sniff looking away as she did.

"You could do nothing, the only people that could've helped me save my arm is Engel's doctors, they are the best in the galaxy," I state, intentionally making them curious about what they could do.

"Are you alright though Draco?" Gemma asked concerned about my health.

"Oh yes, this is just a minor flesh wound, doesn't even hurt," I said gaining a few disbelieving looks.

Seeing this could go on for a while John spoke up. "We still have to discuss the mission, the most prominent and worrying thing was those Geth platforms."

"That I have to admit surprised me, I know all the Geth platforms there are, these ones are new," I said becoming serious along with everyone else.

"One was like a tentacle of an octopus, it could move its body around in any direction that can be electrified to incapacitate their target, having what I can only assume as some either artificial biotic shield or mass effect shield that deflects and reflects anything shot at it." I started as John made notes, no evidence left after I disintegrated them in a fit of anger and pain.

"The other one was made for only one purpose in my mind." I paused for what else other than dramatic effect.

"Torture. To cause pain and suffering for whatever reason would require it." I said as John, Tali and Liara saw the thinking behind my theory.

"What about this Geth makes you say that?" Garrus asked.

"Well first, it was the one that put me in this shape." I gestured to my face and arm. "It was basically a humanoid-shaped collection of blades that could heat up. It didn't seem to have that strong of a defence as it isn't meant for attacking, even so, it can do a lot of damage." I finished as John looked up from the pad he was taking notes on.

"This is troubling, if they made two new Geth platforms then they can make more, I will have to alert the council of this development." He said standing up, about to leave before I called out.

"We are heading for Thessia, correct?" I asked wanting to be sure we were heading there.

"Yes, I also want an explanation about what is going on with Benezia and Engel." He said sternly leaving to make his report to the council.

"Anyhow, have fun you guys I have stuff to do," I said as I stood up and left for my room, finally going to add a sniper to my multi-weapon thing, that I still had to think of a decent name for it.

After disassembling the whole thing, just about to start the integration and new programming for it when a ding was heard, someone wanted to come in.

Sighing I released the remote lock that I had put on it so no-one I didn't want could come in anymore. "Come in."

Looking back I saw Gemma standing there. "Gemma, what can I do for you?" I asked turning back to my weapon.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright, you looked very bad when you came back to the ship," she said taking note of the decorations around the room, focusing on the empty picture frames.

Something a lot of them wondered about when they saw them. "It wasn't that bad, just the worst thing about it was the reduced movement from the muscle being cut off." Looking back at this comment I saw Gemma turning a little green at the thought.

"It might be best if you don't think about it," I said putting everything back together.

"Yes, well I just wanted to ask more in-depth about how you were feeling, see you later Draco." She said leaving the room taking one last look before exiting.

Finishing the modifications I then took a seat on my bed before looking at the picture frames on the wall, pictures of John and his family with me in it appeared. More appeared showing other people, Aria, Jack, Tela and a few others.

Only a few years more and everything will be fine, just a few more years and they can finally relax, Learn the truth... but would they want to.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

A couple of hours later, we arrived at Thessia, not sure where we would be going on the Asari homeworld.

"John we are going to a night club, request docking at V1P 000," Draco said as he walked into the CIC where everyone had gathered to see why we were here.

A bit suspicious of why we were going to a night club, did as he said anyway. "Commander, they are asking for authorisation," Joker said as we all looked at Draco. "Well?" I looked at him.

"Tell them, Ariadne string has brought Theseus home." He said cryptically.

A few seconds later Joker was heard again. "We've got clearance commander, landing now." He said as we then flew down to a landing pad that was made for larger ships to arrive and land.

"So why are we going to a night club to discuss sensitive matters such as galactic security?" I asked wanting an explanation, the others were curious as well.

"A night club, this night club is one of the most successful night clubs in all of Asari space," Draco said a little miffed.

"What's that got anything to do with it?"

"This club is run and owned by Engel des Todes, it is quite a good way to get income," Draco said as the ship shuddered a little, indicating we had landed.

"Come on we need some privacy to talk about matters of galactic security," Draco said making me feel like he was making fun of me.

"Well let's go then." I sighed following him as he leads us outside, where a group of armed soldiers were waiting.

"Lord Draco, it's good to see your mission was a success, though not all went to plan apparently." The leader of the security force said she took in Draco's body.

"Yes, I trust you can show these guys to a VIP room and make sure it is private," Draco said as the leader nodded.

"Yes my lord, if you guys follow me please." She said gesturing to the rest of us as Draco left in a different direction.

As we were lead upstairs I decided to ask some questions. "So how long have you been working for Engel?" I asked as the leader looked back.

"A couple of weeks." She said simply as we walked up a level as we entered the club. The overall feel of it made me feel a little uneasy, dark, threatening, evil almost yet at the same time almost comforting. I guess it was like the light may show the way but the darkness hid your intentions.

Judging by the three-digit hand closing in on my arm tali also wasn't too fond of the place either.

When we got upstairs we walked past a railing, giving a nice view over the rest of the club, showing different sections before arriving in front of a door.

"This is your stop." She said simply as she left, two soldiers standing either side of the door.

Standing in front of it for a few seconds before finally pushing the door open. Filing in we saw the multi-limbed person that Engel had shown up with when he saved us from Cerberus.

"John, so nice to see you again, under more pleasant circumstances as well." She said standing up her limbs more apparent.

"Who are you?" I asked after replying with a nod.

"Oh, I'm Zuri." She said gesturing to the chairs around us.

"Why are you here?" I asked as Benezia moved to sit next to her.

"Well, me and Benezia here are both trusted advisers of Engel."She answered.

"And what is it that..." I started as the door opened, revealing Engel's form.

"Evening everyone, good to see your all doing well." He said as he sat in the middle of Benezia and Zuri.

"Draco tells me that you want some answers." He starts as he then noticed Zuri inching closer to him.

"As these two just told you, they are trusted advisers of mine..." About to say something else when Zuri suddenly sits down on his lap making him give a little gasp. "What are you doing Zuri?" He asked a little strained.

"Sitting, a problem?" she asked making him do a facepalm.

"You have been talking to that queen again." He said still holding his head.

"No, though she has been sending me quite a few messages." She said as Engel just sighed loudly and continued on.

"Benezia was a double agent for me in Saren's little band of misfits. Because of her we now know that the key to most of his power is his flagship." he started as they listened.

"It's called Sovereign, it is not made by Geth and is more advanced than any other races capabilities. It has an ability that is close to mind control, it indoctrinates you to his cause the longer you stay around it." He continued as Zuri moved around a little making him uncomfortable.

"It was subtle at first. I thought I was strong enough to resist. Instead, I became a willing tool, eager to serve." Benezia added, making me wonder something.

"If you were indoctrinated, how are you here then?" I asked the others nodding at my question.

"We have a device, an implant that let's resist mind control, a safety precaution so we don't have to worry about mind control," Engel answered surprising me.

"You have that kind of technology? Where did you get it from." Liara asked surprised.

"Yes we do, and you didn't think we are so good if we didn't have our own research and development." He said as he continued on with what Benezia found out.

"He sent Benezia to Noveria to find the location of the Mu relay, the location lost years ago." He said as Zuri now piped up.

"The Rachni queen that was there, they share memories across generations. A Rachni thousands of years ago found the relay. That was what Saren wanted." She finished.

Reaching back as best he could since there was a person on his lap. "Here is an OSD with the coordinates of the relay you should-" He couldn't finish as someone ran in, in a state of panic.

"Engel, we have an unknown energy source detected, four people have exited it unconscious. What should we do?" A woman covered in Tattoos asked, a little breathlessly. Both Engel and Zuri standing up alert and serious.

"Grab a DS and show me where Jack." He ordered as she nodded, exiting the room leaving us to think over what he said.

Thinking in silence before Ashley spoke up. "wait didn't he say that four unconscious people appeared from a strange energy source, shouldn't we do something about that instead of him?" She asked making everyone jump to their feet at the point.

"We should take care of them, I am the spectre here, this certainly sounds like something the council should know about," I responded as we rushed out the door to follow him.

Looking around we soon saw him behind the club, his soldiers standing around in a circle around him and the figures, quite an interesting group too.

"Hey!" I shouted to him as he froze before looking back slowly.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"Hey!" John shouted as he and his merry band of misfits appeared.

"What?" I asked looking back but not bothering to stand up.

"If those things came from an unknown energy source, then they should be brought before the council," Ashley said her hate for aliens known once again, not that they were aliens if they were who they looked like.

"If it was an unnoticed to you these 'things' as you referred to them are people and they also happen to be on private property that has the protection of the Asari republic, if you want to take them you will lose a lot of your support," I said now standing up, turning to face them as my DS raised their arms at them.

"That is if you are lucky... If not there will be the first report of a spectre disappearing from the galaxy without a trace." He threatened, in a calm yet dangerous tone putting us all on edge.

About to raise another argument John raised his hand to stop her. "Ashley! He is right, Spectre's can't interfere on private property without a valid reason and evidence, and certainly not when they have the support of the world's government." He said as he looked at me deciding to move past the threat.

Walking forward away from his group he then asked. "How is Draco and where did he go?" He asked with some genuine concern.

"He went to see one of our doctors, he should be fine, ready to go with you to hunt down the relay at the coordinates," I said as I turned back to the people who had wound up here.

"Now if you excuse me I have to deal with this matter that has appeared here," I said as John got the message to leave.

"Well, I'll see you later then, we'll wait a couple of days for Draco, if he isn't here by then we'll send word of what we are doing," John said as he and the rest headed back to their ship.

"Now what to do with you four?" I asked rhetorically looking them over. The first one was a woman that had at least ten extra hands attached to her and pink hair. Unless there was anyone else that fitted that description it was Mistral.

The next one was also a woman who had ripped pants and only a piece of cloth covering her breasts, this one was an interesting one, is she was who she looked to be Quiet.

The third person was a man with a kind of amulet thing. Apart from that and his quite well-kept suit he was wearing he was quite plain compared to the other two. Looking with a striking resemblance to Sommelier.

The last one was also quite plain compared to the other two but was probably a quite known hairstyle, if not in this universe then in another. None other than John Wick.

Looking at them for a few more seconds before I spoke. "Put all of them except the one with ripped pants in an observation room until they wake up, remove any weapons they might have and get rid of her extra arms, they aren't real anyway and put an inhibitor on her as well, she could crush the others with her regular arms, the one with ripped pants put in a sealed room to stop biological contagions and move in medical equipment," I ordered walking away as they did what I ordered.

Now to deal with another matter.

"Ryvern, the Prothean we made, has been wanting to meet you, they like the Rachni apparently have a sort of inherited memory or was programmed with it, she knows what you are and that you are the one that led to her resurrection," Aria said as I got back inside.

"Where is... she?" I stopped when I realised what she said.

"Yeah, apparently and I'm not kidding part of her purpose is to resurrect the rest of the Protheans, given traits like the Asari to make them compatible to both males and females," Aria said with a straight face as I just gave her a deadpan one.

"Where is she?" I asked deciding to move on from the minefield of a topic that resurrecting a race would lead too.

"In another observation room, just decorated and furnished to her satisfaction so as not to make it as bad for her until permanent arrangements can be made." She answered leading the way.

Going through the winding corridors of my club until we reached a door that required an old fashioned card for use, while old fashioned it was a bit harder than a ping from an omni-tool it was a curveball that would make people a little confused what it was for.

Entering the room, we saw a window looking down into a room with the sleeping Prothean.

Looking at them for a couple of seconds before asking. "Has she done anything in hatred or anger?"

"Only when she hears how the Reapers destroyed her race, other than that she has been a bit reserved about everything else though, being the only one left of her species." She said with a bit of understanding.

"Let's go then," I said heading for the door that leads into her room.

-o0o-

 **(Prothean POV)**

Awakening when someone shook my shoulder I opened my eyes looked around, the semi-familiar room greeting me along with the Asari known as Aria.

"Hello again Aria, is Engel available yet?" I asked hopefully, Aria had explained that he was away fighting to stop the Reapers. I still wanted a decision on what would happen to me, from what I heard I wouldn't be killed but it was said I wouldn't live free either.

"I haven't checked yet, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Can I go with Anna?" I asked after thinking about this for a while I had finally decided on.

"Of course," she answered with a smile when the door opened suddenly and a group of the familiar black soldiers entered, instantly making me nervous.

"What's going on?" I asked scared, I had seen how strong they were when they were training and let me try.

"They are making sure that you don't attack me for some reason since they know that it is quite hard to kill me anyway." A voice I hadn't heard before answered.

Another figure walking in, the same black and white armour as the others but better.

"Who are you?" I asked inferring that he was pretty high up the hierarchy if guards had arrived with him.

"I am Engel." He said shocking me, he had finally arrived to meet me. The Exiled Reaper.

"You've finally arrived, to meet me," I asked happily.

"Yes, you have the power to decide whether we create more of your people or not, do you want your race to live again, to be able to fight and with a high chance of beating the Reapers." He proposed.

"Yes... But is there a catch, I don't want to put my people to be someone else's slaves or meat shields as your race says." I asked, though now that I realised that he could anyway if he really wanted to.

"No, no catch nothing equality to all the other races that make up the Wraith." He paused taking a seat in one of the available chairs. "While the most powerful race in the galaxy we are relatively short in population, you would be helping that issue." He finished, his helmeted face looking at me directly.

"Then I guess I accept," I answered with a smile as Engel reached up to his helmet before releasing a mechanism allowing it to be taken off. Underneath a human head showing with a smile on his face.

"Then Anna, welcome to the Wraith, my name is Ryvern." He said holding his hand out, grasping it with mine I shook it too pleased this meeting had reached a resolution that would work out for everyone.

"Now, if you follow Aria she will explain everything in greater detail, you are now the leader of your people if anyone has a problem with that then they can be arrested for something which we'll make or something, hopefully, it won't be needed." He said standing up again putting his helmet back on.

"I have another thing to deal with so see you later, let me know if you have any problems." He said before leaving along with the soldiers.

"Well let's go and hammer out the details," Aria said confusing me as to why we would hammer details.

"Why would we hammer details out?" I asked confused as Aria just sighed.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

Having handled the Prothean situation that resulted in more allies if they could be called that since they were joining us anyway.

Now to deal with the four guests out of time and space you could say.

Arriving at the observation room, so far they were still unconscious. Looking over to Zuri I wondered. "When will they wake?"

"Should be any second now." as she said that, they started groaning, an indication that they were about to be in the land of the living any moment.

Within moments they were standing up slowly, looking around the place at their surroundings than at each other, staring at each other, they then started to speak.

"Mr Wick? Where are we?" Sommelier asked John the only ones that knew each other.

"I don't know, who are you?" He asked.

"Mistral."

"Who are you then?" Mistral asked taking the initiative of the two.

"John Wick."

"Sommelier."

"So where are we then?" John asked as she took the room in greater details.

"No clue, what was the last thing you remember?" John asked before telling his own. "The last thing I remember was going back to my house after a bounty was put on me after disobeying the rules of a club, then saw a bright light." John finished as the others looked at each other.

"I was cleaning and putting away some firearms at my armoury at the Continental then saw a bright light," Sommelier added his story.

"I was fighting a cyborg and was about to be cut in half when a right light appeared and then waking up here." Mistral finished.

"So what do we do now?" Mistral asked as they had now told each other their stories, now was the time to appear and figure out anything else.

Walking out of the observation deck I headed down to the door to the room. Opening it all conversation and movement stopped as they prepared for what might come through the door.

Entering I saw them all looking at me, prepared to attack. "Two things, one if you attack me you won't achieve anything, the second I am the only one that can help you," I spoke as they backed up a little bit more.

"Who are you?" Sommelier asked moving forward.

"Engel des Todes, The Exiled Reaper," I stated as John and Mistral were the only ones that knew what my name meant.

"Your name is the angel of death, are we dead?" Mistral asked shocking the other three at the thought something like that might be true.

"No, on what planet do you think you are?" I started with something simple, best not shock them all at once.

"Earth." they all answered.

"I see, almost right, you're on Thessia," I said as they all looked disbelieving at the news.

"Sure, and you know who we are exactly," John said voicing their collective thoughts if not in those exact words.

"Sommelier, you work for the Continental, giving professional assassins and bounty hunters weapons," I started now stopping the critical look they were giving Mama.

"Mistral, a cyborg mercenary and a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC. Nearly died when fighting against another cyborg working for a PMC called Raiden, correct." I continued before reaching the last one. John Wick.

"And finally John Wick lost his wife to a terminal illness, you then lost your dog and car to a couple of Russian mobsters. Your one of the best assassins in the world, a member of the Continental before breaking one of the primary rules of the Continental." I paused.

"Doing business on Continental premises." I finished as they are in shock learning more about themselves in the process.

"Now, come with me," I said opening the door, showing them the corridor outside.

Hesitantly they moved forward until they were out into the corridor.

"Now, I will tell you this, you won't see anything too shocking, what I will show you is only a bit of the stuff that will shock you," I said leading them out of the holding area under the club.

Heading into the elevator I took them to see Benezia, introduce them into the galaxy slowly.

Arriving at the VIP floor we walked out. As I pinged her door letting her know who was out here I noticed the others taking note of the surroundings, a style that they hadn't seen before.

"Come in," Benezia called, apparently not paying attention to who had pinged the door.

Walking in they were surprised seeing their first Asari. "What is she?" Mistral nearly screeched.

"I am an Asari, my name is Benezia." She addressed them before turning to me.

"Are these the three people that appeared from that strange energy, what happened to the other one?" She asked making me nod.

"Yeah, they come from three different universes with different levels of technology in each and the last one has some special needs that need to be attended." I started before turning to them.

"Now you have a choice, as you can see you are not in your original universe, you can either make your own path or stay with me and help my purpose and cause." I offered as they began to think amongst themselves.

On one hand, they weren't the nicest people, though maybe because of their near-death experiences that might change. They also didn't know anything or nearly anything about their environment that they had found themselves in.

Soon they all started nodding in agreement, despite barely knowing each other for less than an hour, a bond had formed that would be hard to break.

"We've come to a decision." John started as the others stood next to each other. "We will join you." Sommelier continued making me smile. Our purpose had gained some powerful members.

-o0o-

"Alright let's begin," I said as my doctors began the operation on Quiet to remove the virus inflicting aspect of the parasite while trying to let her keep her abilities at the same time.

The process taking several hours, before it was completed though we wouldn't know what the result would be until she woke up.

though it was going to be an interesting ordeal to feed and allow her to breathe, And then whether she joined us or not, either way, this event strange as it was, was a major boon to our organisation.

* * *

 **So that's all for this chapter, hope you enjoy it and once again sorry for the late update for it as well.**

 **Through Death I Get My Silence...**


	20. Ch 17 Virmre Revelations

**So another chapter after I have gone through and edited my previous chapters of obvious mistakes and changed things I wasn't happy with.**

* * *

 **(John POV)**

On our way to the coordinates that Engel gave us to the presumed location of the Mu relay. When Joker spoke up. "Commander just a thought, maybe you should give the council a report on what has happened?"

"I suppose that is the least I can do, set up a link," I ordered.

"Yes, Commander." He answered as I went through everything I had to report, it might be prudent letting them know of Engel.

A few minutes later the councillors appeared. "Ah Commander Shepard, we've received your report. I understand that Dr T'soni is on the Normandy." The Asari Councillor started before the Turian Continued. "I assume you are taking the necessary security precautions?"

"There is no need Councillor, apparently Benezia was acting as a spy," I said watching their reactions, the Turian and the Salarian looked a little surprised, the Asari didn't. Something bigger was going on here and it involved a lot of powerful people.

"A spy? A spy for who?" The Turian Councillor asked.

"For an elusive and highly effective mercenary known as Engel des Todes," I answered making all but the Asari councillor intrigue.

"A mercenary, but how would he have gotten a Matriarch to be a spy for him, especially for just a simple mercenary." The Salarian councillor continued with disdain in his voice, he didn't like mercenaries then.

"Fellow councillors if you want something done, you call him." The Asari councillor said surprising me slightly, the Asari councillor seemed different from the other councillors.

"So you've used him then?" The Turian councillor asked making me snicker slightly, that could be taken different ways.

"Yes, he's certainly worth it." She continued just making it sound worse.

"Anyway..." The Turian said giving a look to her. "Was it really necessary to destroy some Prothean ruins and several firefights another two colonies." He continued.

"The Geth were there in all those places, we were lucky to make it out alive, one of our crew was severely injured." I defended.

"Either way the mission must come first." The Salarian continued before adding something. "Also commander, we received a communication from a Salarian infiltrator team, they've found Saren and require help."

"If Saren is there we will get him," I said as their holograms winked out, this conversation providing me with a lot of questions.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"John and the Normandy has set a course for Virmire to help a Salarian infiltrator team." My DS squad leader which I had now found out, at last, was called Ve'nenia said.

"Good... Get a cruiser and several DS we are going to meet a live Reaper," I ordered heading back to my private deck of The Dreadnought, reserved for the inner council and friends of mine.

Reaching the holding room that was reserved for Quiet, the operation had been successful, she had woken up but still hadn't spoken, she had used her powers to make quite the stir when she first disappeared, nearly had the entire ship on lockdown.

I had to personally come down to tell them that she had powers, the only reason why we were not having to hunt her down was that I gave the explicit order to not open her cell no matter what unless I ordered otherwise.

Stunning her after having to sweep the room, we then moved her to a much larger room.

Now all I had to do was wait for her curiosity get the better of her. It took nearly an hour before this happened as she re-materialised in front of me. Walking slowly towards me before stopping in front of me.

"Hello Quiet, you know you can talk, I know you can talk, so why don't you talk?" I asked as she recoiled a bit when I said her name.

She just looks away slightly, walking up to her slowly I put a hand on her cheek. "Quiet, you can talk, I know about the parasite, I also had it removed," I said stroking it.

"You can't, I still have these abilities, I have only signed your death warrant." She spoke for the first time.

"I have, you think you're still on Earth, where Snake is still around," I asked as she nodded.

"Well, then you are in for a big shock, for I am what you call a Wraith," I said removing my hand, taking a step back as she watched on.

As my armour and skin turned into my Wraith form, her mouth opening in shock, approaching me slowly, putting her hand on my bones, moving over the rest of my body seeing if it was real.

Letting her do this for a minute or so before I grabbed her hand and stopped her admiring. "This world is completely different from the one that you have left behind." I continued.

"If you join me you won't ever have to worry about your..." I pause looking at her with a knowing look. "Weaknesses and mortality." As I said this her eyes gaining a look of realization. She knew I could have weakened her dramatically but I didn't.

Taking a few minutes weighing all her options she nodded making me sigh, this might be another Sam, not talking until I do something for her or something like this.

"You can talk you know if you want you can come with me to meet my inner council and my friends." This time she nodded her head though as I was leaving

Entering the common room I saw them all doing their own thing, my appearance did not go unnoticed as everyone looked up as I did.

"Why aren't you meeting them there as Draco?" Jack asked as the others also wondering it as well as I sat down on an unoccupied couch.

"Because Reapers can tell if there is another of their kind, if I go as Draco not only will I be associated with Engel but also the Exiled Reaper, that is too many coincidences, they can't know the truth until I want them to, they can't touch Engel, they can try with Draco," I answered as both Aria and Jack walked over to me and sat down next to me.

Both of them just hugged each of my arms making me look at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Hugging you, something wrong with that," several others looking at us with jealousy.

"No, just wondering," I responded noting how they looked at everyone who looked jealous and because Quiet was well... Quiet no had even noticed her presence until another pair of hands had appeared around my neck that no one had seen before.

This made everyone instantly alert, it wasn't every day someone they hadn't seen had their arms around me.

"Ryvern, who is this?" Jack asked clinging to me a bit tighter as they took her in.

"Ah yes, everyone this is Quiet, she was one of the four people that came from the anomaly a couple of days ago," I said as everyone turned to her as she just waved her hand.

"Um, is she going to say anything?" Tela asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Not, unless she wants to, she used to have a parasite that if she spoke would release a deadly virus, though useless to us, would be dangerous for regular people without hazmat gear." I finished placating the slightly terrified looks of the thought of a virus.

"Anyway she is an excellent sniper, she along with the other travellers have decided to join us and help our fight." I finished as at least everyone gave her a nod.

For a couple of hours, we stayed enjoying each others company. Waiting until the ship and everyone else was gathered and prepared.

-o0o-

"We're approaching Virmire Ryvern," Sam said breaking us out of my musing, I'm sure John would get a couple of his questions answered today, though gaining another hundred.

"Good good, also glad to see not sticking to Creator all the time," I noted though from the silence I received I feel like I could bet a substantial amount of money that she would call me Creator next time she wanted my attention.

"Dropping out now Creator." Sam alerted a few minutes later, I should've bet the universe it, would be interesting to see how I was paid back for it. Time to see one of our newest technological advancements.

"Sam, engage the cloak," I ordered as we headed for the planet, the ships shimmering for a few seconds before disappearing into thin air, or at least that's what it looked like.

Sighing I looked out the window, already smoke was billowing up from the planet. "So why are we here?" John asked as he and the rest of the anomaly travellers showed up, all armed and ready for battle.

"This is where Saren is, he is breeding an army of Krogan, I'm sure you all know that that is bad news," I said as they nodded, they had taken some time to understand all the new things that were in this universe.

"How do you know all this though, you seem to have known about this for some time for all these preparations," Mistral said making me sigh.

"I guess you could say I knew the future," I replied as we circled around where I know Saren would confront Shepard.

"Then why do you not do something about this," Sommelier asked confused, apparently, they haven't thought through the consequences of such a thing.

"Because I have, you have no clue how much I have changed the future, and because I have the future is becoming more and more unpredictable because of it." I start walking away from the window, heading to the dropships.

"My knowledge is only good if what I know is going to happen if it doesn't then what is the point." I finished as we arrived at the pods.

I wonder how John would react to seeing me called the Exiled Reaper, I also wonder what Sovereign would say about it too.

Climbing into the pods I asked, "How are you feeling after being turned into a Wraith?" The pods dropping, their target Saren's private lab.

"Fine although it is a bit strange no longer feeling hungry, tired or thirsty it's... an experience for sure," Mistral answered the others nodding in agreement. "I sometimes get phantom hunger, thirst and other such things," Wick added.

"so what should we be expecting?" John asked as we were a few seconds from our target. "Just John and a couple of his crew with him and Sovereign. Other than that nothing." I answered as we impacted no doubt shaking the building and surrounding land.

Jumping out I saw John talking to Sovereign. "There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am Sovereign." The apparently narcissistic Reaper said already giving me a headache.

Walking onto the platform I just slowly clapped. "I must say I thought you would be taller Sovereign," I spoke John along with Jane, Liara and Garrus turning around in shock and surprise.

"Exiled Reaper, you finally make an appearance." It said with almost a sneer.

"Ah you know of me, I'm touched too bad you are all going to die after all that is my purpose and also you know it is going to happen so why stop the inevitable," I said as John spoke.

"Engel you're the Exiled Reaper." He barely got out as the others just stood in shock at our conversation.

"You will fall like all the other inhabitants of this galaxy will, and there is nothing you can do that will stop us." Sovereign continued making me double over in laughter.

"There is huh, I beg to differ," I said straightening up and becoming serious once again as I said this our ship decloaked making everyone stop and stare.

It was easily the same size as the Destiny Ascension something that made all of the council races open their mouths, not only at the look and style of it but also the fact that another of such a size existed.

"Just like how you have known of my existence for hundreds of years I am willing to bet that you have been stagnating in your development. I may have only known about it for about twenty years but I have been doing everything I can to catch up." I said as Sovereign's hologram flickered as if it was gulping.

"That is no matter, we outnumber you a million to one, you can not hope to stop us," Sovereign said with a tone of finality before disappearing from the communication device.

With that silence reigned throughout the room before John spoke breaking it. "Engel... You're the Exiled Reaper..." At this, I just nodded leading the room to fall once again into silence.

"So I spose you want to know a little more about Reapers then huh," I said simply as I gestured them to follow as I left to where they would face Saren for the first time.

"You know calling us Reapers is slightly inaccurate, it was the name given to us by the Protheans, we just simply are, we are eternal, that doesn't make us invincible." I started reinforcing that they were talking to a Reaper.

"They said you're the Exiled Reaper, what is that meant to be?" John asked as the others just followed along keeping quiet, though Liara looked as though she wanted to quiz me for all I knew.

"Just that I am basically Exiled from the rest of the Reaper race, not because I was apart of them before and did something that exiled me. No, I was born this way, I have similar principles to them but my methods are vastly different." I answered as we reached the area the showdown would go down.

"Anyway, this is where I say adios John, just know that some things are meant to happen, even if you can change them, think about the consequences your choice makes," I said leaving John and his merry band.

"Was that really wise?" Wick, as I had started calling him, asked as we went back to where our assault pod crashed through the facility.

"What do you think he is going to do?" Mistral asked as we climbed back into the pod. The thrusters firing lifting us up from the building, the roof crumbling a bit as it did.

"Something that will change the future once again and make it that much harder to know the future, but whatever, I'll deal with it when we get to it." I finished looking out of a small window down onto the planet as the Normandy landed and presumably offloaded the nuke.

"Some times I wonder..." I start cutting myself off letting them think of what I was going to say.

-o0o-

 **(John POV)**

"Alright bomb is in place, we're all good he-" Ashley started only to be cut off by a very panicked Kaiden. "Commander, do you read me?" He asked.

"I read you, the nuke is almost ready Lieutenant. Get to the rendezvous point." I said.

"Negative, Commander. The Geth have us pinned down on the AA tower. We've taken heavy casualties." He responded with gunfire in the background.

"Let's go get them," I ordered as we ran to the AA towers, however, once we got about halfway a Geth ship appeared in the sky.

"Commander Geth reinforcements are swarming the bomb site, I'm going to have to make sure the bomb goes off no matter what." She said presumably to do so before I yelled. "Stop that is an order, I'm not leaving anyone behind, Garrus and Jane go and get Alenko, me and Liara will get you Williams hold on, do not arm the nuke," I ordered.

"Everyone meet back at the bomb site and nobody does anything with the bomb until we are all accounted for." As I ordered this Engel's ship started moving, facing towards where the AA towers were, this made everything stop as my omni-tool beeped indicating a communication being made.

"I didn't want to do this but I know you too well John... Don't make me regret it." Engel said surprising me, why would this do anything to make him regret whatever he was going to do.

A couple of seconds later lights could be seen on the ship, another couple of seconds they fired towards the AA towers, the towers now focusing their attention on the ship, though for as much fire they shot at it the ship seemed completely fine.

It didn't take long for the effects of whatever the ship shot at the towers, all that was left of the ones that weren't already shutdown was flaming and sparking ruins.

Seeing the level of destruction I quickly called Kaiden, Jane and Garrus hadn't left to go help him just yet. Presumably, since Engel's job here was done the ship re-cloaked and disappeared from view.

"Kaiden, Kaiden you there?" I asked quickly as the rest of us wait anxiously for a response.

A few seconds past before a cough was heard. "Y-yes commander just had to take a second to orient ourselves after the bombardment from that ship." He responded.

"Just so long as you're okay Kaiden, meet us back at the bomb site, we are getting out of this place," I ordered, I didn't want to lose anyone under my command.

Waiting a couple of minutes later he showed up. "Okay, Ash we're coming," I said getting a sigh of relief. "Good." She answered simply as we made our way there.

When we got there we quickly took care of the remaining Geth, this was a small victory as a flying platform with Saren on it arrived with him firing biotic blasts at us.

Getting to cover quickly when Saren and the platform landed on the ground. "I must applaud you, Shepard. My Geth were utterly convinced the Salarians were the real threat. An impressive diversion." He spoke as I came out of cover with my pistol raised.

"Of course, it was all for nothing. I can't let you disrupt what I have accomplished here. You can't possibly understand what's really at stake." He continued.

"Why are you doing all this," I asked wanting a reason for all of this mayhem.

"You've seen the vision from the beacons, Shepard. You, of all people, should understand what the Reapers are capable of. They cannot be stopped." He replied.

"Do not mire yourself in pointless revolt. Do not sacrifice everything for the sake of [petty freedoms. The Protheans tried to fight, and they were utterly destroyed."

"Trillions dead. But what if they had bowed before the invaders? Would the Protheans still exist? Is submission not preferable to extinction?" At this point, I had no clue what had happened to Saren to start believing this was the right choice.

"Do you really believe the Reapers will let us live?" I rebutted.

"Now you see why I never came forward with this to the Council. We organics are driven by emotion instead of logic. We will fight even when we know we cannot win."

"But if we work with the Reapers. If we make ourselves useful. Think about how many lives could be spared."

"Once I understood this, I joined Sovereign, though I was aware of the... Dangers. I had hoped this facility could protect me."

"You are just another puppet to the puppet master Sovereign is, a tool it can use and then be cast aside," I argued.

"I've studied the effects of indoctrination. The more control Sovereign exerts, the less capable the subject becomes. That, is my saving grace."

"Sovereign needs me to find the Conduit. My mind is still my own... For now. But the transformation from ally to servant can be subtle. I will not let it happen to me."

"You can't even see it, he has much more control over you then you believe. He's manipulating you and you don't even know it, giving you a false sense of hope, a chance to thrive throughout the dark times." At this point I knew he was too far gone, he had too much of his influence in his mind.

"No! Sovereign needs me. If I find the Conduit, I've been promised a reprieve from the inevitable. This is my only hope." He answered a little desperately.

"Then fight back, you don't have to submit to the Reapers, we can beat them!" I shouted back, maybe what he said was true his control over him wasn't absolute.

"I no longer believe that, Shepard. The visions cannot be denied. The Reapers are too powerful. The only hope of survival is to join with them."

"Sovereign is a machine. It thinks like a machine. If I can prove my value, I become a resource worth maintaining. There is no other logical conclusion."

"You were a Spectre. You were sworn to defend the galaxy. Then you broke that vow to save yourself." I said disgusted with what I was hearing.

" I'm not doing this for myself! Don't you see? Sovereign will succeed. It is inevitable. My way is the only way any of us will survive!"

"I'm forging an alliance between us and the Reapers. Between organics and machines. And in doing so, I will save more lives than have ever existed."

"But you would undo my work. You would doom our entire civilisation to complete annihilation. And for that, you must die." He said angrily preparing another blast, releasing it soon after and jumping on the platform and flying into the air.

"Fire at him," I ordered as we exchanged fire, taking only a couple more minutes before he went crashing to the ground knocking all of us off our feet. Taking a few moments to gather our bearings when I got picked up by Saren, dragging me with him before being lifted into the air.

Before he could do anything else a shot flew by him making him look back. Taking the opportunity I reared my fist back before throwing it into his metallic face, this stunning him and loosening his grip enough to fall to the ground.

Grabbing my pistol I pointed it towards him as he decided it wouldn't be a good idea to stick around. Climbing onto his flying platform which wasn't as badly damaged as first thought and flew off not before giving an annoyed look at all of us.

Putting away the pistol I ran over to the others that had still to gather their bearings. Making sure they weren't in any danger I ran over to the nuke and started the countdown. The Normandy flying overhead and landing.

Walking over to Liara to help her as she was having trouble getting up. Helping her stand she still had trouble walking so instead I just carried her over my shoulder, as I picked her up I did notice a slight tint of dark blue on her face as I did but didn't pay much notice of it.

Once all onboard I ordered Joker. "Joker get us out of here."

-o0o-

"I can't believe you nearly had to make a decision on me or Kaiden if it wasn't for that massive ship to help us..." Ashley said with a terrified look trailing off.

"That reminds me, whose ship was that it looked to be the same size as the Destiny Ascension," Kaiden asked as me Liara, Garrus and well Jane would've stayed quiet either way but this was enough to spark intrigue.

"Whose ship was it?" Tali asked curiously that another ship like that existed and we weren't aware of.

"That ship... That ship was Engel's and remember how me, Jane and Draco had another vision where it talked of an Exiled Reaper?" I asked as the others that weren't there with us were shocked at this information.

"He has a ship of that size, just who is he and how is he that powerful?" Wrex asked astounded.

"Well, it turns out he is the Exiled Reaper from the visions. He is the person who is going to be the Reapers downfall, there was one thing that confused me." I started gaining everyone's attention.

"Just before his ship opened fire on the AA towers he sent a transmission saying that I better not make him regret his choice to fire on the AA towers," I said making the others curious.

"This makes it sound like he wasn't going to do so at first but he said because he knew me that was why he was doing it. What would he gain from having either Kaiden or Ashley die." I then stated making the others a little shocked.

"I don't know, it wouldn't be like saving an admiral or something, it would be and no offence Kaiden and Ashley but you are kinda worthless to other things in contrast," Garrus said making both Kaiden and Ashley a little hurt but understood the logic.

Whatever the reason I was grateful that in the end, he had decided to help, though how little he cared about leaving one of them to die was a little scary. It was curious how he helped the AA towers rather than the nuke sight which was much more important.

"Commander I think that the beacon you encountered in his base might've filled in the missing pieces from the beacon on Eden Prime, I might be able to help arrange the pieces into an understandable vision."

"You want to join our minds again, what are you hoping to find Liara?" I asked teasing her a little, though from the dark blue her face turned seems she was hoping for something else.

"Wha, what commander?" She stuttered as she took a step back.

"I don't know what did you think, its fine Liara go ahead," I said calming her as she started the meld.

"Okay commander, remember, just relax and embrace eternity." She said after calming down.

Soon the vision rushed through my head once again, though the ending was different, now there was a series of massive explosions before a planet and possibly a moon came into view, I would bet everything that that was the planet where the Mu relay was. The vision fading as the conference room came back.

"Incredible. I... I never thought the images would be so... Intense. I need a moment to collect myself." Liara commented holding her head swaying slightly.

"Did the vision make any sense to you?" I asked hoping something was gained from this.

"It's a distress call, a message sent out across the Prothean Empire. A warning against the Reapers, but the warning came too late." She explained.

"What about the Conduit?"

"There were other images, locations, places I recognised from my research... Ilos! The conduit is on Ilos." She exclaimed realising where we needed to go.

"That is why Saren needed to find the Mu Relay! It is the only way to get to Ilos." She answered.

"Forget it. The Mu Relay's inside the Terminus Systems. Alliance ships are not welcome there. Neither are Spectres." Garrus spoke up just making me grin, that wasn't going to be enough to stop us.

"Saren will have his entire orbiting Ilos. You will never make it down to the surface without reinforcements. You must alert the Council. We need a fleet to... Ohhh..." Liara trailed off.

"I am sorry. The joining is... Exhausting, I should go to the medical bay and lie down for a moment." She apologised leaving the group.

"We're done here. Dismissed." I said opening up my omni-tool and pulling up Draco's contact, waiting a couple of seconds before it was answered.

"John, how are you doing?" Draco asked.

"Fine, do you think that you could get Engel to help us break through the blockade to get to the Mu Relay?" I asked hoping he could.

"I'll see what I can do but I highly doubt he will help, I'll ask him though." He replied before breaking off the communication.

Looking at the omni-tool for a couple of seconds before Joker spoke up. "Commander do you want to send a report to the Councillors?" He asked.

"Set it up, Joker," I said turning my attention to the communication station.

"Patching it through Commander." He replied.

"Commander Shepard. I'm pleased to see your mission on Virmire was a success." The Turian Councillor said. "Saren is a formidable enough without an army of krogan serving under him." He continued.

"The krogan would have served Sovereign. A Reaper." I reported only to get less than convinced looks from apart from the Asari councillor.

"Yes, we saw mention of this on your report. Sovereign. A sentient machine. A true artificial intelligence. This news is quite alarming... if it turns out to be accurate." The Salarian Councillor said.

"Sovereign's a Reaper. Saren admitted it." I continued the Asari councillor staying quiet, I think she knows more than she lets on.

"He's playing you, Shepard! Saren still has contacts on the Citadel. He probably saw your earlier reports. The ones talking about your vision. And the Reapers." The Turian Councillor dismissed.

"It's highly possible Saren is using false information to throw you off balance. Our own intelligence has never turned up any corroborating information." The Salarian Councillor suggested.

I just stayed silent, they weren't going to believe me until they were right in front of one, even then they still might not believe it.

"Commander. Saren is a threat we can recognise. However, as far as we know the Reapers only exist in your visions." The Salarian Councillor said. "Our decisions affect trillions of lives. We cannot act on accusations of a single person, not even a Spectre. Not without irrefutable evidence." He added.

"If you truly believe Sovereign is the real threat you must take whatever steps are necessary to stop it and Saren." The Turian Councillor said.

"Good luck Commander, From all of us." The Asari Councillor spoke for the first time as their holograms flickered out.

"Commander Udina reports that we need to head back to the Citadel, they've started a joint species fleet to combat Saren," Joker reported.

"Excellent, head to the Citadel," I ordered pleased that they at last done something even though they still didn't believe that Reapers were real.

-o0o-

 **(Ryvern POV)**

"So he asked Engel for help, huh, he'll get it just not when he expects," I muttered to myself as I headed to my personal lounge where we all hung out when we didn't have anything to be done.

Walking in and lying down on a nearby couch, deciding the next move, the only thing on Ilos I would want is the Prothean technology and data that remained there.

This was unfortunately distracted via to people jumping on me. "Ok, Jack, Aria what has gotten into you lately?" I asked as they both just cuddled up to me and hugged me.

Sighing I was just about to get back to planning when another two people jumped on me and if I still had lungs would definitely been winded.

The others just watching on in slight amusement. "Okay what did I miss, first Jack and Aria and now Shala and Zuri, what on earth are you doing?" As they glared at each other and hugged me tighter.

Looking at the four of them for a couple more seconds I just sighed this was clearly going to happen more and more frequently.

"So what are we going to do now?" Mistral asked taking a glance at the five of us.

"Well we are at a crossroads, we can either assist when Sovereign reaches the Citadel or on Ilos and recover as much data from the Prothean ruins there," I asked as everyone paid attention though the four hugging me not as much.

"Why are you so certain that they will reach all the way to the Citadel," Aedop asked the others concurring the thought.

"Oh it will get there, have you ever wondered about the Keepers and the monument in the Presidium?" I asked getting a few nods.

"The Keepers are how the Reapers are meant to take over the galaxy so quickly, the monument in the Presidium is actually a Mass Relay. The Citadel is the centre pf the government of all the previous civilisations thus landing a crippling blow upon them." I explained as they all grew scared.

"Is that why you have made all of those outposts all around the galaxy and even a couple beyond the edge of the galaxy?" Aria spoke up, one of the only people that knew of it.

"Yes, that way if we fail we have fall back positions, as well as a secret project that Levi has been working on," I answered just fuelling their curiosity about what the secret project was.

"And what is this project?" Tela asked voicing the question they all wanted the answer to.

"This is another one of those things that are best left unknown until the time is right if anyone found it then it would be cataclysmic," I said as the other was just left wondering what could be that bad, not pushing any further since they knew they wouldn't get a better answer.

"So what's our next move?" Zuri asked making me smile a little, not only with my luck but all the changes that had been made it was safe to assume it would not be as straight forward as it had in the game.

"Shala prepare a ten ship fleet, frigate class, Have two of them secure Ilos, the rest stay in cloak around the Citadel for Sovereign's arrival," I ordered getting a nod.

The next few days were sure to be interesting.

* * *

 **So I have heard that some people want some sour fruits in this story and I do agree that it is a little overdue. So I will make something a sour whether it be very or minor depends on how I feel about it at the time.**

 **But it won't be until the end of Mass Effect 1 as it wouldn't make to much sense at the moment.**

 **Through Death I get My Silence...**


End file.
